


Deep into Blue

by luinlote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of tropes, AU, Also merboy prince!Harry, Alternate Universe, Harry is a merboy, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Merpeople, Pining, Prince!Louis, Slow Burn, The little mermaid - Freeform, also smut eventually, awkward erections, bed sharing, fairytale AU, fairytale trope, so much pining, temporary muteness (because Little Mermaid)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 129,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinlote/pseuds/luinlote
Summary: "Hey? Hi." The raspy voice of the man said and Harry's heart thumped wildly in his chest, beating as wildly as the fins of an angelfish, an erratic pattern so loud Harry could hear it in his ears.Harry needed to flee. Now. Now."Are you okay?" There were splashing sounds, and Harry knew the man was coming closer to him. Could hear it, could feel it in his heart, in his fin, in his very bones. He was terrified. They weren't supposed to be up here at all, none of his kind, but he got away with it with no reprimands - as long as he was careful and followed the one rule.You can’t ever be seen.-Or: Harry is a merboy who can not stop himself from traveling up to the surface to search out this one particular strip of beach. Especially not after he one day sees a beautiful prince. A prince with a wind swept fringe, laughter in his voice, and with eyes as blue as the sky.(The Little Mermaid AU.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love fairytales, and I love stories about merpeople. And I have felt the need to write this fic ever since that Grimmy interview where Harry had lost his voice, bc Little Mermaid!reference!! and he kept touching his long, mermaid hair, and how he always trips over his feet... merboy, am I rite?
> 
> Also Louis is a prince that shines as bright as the sun, yeah? Everyone knows this, I don't make the rules.
> 
> I am obviously taking a few liberties with the LM!plot, so expect some things to comply vaguely with that canon, and some things will be quite different.
> 
> I am planning for this to be roughly 15 chapters, so let's see how far off I am before we're done. I will try to update as regularly as I can, hopefully twice a week, but sometimes work and life gets in between, but I will try my very best.
> 
> If you want to, you can come talk to me up on tumblr in the meantime - I am luinlote over there as well.
> 
> xoxoxo  
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I mean no harm by this and nothing is mine except for the wordings.
> 
> -
> 
> And a massive massive Thank you always to S for handholding and words of encouragement while writing this, I love love love you so much.

**Chapter One.**

Harry took a deep, content breath. There was the sun shining in his eyes, and the tickle of a tepid wind was stirring his long, curly hair and making it fly every which way. He took another deep breath.The smell is so _different_ up here.

He had always been so utterly fascinated by what went on above the surface, by what happened on land. He loved the bright, yellow sun in the beautiful blue sky, he was amused and amazed by the sounds that were so much more clear, and somehow tinklier up here above the surface rather than down in the water.

Harry splashed the edge of the water with the turquoise tip of his fin, his purple tail reflecting the sun which was sitting high up in the sky.

He was so intrigued by humans, by what they looked like, what they were doing, how they made everything work up here. On their _feet_. It seemed so bothersome, to say the least, to have feet. It must be hard work to walk around on them every day, everywhere. But, Harry thought, still so astonishing how they managed. He touched a hand to his face, pushing his long hair away to the side.

It wasn't a rare occurrence, what was happening right now. Harry was perched on top of a rock, at the flat end of a cliff, placed close to the shore of a beautiful golden beach, his purple and emerald fin now half absorbed in water as he flipped it absentmindedly, making soft splashing sounds as the fin hit azure blue water. The sea around him was surprisingly still today, despite the ships moving along not far from the coast. The rock was an optimal hiding place for Harry who could, under no circumstances whatsoever, ever be seen. It was a big rock, and it had a flat surface that faced the sea, which made it comfortable for Harry to stretch out along it, his long body getting enough space to lie down lazily. His cliff had a slight uprising where it faced towards the beach and made for the perfect hiding spot for himself, but also made it possible for him to peek out without being seen. It was easy for him to dive back into the water too, because despite being so close to the sandy dunes, the water quickly turned deep here. This particular cliff was his favorite spot in the world.

It was an early spring day, not the whisper of a wind anywhere, and the sun that fascinated him so was warming him up slowly, almost burning the tip of his nose as he tilted his face towards it, lapping up the rays. His long hair had almost completely dried already, leaving it to fall in soft ringlets down his shoulders. His hair felt so different up here rather than how it did in his home. Harry came from the sea. Far, far out in the deepest ocean, where the people, his people, swam freely without risking discovery by humans. Where the coral was healthy and thriving, and where the fishes were both colorful and plentiful. His home was in the Kingdom Atlantica, his Mother’s Kingdom. Atlantic was a beautiful place, full of splendor and colours, along with freedom and peace. And the guardian of this peaceful Kingdom was Harry’s mother, Queen Anne. The mother-of-pearl colored castle which Harry lived in with his mother and elder sister was big, much too big for only three people and because of this they had decided to house as many people as needed help until there were just no room anymore. If there was one thing Anne had ever learned him, it was to be kind, always.

He loved his home, but he still couldn’t stop making his way up here. It was a long swim, it took him several hours each time, but it was worth it every time. This trip had been even better than usual, the weather better than it had been in several months and throughout the whole time he'd been laying perched on the little rock there had been happy, laughing humans coming and going across the beach. Earlier there had been a woman walking with three young children, building things in the sand. Harry had giggled when the kids had laughed as they played around, and had then laughed even louder as the eldest one, a mischievous looking lad had splashed their mother with water from a little bucket as she had been sunbathing on her pale blue blanket. She had screeched loudly and sprung up to hunt the lad and he had screamed and laughed in delight as she had caught him and thrown him in the air one, two, three times. Both their laughters rung in the air and Harry's heart swelled in his chest at how inexpressibly happy they both looked and not thirty minutes later he had gasped out loud as, all of a sudden, a particularly strong wave, following a trading ship way out at sea, had travelled across the beach and utterly destroyed the sand castle the young ones had built. As the youngest girl started crying, Harry's heart plummeted right down to the very end of his fin, her sadness at seeing her hard work destroyed almost palpable. The mother quickly got up and picked up the girl in her arms, consoling her. It wasn't long before they left after that, probably having had enough adventure for the day. 

But Harry stayed on his rock for hours more, watching as others passed by on the beach, some strolling slowly while talking animatedly, others just walking through quickly. Some of the humans lingered by the shoreline, taking off shoes and socks - Harry peeked out from his hiding spot then, couldn’t help his curiosity; feet were so _strange_. The toes, what were their purpose? He pondered for a while and thought it might help with balance, maybe. He kept up with his observations as some of the humans just strolled past, couples walking hand in hand, or friends out for a walk. People walking their dogs, one of them barking towards the rock suspiciously. Harry sunk down lower, but there was a smile on his face - he loved dogs. Him and his sister had many times talked about what it must be like to pet one, to run your hands through their fluffy fur.

It had been completely silent for a while, not a single person walking past for a good while, and Harry was just about ready to head back home when a young man came running across the beach. The man moved quickly even across the sand, and as he threw his head back his laughter was loud and free as he darted forward, fast on lithe legs. Right behind him was a girl with long, blonde hair, trying to catch up to him. 

"Lou! Give it back!" She yelled and despite how it was clear that she tried to sound stern, there was apparent amusement in her voice.

"Nuh-uh." The man replied, and his laughter was so bright, and his eyes were twinkling in the afternoon sun. Harry blinked and pushed the bangs from out of his eyes again to see better. The man had light brown hair, his bangs falling softly over his eyes. He was wearing dark blue trousers which were hugging his legs down to where they were put inside dark brown leather boots on his feet. He was wearing a dark maroon shirt, hanging loose on his frame - he seemed quite small, Harry thought, even though he wasn’t exactly an expert on humans and their sizes. What Harry knew for sure was that the man was definitely beautiful as his whole face was glowing in merriment as he teased the girl. 

"It's mine now!" The man waved a piece of soft blue fabric above his head, and she tried to snatch it from him but he was too quick at snagging it back, hiding it behind his back. A smile tugged at Harry’s own lips at seeing the man's antics, at seeing the happy tilt of his mouth.

"Louis, stop it!" The girl laughed again. "What're you even going to do with it, it's my shawl!"

She stomped her shoe clad foot in the sand.

"I might give it to someone. Or wear it myself, I bet it'd look good on me. Most things do, after all."

The girl stopped abruptly, panting, her hands resting on her knees. The man halted too.

"Since when do you even wear scarves." She said, huffing out breaths as she rose to stand straight and crossed her arms over her chest, her mouth in a slight pout.

"I don't. But maybe I'll start now." He draped the fabric across his shoulders to wear it as a cape. "What do you think?"

"You finally look like a proper prince." She tittered at him while nodding with approval.

The man gasped, and clutched at his heart. Harry was craning his neck to see better, the small smile on his lips growing wider at their playfulness.

"I AM a proper prince, I'll have you know."

"You're a dirty slob. And a lazy bum-"

"Such a language for a young princess."

"Am I wrong, though?" The girl laughed, and lounged forward again, trying to get the scarf from his hand again. 

Harry watched as the man, as quick as a flying fish, kicked his shoes off - he was barefoot in them - and rushed out in the sea.

"You'll ruin your trousers!" The girl yelled at him, her voice tinged with amusement as she stopped at the beach, just before the waves could lap at her own shoes. "You have an important dinner meeting today, mum'll be terribly upset with you!" The girl tugged at the lapels of her skirt, protecting the fabric from the salty ocean water.

Harry stared at the man, utterly fascinated, as he rolled his trouser legs up to his ankles, baring suntanned calves. Harry's mouth formed a little "oh" where he lay on his rock, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as the man was coming closer and closer.

For some reason, Harry couldn’t move. He should. But he just wanted one more good look at the man. Just… one more.

"Don't worry about it, Lots." The man shouted back at her. "I've lots of time to change."

The girl shook her head and threw both her hands up in the air. "You're hopeless."

"So I've been told." The man pushed his bangs from his forehead with two fingers. Now that he was closer, Harry could tell just how beautiful he really was. His eyes were sparkling, and they were as blue as the sky above them; the sky that Harry loved so much that his heart sometimes ached with it when he was far below the surface. The man's hair looked so soft to the touch as he pushed it back, the fringe forming a wave at the side of his face curling not behind, but around his ear. There were laughter lines on the sides of his eyes and Harry couldn't help but sliding even higher on top of his rock, to get closer and closer to see better.

Just then, at that very moment, the man turned around for some reason and as their eyes locked blue met green for the very first time.

"Oh." Harry said, his own eyes turning wide and frightened. He wasn't supposed to be seen. _You can not ever be seen._ The mantra rang loudly in his ears, an incessant thumping as his heart beat wildly along with it.

_No. No no no._ Harry blinked. 

The man's eyes turned wide in surprise and Harry could just see his eyebrows shoot up before he slid down on his rock to try and hide again as fast as he could.

"Hey? Hi." The raspy voice of the man said and Harry's heart thumped wildly in his chest, beating as wildly as the fins of an angelfish, an erratic pattern so loud Harry could hear it in his ears.

Harry needed to flee. Now. _Now._

"Are you okay?" There were splashing sounds, and Harry knew the man was coming closer to him. Could hear it, could feel it in his heart, in his fin, in his very bones. He was terrified. They weren't supposed to be up here at all, none of his kind, but he got away with it with no reprimands - as long as he was careful and followed the one rule. _You can’t ever be seen._ The words rang and echoed in his head in his mother's voice, in Zayn’s voice, in Nick’s voice, in all his tutors' voices - over and over and over again.

"Louis? What's going on? You're scaring me." The girl on the beach called out, Harry could hear her faintly. The man didn't answer her.

"Hey? Is everything all right?" The splashes from the man moving through the water came closer and closer and Harry was panicking. He wanted to speak to the man, everything in his body from the top of his head to the tip of his fin was yearning to just... stay. To talk to him.

"Are you hurt, love?" The man's voice was soft, almost gentle.

Harry can't have had more than half a second to spare when he made his decision, and as the man rounded the small cliff, there was a soft sound of something disappearing into the water and no trace of anyone - or anything - on top of the rock.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Louis came back to the beach often after that. Perhaps too often. Couldn’t help himself. He had been so sure he had seen something that afternoon, his own eyes meeting bright green, startled ones on top of that rock. Long, dark curls had framed a beautiful, pale face and he had seen bare shoulders too. The fright in the stranger's eyes had made Louis think that he might have been hurt, and he'd worriedly made his way over there. The water turned deep quickly outside this particular strip of beach, and if the boy was hurt, maybe he couldn't swim or even wade back to the beach. Louis had half-waded, and half-swam out as quickly as he could, but as he came up to the rock, there was a soft splashing sound and then there was silence, and not a trace of a dark haired boy anywhere.

"Louis?" His sister had called from back on the beach but he had ignored her and kept looking around, as if there were anywhere else at all to hide on that small cliff. It wasn't as if anyone could hide in the sea, no one could hold their breath for so long. Could they?

"Lou? Lottie's voice called out for him again, sounding more and more worried. "Louis, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

That, the sound of his sisters worried voice, made him snap out of it, and as he stepped out back from behind the rock, starting to wade back to the beach, now wet up to his waist as he shook his head, still very confused.

"Sorry, Lots. I don't know, I thought I-" he shook his head again as he stepped up to her. "I thought I saw someone. Or something. I don't know."

"What? Over there on the rock?" She tilted her head to the side, looking at him worriedly.

"I-" he turned his head back, but couldn't see anything strange. Couldn't see anything at all other than that big piece of stone breaking the waves. "It must have been the sun playing tricks on my eyes. I thought I saw a person, I thought they might have needed help, so I went, but when I came there there was no one there so," he shrugged.

"They can't have disappeared?" Lottie asked him, a concerned look in her eyes. "You must've just..."

"Yeah, I know. It was just really weird, I really thought I saw someone." 

"Louis!" Lottie suddenly gasped, and Louis immediately turned his head back to the rock, maybe the mystery boy was back, he'd been so sure-

There was no one there. 

"What?" He turned his head to look back at Lottie, eyebrows raised.

"My scarf!"

Louis eyes turned to his hand. In his surprise at seeing someone, or not seeing someone, which ever it was, he had lowered his hand while in the water and the scarf was practically drenched in saltwater.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lots." He put an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to, I promise. I'll wash this."

"You don't even know how to do that." She pouted up at him with all the indignation of a 17 year old.

"Fine, fair enough. I'll have one of the staff wash it, then."

She huffed out a laugh, but tried to cover it with a sarcastic snort.

"Okay, I'll buy you a new one, then. Which colour would you care for?" He ruffled her hair, and as they started making their way along the castle, Louis threw yet another worried glance over his shoulder, and for a second he almost thought he saw something in the corner but then he blinked and it was gone again.

Maybe he just needed to get more sleep? His duties might have gotten the worst of him lately.

Despite the skepticism from both himself and his younger sister, he kept returning to the beach again and again. Walking past it during days, happily taking his younger siblings with him for a reason to have a picnic by the beach, or just sneaking out during the nights to just… he didn’t even know what he was looking for. Obviously there hadn’t been anything there. It had been completely empty and no one could have gotten away from there. So why wasn’t he convinced.

 

\- 

 

Harry, on the other hand was perfectly aware of what just had been about to happen up on that cliff. He had been ridiculously close to having been found out, and his heart was still beating wildly in his chest, even after his long journey home. He was swimming back home to his castle after that intensive day up on his rock. It was a long swim, of course, it was placed deep, deep in the sea, a long way from the shore, placed where no human had ever been, where no one would ever make it to.

As he swam through coral reefs tickling him, patting the friendly fishes swimming past, greeting the merfolk across his way he smiled, his heart warm.

He loved his home, he truly did. The peaceful nature of his people, the beautiful anemones and creatures living among them. He loved his mother’s kingdom, and he loved his family and all of his friends. But there was just something about that mystery land up there, a land where people walked on long legs, where the sun shone so brightly, where they had toes... It was alluring, and beautiful and riveting in so many ways, and Harry just wanted to know more. Always wanted more. Especially after today.

All the while swimming home, his mind had kept played image after image of the laughing man on the beach. Of the kind eyes that had met Harry's, had been worried Harry had been a hurt human.

Harry sighed to himself. He was neither hurt nor was he human.

He had dived into the sea at the very last moment, hiding just as the man came around the slightly higher rise of stone. But he'd stayed behind, couldn't quite let go. Had watched from further out as the man's eyes had kept turning towards the rock where Harry had been hiding, his expression worried and confused. Harry had felt almost mean, putting that expression on the man's face, as it had erased that beautiful smile off of it.

"Hey, Harry!" His sister, Gemma’s voice suddenly rang out to him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." His sister came swimming up towards him, her beautiful pink fin matching her light pink hair. On her face was a bright smile.

"I've been-" Harry waved a hand at his side.

"Have you been up?" She queried, putting her hands behind her head. "Did you see something interesting today? Ohh, did you see a dog?” Her pale pink fin flapped excitedly.

Ever since they were kids, Gemma and Harry had travelled to the surface together, curiosity and adventure too much to resist. Gemma's favorite things to see had always been dogs, the furry creatures amusing her to no end. It was her biggest dream to one day get to pat one. 

"Yeah, I did see one. But only quickly, they just went past really fast, so it's not really... yeah. But I-" he turned worried green eyes to Gemma. "I think I was seen."

Gemma gasped and put both her hands to her mouth, all traces of happiness or excitement washed away as if by a current. "What, no! Are you hurt? Did they try to catch you?" Her eyes had turned worried and frightened in an instant.

Ever since forever they'd been told how dangerous the surface was, how dangerous the humans were, how dangerous it was to be seen. They must never be seen.

"No, no." Harry waved his hand in front of himself, "Not like that at all." He shook his head, his hair swaying around him before he pushed it back with his right hand.

Gemma still hid her mouth behind both her hands when she spoke. "What happened?" She reached out to touch his arm.

"I was up by the village, you know the small one with the big white castle up on that hill facing south."

Gemma nodded, chewing her bottom lip.

Harry's eyes sparkled when he talked, and despite being worried at having been seen, there was only excitement in his voice. "The sun was so warm today. So bright!" He spoke slowly, deliberately. "I was on the cliff, the one a bit away from the beach, you know the big one? I could see everything so clearly from there. It was such a nice day, the sun is already warming up the land, even this early on. There were children playing, running around," he looked down at his own fin. "Then there was a man, and a girl there. They were playing, he was teasing her but they were so happy... They were laughing. He was beautiful, and his laughter… they were playing, and I was curious. And then the man, he came into the water and I... I wasn't quite fast enough, and he saw me." He looked at Gemma helplessly, spreading his arms to his sides.

"Oh, Harry, no." Gemma's brows furrowed, her eyes worried as she reached out to grip at his upper arms . "Maybe we should go and tell someone. There must be someone who knows what to do! Maybe we should tell mother?"

"I don't think we have to worry about it. I think, after he saw me I dove really quickly and I listened to them talk and it seemed like he thought he imagined me." Harry's heart clenched. Why had the blue eyed human affected him so? "He thought I was human, he wanted to help me. He didn't see my fin, and then he thought he imagined me. There is no need to worry, I promise."

The mere thought that the kindness in the strangers eyes might change to something else, probably something cruel, if his fin were seen, it hurt pretty badly.

"That's good, then." Gemma said. "You don't have to be worried then. Maybe..." Gemma trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone, then? Since, you know, nothing happened. Not worth stirring up any trouble for something like a close call." She smiled at him and Harry smiled back. 

"Yeah. I think that would probably be the best." He reached out both arms to give her a hug as she nodded. He loves his sister so much, and he don't know what he'd do without her.She was responsible, but also knew what fights were worth taking. She was so serious and hardworking that Harry was relieved she was born first, so that she could be the one inheriting the throne. Even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to do half a good a job as his sister. He bobbed forward and put his arms around her and squeezed her tight, before letting go. They slowly started making their way back home.

”Thank you. You’re my favorite sister.”

"I'm your only sister."

She eyed him sternly.

"You can still be my favorite." Harry bumped their hips together , his arm settling around her shoulder as they swam. "Thank you. You are the best, Gems."

Harry said, kissing her cheek gently.

”Don’t make me regret it, H. Be more careful next time." She turned her head towards him, smiling just a hint of a smile.

”I promise.” He held on to her for a second longer.

They let go of each other and started making their way back towards their home, back to the castle.

”So… tell me about today.” Gemma started, and Harry was so ready to dive into an explanation of the blue of the man’s eyes, or the sweeping fringe of his hair. He opened his mouth to start, when,

”What kind of dog was it?” Gemma’s eyes peered at him brightly, making Harry throw his head back and laugh before telling her everything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you if you've read, I hope you've enjoyed it this far! I'd be so happy to hear what you think. :3
> 
> Find me on tumblr, as luinlote!
> 
> xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis?" The head of the royal guard, Alberto, called out for him, and Louis closed his eyes mid sneaky-stride and gave a discreet, but deep sigh before turning around to face the tall man with a convincing smile on his face.

"Good evening, Alberto." The guard was walking briskly up towards him, his strides long and strong, echoing in the otherwise empty stone corridor. He walked in such a brisk way that his gait made the lanterns on the wall flicker from his speed.

"Where are you heading this late at night, Your Highness?" Alberto asked him, a kind smile on his face as he approached, stopping right before Louis with a quick bow of his neck.

"Just-" Louis hesitated. No one needed to know just how much time he had actually been spending out on that beach, especially not since there was never anyone there, never anything there, had probably not been anything there that afternoon with his sister either, and he was probably just going crazy and no one needed to know that the heir to the throne had apparently started imagining things, and that he might quite possible be going crazy.

All in all, discretion was the far better choice here.

"Just heading out for a walk. I find trouble falling asleep tonight and I was thinking a walk and some fresh air might help me settle down a bit."

"I understand. Do you want me to accompany you? It's very late." Alberto asked, his voice kind and his eyes slightly worried. This wasn't the first night lately that he'd found Louis wandering about, or heading outside, and the guardsman knew that the stress of Louis’ additional duties were tearing at him a bit.

"Nah, I'm good, I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy." He punched Alberto lightly in the arm, making Alberto laugh, the worried crease between his brows disappearing.

"At least you're bigger than you were." Alberto laughed and ruffled Louis' hair. Alberto might be staff of the court on paper, but in reality he was so much more. He was a confidant, and he was family and Louis didn't know what he'd ever do without him.

"Are you saying I'm small?" Louis gasped, and while no one else were allowed to tease him about it, he might find it just a little amusing when Alberto did it. (It was decidedly not funny when Liam did it, even though the lad was his best friend.)

"Nah, kiddo. I'm just saying you're not very tall.” Alberto huffed out another soft laugh, shaking his head.

Louis laughed. "Oh well, in that case. No harm is done.” He shook his head. "Seriously, though, I'm good. I'm wearing this," he pointed to his big black coat, complete with a big hood hiding his features. "No one will be able to even tell it's me. I think I just need a quiet walk by myself, I've had a lot on my mind lately. You should go and get some sleep."

Their kingdom was a peaceful one, the population small and kindhearted, and the neighboring kingdoms were of the same kind. There had been many hundred years since there had been any larger conflicts and war was almost unheard of in their history, so there were no imminent danger to any member of the royal family, but there was always the risk of them being disturbed on the street for various reasons.

"Are you sure?" Alberto seemed to hesitate, even so.

"Absolutely. I think I want to clear my head for a bit." Louis smiled up at him. ”Please, don't worry about me."

"Then, by all means." Alberto stepped out of his way and opened the latch to the entryway and pushed the door open for him. "Have a nice walk, young princeling.” His smile was fond and understanding.

"Thanks. And good night, Alberto."

It was less than 5 minutes later that Louis was down at the harbour, and from there it was only a short, brisk walk down to the sandy strip of beach. He didn't see a single person on his short walk and it was nice, it was great actually, to be just by himself for a little while.  
He had turned 25 by the end of last year and according to the kingdom's protocol and law, and of course, tradition as well, it was at that age the heir of the crown was ordered to start his apprenticeship with the current ruler, in this case his mother Johannah, the Queen. He had had many obligations his whole life, as the eldest son of the queen, but these past few months the duties had increased in tenfold leaving him with hardly no free time whatsoever. He didn't mind, but it was draining him a bit, since all his original duties were still his to be managed and done while they still added more chores on him what seemed like every single day. He was grateful to and for his country and to everything his position brought him but sometimes, he got tired. So very tired. However did his mother manage everything that she did? On top of seven kids, even. Louis had no one but himself to care for, and he hardly managed that.

And now he was apparently seeing things and thus turning crazy, which. Yeah, nice.

He sighed as he leaned down to pick up a flat rock on the almost completely dark beach. There were a few lanterns hanging on poles around the sandy bank, alongside the path people usually walked, and the harbour a few minutes away to his right was filled with them, and he might've borrowed one of them with him as he walked across the sand so there was at least a faint light spreading across him as he sat down and threw the rock, watching it bounce one, two, three times across the still water.

He had been so sure he had seen someone on top of that cliff out there. He couldn't even see the rock now, the darkness thick and heavy this late after midnight, with the hint of fog a constant at night this early in the spring. But it didn’t matter, as he’d been here so many times in the past week that he knew exactly where it was. 

It was just... He had been so _sure_ he'd seen a face looking at him with a soft smile at first, but then warm eyes had suddenly turned terrified and Louis had been so sure he'd seen it, had been so sure there had been a man there. He was so sure there had been a person there, a person with long, dark curls framing a handsome face.

He pulled his hood down and took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair, making it stick up in an odd way. He had been here so many times now, what did he even think was going to happen? He was just lightening up a smoke, despite having quit almost a year ago when he heard it. A tiny splash.

Louis spasmed, almost dropping the smoke he'd just pulled out from between his fingers. His eyes and ears were on high alert and when he'd scrambled to his feet to stare out in the darkness and hadn't seen or heard anything whatsoever for almost five minutes, he sat down again. Probably just a jumping fish.

"You're turning crazy, Tommo." He whispered to himself. "Totally, bloody mental." He picked the stick back up, brushed the sand off of it and put it to his mouth as he lit it. He took a deep, calming breath from it that he released through his nose. The smoke swirled around him.

 _'And now you're on a beach talking to yourself, staring at the sea and imagining things when you should really be in bed sleeping.'_ He took another deep drag, letting the taste and the nicotine spread through his body, calming him down.

He shook his head at himself again, for the umphteenth times in the past week or two.

And that's when he saw it.

There was one pair of eyes just a short distance away from the shore, where the water just started to get deep. Louis accidentally swallowed a mouthful of smoke and started coughing and spluttering. His eyes were wet and irritated as he looked up again, and it took him a moment or two to be able to focus them again. He blinked the wetness away and looked back at the sea. 

The eyes were still there, they hadn't disappeared like he thought they would have. There was a head peeking up at him, right there in the water. Or, the top of a head, rather. Nose and mouth were still under the surface. Had been under water the whole time, it seemed to Louis.

He started sweating, he could feel a thin sheen covering his forehead, and his palms were getting damp. What in the world was going on? This person didn't need to come up for air?

It must be the same person, though. The same one as the one he'd seen on that cliff that day. It was the same eyes peering up at him. But... why were they hiding in the water? Why didn't it seem like the person needed to come up to breathe. And who in their right mind would go for a swim at this time of the year, especially during the middle of the night. The water must be so cold right now, that couldn’t be good. The man would catch a cold for sure.

"Erm," Louis flicked his smoke away, his hands sweaty. "Hi, there. Hey. Are you alright?"

The head suddenly dipped right under the water with a soft splash, and the only trace of him were the soft ringlets spreading across the surface, and just like that, Louis was left to himself again, not knowing what to think. He scratched the back of his head, shaking it a little, utterly confused, before wiping his sweaty palms on his soft, brown trousers.

But there was suddenly that splashing sound again and the head was back, a little closer to Louis this time. Behind the head there was something moving, something beautifully colored, purple and green and- and- it looked like a fin? Like a real, huge fucking fin, following a big tail, and what the actual hell was going on?

Louis scrambled to his feet quickly, his heart beating wildly. "Are-" He stumbled over his words, the cigarette falling from his mouth and down onto the sand. "Are you alright? Can you- can you understand me?"

The head pulled back just a little, as if hesitating, but then he raised his head. Louis could see his nose now. And then the head nodded.

"Oh, you can?" Louis rolled onto the balls of his feet. He couldn't help but smile, despite his utter confusion at everything concerning this situation. Maybe it would have been better if he'd actually imagined the person on the small cliff, that would have made more sense than this. Was he actually talking to a mermaid? Merman? Merboy? 

"Hi, then. Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Louis, I'm from-" he waved a hand up towards the keep. "I'm from up there. I'm-" he didn't want to admit to his royal status, just in case. What if this creature is dangerous? "I'm from the keep. Hi." He finished lamely, his arms spreading to the sides, flailing a bit.

The merman still didn't speak, and he was completely motionless. Louis didn't know what to say. There were silence for several moments, the water so still there was hardly a ripple in it, even with the merman in the water.

"Hi." The man in the water suddenly spoke up, rising a little from the water. The voice was deep and dark, and Louis almost startled at it in surprise. 

It could speak.

"Oh. Hi." Louis’ arms flailed a bit again, something supposed to be a wave and Louis wondered where all his smoothness had went lately, because apparently he had nothing left of it in his body at least.

"My name is Harry." The man continued, and his whole head was out of the water now. He was so pale, his skin very light, as if it’d be cool to the touch. Louis’ had the strange urge to reach his hands out to see if it would be, even as the merman was too far away. ”I’m, well, not from up there." Harry indicated the land behind Louis’ back with a nod of his head, and a tiny smile graced the man's lips, and a small dimple suddenly appeared, making Louis' own mouth grow into a smile.

He put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "Yeah, I've sort of figured that." He waved a hand towards the water. "I guess you're more from… out there, right?"

The merman - Harry - nodded, and there was a small amused quirk to his mouth. "Yes. Out there." His hand waved in the same general direction that Louis' own hand had.

"You keep coming out here.” The merman’s voice was so deep. "All the time. Every morning. And every night. Why is that?" He spoke slowly, as if he tasted every word on his tongue before he said them. His dark, wet hair was so long it reached far down below his shoulders.

Louis floundered for a second, before he saw Harry biting his lips, looking up at him. 

"I think,” Louis hesitated for the fraction of a second, ”I think I was looking for you." He replied and even through the darkness he could see Harry's eyes widening in surprise. "Were you here every time?"

Harry sunk back down, covering everything below his eyes in water again. Then there was a careful nod.

"So," Louis started. "It really was you, wasn't it? The one I saw on the cliff the other day."

Once again Harry rose from the water, and as soon as his mouth was above the surface he spoke again, the same slow drawl as before. His voice was like syrup. "I'm very sorry if I frightened you."

Louis cocked his head to the side. "I think it was me who scared you. I didn't mean to, I apologize. It wasn't my intention."

"I-" Harry nodded. "I know. You were trying to help me. I'm sorry for confusing you. And for disappearing."

"No, don't worry about it. I thought I had started seeing things." Louis hesitated for a second before speaking again, his voice very soft as he shuffled his feet in the sand. "I though I'd imagined you."

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know what to do. I'm not exactly supposed to be seen..." Harry smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his long, dark hair.

"Harry, are you a merman?" Louis' voice had a slight breathlessness to it, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Harry tugged at his bottom lip uncertainly, and it took him a long while before he nodded. 

Louis stared, couldn't say anything at all as Harry moved around, flipping his fin at him, splashing a bit of water as he did so.

Louis just gaped.

"I am. You were never supposed to see me."

"It's... a lot to take in. There were always stories about merfolk." He raised a hand, grasping at air, and he didn't even know why. "My aunt swore she saw one once. One of your kind, I mean. But no one believed her. Maybe she was telling the truth. You're... Very real."

"I am. Very real." The funny, amused quirk was back on Harry's lips, and his right dimple popped once again.

"Why did you keep coming back?"

Harry pushed his wet bangs out of his face with one hand. "I'm not sure. I'm really not supposed to be here. If anyone knew I was talking to you-" His eyes turned worried and wide again.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. None at all!"

The merman - Harry - tilted his head to the side, biting his bottom lip before speaking again. ”Thank you, that is very kind.” He stared at Louis for several seconds, Louis’ heartbeat picking up speed in his chest before Harry spoke again. ”Why did you come back so many times?"

"I'm not sure, either. As I said, I didn't think you were even real. I guess I just hoped for the best." The best in this scenario having been him not imagining things and having turned crazy. This was actually much better than that, all things considering. 

There were silence for a while, as they both just stared at each other, before Louis after a moments hesitation reached out a careful hand towards Harry. "Can't you come a bit closer?"

The question had the opposite effect, making Harry move several feet further back, gracefully moving through the water. All it took was the blink of an eye, the move so graceful that the surface of the water was still very calm.

"I'm sorry." Louis hurried to say, holding both his hands out, palms up. He didn't want to scare the merman away. "I'm not-" he held his arms out to the sides, showing that he was empty handed. "I'm not dangerous, I promise. I don't have anything dangerous with me, I promise." He showed Harry the pockets of his coat. "It's just... Me. I can't even swim all that well so you could probably drown me if you wanted to." He shrugged.

This startled a laughter out of Harry, a barked, raucous thing, free and loud. It made Louis laugh too. 

"No!" He said through his laughter. "No, I wouldn’t do that. We’re not dangerous either. I'm not dangerous at all. We try to keep to ourselves, or, my kind usually does. I've been told that I'm just unnaturally curious for even wanting to come up here at all."

"Is that why you come here to the beach?"

"I was curious. It's fascinating, everything here seems so different."

"In what way?"

”In every way. It's so bright here."

Louis' raised an eyebrow, and gave a lopsided smile and Harry laughed again, a little sheepishly this time as he scratched at his chin.

"Well, maybe not right now. But I usually only come during the day, and very rarely at that, it's only lately that I..." He looked up at Louis, before clearing his throat. "The sun is so strong. And it's so warm, it even heats your face. The sky..." Harry raised a hand towards the sky, his voice even slower as he stared intensely at Louis, their eyes locking for several seconds. "It's so blue. It's beautiful." Harry bit his lower lip, teasing it between his teeth. ”Very very beautiful.”

Then he started swimming forward, and he swam as far as he could before the water got too shallow for him to get any further. He seemed so hesitant still, looking up at Louis.

Louis' breath got stuck in his throat. Harry was bigger than it had seemed from so far away. He had broad shoulders and a long, strong torso followed up with trimmed, muscular arms. If he had been human, Louis could tell that Harry would probably be quite a bit taller than himself. He had a long neck and he was undeniably attractive with his strong jaw and pointed chin. Louis was still staring, couldn’t stop staring even as Harry flipped around again, to sit down, leaning back down on his palms, pushing his fin towards Louis, lifting it from the water. His hair was still wet, but it was apparent how curly it must be, even from the dripping tendrils falling down his shoulders. 

In the moonlight, and from the flickering light in Louis' lantern, the scales of his fin were almost glowing. The tail was in a hue of beautiful purple, and the further down you got to the tail fin, the more it turned to emerald green, and almost turning turquoise in some areas. Its colour reminded Louis of the most beautiful seashells he'd been collecting on the beach with his sisters when they had been younger. The most beautiful ones had had colours reminding him of Harry’s fin. Suddenly Louis wondered if it had been right to even remove such beautiful things from the sea to start with, even though he had never thought of seashells in any particular way before at all. His thoughts fleetingly returned back to his home, where a small bowl was placed on his little sister Felicitie’s drawer was filled with their memories, amongst them a whole collection of pretty shells.

He shook his head, still more than a little mesmerized by Harry's fin. He was flipping it slowly from side to side, his tail fins carefully tapping at the water. He was staring at Louis with both apprehensive and appraising eyes.

"It's beautiful." Louis suddenly blurted, before he felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Even more so when he saw Harry's delight at the words, his smile coming back full force as he raked a hand through his hair.

"Thank you. It's quite rare for us to have two colored fins. I'm not sure why I have it."

"It's..." Louis shook his head at himself. In for a coin, in for it all. Or something. He felt the blush growing further up his neck, reaching the tip of his ears even as he spoke and he was very grateful for the darkness of night. "It's very pretty. You're very pretty."

Harry's smile grew another million times, and now that he could see him up close there were two big dimples forming on his cheeks, and the green of his eyes was even more intense than that of the tip of his fin. The muscles in Harry’s toned stomach clenched as he huffed out a laugh.

"You too." Harry smiled and as far as Louis could see, there wasn't a hint of a blush anywhere on his body, still just as pale. "You're very beautiful."

Louis made a strange sound in the back of his throat, shocking himself as he almost accidentally swallowed his own tongue. But, what was even going on right now?

"I'm sorry, Louis." The merman spoke up as he flipped over to float on his back in the sea, his fin still towards Louis. "I have to go back home. I live a long way from here and my sister will be terribly cross with me if she finds out I haven't been home for yet another night." 

"Oh. Yeah, sure. You should go home and get some sleep." He hesitated. ”If you sleep. Do… do you sleep?" 

Harry laughed again. Louis was already missing the bright sound. "I do. And I've missed a lot of sleep lately so I..." He tugged at his lower lip with two fingers. "I really have to get back before everyone else wakes up."

Louis nodded. He was startled to see that the sky was already switching from black to a dark blue over by the horizon. "Yeah, me too. My sister's been keeping a close watch on me ever since she thought I was seeing things when we came here and I looked for you."

"She was your sister?"

"Yeah, Lottie. Charlotte.” He hurriedly added, "She didn't see you, so you don't have to worry about her."

"I know." Harry smiled and then started swimming backwards. "I'm usually very careful, no one's ever seen me before. It's just you, you're the only one."

Louis almost swallowed his tongue. God, he needed to get a fucking grip.

"Can I," he hesitated just a second before Harry turned around to dive into the darkness of the deep water. Harry turned his head to watch him. Louis kept going, taking a step out in the sea, the cold water lapping at his bare ankles.

"Can we meet again? Can I see you again? Will you let me see you again?" He was babbling, and he probably sounded more than a little bit desperate.

He took a deep, calming breath just as Harry smiled at him, a bright and beautiful thing.

"I want to. Maybe not tomorrow, I think we might both require some sleep, or our families will worry even more. At least we've finally properly met. I’m very happy."

"The night after tomorrow?" Louis face flushed. He never acted eager, wasn’t supposed to do that. Never. Not anymore, at least. It wasn't fit for a prince, he had been told again and again when he was younger. And now it was even worse, since he was not only a prince, but a king-in-waiting. A king in training, even.

"Definitely." He flipped his curls over his shoulders. "Have a good night, Louis. I enjoyed meeting you."

And with that, and yet another soft splash, he was suddenly gone.

Louis sat down and stayed on the beach for a long while after Harry had left, unable to just get up and leave after what he had just experienced. 

His knees felt weak and a little shaky as he stood up and left to head back to the castle, the light in his lantern having gone out almost an hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, lovelies! They've finally met! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please come say "Hi!"on tumblr if you want to, I'm luinlote over there as well and I'd love getting to know you and getting to know what you think! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was singing. Couldn't stop singing. He was twirling and spinning along to the streams passing him. He felt so happy. He might even be happier than ever before.

"What are you so happy about?" Zayn peeked up at him from above his reading, an unimpressed tilt to his brow.

"Who, me?" Harry's smile was so very innocent as he twirled towards him, brown curls whirling around his own head as he placed a bright red anemone behind Zayn's ear.

"Stop it, Haz." Zayn fixed his unamused eyes on Harry, who just touched a finger to Zayn's stubbled cheek. 

"It looks good on you." He sing-songed. "It matches your fin."

"Haha." Zayn's mouth was a flat line, utterly unimpressed.

"You like it, just admit it."

"I definitely do not." Harry didn't mention how Zayn let the flower stay despite what he was saying as he picked up yet another anemone - this one a beautiful turquoise one - and placed it behind his own ear.

"So?" Zayn spoke.

"What?"

"You know what, Haz."

"Oh, are you talking about the orchestras practice run for the ball, I think it’s-”

"Stop trying to change the subject, loser."

"Don't be mean, Zayn. It's unbecoming for someone of your status. You know we were taught to-"

"Again!" Zayn placed his book to the side. "Stop stalling and tell me just why you, Harry Styles, are so particularly happy on this otherwise extremely dreary day?"

"It's not dreary!" Harry flopped down on a small rock beside Zayn, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. He fussed with his hair with the other hand. "It's an exceptionally wonderful day!"

"See? What is it you're not telling me?"

"I..." Harry bit his lip, hesitating. But there was a small smile playing over his mouth, and it wasn't long before he admitted to his secret. "I was up again, last night." He chewed at his bottom lip.

"Again?" Zayn laughed and prodded Harry's side with a finger. "What is it with you and that place?"

Harry shrugged.

"So, what made you so happy, then? Did you see another dog? Gemma will be jealous."

"No. Oh, Zayn, I..." Harry paused for a second, but he was so excited it was impossible to contain anymore. He had to tell someone about the man from last night. "I was up, up by the beach. And, I couldn't help it, it wasn't my intention to do it, I didn't mean to, but I spoke to someone!" He had to leave his seat, couldn't sit still. He only paused in his spinning as Zayn gasped loudly.

”A human?” Zayn’s usually deep voice was suddenly very shrill.

”Yes, Zayn, but it is-”

"Harry!" Zayn's eyes were very wide, a lot shocked and a little frightened.

Oh, right. He should've realized this wouldn't be as wonderful news to anyone else but to himself. Zayn couldn't know, and wouldn't understand how wonderful the world up there was, and how nice and funny Louis had turned out to be.

"A human, Harry?” Zayn repeated. He had shot out of his chair now too, and he swam so he was face to face with Harry, gripping his upper arms. "We need to go get someone, they'll know what to-"

"Zayn, no." Harry placed his hands on top of Zayn's where they were holding onto him. "It's fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Zayn stared at him with confused eyes.

"You see," Harry sat back down again, and Zayn plopped down next to him. "A few days ago I saw someone. At the beach." Harry took Zayn's hand in his, his green eyes sparkling. "He saw me, but I managed to hide so in the end he thought he had imagined me."

Harry's usually slow drawl were coming out fast, words stumbling all over each other in his haste to tell the story. He was clasping his hands in front of himself, not able to contain his excitement at all.

"But I came back there, every day. And so did he. I was so confused. He thought he'd imagined me and he still came back again and again. He just sat there and he..." He looked up at Zayn, who looked back with his brows furrowed. "He seemed to be looking for me. Waiting for me. He didn't seem dangerous."

"Oh, Harry." Zayn touched a hand to his own mouth. ”It’s exactly that kind of human you need to look out for, the ones looking for us. The ones that try to seek it out. Why do you think they do it, Harry? They see riches and fame in capturing us, they would-”

"No, no, wait." Harry shook his head. "And last night, I was there. It was so late when I got there and the human, he was already there. He was just sitting there, not doing anything but staring out at the sea and I just... I talked to him!" Harry threw himself backwards, making an upside down twirl as he let his body be swept along with a hot stream rushing past.

"And he was nothing like how we're taught humans are. He's not dangerous at all! He was so nice, Zayn. So so nice."

Harry's heart thudded wildly in his chest even just talking about Louis.

"He was curious but he was very polite. And he asked me question but he wasn't suspicious or overly questioning. Like, Zayn, He didn't - he didn't ask about where we live. No details, nothing like that at all. He wasn't searching for information. He even apologized for frightening me that first time."

Harry could see a small smile starting to appear on Zayn's face and he smiled even wider because of it.

"Zayn, it wasn't... He was so nice. I promise, there is nothing to worry about. He was kind. And polite. Oh, and he was funny!" Harry ticked it off on his fingers. "After a while I showed him my fin. He said it was pretty. And he, he was so beautiful. His eyes were so blue, Zayn, just like the sky! Just like the sky." His eyes met Zayn's, his hands lowering. "Just like the sky." He heard his own voice turn almost wistful.

Zayn reached out again to pat his arm. By now, Zayn's smile had grown into a full one, his dark eyes warm.

"We didn't talk for long. Not really. But he didn't seem at all like how we are told humans are. Maybe he's different. Do you think so? Maybe he's different from everybody else?"

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe he is. I doubt anything I say can stop you from seeing him again, no matter what." Zayn laughed. "You fall too easily, I think." 

"No, Zayn, it's not -" Harry spluttered at him, tripping over his words. "It's not like that. He's human!"

"And you like him. I don't know, it's-" Zayn raked a hand through his hair, shaking his head a bit. The bright red anemone still stayed put. "But you like him. And there's nothing anyone can do about that. Not me, not anyone else."

"But I don't even know him!" Harry clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and for the first time he looked actually worried.

"No, you don't." Zayn pat his arm. "I'm not saying you're in love with him or anything, but-" Zayn smiled wider as Harry's mouth fell open. "Maybe you actually made a new friend. Maybe he's a good human, with a kind heart."

Harry nodded vigorously, his hair spilling every which way. "He is. I can tell that he is, I swear."

"So." Zayn sat back down on his chair, lounging there in a sprawl, his eyes peering up at Harry and with a small quirk to his mouth. "When are you seeing each other again?"

"I'm-" Harry hesitated and looked down to his fin. "Not tonight.” As he met Zayn's eyes, a smile grew. "But the day after. Or, the night after. He... he was the one to ask to meet again. But I want to. I really want to." He tugged a lip between his teeth.

"And you will go, I know. Just promise me to be careful. If he's acting his goodness then... You know what might happen. You might be hurt. All of us, we might be exposed and I don't ever want any harm to come to you. Or to our people. Don't just go up there without any plans, without a mean of escape. If he's brought someone else, or a... Some kind of device to catch you. You need to be able to get away from him quickly, back to safety. I think we'd still be safe here even if worse come to worse. No human could ever make it here.”

"I don't think-"

"I know, Harry. But please just humor me on this, I just want you to be safe. I hope he's as true as you say, and if he is, there is no danger and I can rest at night without worry. And if you do that, I will not tell anyone else."

"Zayn, you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't, not if you promise to be careful!" Zayn told him back, sternly, a stubborn tilt to his brows. "I know you have a big sister who cares for you, but let me worry about you, too. You're like a younger brother to me, and I just want you to be safe.” Zayn’s dark eyes shone with warmth and affection, and, by Triton, Harry was so incredibly lucky to have him.

Harry suddenly lounged forward, latching himself onto Zayn in a tight hug. "Thank you, Zayn."

Zayn pat his back. "Of course, H."

"You're my best friend and I am happy I have you to worry about me. I will go back, and I promise to be careful."

"Do you want me to-"

"No, it's all right. I can go alone, I honestly believe there is nothing to worry about. But I promise to take every possible safety measure even so. And at any hint of danger I will leave immediately, I swear."

"Thank you."

Harry pulled back from their hug, to cover his mouth with the back of his hand, a big yawn escaping his lips.

Zayn narrowed his eyes. "You need to sleep. How much sleep did you get lately?"

"Not... Much?" Harry said sheepishly, his eyes wide and innocent.

"I'll cover for you if anyone asks for you. Go get a nap for a while, okay? You can use my room, no one'll look for you there."

Harry was extremely sleepy and a nap sounded better than almost anything right now so he took Zayn's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd be so happy if you told me what you think, yeah? :D
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm luinlote there as well and I always want more Larry friends on my dash. <3


	5. Chapter 5

Naturally, Louis was on his way back out to the beach the following night, even though they had said that they wouldn't meet then, but rather see each other again tomorrow. 

That had been a good plan, a wise decision, but still Louis was on his way out, lacing up his boots and putting on his coat.

Harry wouldn't even be there, for sure, he had said he was tired and needed sleep. _Louis_ needed sleep, definitely. He had hardly slept for days, and he should be exhausted. Strangely enough he was anything but tired, but rather jittery instead, feeling almost as if his body was buzzing with pent up energy. He couldn't keep still, and his brain wouldn't stop spinning into overdrive. 

He had went to bed early, meaning to squeeze in as much rest in his body as he possibly could, just to make sure he had as much energy as possible for tomorrow night, when he would get to meet Harry again. He wanted to spend as long as he could with the merman. He was curious, fascinated and, actually, quite charmed. Harry's sweet smiles and easy laugh had made the tips of his fingers tingle.

But as he lay in bed, he was almost twitching with nerves, excitement, and there had been no rest for him. He just couldn't find sleep no matter how hard he tried.

And that's how he in the end found himself in the hallway of the lower floors again, maybe trying a bit too hard not to be seen sneaking out again, taking the backdoors and winding corridors down towards the kitchen exit just to avoid being seen, even if it took several minutes longer. He'd been out so much lately that he wasn't sure he'd manage to get Alberto, or maybe even Paul, to stay back if he stumbled upon either of them again. He was running out of excuses, and there was only so many times he could make them stay back because they pitied his false wishes of being alone.

He managed to get out from the main floors without being discovered by anyone else other than the keep’s old cat, Madame Meow. She appeared by his feet as he was just about to sneak out the kitchen backdoor, meowing loudly. Just his luck. 

”Shh. Shh, lovely.” He crouched down and stroked at her head between her ears.

”Are you here stealing food?” He whispered.

She replied with a loud mewling sound, pushing her head against his hand as she started purring. He scratched under her chin, ”You’re going to get us caught. You don’t want that, do you?” He looked around himself. ”Maybe I can bargain with some food. What can I get you, miss?”

She meowed louder, as if insulted. ”Oh, sorry. My bad,” he bent his head in a bow. ”Madame, of course.”

She started purring again. He gave her one other stroke across her back and she arched his back to meet his hand. ”Let’s see what we have here,” Louis murmured as he opened cabinet after cabinet in search of some cat appropriate food. Madame jumped up on the counter to sit next to him, all the while purring, and peering at him closely with her yellow eyes.

”Oh.” Louis pulled a small plate out. ”Maybe some ham? Sounds good?” He took a thick slice and put it on the counter for her. ”How about that?” He continued to pat her down her neck while she started eating - devouring her ham, looking as if she did actually get the canary, or the cream, or maybe even both.

”Good, right?” He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched her. ”Maybe I should eat some too?”

He saw a bowl of yesterdays bread on the other side of the counter. Beside it was a dish of salty butter and he helped himself to a carrot roll with a thick slice of butter on it. He spoke to Madame while he was chewing. 

”You know, Cook would have my head in if she saw you on the table.” She mewled in agreement. ”You know that, yeah? But you know you’d make it out alive because she loves you.” Louis grinned as she purred. 

”She’d let _me_ pay for my sins though, you know that. It’d be my fault for not setting you down on the floor. She’d throw me to Courtmaster Winston and there is no mercy there, no siree.” He scratched her chin again as she kept chewing and chewing on her treat.

”Aren’t you wondering where I’m going?” He asked, mock affronted, as she finally finished the last piece and looked up at him contentedly, licking her nose. ”Aren’t you wondering why I’m skulking around in the middle of the night?” He gave her a kiss on top of her nose, and she sneezed.

”Yeah, okay, I can tell you. But only because you’re insisting. God, you’re such a terrible gossip, Madame.” He bopped her nose with a finger and she scrunched her face.

He looked up at the clock on top of the stove. It was getting so late. Not that it mattered, because Harry wouldn’t be waiting anyway so…

”I have a secret, Madame. You see, I thought I was getting crazy,” Madame let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. 

"Well, I think I’m insulted,” Louis’ lip quirked on one side. So yeah, he was honest to god having a nice, two-way conversation with a cat. He probably HAD lost it. (Madame Meow certainly seemed to think so.)

”I think I met a merman.” He absentmindedly kept patting her. ”I just… it seems very unlikely, right? It would almost make more sense if I had gone crazy. Because of the workload and the pressure of being the next in line to rule a kingdom. But. It’s true. I saw him one time before, but I thought he was human, but then he was suddenly gone and I thought I imagined things. But then yesterday, I met him for real. We talked. We spoke the same language, even, isn’t that strange?” Madame seemed so content after her meal that she was curling up against the fruit bowl filled with apples from the keeps garden.

”But we could communicate. And we only talked for a bit but he’s so… interesting. Already. We’re meeting again tomorrow.” He hummed. ”So I’m not sure why I’m going out now too, but… I can’t sleep, so.”

He looked down at the tabby cat. ”But you’re already settling down to sleep, aren’t you? Not hungry anymore then?” She placed her head atop of her paws.

”I’ll let you sleep then,” With a last pat to her head. ”Don’t tell on me to cook tomorrow, okay, gorgeous?”

And just so, Madame was asleep. Louis was still a bit hungry, and stuffed two small apples into his pockets, and carefully trudged out the door.  


 

-

 

Harry was ridiculous. Really, he was. They had decided not to meet tonight. It had even been Harry’s idea. Because he needed sleep. He really needed it, he was so tired.

But still, he was on his way. He had thanked everyone after dinner - a lovely affair, with the head of foreign affairs and her delegation of guests from all over the seven seas. He had been seated between an elder gentleman, mister McKellen, his hair the same silvery color as his fin, and a young woman called Jade, with a dark red fin and long dark hair. She could have been Zayn’s sister for the way they looked so similar. She was very beautiful, and she had a fantastic energy, and they chatted happily for several hours during the event.

Gemma had kept smirking at him over the table, but no, he wasn’t interested in her like that. There was a meeting after, and Harry had stayed as long as he were required, but he wasn’t paying attention to what was being said, not exactly, and he kept spacing out as he couldn’t stop thinking of Louis. They hadn’t spoken for long but they HAD talked, and he seemed really lovely. As he closed his eyes he could hear the deep rasp of his voice, and the bright spark of his laughter.

Harry had known that there would be no sleep for him, and so he was on his way again. He swam fast, and he realized it would be closer to morning than night when he would get to the beach which would indeed mean that he would need to leave soon after he arrived. Which wouldn’t actually matter at all, because Louis wouldn’t even be there, because they had decided on meeting tomorrow.

Harry shook his head at himself. At least the long swim was good exercise and he got to clear his head a bit during the time alone. Gemma had kept throwing him worried glances after he got back, as if she knew there was something he wasn’t telling her. But he would be telling her, soon. Just… not when she and their mother had the whole process of taking care of so many foreign visitors.

Harry’s main duty as a mere prince during this particular dinner had been to act welcoming and pleasant, make sure everyone felt at home and make connections between countries. It was actually very nice, and easygoing, and he had done more than his part of the homework and he had known who everyone was even before they introduced themselves. It made Anne and Gemma’s work so much easier in the long run.

His head peeked up, out of the water, but he hung back behind the rock again. There was movement from the tall staircase leading from the harbor and down the rocky hill going down to the beach. He hid a bit further back despite knowing it was unnecessary, no one could see him this far out in this darkness. The figure was carrying a little lantern, just like the one Louis had been carrying yesterday. A lantern with a flickering candle in it. Fire.

Harry had heard so many bad things about fire.The figure sat down on the beach, and Harry’s eyebrows rose. The person carrying the lantern had sat down, in just the spot where Louis had sat down yesterday. There was mere seconds before a light flickered again. Just like it had with Louis yesterday, before Louis had started blowing air out of his mouth.

So. A lantern just like Louis. And someone had sat down on the beach in the exact spot where Louis sat down in yesterday. A short flickering light, just like with Louis yesterday.

Harry’s heart started racing, and he bit his lip. Could it actually be..?

He silently dove down, and slowly started making his way forward. If it wasn’t Louis, he needed to be very careful when swimming up this close to the land and with careful movements he rose from the sea, only peeking, and… sure enough, there was Louis! He was sucking on a rolled up piece of paper, blowing mesmerizing rings of smoke through his mouth.”Louis.” He spoke slowly, and Louis only startled a little.

”Harry!” Louis quickly rubbed the paper stick to the sand, as he scrambled up to move from sitting cross legged, to instead squat. ”Why- what are you doing here?” A smile was quickly growing on Louis’ face and Harry was so happy to see it.

”I don’t even know. I really needed to sleep.” Harry grinned.

”Yeah me too. I’m really feeling the lack of it. I held an entire conversation with a cat earlier.”

”A cat!” Harry had his hand in a fist, squeezing it over his heart. ”You have a cat?”

Louis laughed. ”Yeah. Yeah, we have several. But this one, she’s the wisest one by far.”

”I’ve never seen one…” Harry whispered. ”I’ve seen pictures. But I’ve never seen one for real.”

Louis blinked, and had to bit down on his lip to not laugh at Harry’s pout. Maybe you shouldn’t laugh at a new acquaintance. Especially not when they’re a different species, who knows what their customs say about that. When Louis was young, and stupid, he had learned the hard way that it was rather frowned upon by humans, at least.

”I’m… sorry?” He couldn’t help the laughter bubbling in his throat though.

”What’re they like? Are they like dogs?” Harry’s pout left him, and seemed to be quickly replaced by curiosity instead.

”Oh, so you know dogs?” Louis asked, interested.

”Yeah.” Harry said breathlessly. ”I’ve seen them lots of times. It’s my biggest wish to one day get to pet one and see what their fur feels like. Actually, my sister loves them even more, and she is very meticulous at pointing out that it is actually her wish originally, and that I just copied it from her.”

Louis laughed loudly. 

”In my defense, I was very young when I so rudely stole it from her.”

”Oh my.” Louis grinned. ”I take it she is your older sister, then?”

”Yeah. She’s amazing. By far my favorite person,”

”I bet.” 

Louis smiled.

There was silence for a moment as they were just staring at each other again, before Louis spoke. ”So you’ve never seen a dog up close?”

Harry shook his head. ”Sadly, no. The closest I’ve come is when I’ve been out on that rock.”

”You there often?”

”Just… not that often. More often now. Usually, before…” Harry cleared his throat. ”Before these past few days, I've only been a few times. I’m there sometimes, but it's been pretty often lately. Is that frightening to you? That I’ve been there?”

”No.” Louis lit up another smoke, sitting down and crossing his legs in front of him. ”You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re just… there, right? I can tell you’re pretty harmless.” He grinned.

”Good. I am harmless. And it’s just, everything here seems so different, it's interesting. How you manage without everything we have where I live is just astounding. I’m curious, and fascinated. Like. Dogs!” he threw his arms out, and Louis laughed again. 

”Dogs.” He repeated as he copied Harry’s flailing arms.

”Yeah!” Harry threw both hands up in the air. ”They look so cute, running around, and there are all different types - they all look so different! It’s amazing.”

”I'll bring Clifford one day, so you can meet.”

Harry gaped at him. ”Is that… a dog?” Louis nodded and smiled at the delight in Harry’s face. ”You have a dog?” He asked almost reverently and stared at Louis with huge eyes.

”Erm. Actually yeah, my family has two… Clifford and Stanley. They’re very people friendly, you’ll like them.”

”Can I? Can I see them?” Harry was so excited, it was evident in his every movement, how he was tugging the drying hair back from his face, to how his dimples were popping, in the sparkle of his eyes.Wow. Louis blinked, at how the ripple of muscles moved across Harry’s stomach at the movement of his arm as he pushed his hair back.”Yeah ’course.” Louis stomped out his smoke. ”If it’s your biggest wish to pat a dog, and I easily can help you with it, of course I’ll do it.”

”That’s very… very kind of you.”

A silence settled for a few moments where they were simply looking at each other, again. It was so odd, because in some ways Harry seemed so normal, like a regular human person, but then in so many other ways he was definitely not.

It seemed as if Harry was just as curious about Louis, as Louis was of him. There was an intense glint to Harry’s eyes as his eyes flickered up and down Louis’ body, and Louis’ could feel his whole body blushing.

”I hardly dare to ask you questions back,” Louis mused. ”You seem... you still seem so foreign to me. It’s still not easy to believe what I am actually seeing with my own two eyes.”

”I understand that. We have spent all time in hiding, of course it’s strange to you.” Harry nodded. ”If you ask me something I do not wish to tell you, or can not because of my species or our safety I will simply not tell you. It’s that easy.”

”Seems fair enough.” Louis said. ”But like… what do you eat?”

Harry laughed again, throwing his head back. ”Really, Louis, that’s your first question?”

”I love food.” Louis grinned back, a huge smile.

Harry spoke through his laughter. ”We eat seaweed. And algea, mostly. It’s very good. Also fish and shellfish and such. And we do not eat often, not compared to your kind - I see people here, sitting on the beach eating so much.”

”Oh, so you… how often do you eat, then?” Louis stared, and followed the movement of Harry pulling his hair back again.

”Maybe… every three or four days. sometimes every fifth. It’s enough.”

Louis’ mouth fell open in surprise. ”What!?”

Harry nodded, and smiled at the reaction. ”It’s really enough.”

”I eat, like, five times a day, and even then I get cranky sometimes and needs to have a snack.”

It was Harry’s turn to gape. ”That often? Do all humans eat that often?” Louis nodded, and Harry’s eyes were wide in shock. 

”How is there enough food for all of you?”

”There… we’re lucky. Not every kingdom is, but here we cherish the fact that we can feed everyone properly. No one should be left starving. My mu… I mean, the Queen. She cares for everyone’s well fare, and she takes pride in a healthy kingdom.”

”That is very admirable.” Harry nodded in understanding. ”She seems like a good leader for your country.”

Louis beamed at him. ”She is.” A flicker of pride fluttered in his chest.

”Oh. Speaking of.” Louis suddenly continued. ”I have apples with me if… if you want to try human food?”

Harry perked up even more. ”That sounds very exciting, I’d love that.” He heaved himself a bit closer to Louis on strong, strong arms. He was just a short bit closer, but it made such a difference. The eyes were even greener, framed by long, dark lashes and suddenly it was so much easier to see the even darker line of green framing his irises, especially in the darkness outside, and… There was suddenly just a lot of Harry in his line of vision, and he was also very undressed since, well, yeah, merman. No clothes. 

Louis swallowed a bit thickly. ”Yeah… yeah. so, if you want to have some.” He dug into his pocket and tugged two perfectly green apples out. 

”They’re very good. Sweet and a bit tangy at the same time. Some people don’t like the outer layer, they peel it, like, remove it, but I like it…” He kept babbling, unable to take his eyes away from Harry’s long long torso and broad chest. ”Maybe… maybe you’ll like it.”

He handed Harry one of the apples. ”You won’t get sick from it, right? It’s not too uncommon for you to eat it, right?”

”I… hope not. My best friend would tell me to not accept anything from you, I think.” He looked up at Louis through his lashes, from having stared at the apple, feeling it with his fingers.

”You don’t have to eat it. I promise, I won’t get offended. I brought them with me because I was hungry, but then I forgot about them.”

Harry turned his head towards Louis then, and with a cheeky grin at him, with dimples creating deep craters in his cheeks, Louis was once again so happy for the darkness of night, because he was most definitely blushing as Harry teased him. 

”Don’t worry. I can tell that you’re pretty harmless.” He parroted their discussion from before with a cheeky smile, and with that he pressed the apple to his nose and took a deep breath. His eyes flutter close, and Louis couldn’t stop staring at him. ”It smells sweet.” Harry announced after a moment. ”But not much.” ”It’s-” Louis swallowed. ”It’s the peel. It sort of… protects it, I guess. Inside it is softer and juicy and sweet and-” He blushed again. What was he even saying, that sounded so- ”Can I really try it?” Louis looked over at Harry who was holding his hand palm up, apple perched on top of it. ”Yeah, sure. You want me to take a bite first? Just to prove that it’s safe?” ”Nah.” And just like that, Harry took a small bite of the apple, and it crunched as he nipped a bite of it off and chewed it. A small drop of the juice dripped down his chin as he chewed thoughtfully, wiping a thumb at the corner of his lower lip.

Louis took a much larger bite of his own apple, chewing quickly and not at all as slowly as Harry, who seemed to be savoring his. Finally he swallowed, and Louis’ eyes trailed the Adam’s apple bobbing.

”This was…”

”How do you like it?” Louis already knew the answer because of the smile on Harry’s face, because of the sparkle in his eyes as he turned to Louis.

”It was so good!” He stared at his apple, his mouth slightly open. ”It was so sweet, and… wow, I can’t even explain it, but it was so… and so crunchy, but yet still so soft. And so sweet.”

”Our cook usually makes pie from them. Or jam. It’s also very good. Even sweeter.”

”Sweeter than this?” Harry took another bite, this time sticking his tongue out first, just like Madame Meow would do while eating.

”Thank you, Louis. This was amazing”

”You’re welcome. I’m happy you liked it.”

Harry nodded happily. ”So.” He suddenly said.

”About dogs-” As Louis started laughing, Harry did too, and they continued talking for entirely too long until the sun started peaking up beyond the horizon, and Harry suddenly startled up to flail about it already being morning and he absolutely needed to leave before anyone found him gone again. His best friend, a merman called Zayn, was apparently worried about him.

With an urgent jump out in the sea, Harry rose one last time, the water dripping from his long hair, his skin almost golden in the weak light from the rising sun. With a small wave, Louis watched him dive and disappear.

As Harry was gone, Louis sighed to himself. It was so difficult to say goodbye to Harry already, and they had only met a handful of times. But there was something about Harry that was... special. It felt like they had a connection, and Lous couldn't understand what it was. But it was so difficult to let him go, a fear in Louis that t might have been the last time they had met. What it Harry stopped coming back to the shore? What if his fascination with land stopped. What if someone else stopped him from returning?

What if Louis never got to see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr (luinlote)! :D


	6. Chapter 6

It continued on like this for days, and for every night they met, Louis was left even more in awe of Harry.

Harry was so funny. He had a wicked sense of humour, and he liked teasing Louis about just about anything, and Louis wasn't late in giving back. Louis humour was a tad more on the sarcastic side, but they complemented each other so well and spent so much time laughing together, Louis sometimes had an ache in his stomach the following day, muscles contracting from time to time when he was going about every day tasks.

Louis has learned so much about Harry in the past few days that he could hardly believe how fast they’d gotten to be such good friends. It shouldn’t even be possible. For god’s sake, he hadn’t even thought Harry _possible_ just a few short days ago. 

It seemed ridiculous that he hardly blinked an eye at the fact that Harry had a tail and a fin any more. He didn't see a merman anymore, just Harry, his friend.

He had told him so many things that he in reality maybe shouldn’t have, but there was just the fact that he had come to trust Harry so fast, had found a confidant in him and had come to trust him and to value his advice and his opinions on matters, both smaller and more significant ones. But it had been one thing he hadn't dare to tell him at first.

”I’m actually…” Louis had decided to tell him on the fourth night they had spent on that beach. ”This might seem a bit… yeah, but I’ll just go ahead and tell you.” He took a deep breath through his nose, before blurting out,

”I’m actually a prince.”

Harry was laying on his front, his elbows in the ground as he rested his chin in one hand, as Louis was laying on his back, staring up at the stars in the sky.

There was silence, and Louis figured Harry might just need a moment to process that he was actually befriending royalty when he heard… giggles. Muffled giggles.

He turned his face towards Harry.

Harry who had collapsed on top of his arms, laughing and giggling.

”Are you serious?” Harry said as he seemed unable to control himself and just kept laughing for several moments, his dimples on full display, his whole body jumping with it.

Louis turned to his side, a little affronted. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t wearing his best clothes, and maybe he looked a bit worse for wear lately as he had hardly slept for several weeks, but was it really that unlike that he came from a royal upbringing? He would like to think that he did have a certain dignity to his person.

”It’s true, Harold.” Louis prodded Harry's side, making him giggle even more. ”I’m the heir to the throne. I’m the crown prince. I’ve been really nervous about telling you this, seriously. I’m telling you the truth.”

He said, almost a bit despondently. He would definitely deny that he was pouting if anyone would say that he did.

Harry sobered up a little at that, and instead turned to look at Louis. It made Louis’ insides flutter every time he looked at Louis like this, as if all of his attention was on Louis in that very moment. Which it actually kind of was. The deep green of his eyes were just-

”Oh, Louis, I’m sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I'm just-” He reached out to grip onto Louis’ lower arm, gently holding on. ”I believe you. You do appear very regal, actually, it's not that what you're telling me is hard to believe. You do have that quality about you, this isn't as surprising as you'd think.”

Harry didn’t let go of his arm for several seconds as he spoke. ”That’s not why I’m laughing. I do believe you.”

Harry's eyes were ernest as they peered up at him, and Louis softened. He couldn’t help but reach out to prod at Harry again, his hand lingering just a moment on soft skin that was much warmer than it should be, being outside with no clothes on, his skin so very pale.

”Why, then?” He spoke softly, a finger tracing a pattern on Harry's arm, and he could see Harry's eyes following the movement with a small smile ghosting his lips.

”This is going to seem so weird. I’ve been really nervous about telling you something too.” Harry’s mouth was lopsided now, and his eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement as they met Louis'.

”What is it?” Another prod, and he reached out to ruffle Harry’s soft hair. Why wasn’t it at all tangled, or even rough to the touch when Harry was swimming in salt water every day, living all his life in the sea?

He turned his full focus on Harry’s face as he spoke. ”I’m actually… I’m actually a prince too. My mother is the Queen of the seven seas.” 

Louis blinked. And blinked again.

”Are you fucking with me?” He asked, and his own smile was growing now too.

Harry snorted, scrunching his nose. ”No! I swear, it’s true.” He held his hand out, showing him a ring with a a violet pearl on it. ”This is my signet ring. It proves my heritage. My mum is Queen Anne of the seven seas.” 

Louis threw his head back and laughed loudly. ”This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

Harry nodded along. ”It is. What are the odds.” He squeezed Louis’ arm again before letting go, and Louis arm - his whole being, suddenly felt strangely cold. ”I’m not the heir though. I’m the youngest, so my sister Gemma is the next in line for the throne, to take over after my mother when the time comes.”

Louis nodded, and speaking of what was his destined future always left him feeling a bit mellow. ”I- yeah.” He fell onto his back again, staring up at the starry sky.

Harry scooted closer, and his hand was back on Louis’ arm again, then slowly his hand travelled song the arm, stroking along Louis' arm down to rest on top of the hand Louis had resting on his own belly.

”I know the struggle though." Harry continued,his voice, soft and gentle. "My sister wears it with dignity, as do you. It’s not easy, the position of being the next in line. I admire you for it. I admire you both. It's a pressure few could ever start to understand.”

Louis’ stomach fluttered under their joined hands. He couldn't ever tell anyone how he sometimes felt like he was suffocating under the intense pressure, the scrutiny, the weight of everyone's expectations. Bu Harry just _knew._

”It’s… it’s an honor." Louis started, voice quiet as he hardly dared voice was he was thinking. "I love this kingdom, and its people. But it is very difficult sometimes, the pressure that rests on your shoulder. I think-” Louis turned to his side, making them face each other. Harry was resting his head on one hand, the other one still stroking Louis’ arm, tracing light, soothing circles with his index finger.

"Sometimes I watch my mother, and see everything she does and I wonder if I would be able to manage even half of it.” He confessed it out loud for the first time in his life and there was no earthquake, the sky didn't come falling down. Nothing seemed to change despite the heaviness of his words. He took a shaky breath and look dup at Harry through his fringe.

Harry was silent, but his hand kept moving, now drawing slow patterns in the skin of Louis' arm and down to his palm. The silence urged Louis to keep talking. ”It’s been such a relief. To talk to you. I'm sorry if I throw too much of my privileged crap at you, I am very much aware that I could lead a much more difficult life.” 

The movement of Harry’s hand stilled for a moment, his whole being seeming to be completely still. He was staring at his own hand moving across Louis' skin.

”You’re just…” Louis looked at the way Harry’s eyelashes fluttered. ”It’s so easy to talk to you. And you didn’t know about me, so it was nice to have someone not knowing for a bit. It was easy to forget the pressure for a while, and to just… to just be me for a while, without the pressure of my obligations." He breathed in deeply and smelled salt and sea, the air clearing his head and heart. "Liam, he’s my best mate, but I can’t tell him this either. He’d worry about me, and I don’t want that. I’m actually doing good, it’s just sometimes it gets a bit too much, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

Harry’s hand trailed back down to Louis’ hand to squeeze at it. He placed their hands palm to palm, really softly. It was Louis who intertwined their fingers.

”I didn’t tell you either.” He said, voice barely a whisper, and Louis could feel his breath across his face. He wondered dimly when they had moved closer. ”I’m sorry too.”

Louis shook his head. He could feel a lock of Harry's hair tickling his collarbone. ”It’s okay. Don’t be sorry.”

”Only if you won’t.” Harry said, and Louis snuffled a laughter. He was getting so sleepy, everything a bit fuzzy at the edges now. 

”Okay. Promise.”

”For what it is worth.” Harry whispered, as his voice also turned soft and hazy in Louis' ears. ”I think it comes with the position. Gemma is the strongest person I know, the person I admire the most in this world. And I know she feels the same way you do too. But I have no doubt that both of you will be amazing rulers for your kingdoms.” There was a soft sound from Harry, but Louis couldn't see, his eyes were closed and his brain felt a bit like cotton. 

”You’re a bit similar, you and her.”

Harry sounded like he was almost asleep as he spoke even slower than usual, his syllables drawled and long.

Louis was practically gone, somewhere on the edge between wakefulness and deep sleep. ”She sounds awesome.”

Their hands still grasping, and laying closely face to face on the beach, they both fell asleep instantly after Harry’s whispered, ”She is.”

 

-

 

"You've been sneaking out again." Lottie was pointing an accusing finger at him where she was standing by the breakfast table a bleary morning. She was piling a tower of cut fruit into a bowl, carefully avoiding the green grapes.

Louis blinked as he slowly turned to face her. He’d been sneaking out to meet Harry for almost every night for over a week now, and he'd been careful not to be seen by anyone. He had been certain no one had spotted him.

"What are you talking about?" Louis tried for disdainful and dignified as he raised his teacup to his mouth and took a large, scalding sip. Ah, beloved caffeine. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the fragrant steam tickled his nostrils. It might be quite possible that there is nothing more wonderful in this world than a steaming cup of tea in the morning.

God, he was so tired. He'd gotten back to the keep only two hours ago, having to use all of his stealth as he sneaked past the kitchens, all the cooks and other staff members already up and about since several hours. He'd managed to get an hour of sleep or so before being roused awake to take his bath. 

His brain was so fuzzy... He blinked and tried to clear his head with another sip of strong tea.

"You're practically falling asleep standing, Louis." Lottie shook her head at him as she popped a red grape into her mouth. "Don't tell me you still keep going back to the beach?” 

Louis raised his teacup to his mouth, trying to control, or at least hide his fond smile at the thought of Harry. He'd seen him again last night and he was so interesting, and funny, and he wished he could spend every day with him, just talking and getting to know him - time was never enough when they met. What was a little lost sleep compared to missing time that could be better spent with Harry.

Lottie suddenly gasped and snapped her fingers at him as a huge smile quickly appeared on her face. 

"Aha!" Her eyes were devious, the smile rapidly turning into a smirk.

"What?" He tried for unaffected, quirking his brow, but he felt his cheeks turn just a hint pink at her accusatory glance and the thought of Harry, the green sparkle of his eyes and his ridiculous giggle that Louis tried to coax out of him at every possibility. In all honesty, there wasn't much else on his mind these days other than Harry and the various ways he could make him laugh and smile.

"You've been seeing someone!" Lottie had a gleam in her eyes now, her finger pointing him square in the chest, her voice a hissed whisper.

Louis spluttered. She couldn't possibly know. Could she?

"You just pretended to see something at the beach, didn't you?" She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Just to throw me off! You've been seeing a _girl_ , haven't you? At night? Oh, mum'll throw a fit if she finds out!” She snapped her fingers.

Louis stared at her, his teacup forgotten in his hand. ”What are you-"

"Ohhh, this is too good!" She clapped her hands twice. "You're even blushing! Who have you been seeing? Oh, it's so obvious now that I know, you've been acting ridiculous lately, all dopey smiles and unfocused eyes while singing all day long and oh, the other day when you were swinging Phoebe around in that silly waltz! And you’re holding onto your teacup as if it’s a lifeline. Oh, Louis. And the fact that you've hardly been sleeping lately, the circles under your eyes are almost purple, you look awful!” 

”Hey, rude!” He tried to squeeze into her tirade to stop her but then she pointed another finger at him, repeating her previous suspicions. 

"I bet it's Eleanor!" She said excitedly, snapping her fingers right in his face.

Louis just kept staring at her. "What? I don't -" he shook his head in exasperation. "I haven't been seeing Eleanor!" He whispered, frantic.

"Yeah, sure, like I'd believe you. You've got a crush, it's so obvious!" She laughed, clasping her hands in front of herself. "You can't stop smiling lately, I can’t believe I didn’t realize sooner!”

"I-" he was stumped for words and that _never_ happened. "Lottie, I'm not, I'm-"

"Who is it? Oh, I bet it's El? Isn't it? I thought she might have a crush on you ages ago but I thought she let go, but maybe not?" She touched her finger to her lips, thinking. "A secret romance between the prince and the chamber maid-" she started waving her hand around obnoxiously, and Louis grabbed at them to top her.

"What? No, god, it's not Eleanor, she's- what on earth are you talking about?"

He grasped her fingers in his hands, stilling her movements the best he could. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"Aha! So there IS someone you've been seeing? I knew it!" She bounced on the balls of her feet while Louis shook his head wildly. "Who is it then, if it's not Eleanor?" She squinted at him suspiciously.

"No, it's not - it's not like that. Absolutely not." Louis shook his head firmly. "Definitely not, you've got it all wrong."

"Yeah, right! So you've been meeting up with someone in the middle of the nights, loosing sleep over her, for god knows how long now, you're acting like a smitten kitten all day long every single day and it's not 'like that'. Sure." She dragged the last word out, ending it with a 'pop' while rolling her eyes.

Louis stared at her helplessly, his hands hanging at his sides. "I can't explain it. I can't tell you, I'm sorry, Lottie, But I just can't." He trusted his sister, of course he did. But this wasn't his secret to tell, and it was too big. He couldn't tell her, couldn't tell anyone. Not like anyone’d even believe him if he did tell.

Her eyes slowly turned from mischievous and amused to serious and a bit worried as she took in Louis' expression.

"I'm really sorry. It's not - this person, it's a bit complicated.” He placed his hands on either side of her arms. ”It's not what you think though, but I can't tell you."

Lottie tilted her head to the side. "Is it something... Louis, you're not doing anything stupid, right? Like, you're being careful, aren't you?" Her whisper was even quieter now.

"Careful?" Louis questioned, confused.

"You know." Lottie blushed as she looked down at her shuffling feet. ” _Careful_.” She emphasized the word.. ”She's not... She's not pregnant, is she?"

"What, god, of course not!" Louis laughed out loud. "Lottie, it's not a girl, it's nothing like that at all!" He kept laughing, because the idea was so ridiculous. He hadn't been seeing anyone like that, and well, it wasn't like that at all with Harry. For one thing, Harry and him were quickly becoming friends, trading stories and ideas and confiding in each other. And for another thing, Harry wasn't a girl, and they weren't even the same species, not really. Of course he didn't have a crush, they were just getting to know each other. And Harry was so interesting and nice, of course Louis would want to spend as much time as possible together with him! It was only natural. And it was something completely new, of course his thoughts were occupied with _Harry-Harry-Harry_ , all day long. It wasn't strange, it was just… new. And Harry was wonderful. So, not strange at all.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Lottie asked, reaching out to grip his underarm, as Louis nodded at her. "If you're sure, I'll get off your back, I promise. And even if she's not-"

"Lots!" Louis put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "It's not like that, I keep telling you. There's no girl, and there are no crushes or secret little rendezvous. I promise."

Lottie frowned up at him, before squeezing her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest, probably staining his jacket with her make up. He pat her head. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"It's just." She took a deep breath. "You've seemed so stressed lately. The past few months have been so stressful for you, and I've been worried. You look more tired than ever right now, but at the same time you look happier than I've seen you in a long time. I just figured... It'd have been nice for you, if you met someone. Maybe it'd be easier for you, all the obligations, all your work. If you had someone.” She blinked up at him, and his heart melted at the sight of wetness in her eyes, clinging to her lashes.

Louis' pat a hand over her head. "I'm fine, love. I really am. I might have been a little stressed lately, but I'm honestly fine. And, I've been out a lot, but I promise you don't have to worry, and I'm not looking for someone right now."

"Maybe you should?" Lottie asked quietly. "Mum had you when she was several years younger than you are now."

"Yeah, and even though we obviously weren't even born then it's been pretty obvious to us even after that there was a lot of controversy about that. There was even a vote before I turned one, before you were even born, if I was the rightful heir because my father wasn't the king. I think I'd rather do this in the right order and that would probably be better for all. Meet someone I actually want to be with before anything else.”

"Yeah, of course. I just got carried away, I was so sure I had it right. Whatever it is that makes you this happy, that makes it worth loosing all that sleep... It makes me happy too."

He pressed a kiss to the top of his sister's head. "Thank you. For both worrying about me and for being happy for me. If and when I can tell you, I will. I promise."

 

-

 

Harry was later than usual tonight, and Louis was worried. They'd fallen into a routine lately, after the first few days, to meet around midnight, and none of them had yet failed to turn up. More often than not, they had both turned up even when they hadn't decided on a when. More than an hour had passed now and Louis was getting more and more worried by the second.

What if Harry didn't come? What if something happened to him, what if he was caught on his way up here.

He'd been so excited about meeting him every night that he hardly considered the great risk Harry took on each of his journey's up to the surface. What if something had happened to him and Louis had no way of ever knowing if Harry was all right. Even if he had known where Harry lived, he had no way of getting there. What if he would never see Harry again?

Right in the midst of worst-case-scenario number five, Louis finally heard the tell-tale sign of Harry appearing, a tiny splash. Louis stood up and breathed a deep sigh of relief, a smile growing on his face. "Harold, you're late!"

Harry's face came closer in the darkness, his features clearer and clearer. "Hi, yeah, I know, sorry!" He seemed a bit out of breath. "I got a bit held back by-" he turned his head back around.

"Sorry." He threw over his head at Louis before waving out at the sea. Louis squinted his eyes, trying to see what was going on. Was Harry talking to someone else?

"Harry?" Louis was getting more and more confused by the second because _something_ was definitely going on.

"Yeah, I just-" Harry looked over at Louis before turning back from him. "Zayn's here, too."

"What?" Louis spluttered. Harry spoke a lot about his family and his friends, and apart from his mother and sister, his friend Zayn was the one he mentioned the most. Zayn was obviously a very important part of Harry's life, and in Louis' mind there was no question about why Zayn had joined Harry. He didn't trust Louis, and therefore he wanted to make sure Harry was safe coming here to see him.

"I'm sorry." Harry came towards him. "He really wanted to come and I couldn't-"

"Nah, it's no problem." Louis forced himself to smile at him, despite the nerves settling in his stomach. "The more the merrier."

"Thank you." Harry sent him the most grateful smile before he turned his back to him. "Zayn. You can come now, everything’s okay. Just like I said it would be.”

The emphasis Harry put on the last sentence made it quite obvious that it had been a long, ongoing discussion between the two, and Louis took a deep breath, just as the water moved, and out of the water rose a beautiful man with an extraordinarily disgruntled frown on his face.

"Zayn, this is Louis, and Louis, this is - this is Zayn." Harry waved a hand between them as Louis stepped out in the water, his hand outstretched.

"Hello, Zayn. I'm Louis, it's nice to meet you, to have a face to connect to the name. Harry talks so much about you."

Zayn shook his hand, a firm grip. Zayn's fin was bright red, and his skin wasn’t pale as Harry’s, but rather a warm, darker colour. His hair was black, and he was sporting a slight scruff, and he had a small stone pierced to his nose. His lashes were so long Louis had to mentally slap himself to stop staring. 

Zayn was silent for a moment as they were shaking hands, but as they let go he said, ”Not nearly as much as he talks about you, I'm sure."

"Zayn, come off it." Harry tried to look stern, and while it was obvious he was nervous about this exchange, he did sound slightly amused.

"He talks about me?" Louis couldn’t help but grin at the man.

"Only every second breath, so it's manageable." Zayn grinned at him, and he was even more beautiful when he smiled.

"It's just-" Harry waved his hands. "You've been telling me so many interesting things about life on land and, everything is so different up here-"

"Just kidding, Hazza." Zayn turned to him.

"Oh." Harry laughed sheepishly. "I see. Zayn hasn't been up here many times before so it's kind of special. He wanted to meet you."

"Wanted to make sure you're alright, if we could trust you." Zayn's gaze seemed to pierce straight into Louis' soul.

"Zayn!" Harry said sternly.

"No, it's fair. I don't mind. It makes sense that he wants to make sure everything's as it should be. No worries, mate." He reached out a hand towards Zayn again. "I'll try to answer everything if you have any questions."

”Good."

The silence turned awkward for a few minutes, something that had been entirely unheard of ever since Harry and Louis’ first night together, the one where they had first met. But now, with Zayn in between them as a barrier, Louis felt a bit exposed and self-conscious. Harry in the meantime was touching a hand to his lower lip, looking expectantly - and nervously - between them.

”So.” Louis said, waving his hands along his side. ”Is there something in particular you wanted to know?”

Zayn looked at him appraisingly, and his eyelashes fluttered - they really were the longest Louis had ever seen.

”I just wanted to see who you are. And understand what’s the deal with you two.” Zayn's gaze flickered between them again.

Harry suddenly spluttered, moving quickly to touch Zayn’s arm. ”It’s no deal, Zayn. None at all. We’re just getting to know each other and we’re-” Harry seemed a bit annoyed, and Louis didn’t want them to fight because of him. He was a bit annoyed with Zayn himself, but at the same time he could understand where he was coming from. He just wanted him to understand that there was no risk whatsoever in any reality that Louis would ever harm Harry in any way. Not ever.

”Look, pal,” He said to Zayn, who turned his face from Harry to Louis rather quickly. ”I understand where you’re coming from, I understand that you’re worried. It’s all fair. But you know, when I first saw Harry I wasn’t even aware of the fact that there _is_ merpeople. I had no idea, and I still wasn’t sure I wasn’t actually turning crazy after that first night.” 

Zayn nodded at him. ”I understand that. We have been hiding for a very long time.”

”And I don’t know if there is anything I can tell you to convince you but I am in no way a danger to your kind. Honestly, Harry is just so much fun that I completely forget that he’s… that we’re different species. Isn’t that weird?”

Zayn seemed a bit taken a back at first, and then he shook his head, looking at Harry, whom was suddenly beaming really widely at Louis.

”What?” Louis was confused.

”It’s interesting, is all.” Zayn’s lips had morphed into a soft smile. ”How Harry’s said the same thing about you.”

Harry suddenly moved closer to Louis, and his voice was a bit husky as he spoke. ”I didn’t know you thought that, but I feel the same. With you, even if you’re telling me all these different stories about your life and what humans do here, it’s as if that doesn’t really matters because we’re the same. I feel like that with you, you’re no stranger, nor are you strange.”

Louis blinked at him, as he continued speaking. ”I tried to tell Zayn that, but-” He turned around to throw a beautiful smile at Zayn. ”But he wouldn’t believe me. Wondered why I needed to come back up here so much. But, we’re friends, right? Aren’t we?” Harry blinked up at him.

”Yeah. Of course we are.” At the sight of Harry’s bright smile, Louis felt something flutter at the pit of his stomach. He tried to will it down.

”You see, Zayn?”

”Is it true that you are of noble descent?” Zayn queried. ”Harry said you were, but he would’t specify.”

”It’s true.”

”Which means you would have a lot to gain from the fact that you discovered something new, something to have only been fairytale and make-belief before?”

”Hey, pal, that’s ridiculous.” Louis' eyes thinned to slits as he not-quite glared at Zayn. ”Why would I have anything to gain from that?"

Zayn shrugged.

”No matter what you think, that’s not what it is like. And here, in our country, we take pride in our peacefulness, in our fair treatment of each other. My mother is the Queen, and-”

Zayn made a strange sound. ”Your mother is the queen?”

Louis hesitated a moment before replying. ”Well, yes. She is.”

”She is a fair and just ruler. Word of her has even spread to us, word of how she tries to protect the seas. We are very grateful to her.” Zayn's voice was gentler now.

Louis’ mouth fell open, and he looked at Harry. ”You didn’t tell me you know her?”

Harry’s smile was a bit lopsided. ”We don’t know her,” he explained. ”But we know of her. She doesn’t know of us, don’t worry,” Harry told him patiently at the sight of Louis’ confused face. ”But she has done great work to protect all the creatures of the sea, and that includes us as well. I didn’t want to tell you, because that would have seemed like I was only flattering you. I didn’t want it to not seem genuine.”

”No, I wouldn’t have thought that of you, not ever.” 

They were staring at each other again, and Zayn suddenly cleared his throat. ”I understand.” He looked around himself for a few moments as the other two stayed silent before Zayn spoke again. ”So. What is it that you two are doing up here every night?” He looked straight at Louis, his dark eyes boring into him, but it seemed like the stern suspicious from before was easing up.

Harry replied instead. ”We talk. We compare things about our worlds. We don’t do anything strange Zayn, we just get to know each other. He’s told me so many interesting things about the human world, it’s nothing worse than that, you know.” He punched a light fist into Zayn’s upper arm.

”As I said,” Louis spoke up again. ”I understand your worry, but honestly, we’ve been coming here for more than a week now, and nothing has happened. If I had any ill intentions, don’t you think I would have done something already?”

”Not if it is your long term plan to lull us into a false sense of safety, and then strike.” Harry suddenly spoke up, startling Louis. Then he saw the amused grin on Harry's face and had to laugh.

”Well, there is that.” Louis nodded with a laugh, his mouth lopsided. ”You’re right. But what if it's you though, maybe you’re here to drown me, though? You're two against one after all, and I already admitted I'm not a particularly talented swimmer. It'd be easy for you to harm me and no one would ever know what happened to me.”

”You are very right to be concerned.” Harry nodded at him solemnly, even as the left corner of his lips twitched.

Zayn finally threw his hands in the air with a groan. ”Oh, fine. I apologize for trying to be a concerned friend!”

Harry laughed at him. ”Oh, Malik, come on. I’m only joking. We’re only joking.” He hugged Zayn with one arm, and Zayn reached up to pat a hand along Harry’s arm, an extremely unimpressed look on his face.

”Please, come on. Let’s have a fun night instead, now that you finally came all the way up here.” Harry bumped their heads together, the top of his head gently resting against the side of Zayn's and Louis felt a sense of, well, something, in the pit of his stomach at the apparent show of closeness and tactile comfort. The sting let up as Zayn stopped patting Harry’s arm, and Louis immediately shook his head to clear it.

”Oh. If you want to try, I brought more fruit?” Louis suddenly said, and even more relief flooded him as Harry completely let go of Zayn and turned all of his attention completely on Louis.

”Is it apples?” Harry clasped his hands in front of himself as he tried to stretch his neck and peek inside Louis' bag. He tured his head towards Zayn with a smile on his face. ”Zayn, you need to try them, they're so delicious.” 

Zayn hesitated while Louis dug into his small knapsack for the fruits. He hadn’t only brought apples today, but other things as well - sweet strawberries, a handful of red grapes from the greenhouse. And a small red onion, but now that Zayn was there too, maybe it wasn't time for a prank just yet. Louis carefully hid the onion in one of the pockets of the bag, shuffling to hide it from the mermen.

”There are some other things as well that I think you’ll like-” Louis had to pause and laugh at Harry’s eager expression, he was practically bouncing with excitement. 

”What is it? What did you bring?” Harry said, his eyes wide and round.

”Calm down, Harold, don’t hurt yourself.” Louis kept laughing at him as he brought out the small container with the strawberries, and Harry immediately grabbed it.

”What’s this?” Harry put his nose to the container with berries and smelled them, as had become his custom every time Louis brought him a treat. He picked one up and inspected it from all angles, even as he picked one more up and placed it in Zayn’s hand. Zayn didn’t look quite as enamored with the food, his eyes thin slits as he turned the berry around in his hand.

"This smells incredible.” Harry said on an exhale, smiling at Louis.

”They’ll taste even better.” Louis grinned at him, as he picked one of the strawberries up himself, too - there weren’t many, especially not when they were three people to share them, but he figured he could enjoy at least one or two of them; they were his favorite after all.

”Louis.” Harry suddenly moaned, just as Louis was about to put the strawberry to his mouth. Louis dropped it instead, the lush berry falling down to bounce off of his shoe and into the sand. 

”This is- this is-” Harry stared at the strawberry in his hand, a large chunk of it missing from the top. He made another _sound_ , and Louis swallowed thickly as he looked up from his dropped treat and up at Harry's face.

”This is the best thing I have ever tasted.” Harry turned wide eyes up at him, licking his lips. He took another bite, his lips already getting stained red from the juicy fruit. ”I didn’t know food could be like this. It’s amazing.” He put the last piece into his mouth and made another one of those sounds.

Louis tried to speak, but there was no sound. He swallowed thickly, before clearing his throat once, twice. ”They’re, er, they’re just getting into season. It’s a bit early still, but the weather’s been warm and there’s a greenhouse, so the gardener’s already managed to harvest quite a few. I,” he cleared his throat again as Harry reached out his tongue to lick the juice from the pad of his thumb. ”I’m happy you liked it.”

Zayn was still staring at his strawberry, but he was apparently very amused by Harry’s reaction as he let out a huff of laughter as he hit the back of Harry's head lightly. ”You’re ridiculous, stop it. Those sounds are obscene, no one wants to hear that. And it can’t possibly be that good.” Zayn put it to his mouth and finally took one small bite. And fell silent. He removed the berry from his mouth, and stared down at it.

”Okay, you know, it happens very rarely, but I think I might have been wrong.”

Harry laughed out loud, and as he turned his head towards Louis, his hair moved, curls bouncing around his smiling face. ”You see!”

”Are apples also this good?” Zayn looked up at Louis.

”I like apples, but I prefer strawberries. They’re my favorite.” Louis replied seriously, adamant to be as honest and talkative with Zayn as he could.

”Mine too.” Harry said, even as he reaching out to pick up his next one from the basket to have another. ”Is it okay for me to have another?” He asked, even as he snatched one from the basket Louis held out. Harry stretched his tongue out to have a bite and Louis laughed at him. ”Of course. You can have as many as you’d like.” He watched the one he’d dropped into the sand a little sadly. ”But save a few for Zayn, okay, I think he enjoyed them too.”

Zayn was currently licking his fingers to get the very last drop of stickiness from the strawberry from his fingers and at the mention of his name, he looked up almost guiltily at Louis. For the first time Louis and Zayn shared a genuine smile between themselves, even as Harry occupied himself with yet another strawberry.

The rest of the night was spent talking, Zayn and Harry sharing the apple - a red one this time - Louis had brought with him. Zayn actually did not agree with the others, but rather preferred the slight sourness from the apple, and Louis promised to bring more soon, so Harry could bring it with him if Zayn didn’t want to come back up soon again.

They ended their meeting a lot sooner than Harry and Louis usually did, Zayn determined for them to, ”Get home in time, for once, to get some sleep, maybe you remember the concept of sleep, Harry?”

Surprisingly, Louis and Zayn had gotten along very well, sharing the same kind of humour, and penchant for making fun of Harry for his quirkiness. They played off of each other well, and it ended with Harry pouting through his giggles several times. Harry had dived into the sea after a heartfelt thank you at Louis, and a promise of seeing each other again tomorrow night, but before he left, Zayn looked Louis’ up and down, appraising him, before saying,

”I am happy to see that you seem to take after your mother, Louis. You’re a good person.”

And with that, the both of them were gone.

 

-

 

For another week, this continued just as it had. Harry was so incredibly happy, it was as if nothing else in his life had ever compared to this. 

It was something about the world up there that seemed so limitless, so free and liberating. To be able to walk on feet, to be able to see the sun set and rise, all the different ways you could choose to live your life on land seemed so different and variable from what you could accomplish under the water.

Again, he couldn’t emphasize how much he loved his home, and loved his family, but for every time he met Louis, for every single thing more he learned about life on land, he wanted to know even more. He wanted to see it himself.

Louis did everything he could to describe it to him, and it was wonderful. They poured over pictures and photos, Louis tried to draw diagrams and visuals for Harry on paper when he remembered to bring it, on the other nights he made scribbles in the sand.

It had taken a long while for Harry to dare to even hold the lantern that Louis always brought.

”I’ve heard so many bad things about fire,” Harry said as Louis held the lantern up for Harry to inspect the flame. Harry spoke softly even as he grabbed the lantern from Louis’ hand.

”It is dangerous. Or, it can be,” Louis said. ”But it also helps us a lot. I can’t imagine how it’s like to not being able to use it.”

Harry stared at it. ”It’s beautiful,” his eyes flickered over to meet Louis’, the fire reflecting in his eyes. ”The flame.” He specified, and he saw Louis’ watching him and nodding.

”The thing is,” Harry said. ”We are educated on Land Lore where I am from.” He turned to watch Louis, who was still watching him. Louis' fringe was falling soft across his forehead, and his expression was soft and relaxed as their eyes met. Harry’s stomach fluttered, as it always did when Louis had his eyes so intently fixed on him.

”Yeah?” Louis' voice was soft and raspy, and it had quickly become Harry's favorite sound in the world. He watched Louis stroke back a slightly longer lock of his hair behind his ear a he nodded at Harry to continue.

”And they teach us all manner of things. I had it in school for several years, what to do if you encountered a human accidentally,” he threw Louis a lopsided grin.

”Oh,” Louis gave a snort of laughter. ”Did they teach you to stare for just a bit too long, suddenly be discovered and then look terrified, stare for just a moment longer just to flee and then suddenly appear again a couple of days later? In that case, your grade is the very highest mark, you have nailed it.”

Harry laughed and punched Louis’ lightly in the arm. ”No.” He giggled. ”We’re taught to be careful, vigilant.” He shook his head to loosen his hair, letting it fall across his forehead, down his shoulders. He helped shake it out with a hand, untangling the small knots that always appeared as his hair dried.

He saw Louis take a deep breath through his nose, could almost feel it in his bones. There was a full moon, and Louis was just so beautiful in this light. He wished he could see Louis in broad daylight again.

He shook his head to clear it, reminding himself to stop staring and continue talking, ”And there are also lessons on how things work up here, and information and facts. I thought I knew a lot already from those lessons but in just a few days, you have taught me so much more than my teacher has done for years.”

”I guess it’s easier when one has first hand experience and, well, lives it every day, young Harold.”

”I wish I could see it for real.” He turned a wistful, longing look up at the castle perched upon the hill. ”It seems so amazing, I want to experience it all myself.”

”I wish you could.” Louis reached out to push a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear, and Harry’s stomach did another swooping dive, right down to the tip of his fin. 

”I wish I could get to show it all to you. My home, get you to meet my friends. Niall would adore you.” He tugged at a springy lock of Harry's hair, making it bounce. ”And Lottie would use you as a test subject to practice her braiding, your hair’s ridiculous.”

Harry grinned and nudged his head at Louis’ hand that was carding through his hair. 

”What’s wrong with it?"

Louis smile faltered just a little bit. ”I’m just kidding, it’s actually…” He paused for a second. ”It’s very nice. I like it.”

”Thank you.” Harry smiled at him. ”For a while I didn’t bother getting it cut, and then I suddenly started to really like it and I’ve worn it like this for a while.” He stared Louis dead in the eye, ”I guess you could say it just… grew on me.”

Louis threw his head back, a full body laughter, his whole body shaking with it, Harry joining in not a second later. 

”Please!” Louis kept laughing, clutching at his stomach. ”That was the worst one yet! The worst one you’ve ever told!” He thew himself down onto the blanket he’d put there, to lie on his back, still shaking with laughter. ”It’s not just your hair that’s ridiculous, it's everything about you. Every single little thing.”

Harry was laughing too, and the angelfish swimming around in his stomach just wouldn’t stop, his inside all aflutter as he watched Louis laugh because of him. 

”You like it.” He said boldly.

God, he liked Louis so much.

Louis rose to rest on his lower arms, his body slightly angled towards Harry. ”I do. I do.” He repeated, and again they just stared at each other for a few seconds.

They had many moments like that, Harry thought. Moments where they would just pause, right in the middle of a conversation to just… stare at each other. It was a bit odd, and he didn’t know what it meant. 

Okay, so he did knew what it meant from his end, because he couldn’t stop watching Louis, not even if he tried. He had fallen so in love with him. With his quick and sarcastic sense of humour, always told with a warm glint in his eye. With his windswept fringe that he kept pushing back from his eyes with two fingers. And the blue of his eyes.

He had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen, and the more he got to know Louis, the more beautiful they became, the more he saw the shift in them. He could see when Louis was particularly tired some days, because the blue was a bit hazy. He could see when Louis was stressed from work, the blue a bit darker, as if a storm was brewing there.

Right now, up close, they were a clear blue, light and stark, pupils blown from laughing. It was funny how Harry’s favorite color had always been the blue of the sky for as long as he could remember, but that colour paled compared to all the different nuances of Louis’ eyes. He hadn’t seen the blue sky for weeks, having only been on land in the middle of the night for so long, and usually if it got so long between the times, he would miss it. Would miss the sky he loved so much, but he found himself not even caring one bit.

He was so in love with Louis.

He wasn’t sure if Louis felt the same way, but he probably didn’t. In Harry’s world under the sea, it didn’t matter, but Harry was observant and during all his years, all the couples he had seen walking hand in hand on the beach had been a male and a female. Man and woman. He figured that might be significant, somehow. But there was still that tiny sparkle of hope lighting up in Harry’s chest every time Louis looked at him like he did just now, with warmth in his eyes, and a smile on his lips that looked so fond. Every time Louis reached out to touch him he wanted to kiss him so bad he almost jumped out of his fin.

”Your sense of humor is terrible, but I will admit that you are sometimes just a tiny bit funny.” Louis hid a grin behind his hand. ”But if anyone asked me I would never admit to such a thing. Ever.”

Harry gripped at his wrist, lightly circling it. ”You think I’m hilarious.”

Louis shook his head in denial, even as he kept giggling. ”Nope. Definitely not.”

After a few minutes of unserious teasing and giggling, Louis lay down on his side, Harry mirroring his pose. 

”Seriously, though.” Louis said. ”There are so many things I’d love to show you, it almost feels like I’m appreciating everything even more just by telling you about it.”

”I wish I could see it too.”

Louis’ eyes fell then. ”It’s sad that we can only meet like this, there is always so little time.” He sighed. ”I wish there was something we could do.”

”I know.” Harry fell onto his back, and suddenly the idea started to form, his wish so strong he somehow forgot about all the possible ways it could go so very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, three chapters in three days after having been entirely too busy with work for a while.
> 
> Please hit me with what you think, I'd love to hear your views. :) Come at me on tumblr, too, I'm luinlote there, too.
> 
> (also, shit is about to hit the fan...!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters! :D I hope you'll enjoy it too. <3

He had heard her name before, spoken of only in whispers. She was a scary story amongst the children, a rumor amongst the elders. A distant tale of evil to everyone in between. She had done so many horrible things in her lifetime, and she had lived a long life.

She was evil. She was evil and Harry knew that. She was an outcast, shunned by the locals and lived alone far away from Queen Anne's warm and thriving kingdom. Her crimes were many, and how she had managed to avoid further punishment than banishment was only a testament to her great power.

And still, Harry was on his way to see her. 

He had hesitated for days, weeks even, weighing pros and cons against the other again and again, but for every single day, the choice became clearer, and easier and easier. He wanted to go up there, for real. He wanted to experience life on land, he wanted to see all the things Louis had described so vividly. He wanted to spend time with Louis, without the worry of being discovered, without having a time limit on each and every visit. And the nights without sleeping, they were tearing at them both now, having gone on for so long.

After everything was said and done, Harry had to do this. He had to at least try. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't.

The sea witch was dangerous, Harry knew this. She had a way of manipulating you, twisting her words and your own to make you agree to something you weren’t aware of, had the ability to snare all your senses into a befuddled and knotty mess to make you agree to terms that weren’t at all what you thought they were.

Harry was confident he wouldn’t get tricked, though, and he had to try and make a deal with her. He wanted to go up there so bad, there was nothing he had ever wanted more. When all else was said and done, when his head had spun in circle after circle, that's what it all came down to. He had fallen in love with the land above. He had been curious before, a fascination tickling him, but it was something else now. Things up there, they just made sense in a way he hadn't ever experienced in his life before. He loved his life, he loved everyone in it, but the feeling of _home_... it was slowly shifting into something else. A piece of him that had always seemed to be missing was slowly starting to make sense, because he could almost touch the feeling of what it was he was missing.

He left in the middle of the night, and he hadn’t told anyone, not even Louis, because he knew everyone would try to persuade him not to do this. Because it was dangerous, but he _knew_ that. Of course he did, he wasn't stupid. He knew all the risks, he knew them better than anyone. But when all else was said and done this was his only chance, there was no way he could ever even have a shot at life above if he did not seek out her help. There was no one else he could turn to for help with this. And a life below the surface seemed wrong to him now, in a way he couldn't explain, but he could feel it vibrating in his bones. The way the spring air tickled his nose. he feeling of the wind stirring his hair. The smells and the tastes and... and Louis. It wasn't only him, but he was a big part of his decision, of course he was. Harry would lie if he pretended it wasn't so.

He was one of those called _'the wishers’_ , the ones seeking out the sea witch when there was no other choice left. When all else had failed, and her way was the only way, that's when people came to see her.

The only questions were at what cost her help would come, because a favor granted by her came at a very high price.

He arrived over a day later, having swam constantly almost without a break. He knew everyone back home must be so worried. Zayn, his mother, his sister. He felt a twinge in his stomach, and not the pleasant kind he got whenever Louis was looking at him, but instead an unpleasant knot full of dread. The only thing he had done was leaving a note, and it was a pathetic excuse of a goodbye but, if everything went as he planned, they could come up and visit. Gemma could find her way to that beach in her sleep, and even Zayn had been there now. They could bring his mother too, for sure, in due time. The note had been an apology, a short explanation, and a goodbye. Hopefully not a goodbye forever, but it might have to be one that lasted a while. It hurt, thinking about not seeing them for so long.

He had been careful in how he worded it, explaining to them that it was his choice, that he needed to do this, that he was sorry. He had told them how much he loved them all, but he also tried to explain that there was something missing, like a hole somewhere in the middle of his heart. He needed to do this.

He knew they must be so angry with him, and it hurt, like a hand squeezing his heart in a vice grip. It hurt a lot.

He think that if he was a human, and capable of it he would have cried. But merpeople couldn't cry, and so he didn't.

Harry found the cave easily enough. It was almost too simple, too much of a cliché, it was just as one might have imagined that the home of a sea witch might be like. It was dark, and intimidating, and everything in Harry’s body was screaming at him to back away, to return home, it wasn’t worth it. Couldn’t be.

But suddenly the thought of Louis, and his soft smile and kind eyes reminded him of why he was doing this, why he needed to take this risk and he set his shoulders and squared his jaw, and he slowly swam forward, making his way towards the entrance. It was a long way to swim, a parkway of pointed cliffs leading up towards the cave where she dwelled. The dark shadows cast by the rocks were intimidating, and Harry had to pause several times on the way to the opening, taking steadying breaths again and again. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done.

He made it all the way in the end. The entrance was guarded, of course it was. Two morays, bound with chains at their wide necks and they were hissing at him as he came up closer to them, their skin gray and thick, with yellow spots all over them. They were bigger than any morays Harry had ever seen and he wondered how old they were. If her magic had made them immortal, or if something else was wrong with them.

He pushed on, showing the heavy stone door open after a few moments of struggle. It was even darker inside the cave, of course it was. The only source of light was an orb with a green, shining light emitting from it. He hardly dared looking at it, not knowing what it might be that was captured inside it. He pulled his hands through his hair, pushing it all to one side of his face, and it was a comforting thing to run his fingers through it.

”I welcome you here, _my prince._ ” A sweet voice suddenly rung all around him as he entered what you could call a big room, a huge opening of the cave. He felt his insides turn into ice and his body went rigid as he spun around to try and locate the voice, looking behind him and all around him.

”To what brings me the _immense_ pleasure,” The voice said, melodious and beautiful. ”Of having Queen Anne’s son here. I suspect she might not know of this little visit.”

”Where are you?” Harry said angrily, hands now fisted at his sides. ”Show yourself.”

”Not yet, Harry.” The voice was like sickly sweet syrup, and Harry shuddered. ”You will have to wait for just a bit longer.”

”Why can’t you show yourself?” Despite the turbulence taking place inside of him, he was getting irritated.

”Because I need to know that it is safe, first. Is it safe to show myself to you?” Her voice gave a giggle, like that of a young girl’s, and chills went up along all of Harry’s spine, goosebumps rising across his flesh, from his spine and to the very tip of his fingers. The voice could have been sweet but to Harry’s ears it was anything but.

”I have heard about you,” Harry said into the open cave, still turning and rotating around and around to try and locate the voice coming from all different directions at once. ”Of how you use your voice to ensnare wishers.”

”Are you a wisher, Harry? Is that why you have come to see me?”

Harry paused in his spinning as a small figure entered from a dark shadow to his right. She was very beautiful as she came forward. Harry stared at her, couldn't stop staring. He had expected something else entirely, having heard so many frightening stories about her. Her hair was long, and dark red, almost the color of blood and she was rather small and her thin and lithe frame was vey pale, even paler than Harry himself, ending in a beautiful grey fin, that even in the darkness almost gleamed of silver. She had a sweet face, rounded and pink cheeks and clear blue eyes. Harry shuddered as her eyes met his, the eyes the only thing to expose her. There was no warmth in them and the difference to Louis’ eyes, despite being so similar in color, was startling.

”Hi, Harry.” She swam up to him, and she was almost a head shorter than he was. ”It’s so nice to see you here.”

Harry shook his head. ”It's not. I wouldn’t have come here if I had any other choice.”

”That’s not very pleasant.” She turned around, and started picking at something at a table, a tiny flask with a violet content. She took it in her hand, and turned her neck to watch him over her shoulder. She cocked her hip to one side, and the move could have been flirtatious, but Harry knew that it wasn't. ”Maybe you should make an effort to be nice to me if you want my help.”

”I doubt pleasantries will make a difference to either deal or payment, if you can help me with what I am here to seek.”

”Oh, so you _are_ a wisher then?” She tittered, and it was chilly.

Harry raised his chin in defense. ”You already know that I am.” He said.

”So what is it that I can do for you, Harry? And do you think you can afford it?”

”I want your service and I have means to pay you.” He said as he stared at her with narrowed eyes.

”Do tell.” She threw the vial into a cauldron, something that was startlingly similar to a fire lit underneath it, making the contents bubble and fizz. ”Do you want the throne? I wouldn’t have pegged you for the type, though, always seeming so loving towards your family. Maybe not the throne then?” She kept talking, adding bottle after bottle into the cauldron. 

”Maybe something else then, I don’t think there is any sibling rivalry between you and beautiful Gemma.” An explosion from the cauldron made Harry quickly move back, his heart beating at double speed in his chest. Everything about this felt wrong, wrong, wrong. Everything save for the cause. It was worth it.

It had to be.

It was.

The witch hadn’t as much as quirked an eyebrow at the loud sound, and now she was adding something that looked very similar to nails into the mixture.

Harry felt sick.

Worth it. It was worth it.

”I want legs. I want to become human.” He took a deep breath.

The witch put her hands together, clasping them in front of her chests happily, her voice now apparent in it’s excitement as she spoke. ”Oh, that IS a good one. That is very powerful magic, not a simple mixture like this one.” She pointed to her potion. ”That one will require actual sacrifice as payment.” She was gleeful.

”I expected nothing less.” Would it be his life after a limited time? His soul? He doubted mere treasures and gold would be enough. That wasn't what she was usually after.

”We will see if we can agree upon a reasonable method of payment. What would you be willing to pay?”

”Try me.” Harry said.

She had her back turned to him, a hand to her hip as she kept stirring in her cauldron. She made soft humming sounds as she was thinking.

”It must be something terribly important for you to even consider coming here, I know mummy’s not terribly fond of me, considering how she banished me.” A hostility had crept into her voice, and the cave was suddenly crackling with it.

”Leave my family out of this, they have nothing whatsoever to do with me being here.”

”Oh, but maybe they do. Maybe my requirement for even considering granting your wish is your kingdom on a silver platter. Or maybe to help you bring me back into the kingdom once more.” 

Harry’s mouth turned dry. That was impossible, that was something he just couldn’t do. He didn’t have the time to say anything, before she spoke again.

”But you are lucky that that is not what I want. I have everything I need here, and there are always persons who seeks me out, come all the way here, desperate to get what they yearn for.” She smiled cruelly. ”Just like you, Harry.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, even through the sickness he was feeling. 

”Then what do you ask of me? I want humanity, I want my fin to turn into legs, and I want functioning feet. I want to be able to spend time on land without drying out, and I want my body to function like a regular humans would. I want to be able to live with the humans.” He had practiced the terms in his head again and again, to make sure he would not get tricked. He needed be specific, he knew that.

”I can see the desperation in your eyes, my young prince.” She had turned to stand in front of him, a hand reaching out to cup Harry’s cheek not gently, nails scratching his cheek. He refused to show her how affected he got, refused to recoil backwards in horror even if that was what every nerve in his body called out for him to do.

”Oh.” She gasped, and then pretended to cover her smile with her hand. ”I can see it written clearly across your face.”

Harry closed his eyes, and he tried so hard to remain unaffected.

”You are in love. You are so in love that your whole body is thrumming with it. Look at this potion, it is turning red instead of green - your energy is so strong, you’re making it behave oddly. You are so in love that your heart is about to burst out of your body, your head is spinning with it.” 

She reached out to touch his chest and breathed in deeply. ”I can almost taste it, you are so in love. This is… this is fantastic. The prince is in love!” She moved around him, circling him and observing him as she turned.

Harry's eyes remained closed. He felt hopeless, felt so exposed and sad and broken. She was turning him inside and out with her words, and it hurt more than he thought it would. He thought of Louis, and his heart was beating so wildly in his chest that it felt like it was about to burst through his ribs.

”You are so in love, but it’s… it is unrequited. I think? Oh, you’re not sure.” She was like a shark circling her pray. It seemed as if she knew everything, as if she could smell it the way a shark smelled blood from miles and miles away. She suddenly laughed, a loud, shrill sound, and then she put both hands in front of her mouth. ”It’s with a human! You are in love with a human!”

”The prince of the seven seas, prince Harry, is in love with a human. You have gone against the law of your kind, and interacted with a human being, and you have spent enough time with them to fall hopelessly, irrevocably in love. This keeps getting better! Does the Queen know what you have been up to, you naughty little boy?”

Harry hated himself for how he still couldn't open his eyes as he breathed through his nose. He had to fight with every fibre of his being to stay upright and not crumble into himself. Her words were strangling him slowly.

”And you are not even sure if she loves you back.” She paused, another smile that could have been sweet on anyone else, ”And you are still willing to risk everything. It’s not even a crush, you really love her.” Harry shuddered then. 

”Oh, by Triton.” She said as she tilted her head to look at him. ”Imagine that, it’s not even a girl. It’s a man! And you know what that will undoubtedly mean. You won’t be able to be together.” She declared, her voice still filled with laughter, as if she wasn’t just tearing Harry’s heart into a thousand small, sharp pieces.

He gritted his teeth and finally managed to look at her again. 

”I don’t care.” He spat out. ”I just need to know if you can do this for me.”

The shrug came quickly. ”There are few things I can not do, my dear. In the end it is all up to you.”

”What must I do, then?”

”I will give you legs, my prince, and I can attach feet to them. I can help you get back to the surface when you have them, because you are going to sink like a rock without your beautiful fin.” 

Harry gaped at her. 

”It will take but a day or two to be ready, to be as human as you can possibly be.” She was holding a dagger in one hand, and Harry was frightened of what she might do with it. She only put it to the tip of her finger, twisting it around a little.

”What I can not do, is to make him fall in love with you. That is more powerful magic than hardly anyone can muster, and it is not worth the price, not even for me. But if you want to be human, that is something I can take care of.”

”I don’t want you to make him fall in love with me. I want to become human, I want you to turn my body human and I want to know what payment that would require from me. Stop stalling, witch.”

She seemed to thoroughly think of it for several moments. ”Your voice is your weapon. You are famous for charming everyone around you, little prince. Everyone adores you, everyone from your staff to your people, to rulers of neighboring kingdoms. You charm them with your words and your voice, and you sing to them, entertain them at your fancy parties. Where would you be without that voice? Can you charm anyone without it?”

”What,” Harry’s hands hung limply to his sides. ”No, what do you mean?”

”Your voice seems a sufficient payment, I think.” She gave a shrug, as if she did not care either way.

”My voice? But how will I then-” He fell backwards, and could almost feel how his heart plummeted to the edge of his fin, and he was feeling physically ill. How could he ever manage to communicate with anyone without his voice, how would he ever make himself understood? He touched both his hands to his throat.

”I can agree to these terms only, and with a further addition as well. You have two weeks with legs. Exactly two weeks.”

Harry’s voice was a bit shrill, still touching his throat desperately. ”Two weeks as a human being, and with no voice? And what then?”

”That is what I can give you.”

”Will I return to the sea after that? Will my tail come back?”

”Oh, my little dear. Of course not, you have traded that one away if you agree.”

”So that would mean I only get two weeks?”

”It is dark magic what you are asking of me. Dark and difficult. It would be so difficult and too draining for me to manage a permanent transfiguration, I wouldn’t make it.”

”This is not-” Harry was shaking his head.

”You know,” the witch started again. ”Just because I like you I will give you a chance. You will have one additional chance. The power of love is strong, such strong feelings sizzling with energy. I could make it permanent, at but one additional condition.” 

Harry stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

”There is one way you could stay forever on land. Do you love him?" 

He didn't as much as flinch before he replied. "Of course I do.”

"And does he love you back?"

Here, he hesitated. He was silent for a moment before he replied. "I do not know. He is my friend.”

"And you are still willing to risk everything for him, to get to be with him?"

Harry jutted his chin forward, a decisive tilt to his brow. "I am."

"Why?" She sneered at him disdainfully as she moved around him, silvery tail almost black in the darkness of the cave. She gave a mock bow. "With all due respect of course, Your Highness."

Harry held himself up straight. He could do this, could manage. 

"Please." He said. "That is none of your concern."

"You are right. It is not, but a girl can be curious, can she not? What could ever be worth risking so much. You seem aware of the costs?"

Another nod.

"The payment will be made beforehand. And the transformation will be done now, immediately.” She grabbed twig after twig, after adding something blue and syrupy, stirring the thick mixture. "You will need to take this potion, and then you will need to make your way to your prince."

She kept stirring. "As for the payment, it will be costly.”

”Even more so than my voice?” He sneered at her. ”I have money. And gold. I won't be needing it soon, so it is yours."

"Oh my dear child," she smiled and reached a hand out to squeeze at his chin, Harry stoutily standing still as she touched him, even as he scrunched his nose in distaste. "Please, gold is not what I want from you. And because you are so very sweet, I want to add a perk to our deal, something you will benefit from.”

Harry tore himself backwards, removing himself from her touch. "What?" He croaked in shock.

”To turn you human, for two full weeks you will pay me with that precious tool, your beautiful voice. I usually don’t give added benefits to deals like this, but you shall have one. If, and only if, you can manage to make your prince charming to admit that he loves you, with words or a kiss within two weeks, you will regain your voice."

Harry gasped, one hand still holding his throat. 

"My dear, your deal is your voice for legs and feet. For two weeks. Two weeks is all you have got, unless you manage to get him to say those three little words and mean it. Or a kiss that the magic can recognize as one of true love. No tricking, no other circumstances rather than him uttering it out loud and true. The magic will know if he doesn't mean it."

"And if he does not?" His voice was strong and sure even as he uttered the last words, "Am I to die?"

"No."

Harry sagged a little, his relief so clear. 

"I do not kill people.” She continued.

Harry didn't believe her.

"I don't. But there is an expensive condition, to perform this kind of magic, you realize. It is vexing, and taxing, and I need to offer something back to the spirit of the sea.”

”The spirit is not greedy, nor is it malicious.” Harry said.

”That might be, but powerful magic still needs a great sacrifice in return.”

"Something other than my voice?"

"The payment will be dire if you can not agree the terms, which in this case is to acclaim love.” She reached out to touch him again, but this time he backed away before she could.

”Do not touch me.” He said.

”So difficult, my young prince.” Her voice was again just as sweet as it had been in the beginning. ”What is your decision?”

”I still don’t know what the additional condition is, other than my voice? What happens to me, if he doesn't falls in love with me.”

”You will return to the sea, your whole body at it’s mercy. I can not tell you more than this.”

A parchment appeared in front of him, along with a quill. It was completely still in front of him, and oh-so-tempting.

”You have already established a connection with him. The rest will be easy for a beautiful thing like you, I’m sure.” The sea witch’s arms were crossed in front of her chest, and as soon as he grabbed the quill, she touched her lower lip and fished up a vial of the concoction she had already finished.

There was no turning back now, and there was only one thought alive in Harry’s brain as he signed.

_Louis._

 

-

 

Harry had been gone for several days, and Louis was terrified. Absolutely terrified. 

He had waited on the beach for several nights in a row, from midnight and into the early hours of the mornings. The first night Harry didn't appear, Louis was so worried that Harry had been forbidden to travel up to the surface, if he might have been found out, and then the woes was replaced by horrible scenarios of what if he was hurt, or what if he had been caught. Louis could hardly eat, and he was so troubled he neglected his duties the following day. His mother had been upset at first, but soon he was mistaken as ill, his appearance so pale and haggard. He suddenly got a few days off, his mother telling him to get some rest, telling him she knew how difficult it was with all the additional duties on his workload.

Louis felt bad, but he took the chance. Not that it helped, it only gave him more time to worry, more time to think of horrible scenarios. More time to spend on the beach.

He was pacing the beach on the third night as there was suddenly a loud splash, and the sound of something moving against the beach. He spun around so quickly he almost slipped on the sand at the same time as he called out, ”Harry, where the hell have you-”

And then he saw the face, saw that it was Zayn, who looked just as bad as Louis felt. Louis' heart dropped to somewhere below his ankles, and he thought his knees were about to give out on him. If Zayn was here, then that surely meant-

”No, Louis, it’s me, it’s Zayn, I’m-" Zayn was breathing heavily, it was as if he could’t get enough air into his lungs, as if he hadn’t breathed for god knows how long, and Louis ran into the water to meet him, water soon up to his waist even as he was fully clothed except for his shoes.

”Zayn, what’s going on, where is he, I’ve been so worried." He grabbed onto Zayn's shoulder and almost shook him. "I have no way of contacting either of you, and I didn't know what the fuck I should do!” He sounded desperate, his voice high pitched and loud.

”You haven’t seen him? You were my last hope, I hadn’t…” Zayn put his face in his hands, and drew a shaky, steadying breath. ”We don’t know where he is, and I thought he might be with you, and I didn’t tell anyone, but I needed to make sure.”

”What do you mean?” Louis' thumbs were probably hurting Zayn as they pressed into his shoulders, because the dark haired man was wincing slightly, and Louis made a conscious effort to loosen his grip. 

”He left a note. No one knows where he went, but he left two days ago and it was so cryptic, it didn’t make any sense, but then I thought he must have found a way to come here to be with-” Zayn suddenly paused in his tirade. ”Oh. Oh no.” His jaw fell slack, his eyes suddenly staring at nothing in front of himself.

”Zayn!?” Louis again dug his thumbs harshly into Zayn's shoulders to get back his attention. ”Where is he?” His heart was beating madly in his chest and he was absolutely losing it, if Harry was hurt, if not even Zayn or his family knew where he was… He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and his head was spinning so hard he was getting dizzy.

”I think he’s done something stupid.” Zayn suddenly spoke softly. ”I’m sorry, I…” He looked to his side, looked behind himself. ”I think he’s made a stupid mistake.” Zayn placed his hands on top of Louis’ under arms, circled his wrists with long slender fingers, his movements slow and deliberate. It seemed like the fight had suddenly left Zayn completely.

”I…” Zayn suddenly spoke very slowly, his voice almost soothing. It was cold out, especially half submerged in water, but Louis was still too hot, his whole body feeling as if he was running a fever. He was sweating, feeling it dripping over his back. ”I’m sorry. I promise I will let you know if we find something out.”

And then he tore off, and dove back into the sea, leaving Louis yelling after him with not a single answer. That was last night, and Louis had been left with angry and worried tears pouring down his cheeks. Something had happened, and it hurt to think that he had no way of contacting Harry, or anyone close to him, that he was left all alone with no rights of knowing, no means of knowing. They had grown so close so quickly, and still he had no real part of Harry’s life, because they couldn’t ever visit each other like that, they couldn’t share that parts of their lives and it hurt so bad.

He was left all alone on the bach for what felt like the hundredth time. He fell to his knees, the sand sticking to his wet clothes as he stared blindly in front of himself. 

-

He had fallen asleep on the beach in exhaustion, and he had woken up only when Alberto had suddenly appeared to gently shake his shoulders to rouse him.

”Your Highness.” He said, and his eyes had been worried despite trying to hide it. ”What are you doing out here?” It was already getting bright outside, even if it was still early morning. 

”I was very concerned when you didn’t appear for your regular sparring practice this morning.” Alberto's voice was gentler than Louis had ever heard it before, and he hated everything at that very moment. He needed to get a grip.

"You have never missed a session before." Alberto continued, his hand gripping gently at Louis' shoulder.

Louis was bleary eyed, and he had fallen asleep right on the beach, with no blanket, and still crying. His face was swollen, and he could feel his eyes stinging still, sand and salt from his tears stuck to his cheeks. His hair was matted from the water, from being outside on a beach all night, and he felt grimy all over, his arms and legs heavy and sluggish. His trousers were still damp from running into the water to grab at Zayn and… and he was a mess. A complete mess.

”I… I just wanted to head out for a stroll.” He lied, and it was weak and hollow even to his own ears. ”I needed to clear my head for a bit.”

”Are you okay to stand?” Alberto asked as he put out a hand for Louis to grab onto as Louis pulled himself into a sitting position. ”The Queen said that if you were not feeling better today she would call doctor Corden.”

Louis took it for the warning it was. Alberto was trying to give Louis time to regain control. He knew Louis hated having to see a doctor.

”No, please, don’t. I’m-” His voice was raspy and he was sure it was obvious he had been crying. He wasn't sure he'd actually stopped crying even in his sleep. ”I’m fine. Much better. A walk was exactly what I needed!” His voice trembled even as he said it, because, Harry, something was wrong and even Harry’s people didn’t know, not even Zayn. But Zayn must have realized something, he had suddenly shifted his mood, a complete turn around from frantic to a sort of dreaded calmness, and he had just left, had just left Louis with no answers and it hurt.

He just wanted to make sure Harry was all right.

”I can stand.” Louis rolled onto the heels of his feet, into a squatting position, ”I just need a moment, please.”

Alberto nodded and stood up. ”Of course.” 

He waited patiently as Louis put his head to his knees, trying to calm his breathing.

”Take your time, no one else is looking for you yet.” Alberto said, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

”Thank you, Alberto.” His voice was muffled by his knees. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out. He needed to function, needed to be a working adult today.

"My prince. Louis,” Alberto’s voice was still very soft. ”If there is something wrong-” He said, and Louis looked up at him, and as his eyes met Alberto’s, Louis' lower lip trembled and he hated himself for it, couldn’t be this weak. He just couldn’t.

”It’s fine.” His voice broke, and he sounded so fragile even to his own ears, and he hated that more than anything.

”I know. But if there was something, if something would ever be the matter, you know that you can talk to me. I know I am but your security, but-”

”You’re not!” Louis interrupted, his voice stronger, but he still didn’t stand up, hadn’t found that particular strength yet. ”You’re so important to us. You’re family.”

”Thank you, my prince. That means a great deal to me. And thus, I would like to repeat myself - if there _is_ something wrong, if something has happened, or is happening to you, please be assured you can always-” He suddenly paused mid sentence, and Louis looked up at him.

”What is that?” Alberto suddenly asked, his back straightening as he was standing up from his squatting position, his face turned towards the other end of the shore, away from the harbor. ”There is something there.” Alberto squinted as he shielded his eyes from the brightening morning sun.

It was ridiculous, and it could have been anything, anything at all, but somehow, instinctively, Louis just knew.

_Harry._

He scrambled to his feet quickly, slipping on the sand, and stood up next to Alberto. There was something moving, a couple of hundred meters away. A bundle of fabric, it looked like.

Louis took off towards it as fast as he could, leaving Alberto shocked and stumped for just a moment before he took off after him, calling Louis’ name as he did so. ”Louis, what are you doing? Where are you going?”

Louis was short, but he was fast. His run was fast and lithe, had always been, he could sprint quickly and he was soon quite a bit away from Alberto, who came lumbering after Louis. It was strange, but it was as if something was tugging at Louis’ heartstrings, and he just knew that the moving bundle of fabric was Harry. He didn’t know how he knew, but he just did.

”Harry!” He called out, and he could see the thing move. ”Harry!”

The bundle was in a pale blue fabric, a blanket or towel, and he could see a mop of dark hair sticking up. Long, dark and curly hair. The feeling that filled him as the person turned around, and he could see that it was Harry was a mixture of sweet relief, bone crushing pain and cold, hard fear. Something was wrong, and in the back of his mind he registered that Alberto would see Harry, and that was bad, it was so very bad, and then he finally reached Harry, throwing himself forward as he fell to his knees next to Harry, who was reaching his arms out towards him, half his body wrapped in a blanket. It was hanging loose from one shoulder and sticking out from underneath it was… legs. Human legs.

Louis couldn’t breathe.

”Harry, what’s-” Harry’s breathing was ragged, he was almost wheezing as his arms settled around Louis’ neck, squeezing him so tightly it felt like a vice. His hair was a mess, Louis could see the knots having formed at the back of his head, and he was dirty, and sandy, and was that blood on the side of Harry’s face-

Less than five seconds after Louis had appeared, Alberto came rushing up to them, panting. ”Louis, what happened, what’s-” he stopped with his hands on his knees, bending forward to catch his breath, even as he watched them. Louis saw Alberto from the corner of his eyes as he was watching them, noticing the way Harry was clinging to Louis, how Louis’ own arms had wound around Harry, stroking up and down his back.

Louis shook his head at him, their eyes meeting over Harry’s shoulder.

”Just give us a minute, please.” He said, as he could feel all of Harry’s body trembling against his own. He was so cold, his body having turned almost blue. He was shaking so hard his whole body was almost convulsing with it again and again, and he wasn’t crying, but there were dry sobs against Louis’ neck as Harry pressed his face against it.

”Oh, Harry.” He said again and again, one of his hands having reached up to stroke Harry’s head, patting his hair down, slowly combing through it with his fingers. ”It’s okay, you’re okay.”

Alberto was stood to their side, for a good long while as Harry calmed down, his gasping breaths slowly evening out into something less panicked and as Louis regained some semblance of clarity. He was relieved, but he was also confused and scared and worried. 

Harry was back. But he had legs. He was dirty and hurt, and very obviously not okay. What the hell had happened to him to end up like this?

After a while, when Harry’s breathing had gone back to normal, Louis pulled back just a little, pushing at Harry gently just to let go for a little bit. As their eyes met, Louis got a good look at Harry’s face, and he suddenly realized that it was the first time he had seen him in bright sunlight. His green eyes were huge in the pale face, his long lashes clumping together from the salt water. On the side of his forehead there was a long cut, and it had stopped bleeding but there was still dried blood down the side of his face from it.

”Hey, Hazza, what happened to you? Where have you been, I’ve been so worried. And Zayn was here, he was looking for you,” He said softly, his voice trembling as he spoke.

Harry’s mouth formed a shape like an ”O,” but as he started speaking, no sounds came out. His voice wasn’t raspy, he wasn’t wheezing, it was just complete silence. He shook his head frustratedly, pulling back the hair clumped with blood and matted with sand from his face. He opened his mouth again, and then started scratching at his throat with one hand, even as he reached to grab Louis’ hand in his other.

”Are you sick?” Louis reached out with the hand Harry wasn’t holding, to stroke a thumb below Harry’s eye. ”Did you lose your voice?”

Harry nodded and pulled at Louis’ hand to touch at his throat. His eyes looked desperate, and frightened. Louis never wanted to let him go. He stroked at the dip of Harry’s collarbone.

”What happened?” He spoke softly. ”Where did you go?”

Harry shook his head quickly, and Louis felt so stupid.

”Oh, sorry, I- of course you can’t tell me. But where have you been, and god, what happened to you, you have leg-” he stopped himself at the very last moment, shaking his head as he remembered that Alberto was standing right beside them, the guard completely silent even though his confusion was apparent.

”Never mind that, can you stand?” Louis said, his voice not quite a whisper over the wind.

Harry shook his head, even as Harry started moving to a squatting position, meeting Alberto’s eyes again.

”We need to get you up, we need to get you inside to warm you up. Can you - did you try walking?” 

Harry nodded vigorously, but his eyes were sad, and he made a cross-movement with his arms.

”You couldn’t?” Louis said, pulling a stressed hand through his hair. ”I can’t- we need to get you inside, god, you’re cold as ice. Alberto, can he borrow your jacket? Mine's still damp, it won't help him." He turned his head towards Alberto, Harry still in his arms. He felt helpless in a way he never had before.

"Alberto, he’s so cold.” His voice was sounding shrill and hysterical to his own ears as he spoke, even as Alberto was already pulling of his jacket.

”We need to get you up, okay." His hand brushed gently along the side of Harry's face, as Harry nodded, a determined glint in his eyes, despite whatever it was that was going on. "We’ll do it together, see if you can stand. If you can’t walk yourself, we’ll help you, yeah?”

Louis and Alberto grabbed one of Harry’s arms each and it was difficult to heave him up, but they managed. Louis suddenly realized that this was the first time Harry was actually standing up, standing on ground. He had Harry’s arm around his neck, Harry supporting most of his weight on him, leaning in Louis’ direction. His legs were shaking a lot, and as Harry slowly, slowly, put a trembling leg in front of the other, Louis suddenly realized that this was Harry learning to walk - this was the first time Harry was standing up because he hadn’t had legs before.

Louis felt a bit faint.

Louis' new friend, who was a _merman_ , had disappeared for days and Louis had been so worried he was physically sick from it, and now the merman had suddenly turned up, and he had legs, he was sitting on the beach, and he was hurt and he was back but he couldn’t talk, and Louis’ head was spinning, because he didn’t understand anything right now, but the only thing that was actually important right now was to get Harry to a doctor because something was obviously wrong.

”We’ll take it slowly, okay?” He mustered a weak smile at Harry, smiled up at him because he was actually very tall compared to Louis. Harry smiled back weakly and gave a short nod.

”I’ll help you, it’s okay. We’ll get you to the infirmary and Doc will take a look at you. If,” he hesitated, ”If that is okay?” He wasn’t even sure if Harry wanted to see a doctor for, well, obvious reason. Because Harry was still a merman… wasn’t he?

He was distracted by Harry’s legs suddenly giving out on him, falling down onto his knees. Harry made a frustrated sound from deep in his throat, and Louis’ heart plummeted to his feet just as fast as Harry fell. Louis dived after him without hesitation.

”Are you okay?” Harry nodded, but his head was turned downwards, facing his lap. His hair hung as a thick curtain over his face. He hit a fist against the sand in frustration. 

”Hey, come on, it’s okay. We’ll just try again, it’s okay. We’ll get there, yeah?”

Harry nodded again, and then he put both hands on either of Louis’ shoulders and heaved himself up to stand on still shaky legs. He let go, and stood upright by himself until Alberto grabbed onto his arm, strong support.

”Here, come along. I’ve got you. Harry, right?” Alberto told him, and Harry gave him a weak smile, and a short single nod. He took a first step, and after a deep breath he manage another, Alberto's hand gently supporting him on one side, and Louis on the other. It took them quite a while, but they finally made it up to the keep and into the castle to head for the infirmary. 

Liam suddenly rounded a corner, coming along a corridor from their right. He was carrying a book in his hands, idly flipping through it, but stopped in his track as soon as he saw them. 

”Louis!” He gasped, and came rushing up to them as they were making their way up one of the stairs. ”What happened?” He asked worriedly, even as he tried to help them move Harry upwards, even with his uncooperative legs.

Liam eyed Harry and his strange, unclothed appearance, the dried blood trailing down his face and the dirt all over his body. Louis was too occupied with helping Harry move across the stairs, hardly even registered that Liam might be asking him something, but Alberto replied instead. 

”We found him on the beach. Something seems to have happened to him, and he is hurt. I think,” Alberto hesitated, ”I think Louis seems to knows him.”

From the corner of his eyes, Louis saw Liam’s eyebrows rise. ”Oh. Okay.” Liam looked to Louis for confirmation, and Louis only made a sound like a grunt, and nodded his head.

Harry clung to him a little tighter, the arm around Louis’ neck holding on tighter, and there was drops of sweat running down his forehead from exerting himself so hard. Louis’ arm around Harry’s waist squeezed him closer to himself.

God, Louis wondered, what had happened to him.

He spoke up after a deep breath. ”This is Harry, he-” what should he say, what excuse should he give? ”He works on the deck of one of the trading ships. We met a while ago, so I know him. He must have… he must have ended up in the ocean somehow.” It was the most obvious lie, no one could possibly believe what he was saying, but there was a finality in his voice that left no room for questions right then, so no one else spoke before they got to the infirmary, serious and busied with trying to get help for Harry. Doctor Corden appeared at the door of his office as he heard the ruckus of them approaching. 

”My goodness, lads,” He started running towards them. ”Who have we here?” Harry looked up at him, and then he looked to Louis, his eyes panicked. It hurt Louis’ chest, he hadn’t seen Harry like this, had hardly ever seen him without a smile on his face.

”His name is Harry,” He explained, and as Alberto let go of Harry’s side to make them fit to go through the door, Liam held the door open to let them all inside. Doctor Corden rushed inside, and immediately started opening drawer after drawer, pulling things out, a vial here, tissues there, and several different type of gauzes. 

”He’s been in the water for a while I think, he’s so cold,” he looked at Harry for affirmation and Harry nodded. ”And then I think he’s been on the beach for a while as well. But maybe not too long?” Harry nodded again.

”Hi, Harry. My name is Doctor James Corden. I’m the courts doctor, so you don’t have to worry, you’re in good hands. I’ve patched up Louis’ more times than I can count, and he’s still in one piece.” He joked, and Harry actually mustered a wobbly smile at him.

James smiled back at him, as he started peeling the jacket off of Harry. ”I’m just going to check for broken bones, and see if there are any other open wounds right now, okay?” He started prodding at Harry’s arms, and then onto his ribs where a huge purple bruise had already appeared. The blanket he had donned had slipped down, and it was apparent that he was completely naked underneath it. Louis averted his eyes, instead looking down to his own right. 

He could still feel Liam’s eyes flickering between Harry and Louis.

”You can call me James, okay?” James said softly, a kind smile on his face as he looked up at Harry while he was opening the small packets of whatever kind of salves and lotions he had.

Harry stayed unmoving, and Louis spoke again. ”There is something wrong with his voice. He… he seems to have lost it.”

”I see.” James hummed. ”Has it been gone for a long time, Harry?” His voice was as gentle as the fingers prodding at Harry’s body.

Harry shook his head in denial as he held two fingers up. ”Two days? You must have been cold for a long time, then. Your voice will surely be back in due time as soon as you have regained your health.” James told him.

Another short nod.

”Two days?” Louis repeated in a whisper, and Harry turned to look at him, eyes wide and startlingly green. He was so pale, and he was shivering. He suddenly winced as James prodded at his leg. 

He shuddered as James continued to clamp his fingers over Harry’s legs and down to his feet. He tried to lift them a bit.

”Does this hurt?” James asked, his voice kind. Harry averted his eyes from Louis, and instead looked down at the floor. He nodded.

”I’m not sure, but I think something might have happened to, to his… legs. Please be careful.” Louis said.

James nodded. 

”Actually lads, I am going to make a thorough check on Harry now, and I am going to ask you all to wait outside for a bit, please.”

”But, I-” Louis started, panic rising in his chest.

”It’s going to be fine, Louis. He’s going to be fine, we just need to make sure nothing is broken, patch him up a bit and then make sure he is warmed up. I guess, you did not bring any clothes with you, since you were found on the beach in only this?” James touched the blanket gently as Harry shook his head.

”Louis, might I ask you to find him a change of clothes, please.” His words might have been formed as a question, but his voice was anything but, and with that he ushered them all out, and closed the door behind them with a soft click. Louis’ eyes met Harry’s eyes before the door was shut, and Harry gave a small wave of his hand, showing that he was fine.

”I will bring some spare clothes from the laundry room, Your Highness,” Alberto said with a bow, and then he was on his way, leaving just Liam and Louis standing a bit helplessly in the now empty corridor.

Louis unconsciously made a countdown in his head. He gave it five seconds before Liam caved in.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

”So…” And there it was. Louis would've smiled if he'd had it in him.

_1._

”How did you know Harry again? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned him before?” Liam asked and his voice was kind.

”I haven’t known him for that long, we just met accidentally a couple of weeks ago. I… I don’t know him all that well.” Louis coughed into his hand.

Liam could always tell when he lied, so he tried to keep it as true as possible.

Liam just nodded his head several times, very slowly, before speaking again. ”You seem terribly concerned, though. Even if you don’t know him too well. Who is he?”

”He’s just someone who’s worked a trading ship.” Louis looked down at his shuffling feet. He was so bad at lying, and hiding his eyes was always the tell tale sign of him doing just that. He forced his eyes up to meet Liam’s.

Liam still didn’t prod, even though he surely knew Louis wasn’t telling the truth. Louis could never fool Liam.

”Oh, so he fell into the water, then?”

”I guess so. It seems like it, but he couldn't speak so he couldn't tell me. And I don’t know why he can’t speak right now.”

”Maybe he has a cold?”

”But, he can’t make a single sound? And I know he can talk, we spoke before, so something must have happened to him.” He turned desperate eyes at Liam. Now that everything was calming down, now that Harry seemed to be out of immediate danger, he was slowly calming down, and the questions were piling up. 

”His legs-” he interrupted himself.

”They seems to hurt a lot.” Liam thought he agreed with what Louis was about to say. ”He must have been in the water for a long while. Must be really tired and exhausted, since he could hardly walk.”

 _Or he hadn’t learned how to, yet._ Louis’ brain supplied helpfully, but he nodded at Liam as if he agreed.

They fell silent for a while after that, and didn’t speak again until Alberto returned with a small bundle of clothes, new socks and pants, two different trousers in soft, black material, a cotton shirt and a soft knitted sweater in a dark red color. 

”I hope these will suffice.” Alberto said.

Louis knocked on the door. ”We have clothes.”

James opened the door and peeked out. ”Lovely, thank you.” He smiled softly through the doorway, ”He is holding up well. I can find nothing obviously wrong with his legs. They seem to be tender, but not too bad. I think the muscles just needs to rest. The voice, however - you said he talked before? And he indicated it has only been gone for two days, but… I can’t find anything wrong with him. There is nothing wrong with his vocal cords and I can find anything indicating a throat infection or a cold. I need to do a more thorough check, but as of right now, I think he mostly needs rest. Would you mind waiting for just a few minutes more?”

”’Course not.” Louis said and backed away from the door as soon as he had left the clothes to James.

”It seems he is going to be fine.” James said just before he closed the door.

Liam smiled at Louis. ”That’s good news, right.” At the words, Louis had sagged against the wall behind him, sliding down to sit down on the floor.

”Yeah. Yeah, I’m relieved.” He could sense the questions on Liam’s tongue, even from Alberto, even though the older man would never ask.

”Look, I can’t tell you much about him, but he’s a friend. He’s not from here, and I haven’t known him for long, but he’s a good person, so you don’t have to worry. Something strange has just happened to him.”

Liam nodded. ”Of course.” 

There was silence for a few minutes, maybe more, but Louis’ mind was spinning so fast he couldn’t tell.

Liam finally came to squat at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, ”Calm down, Louis. Breathe.” Louis realized he might have been hyperventilating for a while. Maybe even since they found him. 

”Mate, he’s going to be fine, Doctor Corden just said so." Liam's smile was kind and his voice soft and soothing as he was rubbing circles across Louis' back and Louis needed to get a grip right now, and-

And that’s when the door opened, and James stepped outside, followed by Harry, who was holding a hand to James’ lower arm for support. Louis’ heart finally calmed down a bit as he saw a cleaned up Harry. The knitted sweater was on, which was a good choice considering how cold Harry had been, and the trousers were the right length for him, which meant Alberto had been just as attentive as usual. His hair was newly washed, and still damp as it fell in ringlets across his face. Harry looked up at him, a bit shyly and self consciously, gripping the ends of his sleeves, and Louis just realized that… Harry was wearing clothes. He probably never had before? Louis walked up towards him.

”Harry,” He went to touch a hand to Harry's arm. ”How are you? Are you okay?” James handed Harry a stack of small papers, and a pen. He started scribbling on the paper, and Harry nodded at him with a soft smile. _Good. Hurts a bit, but fine. Tired.’_ was the short message he penned down and held up for Louis to read. 

”What happened to your voice?” As a reply, Harry only shrugged helplessly. Louis didn’t prod him about it, didn’t want to bother him about it, he just… he wanted to help him.

”Do you need to rest?” He asked him and Harry bit his lip before nodding once. He smiled, again, a weaker one than those Louis had gotten used to, but it was a smile, and Louis could feel himself relaxing slightly.

”We can get the chamber maids to put up a guest room in the north wing, there will be everything you need in there,” Alberto started, a kind smile in Harry’s direction, and Louis’ heartbeat sped up. But he had nothing to say to that. Nothing at all. It made sense. That’s where they always put important guests. 

But it felt so far away from Louis’ own wing of the castle. He hadn’t really thought about it actively yet, but now that it was propositioned he realized he had somehow counted on Harry staying with him, maybe even in the room joined to his own. He opened his mouth, but had to close it again - he had no legitimate reason why Harry shouldn’t stay in the usual guest rooms. They were more than comfortable, actually very luxurious, and Harry would be very well-off there.

Harry was nodding to Alberto’s words, and he seemed very concentrated.

”Will there be staff there?” Liam asked suddenly. ”Maybe you shouldn’t be alone, tonight, just in case you got a concussion? That looks like it was a nasty hit, right there.” Liam pointed to his own head, indicating the area of Harry’s head where the deep cut had been bandaged.

Harry kept biting his lips, looking between the other men.

”Yeah, like, I was thinking… since he’s my friend, he can stay in the main building. He could stay there, with me.” Louis said.

Both Liam and Alberto was looking at him a bit funnily, but he stood up for himself. ”I can help him, show him around. I’d be happy to.” Louis was happy to have his own wing in the castle, a whole part just to himself. It was a luxury allowed for the next-in-line for the throne. ”Since, well, we do know each other already. I’d feel better if someone was keeping an eye on you. Like Liam said, you might have a concussion.” His eyes met Harry's.

”If you are certain of that, Your Highness,” Alberto added. Hardly anyone ever spent even a night in Louis’ wing of the castle, it was usually just Liam or Niall if they’d been drinking too much together the night before and they couldn’t drag their asses back home - but that usually meant that they didn’t even stay in the spare rooms, but rather passed out in a heap on top of the sofas, or even in an armchair. A few times even on the floor, waking up and feeling like death the following day.

Harry touched a hand to Louis’ arm, shaking his head.

”You don’t want to?” Louis felt his whole body turn heavy with something that was startlingly close to disappointment.

Harry’s eyes turned wide, and he waved a hand in front of his body. ’No,’’ he mouthed, and then picked up his little notes. _’Don’t want to bother.’_

”You wouldn’t bother me. Or anyone else. You’re my friend, you’ll be my guest, it is completely normal for friends to stay over in the main building instead of in the guest wings.” He hazarded, hoping against hope no one would call him on his not-quite-a-lie and placed a hand on top of Harry’s. ”I’d feel better. Honestly.”

Harry seemed to hesitate, still, but he nodded.

”It’s true, mate,” Liam walked up to him. ”I stay over there all the time, it’s so much nicer than the guest rooms. Take the chance when he offers, yeah?” He reached out his hand towards Harry, and Louis loved Liam just a little bit. ”I’m Liam, by the way.”

Harry took Liam’s hand, and once again he opened his mouth to try to speak, and his face fell again as he remembered that he couldn’t.

”No worries. Louis told us your name is Harry. It’s nice to meet you, I can’t believe Louis never mentioned you before, it must be interesting to work at a ship, yeah?” Liam rambled on, and Harry gave him a thumbs up, and his smile was weak but at least it was still there.

Liam beamed at Harry, a wide toothy grin.

It was a testament to how much Liam trusted Louis, because Louis could definitely see how this whole situation seemed peculiar. For Louis to bring Harry inside the castle in the first place, obviously knowing him very well, even as he hadn’t ever mentioned him before.

Louis could tell that Alberto was most definitely suspicious, even as he spoke up, ”I brought shoes as well. I’m not sure about the size, but I hope they will work out well enough.” He handed them to Harry.

Harry seemed to sense his hesitation, and he took the shoes with a small bow of his head even as he grabbed them and clutched them to his chest. His eyes were turning panicked again, and Louis suddenly realized that - shoes. Harry probably didn’t know what to do, couldn’t fake putting them on naturally even if he tried.

”I think we’ll just head to my wing before anything else. He needs to rest and then I’ll show him around when he's up for it.” 

James spoke up, ”I will come along to check on you tonight, Harry. Sometime after tea.” Harry nodded. ”Where should I come to?”

”If you come up to my room, we’ll be there in the meantime. He’ll rest there for today. Thank you, James.”

James nodded his head into a small bow, and then added, ”Your Highness. I will see you later.”

Louis nodded at the doctor, and Harry gave him a small wave.

”I think we better start heading up to the main building, to show you your room,” Louis said, ”I can help him, lads. Thank you for your help but I think we can make it from here.”

”Sure?” Liam asked, but he was already backing away. He had obviously been in a hurry somewhere before they had stumbled across him.

”Definitely, Payno.” Louis saluted him.

”If you are certain,” Alberto asked once again, and Louis nodded again.

”Yeah, I am. You don’t need to worry.” Louis assured him. ”I’ve got him, and you don’t need to worry about me either.”

”But this morning-” Alberto started, and Louis interrupted him.

”It was a strange coincidence. I swear, I was only out on the beach by chance, and I had fallen asleep because I was so tired. You needn’t worry, I promise.” He threw him his most cheeky smile, somehow managing to muster it despite the turmoil in his heart and in his head.

Alberto finally left too, but only after having appraised Louis for a long moment, and Louis wondered what he was searching for in him for him to finally bow and the turn on his heels to start walking away.

Louis turned around to face Harry, and even before he had turned around completely he had opened his arms wide, Harry falling right into them now that they were finally alone. They clung to each other tightly, Harry sagging into Louis’ body, turning his face into the crook of Louis’ neck again.

”Haz.” Louis finally breathed properly for what felt like the first time in days. ”What happened to you? How did this…”

Harry’s whole body gave a shudder, and Louis could feel him shaking his head, could feel it moving, could feel Harry’s hair tickling his neck.

”Can you write it down?”

Harry pulled back a little, and their faces were so close as Louis put both his hands on Harry’s face, cupping his jaw in the palms of his hands. He felt the warmth of Harry’s breath on his face, even as Harry shook his head at him, his long hair falling across his face.

”Because you don’t want to?” Louis asked.

Harry scrunched his lips together, and he looked to be thinking intently, concentrating hard on something. As he breathed a deep sigh of what seemed like relief, he started moving his hands rapidly. He placed his hands together, palm to palm, and then pointed to himself. Then he clasped his fist, sticking out two fingers. He pointed to his leg, and then started walking the two fingers across the palm of his hand, and then pointed to his throat.

Louis blinked at him, utterly confused. ”I… what?” 

Harry hung his head, and as he looked up again, he blew a frustrated ghost of air upwards, trying to blow the unruly hair from his eyes. He started again, pointing at his legs. Made his fingers walk across his hand again. He nodded at Louis again, this time scratching with blunt nails over his throat.

”You have legs?” Louis said and Harry nodded excitedly, and Louis continued, ”And you can walk now?” Harry clapped his hands together before making a thumbs up.

”But Harry, I can see that myself. I can see you’ve got legs, it’s kind of hard to miss. I just… how'd this happen?” They were facing each other, again, and Harry seemed to hesitate.

”Just tell me one thing then, please. Are you all right? Can I do something for you, anything at all?”

Harry again leaned forward, to give Louis another hug, and it warmed Louis' entire being, despite how cold Harry was. Louis’ arms wound around his back on pure instinct.

”Safe, then?” Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling shampoo and soap as he whispered into Harry's hair. They stood still like that for several moments, his hands moving up and down Harry’s back in slow, soothing strokes. It wasn’t strange, per say, to touch him like this, it wasn’t like they hadn’t ever touched. It was just that, before this, Harry had been a merman with tail and fins and they just hadn’t had a hug before.

Right now, it seemed like neither of them wanted to ever let go.

Louis somewhere registered that Harry didn’t exactly answer his question, but he figured there were still time. He could ask again, when Harry was less stressed, when he just hadn’t been through something that was probably quite traumatic.

”You want to go check out your room?” Louis asked. ”Or, actually, I think we should head to my wing first, it's just beside yours. It’d be better, we can find you some more clothes, and-” Harry gave a shudder, and he seemed to press even closer to Louis.

”Are you cold?”

Harry pulled back a bit, and gave another nod.

”We’ll have someone light a fire in my room, and you can warm up there.” He touched a hand to Harry’s one and almost flinched at how cold they were. ”You’re freezing. Maybe you want a cup of tea as well?”

They pulled back from each other, and Louis hesitated. Should he help Harry? Should he offer to help? Would Harry want to try and walk himself?

"Do you need-?” He asked, unsure and worried and still very very confused. Harry shook his head and pulled back completely. He shook his head in denial, even as he made a move with one hand, moving it in front of himself up and down, up and down.

Louis understood. ”We’ll go slow, it’s fine. You don’t need to rush it.”

At Louis’ words, Harry seemed to stand up straighter, and Louis could even see him squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath through his nose. Even barefoot and in a soft jumper, it looked as if he was ready for a battle. Louis thought that maybe he sort of was.

The walk upstairs was a struggle even for Louis, he wanted to help so badly. When Harry had stared at the shoes in his hands in something akin to desperation, Louis had gently tugged them out from his grasp, telling him they needn’t bother with them right now. 

”We’ll be inside the whole way, the floors are clean, you won’t need the shoes. We’ll try them on later instead.” He said

Harry nodded gratefully even as he started walking, taking his first step forward, towards Louis’ chambers.

”We’ll just go through this corridor,” Louis started, pointing forwards. ”And then we’ll head to the left after that turn. I’ll help you if you need me to, or if it’s too long to make it by yourself.” He smiled at Harry who looked at him through his lashes and gave another frustrated twist of his mouth. 

"It's fine, Harry, you're still learning. You haven't even had legs before, don't be harsh on yourself. You're doing so good." Harry stopped walking and a genuine smile appeared on his face as he reached out to pat at Louis' arm, ending the touch with two quick taps to it with his index and middle fingers.

Louis figured that his own heart might actually beat even faster than Harry’s did right now.

Even as they slowly made their way through the castle, Harry stopped time and time again, to observe the things they passed. He pointed to the lanterns on the walls, with their flickering flames. Louis explained everything he could, and even though the walk was obviously both painful and a struggle to Harry, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. As they walked by their first window, a huge opening in the wall of a long corridor on the fourth floor, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and gripped onto the windowsill. His eyes were round and huge in his face, his mouth forming a big 'O' even as he started pointing out the view. On this side of the castle, you could see one side of the ocean, it’s waves crashing, but also because you were so high up, and the castle having been placed on the top of a hill, you could see very far and wide, the view of the village below breathtaking. You could see far off in the distance, the land stretching far and the sky seeming endless.

Harry gripped at Louis’ arms, and pointed at the view out the window, and his face was morphing into a huge, huge smile. Louis had to laugh at his obvious excitement.

”Yeah, it’s a pretty view I guess.” Louis said and Harry threw his head back in what was obviously a groan, even though it was soundless. 

”Oh, okay. It’s a nice view, I mean, I guess I don’t really think about it often,” Harry turned his head towards him, an incredulous look on his face, holding his arms up and his palms facing Louis. 

With a laugh, Louis said, ”I guess that’s a bit spoiled of me, to take a view like this for granted.”

Harry nodded at him sternly, waving a finger in his face. 

”It’s just, I grew up here.” He suddenly turned to stand side by side with Harry, their shoulders touching. He looked out of the window, out across the village. Out at the different colored roofs, some of them covered in golden straws of hay. The small houses and the winding roads and their paths. His people were walking down there, threading along and living their lives, doing their chores and working and being alive and going about their challenges and their tasks and there was the deep blue sea to the side, waves crashing against the cliffs, and suddenly a lump was forming in his throat. It was actually very beautiful. He stood silent for several minutes.

He took a deep breath, and Harry prodded his side, and when he turned to meet his eyes, Harry had a gentle smile on his face.

Louis cleared his throat, ”Okay. It’s beautiful.” Harry reached out to touch his arm again, even as they turned to resume their walk.

It took a long time for them to get to Louis’ room, but even as they were walking, Harry was doing better and better. He was stumbling less and he was already getting faster and steadier, making fast progress. At one time he got caught on the corner end of a rug, and he stumbled and almost fell, but Louis was there in less than a heartbeat, catching him with hands on either side of his waist. Harry gave what would have been a frustrated groan if he could have made a sound, even as he stood back up again, but he continued walking on his own, straight backed and with dignity as Louis quickly released him. When they finally arrived at Louis’ quarters, Louis felt just as relieved as Harry looked when he told him they were finally there. Louis unlocked the door to his room, and let Harry in, a Harry who made his way inside on hesitant steps.

”So,” Louis started, his heart for some reason hammering loudly in his chest, ”This is my rooms. I live in a secluded, separate part of the castle. It’s reserved for the next-in-line for the throne, and there are several rooms here, and, I know we said before that there is a room reserved for you already, but if you wanted to stay here and stay closer to me, you’d be welcome to, of course.”

Harry shook his head, waving a hand in front of himself, mouthing ’no’. For some reason, a big lump of disappointment settled in the pit of Louis’ stomach. ”Oh. Okay. Of course, that’s okay too, I just thought that maybe you would want to. But of course you need your privacy. I could help you settle in if you’d want to…” he trailed off.

Harry stepped up to him, closer than before, and took one of his hands in his, placing a small note he had been scribbling on. _’Don’t want to bother.’_ it said again, the 'Don't' underlined several times. It was the same one as the one before, and Louis hurried to reassure him.

”Please, it’s no problem whatsoever.” He smiled at Harry, and Harry seemed to hesitate still. He was switching from foot to foot where he was standing. ”Come on, please sit down, you’re not used to walking.”

He placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back, guiding him to the grey, overstuffed velvet couch standing pushed up against the wall facing the room.

Harry practically fell down on it, lifting his feet up from the floor. He looked around himself then, for the first time, and seemed to be taking it all in.

”Yeah, so,” Louis started. ”This is my bedroom. I don’t spend too much time in here, I mostly just sleep here, I feel like I’m always away on a meeting or on my way to a training session or something else. But, it is mine and I like it.”

Harry looked around himself, looking from one end of the room, to the other. His eyes lingered on doors, and Louis kept explaining. ”That’s the bath. Maybe that sounds strange to you,” He gave a small laugh, ”But I take a bath every day. It’s relaxing and it’s for cleaning yourself… I guess that’s something different for you to get used to, to go into a specific bath to wash.”

Harry cocked his head at him in question. ”It’s like, a tub… like a big thing you fill with water and soap that you wash yourself with. It’s usually hot water and it’s very relaxing. I always end up soaking too long and my hands turn out all wrinkly like old prunes.” Louis said.

Harry threw his head back in a silent laughter, and Louis’ felt a pleased flush rise on his cheeks. Harry wasn’t his usual happy self, so it was a definite victory whenever he smiled, or laughed, even if he was indeed laughing silently.

”That’s a nice room, I think you’ll like it.” He ended his explanation of the bath. He had used to have servants help him with his baths, but in the end it had felt silly, and he had declined further help with it, other than them putting out fresh towels and clothing as they filled the tub up with hot water.

”You can take a bath now if you want too, you seem very cold. I think it’d do you good.” Louis said.

Harry was biting his lower lip, as he moved his eye to the second door, this one a large oak door. 

”That one actually has a lock from the other side of the room,” Louis explained. ”It’s an adjoining bedroom. It’s a nice big one, very comfortable. The bed is just as big as mine, it’s lovely. If you don’t want to head back downstairs, it's yours to use.”

Harry, who was just prodding at his left foot looked up at him, as if in horror at moving again so soon.

”As I said, you don’t have to take that room downstairs, you’re more than welcome to stay here.” _'I really want you to stay.'_ Louis didn't say.

Harry made a circle with his hand, indicating a silent thank you. Louis smiled at him.

”The room next to it,” Louis nodded at it. ”Is my office. It’s a very depressing room - very nice, lots of book and nice furniture, but extraordinarily boring. We’ll check it out as soon as you want to, but I was thinking that maybe we should run you a hot bath first?”

Harry put a hand on his chest, giving a little bow.

”Please don’t, I’m not doing anything you should thank me for, I just hope you’ll like it here all right. It must be so different here, I can’t even believe it.”

Harry nodded widely, his mouth open in a wide smile now, his arms held out with his palms face up. Louis laughed. ”I bet. And you ain’t seen nothing yet, it’ll blow your mind! You didn’t even meet Clifford or Madame Meow yet!”

Harry’s feet fell back down to the floor, sitting up very straight again, hands over his heart, and Louis had to laugh loudly again. ”You’d forgotten about them, hadn’t you? Madame Meow will be terribly offended, you’ll need to make it up to her, or she’ll know about it and hold it against you forever.” He joked, but Harry nodded seriously, before laughing silently again.

”If you’ll be all right by yourself you can wait here for a moment while I’ll head outside and get someone to help us run a bath. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

He went outside, and didn’t have to look for a long time before he found Eleanor in the maid’s chambers, and asked her to collect someone to run them a bath. He had felt slightly awkward around El for a while, ever since Lottie claimed El had had a crush on Louis, but by now he was pretty certain she had been wrong, she had never acted any differently around Louis at all.

It was only a short walk back, and as he returned to his rooms Harry was still sitting in the same position as he had when Louis had left, but he was looking around himself with a wide eyed expression on his face.

”Hi, I’m back.” Louis said at the same time as he startled when he felt something move at his feet, and Harry shot up from his seat in the sofa.

Madame Meow had snuck inside Louis’ room as he opened the door, and Harry had seen her at that exact same moment. He was standing completely still, seemingly too shocked and taken to move.

Louis crouched down to sit down on his heels, stroking Madame Meow’s head. ”Harry,” he said. ”This is Madame Mew, the most wonderful girl in this entire country.” 

He smiled at Harry’s delighted expression as Louis picked her up in his arms. ”Her beauty is only matched by her wisdom, and she is truly loved by all.” She squirmed around in his arms for a bit, but then settled to push her head against his chin, starting to purr pleasantly.

As Louis walked up to him, Harry looked like he was so excited that he might actually faint, or combust, or both. ”You can pet her if you want to.” He said. ”She particularly enjoys being scratched behind her ears.” Louis did just that, her purring intensifying.

Harry carefully reached out his hand towards her but he paused right before he touched her, and again looked up to meet Louis’ eyes, looking for confirmation that it was okay and Louis nodded at him, taking a step closer, nudging the cat slightly closer to him. Harry gave a small gasp as soon as his hand touched the soft fur, and even though he was just barely touching her, his face had lit up in such pure delight that Louis’ almost felt his heart do a loop inside his chest.

”Go ahead,” he told Harry, ”You can scratch her behind the ear as well, it doesn’t hurt her, she likes it.” He put his own free hand and scratched two fingers behind her ear, making Madame turn her head. Harry carefully moved his hand, a gentle stroke down the back of the cat’s head, and then gently did just as Louis had showed him, scratching behind her ear with his fingers, and she promptly started stirring in Louis’ arms to get closer to the hand. Harry’s mouth was hanging open, even as he was smiling, his dimples out in full, and he was glowing of excitement, until Madame started trying to make her way over to his arms instead. His expression turned shocked and a bit worried then, his eyes turning to Louis in question as she put her claws carefully into his sweater. 

Louis kept holding her even as he asked, ”Do you want to hold her? It’s okay, she won’t hurt you, she just wants to get closer for cuddles.” Harry stared at the cat, and Louis clarified, ”Of course you don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.”

Harry pursed his mouth but he only had to think about it for a second before holding both hands out. He still seemed a bit hesitant, though, so Louis carefully handed the cat over even as he directed Harry’s hands and arms to the best position to hold her safely.

”See, you’re a natural,” Louis had to smile, had to smile so wide his eyes felt almost non existent, when the cat was fully in Harry’s arms, and Harry’s whole face was lit up in wonder as the cat started bopping the top of her head against Harry’s chin.

After a while she even settled down against his chest, to fall asleep. Even Louis gaped at that.

”She must,” he started, even as he carefully stroked down the back of her head, ”She must really like you already. She’s never really comfortable enough to fall asleep in someone’s lap, you must really be something, Harold.” He joked, and Harry turned a bright smile at him. ”She seems really happy there.”

They stood like that for several minutes, so close they were almost touching, with the cat between them, until one of the chamber staff, Maria, knocked on the door and announced the bath to be ready.

”Thank you,” Louis told her, and Harry turned to nod at her.

”Oh,” She suddenly curtsied, ”You have a visitor, your highness. I apologize.”

”It’s fine,” Louis told her with a smile, plucking the cat from Harry’s arms, and letting her down onto the floor. She quickly scurried off, back out through the door. ”This is Harry, he’s my friend. He’s going to stay here for a while, we were planning on putting him in the guest wing, but now I think we’ll put him here instead.”

”In your room, sire?” Maria asked carefully.

”Er, no,” Louis hurried to add. ”We were thinking of the room next to this one. So he can get private space as well.”

”Certainly,” She smiled at them. ”We will take care of it immediately.”

Harry smiled at her and then walked up to her, his legs quite a bit steadier already, and he put his hand forth to shake hers. She seemed to startle for a bit, and Louis had to smile - the staff was treated like family by the court here, but guests rarely showed them that kindness, and to be greeted by what must be an important guest was an absolute honor. She took his hand and he bent down at the waist and kissed the top of her hand gently, and Louis smiled at the blush on her cheek even as his stomach dropped a bit for a reason he couldn’t quite understand.

”I’m Maria,” She said on a titter, obviously both charmed and flustered, as Harry rose to stand up straight in front of her. Louis swallowed, because Harry really was very tall compared to her.

For some reason he thought of the fact that Maria wasn’t much shorter than Louis himself.

As Harry didn’t reply to her, but instead touched his chest and throat with a hand, Louis hurried to help him explain. ”This is Harry. He’s currently ill, having lost his voice.” He improvised. ”He’s a friend and he arrived here to get the best treatment in the land, Doctor Corden is already seeing him. That is why we are having him stay in my quarters.”

Maria nodded, ”I see. Tell me if there is anything I can do to assist you. Anything at all, sire.” She looked up at Harry through her lashes, stroking her bright red hair away from her eyes with a hand.

Harry smiled at her, another dimpled one. He put an arm at his back and again bent his head in a small bow, a silent thanks. 

”Thank you, Maria.” Louis smiled at her, and after another curtesy she backed out of the room, her cheeks still a bit pink, closing the door behind her.

”Already charming all the ladies you’re coming across, Styles.” He joked, and Harry turned towards him, eyebrows raised in questions.

”Oh, she really liked you, couldn’t you tell? You’ll break all their hearts with your dimples and long hair, I'm sure of it.”

Harry shook his head and shrugged as he blew a raspberry with his mouth. He rolled his eyes, but followed it up with a wide, happy smile and a wink.

For some reason Louis felt a slight sadness at Harry's smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get ready. This spring has been a mad dash, and I have had absolutely no spare time. I'm slowly getting back on track, though, and I'm hoping you'll enjoy!

The week following his arrival on the beach had felt like a dream to Harry. His head was spinning every night from all the different impressions, from everything he got to see and experience. Every day was bringing new treats and experiences and tastes and people to him and Harry was thriving.

It was intense but it was _wonderful._

Despite everything, despite his difficulties communicating and the pain in his new limbs, Harry felt more alive than ever before. He might be standing on slightly shaky legs, but things up on land just felt right. They made _sense_ in a way that life in the sea hadn’t ever before. It had been only a matter of days before the keep had started to feel like home to him, and he couldn’t quite put his fingers on all the reason as to why it felt that way, but of course Louis and his family were a large part of it. But it was so many other things as well - the sun that warmed his face as he sat on a windowsill as he was waiting for Louis to get ready in the morning. He loved the sounds and he smells - the roses in the garden, the beautifully golden baked bread rolls during breakfast. He loved the tastes, food having been nothing but fuel before, but now it was so much more. He loved it up here.

He got to experience so many new things, got to see so many new sights, and he got to do all of it together with Louis, and that made the decision to have come here the best decision Harry had made, that was the simple truth. 

His feet hurt a bit even from that very first day on land, and they didn’t ever really settle down in the days that followed either. They didn’t ever stop hurting, never started to feel entirely connected to his own body, but that was of small concerns compared to, well, everything else. Compared to Louis. Compared to all the things he got to do, compared to the fact that he now had legs he could stand on, use for walking, run with - however unsteady he might still be.

He tried to ignore the constantly nagging sense of worry that had settled in the pit of his stomach concerning the two week limit he had agreed to with the sea witch, and it was easy in the beginning, but the more days that passed, the harder it was to push the worry away. It was too little time to start with, and it was leaving him fast. There was also the clause, the term the witch had added to their deal, his one chance of getting to stay, but Harry hardly dared to think about that. Sometimes he thought... but no. Maybe not.

His first day on land had been a whirlwind of emotions. Pain, worry, fright, elation, desperation, everything all at once. The sea witch had turned him human, and he didn’t know what he had expected the transformation to be like, but he hadn’t imagined it to be quite like that. He had expected pain, was even ready for it. An Harry knew there was the risk of being tricked, but he had thought he had planned for everything she would throw at him. He had practiced the terms in his head, had gone through every possible scenarios he could think of how she could twist her words, or his own. He had come well prepared, knowing what she was like.

Yet, despite all his careful planning, he hadn't expected _that._ They had still been deep down in the sea as the spell began, and everything around him had turned dark and purple as she started chanting, as she started throwing even more things into her cauldron. He got a vial in his hand, a concoction of something dark, almost black, and he had to swallow it down, the texture a thick liquid, almost syrupy. It had tasted sour and dank, something old and not fit for consumption. She had smiled at him sweetly as he drank it, and everything had been normal for several moments after that.

Then there was excruciating pain, he could feel his whole body changing. He had crumpled together, sinking like the heaviest of stones to the sandy bottom of the sea, not able to do anything other than scream in pain. The witch made no move whatsoever, but she had been watching him calmly as he writhed, and twisted his whole body in agony. 

He had literally felt his fin be split in two, ripped open to turn into two separate limbs. He had looked down at himself in horror as it had slowly morphed into something else, had seen how the colour turned duller, and paler, how the flapping fins shrunk and turned smaller, and he could feel the bones reshaping into something else entirely, felt them breaking, could _hear_ it. He screamed again as he saw toes springing out from his new feet. It hurt so bad he should have been paralyzed from it, but the pain wasn’t nearly as frightening, didn’t even compare to the feeling of suddenly losing the ability to breathe, the water filling his lungs, even as he rapidly realized that he couldn’t swim now, couldn’t move upwards, couldn’t get to the air that he now suddenly needed to stay alive. It was so ridiculous that it was almost funny - but Harry couldn't swim.

Harry couldn't swim without his fin, didn't know how to, and he was at the bottom of the sea. The panic tearing at him made his ears ring with it, made his entire insides crumple.

”Oops!” The sea witch had tittered, and she suddenly started moving towards him, and even though he tried to recoil back from her, he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, his limbs flailing madly in the water. ”I forgot that humans can’t breathe under water, silly me. Do you perhaps need some assistance, my liege?” She gave him a mock bow, her eyes malicious.

He was panicking, he could feel the fight drain out of him as his energy left him, as he could feel water starting to press him down and it was the most frightening thing he had ever experienced. The water had always been his friend before, but now it was slowly filling his lungs, killing him. He swallowed a mouthful of water and choked on it, just as she touched the tip of his chin with two fingers, lifting his face up to meet her eyes. ”I’ll send you up, Harry. Good luck.”

Even as he lost consciousness, he could see the moray’s being let loose, and he closed his eyes as they wrapped their tails around his upper arms, and started making their ways upwards. 

Everything had turned dark long before he saw even the first stings of sun rays through the surface. 

- 

He couldn’t remember much else before he had woken up on that beach, but he knew that quite a long while - probably a day or even two, at the very least - had passed before that. There were marks across his upper arms, they looked weird, and he could vaguely recognize the shape from the moray’s fins, and he touched them, red and ugly, something akin to burn marks and he wanted to scream out, wanted to yell in anger and frustration and panic and fright, all at the same time.

But not a single sound come out. He had no voice.

 

After the first initial reaction, the one of pain, fright and panic, he started realizing that he was actually on land now. He had somehow ended up stranded on a beach somewhere. He was lying in a heap on top of sand, surrounded by sharp cliffs. He looked down at his body, his utterly broken body. But he hardly registered the blood or the bruises because… there were legs. And feet. And toes. And they were connected to his own body.

Gone were his tail and his fin, instead replaced by human limbs.

He tried to make sense of everything, wanted to understand it, because this had been his choice, this was something that he had had yearned for. Something he did want, so much. The first time he had asked his mother if he could have legs, if he would soon be able to walk on land, he had been five years old. His mother had laughed, and Gemma too, and told him no, merboys did not get legs, not even when they grow up. She had patted his cheek and started swimming away even as Harry had followed her and kept asking why he couldn't have legs. He had dreamt of it so many times, both daydreams and while asleep. Of being on land, of strolling through all the things he could only ever see from a distance. He had come to accept that it would never happen to him, that he would never get to experience it. But he had never stopped dreaming of it.

But, by Trion, he had legs now. Harry smiled as his hands reached out to touch the top of his thighs, carefully prodding and stroking along them. Along _his legs_.

He had felt a slight hint of pain as his hands stroked down his thighs, tenderness as they touched his knee, even as his heel dragged along the sand. How it tickled as he ran a finger down the sole of his foot. After a few minutes of reverent examination, he started feeling the coldness seeping through his body and he had to try and make his brain understand how to move his new limbs, and he bent one leg at the knees. It was strange to realize that it was his, because it didn’t exactly feel like it yet. He wriggled his toes on the other foot, and he laughed, even if no sound came out. He could move the toes. _His toes._

He had pushed both legs out in front of himself, stretching them. He had long, pale legs, and they were bruised, and across one of his thighs there was a long, bloody gash, still oozing of blood. He hardly felt the pain as he wriggled the toes on both his feet. He leaned forward to reach them again, but it was painful to touch them, but he figured that was normal, they were new and he was unused to them and it must be only natural that they hurt.

His head turned, heart beating wildly when he heard a strange sound from somewhere to his left, but he didn’t know where it was from or even what it was. He calmed down when he realized that he had no reason to hide now, to anyone he met he would appear human, he had no reason to avoid being seen.

The sun had started to rise, but it was still mostly dark outside. He suddenly gave another shudder as he again realised how extremely cold it was out, it wasn't just his new toes that were cold - his whole body was shivering from it. He was cold all over, but that must be because he had been in the water for so long, and from his understanding it seemed as if human bodies weren’t made for that. His body gave a deep shudder from the cold air around him - being cold was a sensation he had never experienced before, but one he knew of well, because Louis often mentioned it, had several times swept himself inside a blanket he had brought to their meetings. Harry looked down at his body and registered that he was wearing no clothes at all, something he knew humans wore to protect themselves, sensitive to the cold and to weather and wind. He had never felt cold before and the feeling wasn't... it wasn't pleasant. His whole body suddenly trembled with another involuntary shudder as he looked around himself, in search of something to protect his body with, and in doing so he realized he had actually turned up at his beach - at _their_ beach - he could see the castle and the keep up on top of the hill, even if it was a bit further up than from their usual meeting place. He could see signs of the harbour slowly waking up. He saw a big piece of fabric to his right, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was shuddering all over suddenly, he was so, so cold. With his heart beating madly in his chest, he placed his hands on the ground to help heave himself up on new, unsteady legs. He rolled over to his knees and then pushed himself onto his feet. They throbbed, and his legs was shaking so hard he fell down back into a heap even before having taken his first step.

He tried again.

And again.

He couldn’t get anywhere, couldn't even properly stand up and he was getting more and more desperate and frightened as he could feel the cold seeping in to his body, making his movements even slower, almost lethargic as he could feel his legs and even arms almost turning numb. He wriggled his fingers, to try and get some feeling back into them. So, so cold. He put his hands up to his mouth and blew on them the way he had seen Louis do sometimes.

He drew a quivering breath to try to calm himself. He would not freeze to death. Not here and not now, not when he’d finally gotten his chance to experience life on land, not when he hadn’t even told Louis that he liked him. He couldn’t lose this chance at a life up here before it had even begun, no matter how short his stay would end up being.

He looked around himself again, and as he turned to look at the bundle of fabric a few steps away he steeled himself, and trying his best to ignore the numbness of his body he carefully crawled the short few steps towards it. The blanket was surprisingly clean, and he wrapped it around his shoulders to shield himself the best he could, and he breathed a sigh of relief as it shut at least some of the cold air away. He was still shivering, his whole body trembling, but it felt better right away.

And that’s when he heard it. He could hear it and it didn’t make sense, not that voice, not out here, not this early in the morning. The person that voice belonged to was always here during the middle of the night lately, not early in the morning and it was the voice Harry wanted to hear the most in this world but it shouldn’t be here now, it shouldn’t be this easy-

”Harry!” It was Louis’ voice, loud and frantic and as Harry turned towards it, he could see Louis sprinting towards him so fast, he was practically flying across the sand, followed by someone else a short distance behind him. Louis called his name again, and Harry wanted so badly to call back, but he couldn’t, and there was something stinging behind his eyes, a strange feeling that clutched at his chest, squeezing his heart and his lungs and he almost couldn’t breathe again, and he didn’t know what it was, but he knew he couldn’t possibly be drowning up here, there wasn’t any water in his lungs, but it felt like it was, and he was panicking for so many reasons he hardly had time to process that there was wetness clinging to his lashes for the very first time in his life.

The closer Louis got, the more difficult it was to breathe, and as Louis came close enough to touch, falling onto his knees right in front of him, his arms immediately moved to settle around Harry’s body, Harry fell into him, clung to him, his arms moving to clutch around Louis’ neck as he gasped for breath.

Just as he was trying to regain his breath, just as he settled his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, feeling him, and recognizing that familiar scent of something Harry’s nose had yet to understand what it was, but was always Louis, Louis, Louis filling his nostrils. He gave a shuddering breath as Louis started stroking a hand from the top of his head, and down his hair, his fingers carding gently through it.

His body was so warm against Harry’s cold one, and as he gave a violent shake Louis gripped at him tighter. He kept mumbling words in a soft, soothing voice into Harry’s hair, but he could hardly hear what was said over the thundering of his heartbeat and the thrumming in his ears.

”Hey, Hazza,” Louis’ voice was so soft, and despite the small smile on his face, Harry could see the wobbling of Louis’ lower lip. ”What happened to you? Where have you been, I’ve been so worried. And Zayn was here, he was looking for you. He… no one knew where you were.”

Oh. Even Zayn had been here. They’d all been worried.

He was just about to start explaining, his hands waving in the air, but as he opened his mouth he remembered that he couldn’t speak, couldn’t express a single thought, and that frustrated feeling of helplessness came back to him, almost overtaking his whole body. He touched his throat with his hand desperately, trying to show Louis that he couldn’t speak any more. He sagged against Louis’ body as he shook his head.

”Are you sick? Did you lose your voice?” Louis was stroking his hands so softly from the top of Harry’s head and now down to his back, and by Triton, he was so warm, he exuded so much body heat. Harry wanted to curl into him, turn into the warm hands touching him, stroking his head and his neck. Louis kept stroking his hair again and again, and it was so soothing, so calming. The stinging behind his eyes somehow felt better and worse at the same time as Louis’ fingers carefully carded through his hair again and again. Harry was loathe to move his head in case the gentle fingers would move away, but he had to.

It had been a heartbreaking conversation to have, and he had left major parts out of the story he managed to tell Louis, especially since he couldn’t speak at all. And he hadn’t wanted to explain to Louis exactly what he had done, and if Louis didn’t love him after all he didn’t want to have him feel guilty because he couldn’t. Because it hadn’t been anyone’s choice but Harry’s and he would absolutely face the consequences himself.

 

-

 

That had been seven days ago, Harry had counted. Seven wonderful days. And at least one day had disappeared into nothingness as he had been trashing in the sea, and probably been unconscious on that beach for quite some time.

He had six days left now, he had counted. Only six more days. If he was lucky, and he hadn't blanked out for longer while struggling after the transformation. He didn't even know for sure, and that... that was a horrible thought.

 

Sat in Louis’ bedroom a week after his arrival, he felt both excitement and hopelessness because there was still so much left to do. It hadn’t been even nearly enough to even get started and he still didn’t know at all what Louis felt for Harry, if anything at all other than the feeling of friendship. Harry was sitting in Louis’ room, perched on the edge of one of Louis’ big drawers, his legs dangling and not quite touching the floor. It was early afternoon and he had been out with Louis all day yesterday and he was paying for it today, his feet were aching quite a lot and the reprieve from contact with the floor was nice. He still wasn’t used to them so it made sense that they’d be a bit tired and achy after a whole day of walking around.

He sat up again, and let out a deep breath, trying to let go of the negative emotions he had, and instead just enjoy this, no matter what might happen in a few days time.

His long hair was falling right back into his eyes, and he tried to blow it away from his face again. It merely fluttered, but he let it hang loose. He put his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He gave a deep sigh again. He was incredibly happy, so so happy to be here, but it was still so incredibly frustrating to not be able to speak, to not be able to communicate back with words as Louis spoke with him, as Louis told him things about this fantastic world Harry got to experience for the first time properly.

On the bright side, they were working through it. They had almost created a language of their own already - or they were getting there, at least. Harry was using written words as well, writing notes with a pen every time he could, but they were communicating with their hands now too. Louis talked, then turned his entire attention to Harry, who formed his hands into different letters and shapes to form word and meanings they had come up with together and it worked so well Harry could hardly believe it. Even as they were far away from each other now, they could communicate, and it was wonderful. He could see Louis from across a room, and Louis would shape two fingers into a sign, and Harry would know what it meant, and he could reply back with a few shapes of his own. It was amazing and he still had a difficult time believing all the trouble Louis went through for his sake.

It made Harry love Louis even more, getting to know Louis on so many levels. He wasn’t just funny and interesting, but he was also very knowledgeable and such a kind person who did so many things for others. To Harry, it was a treat to just get to sit and admire what he was like.

He had learned so many fantastic things since he got here. From the smallest things, like how to distinguish a fork from a comb - a smile swept across his face at the memory, of Louis helping him sort out his hair after that first night where it had just been a tangled knot on the side of his head, and the day after when Harry had tried to do the same with a fork during lunch and Louis had laughed so hard at him that he had to clutch at his stomach - to the big, important things, like how to start a warming fire in one of the stoves or to go running down a hill in exhilaration, or just how spring smelled from the top of a cliff at sunset.

Louis had taken so much time out of what was an incredibly hectic schedule to spend time with Harry and Harry sometimes felt more than a little in the way, and he absolutely had no idea of how to ever repay him.

The first day Harry had arrived at court had ended with them both falling asleep in pure exhaustion after the past few days of turmoil. They had arrived in Louis’ room together, and Louis had carefully showed him around, explaining things, telling Harry that he could use whatever was in here. Somehow the plan that Harry would get his own room seemed to have slipped everyone's mind simultaneously and Harry had spent the past six night in Louis’ own rooms. It had started with them falling asleep together, on top of Louis’ incredibly soft bed that first afternoon, and after that nothing had been said about it and… Harry had just stayed. Had wanted to, and Louis didn’t mention it and did not seem to mind. Maybe that should have been weird, but Harry didn’t think it was. It was just them.

They had laid down on the big comfortable bed, the afternoon sun peeking in through the curtains, Harry on his back, Louis a little to his right, and as he rolled onto his side, he turned towards Harry. Harry turned his head to face him as they lay there, and they just stared at each other for a while, and as they lay there Harry’s body started relaxing, sinking into the covers. His head had started getting fuzzy, he could feel the exhaustion seeping through his body. He felt the same from Louis, could see it in the lines of his face, could see, but not quite understand that the past few days must have taken their toll on Louis too.

 _'I'm sorry.'_ Harry couldn't say, but he tried to convey it, his eyes meeting blueblueblue as he had touched two fingers to Louis' arm, and tapped twice.

”Don't be." Louis said after a moment. Then they lay still for what could have been minutes, but also hours. Harry counted the freckles littering Louis' nose, a few climbing up to his temple. He reached out to touch the side of Louis' face, a thumb gently stroking the skin below Louis' eyes. Louis blinked, a slow drag of his eyelids, before his own hand went out to stroke a long of Harry's hair back behind his ear.

"I don’t know what happened.” Louis had whispered after a while, when both of their eyes were drooping, heavy limbs and heavier lids. ”But I’m happy that you’re here. And that you’re safe now.”

He had known something had been wrong. He knew something was still wrong, Harry could see it in his eyes, in the serious line set between his brows. But be was happy Harry was there now and that meant everything to Harry. And Harry couldn't tell him more, didn't want to.

Harry had reached out a hand to grab at Louis’ hand, and squeezed it tightly before they both fell asleep.

-

 

The coming days had been an onslaught of everything _new._

They had slept through that first morning, as if nothing in the world could wake them up, but by noon, Harry had woken up to the dip of the soft mattress - mattress! - he was sleeping on, and his eyes had opened up to brightness, the smell of something dark and slightly bitter tickling at his nose. He had sat up gingerly, hesitantly, to look right up into Louis' face, a kind smile on his face, his eyes even bluer here in the hazy sunlight of his room.

The breath got stuck in Harry's throat.

"Good morning." Louis said, and his voice was so gentle.

"How are you feeling?" He had asked, and Harry could do nothing but stare at him. His hair was a bit damp, and it was so different, seeing him in the brightness of day that Harry felt entirely overwhelmed with it, so many details he hadn't seen when they had had to meet during night time.

His eyes were bluer than any sky he had ever seen, his skin almost golden. He was _beautiful._

They had stared at each other for several precious moments, Harry not replying, not knowing how when he couldn't use his words to say. He pushed his hair out of his eyes as he carefully sat up on the bed, and then nodded carefully.

'Good,'

He mouthed, and maybe it hadn't been the entire truth, but Louis visibly relaxed, a smile growing on his face.

"I'm happy. I've been worried, you were out like a log for so long. I couldn't keep the chambermaids away any longer, so they're here now." He made a sweeping movement with his hand around them. "It's technically just late morning, so it's nothing to worry about. They brought tea."

Harry sat down on his knees on top of the bed, and he was still in the comfortable clothing from the day before as he looked down on himself. He then let his eyes travel around the room in a way he hadn't really let himself do the previous day, seeing so many different things he didn't know anything about. There was a porcelain container on a table nearby them, and two cups. From the container there was smoke coming out and... smoke was bad, wasn't it? Smoke meant fire, smoke meant _danger_. He stared at it, his mouth hanging open, then gripped at Louis'arm, pointing at it.

"Oh, yeah, that's," Louis said. "That's right. You definitely didn't have tea before, did you?" He touched Harry's arm gently back. "It's... it's a hot beverage. Something we drink here. It's good, I couldn't start my day without a cuppa. I think you'll like it. You-" He touched Harry's hand. "You're still so cold. You were shivering in your sleep, I... I was a bit worried." Louis looked down into his lap sheepishly, and Harry kept staring at him, couldn't stop. "You seemed so cold. I got you an extra blanket, and Steve," Louis made an aborted movement with his hand towards a corner of the room, "promised to start a fire in the hearth. I hope that'll warm you up. Does that seem okay?"

Harry bit his lip, he wanted to speak to Louis so bad, wanted to talk to him, tell him things, ask him things, he just-

But he couldn't.

He nodded his head instead, settling for a smile to show how grateful he was for Louis' concern. 

"There's a fireplace in every room-" Louis started, and Harry's head snapped up to attention, and there it was again, fire. They had talked about it but Harry was still feeling a slight sense of dread concerning it. Harry suddenly twisted around in the bed, and he was stuck, stuck in the blankets and he could suddenly see it, the amber flames dancing inside a big square stone opening in the wall, could suddenly smell it, the smoke and the ash and he couldn't help it, but he started panicking, quickly.

"No, Harry, wait wait!" Louis gripped at his shoulder. "It's okay, it's fine, I should've remembered, you told me before your-" His eyes turned wide and he looked around himself quickly before leaning closer to Harry to whisper. "That your kind are wary of fire. I'm sorry, I should have realized-"

Harry was breathing heavily through his nose, and oh, wasn't this just wonderful, his first real day on land, and he'd immediately made a fool of himself, panicking over the slightest thing... He turned wary eyes towards the fire burning.

"Look, we can go... we can go see it closer up if you'd like. I promise, it's safe. You're safe here, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Louis looked down at his feet for a short moment. "The fire is our ally in so many things up here... it helps us warm up, it gives us light when we need it, it heats our water. And it's actually very beautiful."

Harry stared him straight in the eyes, and narrowed his own, trying to convey the meaning of, 'Really?' The best he could.

Louis immediately laughed, so it seemed to be successful.

"I promise, it's nice. You're so cold, I think it would be nice for you with the heat. You'll like it, I promise."

Harry gingerly accepted Louis' outstretched hand and disentangled from the blankets as he gingerly stood up on slightly tender feet. 

Carefully they had made their way from the bed, and towards the fire. The room was empty save for one young man who was busying himself by one of the small tables, folding jackets and dress shirts into neat piles. He seemed to pay them no mind, and Harry appreciated it, because humans other than Louis would probably find him quite peculiar as he hesitantly made his way towards something that was apparently very common and normal.

"Steve," Louis spoke and the dark haired man immediately stood up straighter and turned towards Louis. 

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Could you please bring the tea to the table by the fireplace?" Steve started moving towards them.

"Thank you," Louis said, "After that you may leave us."

"Certainly, sire." Harry watched as Steve neatly and efficiently grabbed the container and the two cups and placed them on the small, polished wooden table right in front of the fireplace. The container was white and had swirly patterns in a lovely blue colour across the bottom, and over the little lid on the top. The small cups was put on tiny plates, all of it following the same theme with the blue patterns.

Harry stared in fascination as Steve poured a dark amber colored liquid into the cups, placed the container down and then excused himself with a bow before stepping out and closing the door behind himself.

"He's a good servant, Steve is, but he still doesn't get to add the milk in my tea." Louis said with laughter in his voice. "He doesn't ever get it quite right."

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at Louis adding a tiny splash of milk to his own cup, and for a moment he seemed to hesitate over the other cup. "I don't know if you'd want milk in yours?"

Harry bit his lower lip in hesitation.

"I guess... you could taste my cup first, with milk." Louis pushed it towards Harry carefully. "And see how you like that. And then try the other one without and see which one you like best."

Harry leaned down closer to the cup and took a deep breath. It smelled nice. The heat from the liquid warmed his face and it felt good. He really was cold.

"Be a bit careful," Louis said, as he held his cup up to himself to taste first. "It's very hot." He took a mouthful and gave a small sigh as he nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Here," He said, "Try this first."

Harry took the cup from Louis, and before putting it to his mouth he held it up to his eyes, observing the beautiful pattern. The blue lines were painted flowers, thin lines of delicately detailed flowers that Harry hadn't ever seen before but might be real or made up ones by the artist. It was lovely.

"You like it?" Louis was looking at him, having sat down in one of the overstuffed dark green armchairs. "The set is a lovely one, both the cups and the pot are handprinted by my mothers great-great aunt, over a hundred years ago." He had placed his chin in his hand as he spoke, looking at Harry with a small smile. Harry's hear fluttered in his chest, he was already feeling warmer.

He pointed to the container with his finger, a question in his eyes, and Louis put a hand to it, and sat up a little straighter even as he curled up in his chair and pulled one leg up to sit on it.

This one?" He said with a smile. "I guess you wouldn't have had much use of one of these before?" Harry shook his head, his own smile growing. "It's called a pot. We serve hot drinks from them, usually tea. So, yeah, it's called a pot." 

Harry nodded as he took another deep breath from the cup, the steam tickling his nose at the same time as he could feel the warmth from it warming his hands, almost burning the tip of his fingers a bit. He carefully took a small sip of it and could feel the hot liquid traveling down his throat and settling warmly in his belly.

 _Oh._ This was _lovely._ The liquid was pleasantly hot, almost a bit too hot for Harry who had never experienced a hot drink before. It was slightly bitter, but not overly so and Harry was surprised that he enjoyed it so much.

Harry smiled at Louis and nodded, and gave a thumbs up sign, making Louis laugh. Louis pushed the other cup towards harry, who eagerly grabbed the next one to taste. The next taste was also pleasant, but he think he preferred it with the milk in it, definitely. He pointed to the first cup and nodded happily.

"Also milk for you, then." Louis looked surprisingly pleased about it as he grabbed another small pitcher beside the bigger... pot? Louis had called it, and added milk to Harry's cup as well. "There are also lemon and honey if you want to make it a bit sweeter or so, if you want to try it. Lottie prefer it with milk and honey, while Fizzy takes it without milk and with a slice of lemon." Louis pointed to a little plate. "You can try and see what you likes best. Honey makes it a bit sweeter if it's too bitter for you."

Harry shook his head, and in careful fingers cradled the delicate cup.

- 

And that had been Harry's first day at the keep. He had learned to enjoy "a nice cuppa" as Louis had called it. He had learned how much a pleasant fire could warm you up from almost the inside out, which was a wonderful experience when you had felt like the cold was actually eating your from the very bones in your body.

He had met Louis' family for dinner which was, despite Harry's lack of means of communicating, wonderful. Louis' family was wonderful.

They had arrived a bit late, and all of the girls were already seated when Louis came inside the room with Harry following closely behind him.

Harry had gotten another change of clothes and he was instead wearing brown trousers, tighter than the earlier pair, coupled with a red, loose shirt with frills at the collar and at the writs. From the collar hung two long ribbons, and Harry actually loved it. It was comfortable, and he loved the details of the clothing, something he had never gotten to enjoy while in the sea.

They had turned late as Harry had stopped Louis with a hand at his wrist, pointing with his other hand on his own long hair. As Louis stared at him in confusion, Harry quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. 

_'No one else has long hair!!!'_ He underlined the sentence several times and Louis actually laughed at him.

"You're ridiculous, of course there are people with long hair." He continued laughing. "Men too, if that's what you're worried about."

Harry glared at him.

"I promise, they won't know. Unless you do something strange like start coming your long hair with a fork or something-"

Harry shrugged, exasperated.

"Oh. We didn't comb your hair, did we? Is it tousled, or-" Louis took a step closer to him, and reached out a hand towards him before suddenly stopping himself, hand mid air between them. "Is it okay if I... if I touch your hair?"

Harry nodded at him and turned around, and then closed his eyes as Louis' fingers gently started carding through his hair. It was a bit tousled, but not much and a few moments later, Louis stepped back.

"You're good to go. I'll steal you a comb from Lottie, she has about 15 of them, she won't notice for sure." He said, as he had stepped out from their room, heading towards the dinner hall.

Arriving after everyone else was both positive and negative. The negative was that they all could size him up right away and the good thing was that he didn't have to go through the process several times.

"Everyone," Louis greeted jovially, and Harry could see how all of them tried school their features into something neutral as they looked at him. How hard they were trying to resist staring at Harry curiously. Harry clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry we're a bit late," Louis continued, ignoring the tension in the room. "Everyone, this is Harry, Harry Styles. we got a bit late because he's unwell. He's my friend here for a visit and..." His confident tone wavered for a moment. "And I hope you too welcome him here. He's a dear friend of mine and as I said, he's currently not feeling too well so we're housing him in my quarters. He's lost his voice from his illness, but I hope we can all try to help him to the best of our abilities."

All the girls and women around the table found themselves very very quickly, and Harry had to admit that he was impressed. It was obvious even to him that this was quite unheard of. He could actually bet his fin on the fact that this was entirely unheard of.

The beautiful woman who could be none other than the Queen, Johanna, stood up gracefully from her chair. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her long dark hair worn in a long braid fastened in a tall bun on top of her head. She was elegant and poised, and even if Harry hadn't already heard such lovely stories about her empire, he would immediately know that she was a just and fair ruler.

"Harry." She said gently. "We welcome you, and hope you shall enjoy it here. Is it your first time visiting?" She gave a small twitch of a smile. "I hope you're not expecting a calm luncheon here today, because that rarely happens on private meals at this castle when all my rowdy kids are together at once.

Harry smiled as he quickly walked up to touch her outstretched hand. He couldn't speak to her, but he mouthed, 'Your Highness,' To her before leaning down to kiss her hand, and to give a low bow. 

He knew the protocol, he knew how to greet a queen. He had seen it done enough times with his mother, and he was fairly sure it would be quite similar here too. He hoped he would not make too many obvious mistakes, at least. Even more so as he already respected this woman, a mother of seven, and a just ruler to a huge, thriving kingdom.

"Thank you, Harry," The Queen tittered. "Now, I'll let the older ones introduce themselves, but these young ones here," She pointed to the two toddlers to her right. "This is Doris," A girl with curly red hair waved at him happily with a spoon. "And this is her twin brother Ernest." Ernest was a boy with long blonde hair instead, waving at Harry madly with a glass in the other hand. 

"Ernest," The Queen admonished as she leaned down to the boy, carefully taking the glass from his hand. "Put the glass down if you're going to wave your hands around."

 

The coming few minutes was all introductions, and he got to meet one beautiful girl after the other. There was another set of twins, Phoebe and Daisy, a few years older than the toddlers. They were two funny girls with happy smiles. Then it was Felicite's turn, and she seemed fiercely intelligent, and Harry thought, very protective of her brother. He couldn't blame the questioning glances she kept throwing his way when she thought he wasn't looking.

Then it was time for the oldest out of all of Louis' siblings. Charlotte, or Lottie, as she introduced herself as. Harry had seen her before, had recognized her as soon as he had stepped inside the room. She was the young woman he had seen on that beach the very first time he had seen Louis as well. She smiled at Harry, talked to him a lot as he found his seat right next to hers. She was so much like her brother, Harry could already tell. 

And that had been his first meeting with all of Louis' family, and it had gone over more painless that Harry would have thought possible.

 

-

 

And Harry was suddenly brought back from his thoughts and memories from several days ago, as the door to Louis’ room was flung open and Louis rushed inside in an intense flurry of movements, his hair falling feathery and soft in front of his eyes. On his face was the biggest smile, and Harry’s breath stuttered at the sight of him.

”Harold! I’m done for the day, are you ready for our next big adventure?” He was panting a bit, his cheeks a bit flushed as he had apparently ran and hurried straight back to his room after having finished his workload for the day.

Harry’s face morphed into the biggest smile, the usual effect Louis’ presence always had on him, and he jumped off of the drawer as he was nodding fervently.

”Good!” Louis took off the dark blue formal jacket he had worn for work and he kept talking even as he threw it to his right, completely missing the armchair he was definitely aiming for. He didn’t even seem to notice, his focus completely on Harry as he talked quickly and excitedly as he was unbuttoning the top two buttons of his white shirt. ”Because it’s Sunday, and we’re heading into the town. It’s market day!”

Harry’s attention perked up even more than before, if at all possible. He had heard so many things about the markets. He nodded excitedly, clapping his hands together. As Louis continued talking, Harry took a few steps towards the closet where Louis kept all his clothes, and tugged out a green coat he knew Louis liked and preferred to wear on relaxed, private outings. He threw it to Louis who caught it even as he kept chatting away.

”You’re going to love it, there are all kinds of things there.” He finished rolling the sleeves of his white shirt up even as he grabbed his wallet form the table and slid it into the the pocket of his black trousers, even as Harry put on a coat he had borrowed from the Queen’s husband, Dan. 

”There are so much food. Sweets and savory and everything in between. Fresh fruit and vegetables, baked goods, everything. We’re going to have so much fun. Even a lot of fabrics and handcrafts, and it’s always lovely to meet all the vendors. They are all very kind.”

As Harry was buttoning his coat, Louis opened the door of the room, stepping out while still holding the door open with one hand while indicating with his thumb that they’re going. ”What’re you waiting for, Harold, come on, stop dawdling.” He made a show of pointing impatiently to the watch on his wrist. ”You’re so slow, God, I don’t have all day. Come on!”

His smile was so bright and big that his eyes were all crinkles, thin slits of blue appearing as he looked at Harry, and Harry’s stomach fluttered even as he hurried up to him. He bent down to grab his shoes, slipping them onto his feet.

”Come on!” Louis’ repeated, his laughter loud and free and he sounded just so happy to be bothering Harry, and Harry had to pause while he was putting his shoes on and instead stood up tall, to stare at Louis as sternly as he could, even as his smile was growing on his face by the second. He tried his best for a serious pose, his hands on his hips just as his mother had always done at him and Zayn as they’d been misbehaving when they were growing up. His lips were twitching even as he did it.

”Maybe I’ll just leave without you, then.” Louis teased as he started backing, heading out the door, and Harry didn’t even bother tying his shoes then, and he was laughing even though no sounds were coming. He hurried towards the door, pinching Louis’ side gently, and Louis grinned up at him.

”Well,” Louis spoke slowly, his breath ghosting across Harry’s face as their eyes locked for several seconds, with Harry’s hand still gripping at the side of Louis’ waist lightly. ”First to the gate, then.”

And in a heartbeat, they were both rushing out the doors in a hurry, jostling and pushing to come out first. Harry’s legs were longer, but Louis was lithe and fast, and Harry was so unsteady they had only made it a few corridors down as Harry’s feet betrayed him, his toes tripping on each other and making him stumble forwards. He didn’t even have the time to hit the floor before Louis was at his side, holding him up, his hands catching him at the waist, steadying him.

”Oops.” Louis’ expression changed very quickly at that, as Harry looked up at him, standing back up straight again. Gone was the carefree laughter, and instead Louis’ mouth had fallen slightly open. His whole body was so warm as it was holding Harry up, and Harry was still so cold, all the time, he never wanted to let go. They were stood like that for several moments, completely still and staring at each other. 

Harry’s heart was beating wildly, and he could feel that Louis was hardly breathing, could see as Louis’ eyelashes fluttered closed oh-so-slowly and as he opened them again he could see his blue eyes flicker from Harry’s lips to his eyes and then back to his lips as he wet his own, a pink tongue darting out.

’This is it.’ Harry thought, it wasn’t impossible, it could become a permanent reality, for him to stay here with Louis. Louis whom he love so much, all he needed was a kiss to prove that Louis loved him, and Louis didn’t seem to be entirely opposed and - and then there was the sound of feet from down another corridor, and Louis’ eyes turned back to focused, and he helped Harry stand up steadily on his feet. Then he was back to laughing.

”Still need some practice, I see.” He still kept a hand on Harry’s upper arm, however. ”You keep tripping.”

Harry smiled back at him, shaking his head. _Not today, then._ Not today.

That’s when Charlotte turned round the corner, entering the corridor. 

”Oh, Louis!” She exclaimed happily as she saw her brother. ”Harry!” Her smile turned even wider as her eyes fell on him. He had met the entire family several times, during breakfasts and lunches and dinners, and he had met certain members of Louis’ family on even more occasions, and Lottie even more than the rest of them. It was obvious that her and her brother was incredibly close, and they were similar in several ways and so very unlike each other in others. But the love for each other was infinite, and watching all of them together was wonderful, and it made Harry miss his own family even more.

”Hi, Lots. What’s going on?” Louis’ hand left Harry’s arm on a downward stroke, and Harry’s senses were tingling from the touch even through the layers of his clothes. ”Are you on the way to the market?”

”No.” She pouted as she came sauntering up towards them. ”It’s so unfair, I can’t go this weekend.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder in a practiced move. ”I need to start preparing for the spring ball, I am apparently needed in the planning of the theme and the menu.” She pursed her lips, and Harry would have stifled a giggle if he had to - as it was now, no sound came out. She looked so put out.

”Oh no, poor thing.” Louis put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, but there was an amused quirk to his mouth as his eyes met Harry’s over her head. As Harry schooled his expression into something sympathetic, Louis winked at him. ”That’s just horrendous.”

”I know! I was supposed to meet Tommy, an outing at the market is so romantic… I was hoping for him to treat me to dinner after.” She sighed, before untangling from her brother’s embrace. ”But oh well. There’s always next week.” She suddenly brightened as her eyes fell on Harry. ”But, oh! You’re on your way right? Is it your first time visiting our market, Harry?” 

Harry nodded at her. It was true, of course. What she didn’t know was that he had never been to a market before, at all.

”You’re going to have so much fun!” She exclaimed, putting her hands together. ”There’s so much stuff, our market is huge even compared to other towns'. All these ships come in from the sea and other places and there’s food and clothes and trinkets and all kinds of wonderful things! Just make sure to not let Louis stay all day by the beer kegs, that’d get pretty boring after a while, I tell you that.”

Harry nodded at her eagerly. He fished out his little notebook, before scribbling down, ’What do you recommend?’ and held it out to her.

”Oh! As for the food, you need to try the candied apples, promise me you will?” She turned to her brother. ”Promise me you’ll have him try the Lancaster’s candied apples, yeah? They’re the best. Oh, and of course you need to just head through all the booths with different trinkets and this-and that’s. There are so much stuff, I’m sure you’ll find a lot of things that you’ll like. But promise me you’ll try those apples?” She was twisting her long, pale hair around a finger, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she was talking.

Harry made two thumbs up at her, and that seemed to please her terribly, at least before she picked a watch out from the pocket of her red trousers and sighed. ”I’m sorry, I've really got to go now, or the chef will yell at me for being late for the planning. It’s terribly important, this dinner.” She kissed first her brother on the cheek, and then headed up to Harry and did the same. In Harry’s ear she stage-whispered, ”Keep him out of trouble. And from the ale stands. He’ll turn insufferable.”

”Oi!” Louis went to ruffle her hair, but she dodged him, walking briskly. ”Lies, all lies!” Louis called after her.

As she turned one way, Harry and Louis turned the other, this time at a more leisurely walk, walking so closely together that their shoulders were brushing together. ”You know, it really was all lies.” Louis explained, his expression mock-serious. ”I’m just as charming after a couple of beers.”

Harry made a show of pretending to believe him, nodding exaggeratedly and raising his eyebrows as far as he could, making Louis laugh and punch him lightly in the arm, making Harry stagger a bit to the side. Louis caught him and steadied him again.

”Oh, sorry." He held a hand to Harry's waist for the next few steps. "I promise we’ll see more than the beer tent though. Lottie was right, you really need to try those apples, they’re lovely, I think you’ll like them.”

The rest of the walk were spent in both companionable silence, and different discussions. Sometimes Louis would talk, and at some times, Harry would grab at Louis arm and point at something, a question either in his eyes or on a piece of paper. They made their way through the court and up until they made it to the lower parts of downtown, which had somehow completely transformed since their last visit just two days ago. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, trying to take it all in, as Louis stopped beside him, turning towards him as he placed his hand on Harry’s lower back, his face soft and gentle. 

”It’s great, yeah?” He smiled as he watched Harry take it all in, his eyes moving back and forth again and again as he watched it all. 

The already colorful town was bustling with people, it seemed like absolutely _everyone_ was out at the marketplace at that very minute. There were tents with ceilings made of fabric in the brightest colours, and stands overflowing with goods of all kinds, and flags waving in the wind as women and men, elders and children moved amongst it all. It was such an onslaught of impressions, all at once. Harry closed his eyes for a second, just taking it all in. His nostrils were tickled by a wide array of different smells - something barbecued was sizzling nearby, the smokey smell of meat wafting through the air. Just beside them was someone pulling a small trolley with what seemed to be sweetened nuts in small paper cups. There were perfumes and more food, and engulfing it all was a wide array of sounds. 

There were laughter and people talking all over, women and men standing in big groups of people chatting away and laughing loudly, and the overall sense of the whole market was bright, and happy. There were children running around playing together, catch and tag, playing football. Everyone seemed elated, spending the day out in the lovey spring sun, talking and eating and enjoying life to the fullest. Harry’s face was threatening to split from the big smile on his face as he looked over at Louis who was still watching him with that soft expression on his face, his lips in a gentle smile.

”Come on, Haz.” He suddenly tugged at Harry’s lower arm. ”Let’s go find them apples, yeah.”

Harry nodded, and in excitement he grabbed Louis’ hand without thought and dragged them right into the bustle of the fair. They didn’t make it far at all, before they passed a small booth with different pastries lined up on trays upon trays.

”Smells gorgeous, right?” Louis sauntered up to the stall right after Harry. ”They’re very good.” 

Harry nodded at him almost absentmindedly, even as his head was turned towards the pastries. The graying lady and the burly man with jet-black hair waved at them as they came up towards them. 

”Your Highness,” The woman in the booth curtsied at Louis as he came forth, to have a look at the goods.

Admiring the pastries beside Louis were two young girls and their mother, stood in front of the chocolate filled horns. The two girls turned towards him at the greeting, and gasped as they saw him. 

”Hi, girls,” Louis smiled and nodded his head at them. The youngest one, a girl of about five, started gripping at her mother’s skirt in excitement while staring at Louis. 

”How are you, madame?” Louis smiled at the mother.

”Very well, Your Highness,” The girl's mother was a lady with a bright mop of curly blonde hair and smiled at him and nodded her head as she removed her daughters tight grip of her clothing. 

”Girls,” she smiled at her daughters who greeted him as a duo of awestruck excitement. Harry smiled at the exchange as Louis crouched down to squat in front of them. 

”How are you lovely girls doing? Are you enjoying the fair?”

The youngest girl nodded shyly, shuffling her feet on the ground, still gripping her mothers skirt in a vice grip, but the elder one nodded vigorously, her own blonde curls bouncing with it. 

”Very good, sire! We’ve had both the garlic bread at the bakery up there, and mummy promised us the caramel pastry as dessert!” She clapped her hands together and Louis’ voice was just as excited as he answered her.

”Oh, really, you’re in luck then! They’re one of the best treats here, you know.”

”Yes!!” She squealed and looked up at her mother, unbelief shining in her eyes, as if she couldn’t believe that she was talking to an actual prince! ”Oh, and we already had the candy apples when we got here!”

”Oh!” Louis turned to look at Harry with a grin on his face, and Harry gave him a thumbs up. ”That’s great. My friend here,” He pointed at Harry with his finger, ”is really looking forward to trying those apples. It’s his first time at the market, can you believe it?”

The girl stared up at Harry, and as he waved at her, a big smile on his face, she suddenly turned shy as well. Her cheeks suddenly turned tinted pink, and she looked down at her feet. ”Oh. Okay.” She looked up at him through her curls, and as his smile turned softer he tilted his head to the side and crouched down beside Louis, stretching out his hand.

She stared at it, her big blue eyes turning even wider before she put her own hand out.

”Hi.” She said, as he nodded at her. He shook her hand gently twice, and the girl’s smile was growing by the second. ”Who're you?” She asked excitedly.

”Amy!” Her mother chided her. ”This is the prince’s friend, wherever are your manners, young lady?”

The little girl suddenly grabbed at the red hems of her skirt, and bent her knees in curtsy. ”I apologize, sir. My name is Amy. What’s yours?”

Harry was so used to it by now, and even though it was frustrating, it didn’t sadden him the same way now, instead he turned to Louis with a wave of his hand, who explained for him.

”This is my friend Harry.” Louis told her, and the girl turned her eyes to Louis for a short second, before turning back to stare at Harry again. ”He’s a bit unwell at the moment, so he lost his voice, that’s why he can’t reply himself.”

The explanation was true at the same time as it was not, in ways not even Louis knew, and it pained Harry a little.

”Oh, I see.” Amy said. ”I hope you’ll get it back soon. I hate being sick.”

Harry smiled at her and nodded, and as Louis started rising to a standing position again, so did Harry. He ruffled her hair, and nodded at her in thanks.

”Come along now, Amy,” the girls mother was making her way in the other direction now. ”Let’s not bother his Highness and his friend any longer, I’m sure they have a lot of things to do today.”

Amy turned to nod at her mother before turning back to Harry again. ”Have fun at the market, Harry. If it’s your first time you really need to try the apples, they’re so good! I’ve been here lots of times, and it’s always so much fun, you’re going to love it!” She turned from them and started running towards her mother, but before she reached the whole way she turned back towards them and waved, calling, ”Bye!”

Louis and Harry both waved back.

”She was adorable.” Louis smiled at Harry as they turned back to the baked goods. ”Hi, mr and mrs Spencer.” Louis greeted the vendors with another wave of his hands, followed by Harry doing the same thing.

”My prince,” Mr Spencer gave a short bow. ”What can I get you today, Louis?”

”I think I’ll buy some of the shortbreads for my sisters. Charlotte didn’t have the time to come today and she’s surely longing for your orange and chocolate shortbread already.”

”You flatter us, your highness.” Mrs Spencer laughed out a good natured huff, a warmness softening her wrinkled face.

”I most definitely do not. I’ll have 5 slices, please. And one bag of the ginger snaps.” Louis said as he dug out his wallet. 

”Did you want anything, Harry?” He asked, probably following Harry’s eyes which were set on the raspberry muffins stacked in a beautiful pile on the top of the table.

Harry shook his head, not wanting Louis to treat him to too much. Louis pursed his mouth at him, rising his eyebrows almost in a challenge. Harry’s jaw squared in determination, shaking his head again. 

'No.' Harry mouthed, waving his hand at Louis with a frown on his face.

Louis turned back to the Spencers with a sweet, innocent smile on his face.

”And two raspberry muffins, please.” He said

Harry suddenly grabbed onto his hand, covering it with his hand. He shook his head again. 

’Please. I’d feel bad,’ He hurried to mouth, but Louis just smiled at him.

”This is nothing, Harry. Really. Please let me. I wanted one as well.”

Harry hesitated for only a second, but then Mrs Spencer cleared her throat from behind the counter. ”I’ll treat you to the muffins, boys. It’ll be my pleasure.”

Harry took a step back, even as Louis spoke. ”That’s very generous of you, Mrs Spencer. Thank you very much.”

”You and your sisters are my best and most loyal costumers, my prince. It is absolutely my pleasure. Princess Charlotte alone makes our business thrive with her love of the shortbreads.” Mrs Spencer laughed as she wrapped up the goods, and beside her, Mr Spencer held both hands to his belly as he laughed along.

Louis and Harry both nodded at them both, and once again, Harry couldn’t believe how kind people in this kingdom were. As kind and generous as their rulers.

The upcoming hours were spent wandering about the marketplace, zig-zagging through lanes and people and different booths and stands. Louis was stopped more often than not, some people just wanting to greet him, some wanting more of his time, some asking questions or telling him things. Louis was patient and happy, greeting them back, but after a while, Harry could tell that it was wearing at him a bit, the constant interruptions and calls for attention. His smile never wavered though, and he greeted every single while with the same enthusiasm and warmth, but Harry could just tell, and he worried. He saw how Louis grew more and more tired, how his smile fell from his face a bit faster each time someone left them. It was so obvious how tired he was, even if he was pretending not to be.

Biting his lip, Harry wondered what to do about it, but suddenly, he saw his chance. Just to their right he saw an opening, a small flap in one of the tents that seemed to be closed for lunch, a small hand written sign with the scribbled words, ”Soon to return” on it.

Just as Harry had finalized his plan, Louis was just bidding an elderly gentleman goodbye, shaking his hand with both of his own as Harry tapped him on his shoulder one, two, three times with both fingers. As Louis turned towards Harry, his smile turned from a bit strained, to a happy but tired one.

”Harry?” He raised his eyebrows at him as Harry placed his index finger in front of his mouth.

"What?" Louis laughed at him, even as he pushed his fringe back with two fingers. ”What are you on about?”

Harry reached out to grab his hand and tugged Louis with him as he himself walked backwards peeking behind himself as he weaved through the crowd of people, even as Louis let himself be tugged along. Louis smile turned absolutely delighted as Harry sneaked past the banner saying the booth was closed as he opened the flap and let them inside.

”You’re a menace, Harold, who’d have thought.” Louis said as he looked around himself before turning to look at Harry who looked back proudly. 

”You’re breaking and entering right now.” There were laughter lines to the side of Louis' eyes and Harry loved that, loved them, loved that the tiredness had already all but evaporated from Louis' features, having been replaced by smiles instead.

Harry shrugged and tried to school his face into something disinterested, but he was smiling too big to actually pull it off. He waved a hand in the air before pointing it to Louis.

”Me?” Louis said haughtily. ”I’m in a hostage situation here, you manhandled me and forced me to come here. I have absolutely no part in this crime, and if the authorities get here I will definitely put all the blame on you.” Louis sat down calmly on top of a small box in a corner, and Harry sat down next to him on it, somehow the both of them making do with the small wooden box as a chair.

”So, what’re we doing?” Louis started looking around himself, and Harry did the same. They seemed to have ended up in small stall selling baskets. Right now a cloth was hung in front of the window, and the light was hazy and it was warm and smelled of wood chips and paint inside. It was surprisingly quiet inside, considering there was only a thin piece of fabric between them and the bustling market. During that moment, it felt like they had somehow entered a completely different world.

Harry jotted down the word, 'Pause.' On a small piece of paper and showed to Louis, who nodded in understanding.

”Oh, are you tired?” Louis smiled at him softly. ”You should’ve told me you wanted a break, we could’ve sat down and had something to drink.”

Harry looked at Louis, his head to the side, as he shook it. _'No. You.'_ He mouthed.

”But I’m fine, I don’t need to rest.” Louis sat up straighter, the flat of his palms pushing on his thighs. He started rising as he pointed towards the little flap where they’d snuck in. ”If you want to head out again we can.”

Harry shook his head. He made some intricate shapes with his fingers and hands, then pointed a finger to Louis’ face before placing two fingers to the palm of his hand, walking them across his hand. He moved his hand as if it was a mouth talking and then he pointed to his own face and showing a big smile slowly falling into something unhappy. Louis’ face turned more and more surprised as he watched Harry.

”I’m-” Louis seemed to hesitate as he spoke, and to soothe the worry from Louis’ face Harry reached out to place a palm to Louis’ cheek. He traced his hand down to cup his jaw, stroking a thumb so very gently to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

Louis was so much all at once, all hard angles and soft edges at the same time, and inside the small, dimly lit tent he seemed even more of everything all at once. As he was larger than life, couldn't be contained. He was golden in the light shining through the fabric, his edges blurred and they were sitting so close that the scent of him came wafting through to Harry’s nose even over the dust and the wood chips and all the smells from outside. Harry's nose felt smoke and cologne, sun kissed skin and clean sweat.

"I'm-" Louis repeated again, and he hardly seemed to be breathing, his mouth slightly open, as he looked up to watch Harry through his long lashes.

Harry moved his hand to stroke at the slightly longer lock of hair to push it behind Louis’ ear. Harry’s nerve endings were standing on edge, even despite this being nothing else other than trying to cheer Louis’ up, and trying to relax him after seeing all those people, of having to act so proper and perfect for hours on end. He needed a pause, and that was what all of this was about. It suddenly felt like something more.

If Louis’ seemed to have lost his breath, Harry rather felt like he was going to start hyperventilating any second. They were sitting so close to each other on that small box, Harry having turned to his side to face Louis. Their legs were pressed so closely together, connected from knee to hip, thighs snug against each other. He gently moved his hand again, trailing down to touch Louis’ lower lip. He could feel Louis release a breath through his nose.

”I’m-” Louis repeated again, but his voice was husky and he had to clear his throat two times before he started again. ”I’m fine. Honestly.”

Harry nodded and made their sign for, ’I know.’ Then he pulled his hand back and wrote down on another note, 'I think stressed. Many people.'

Louis gave a deep sigh and ruffled his hair with his hand. ”I mean, there is a lot of people. But they’re my people. I want to give them all the time I can.”

Harry nodded at him with a soft smile, his other hand still trailing Louis' face gently.

”It’s not a bother. I would never think that. I’m so grateful for them.”

Harry nodded again, and started writing something again. Louis peeked while he wrote.

”Yeah, you’re… you’re right.” 

On Harry’s note it said, ’Just a small break. Peace and quiet.’

”It’s nice with a break sometimes, even though I don’t mind it. But it...it gets a bit much sometimes." His eyes wide as they looked at Harry, as if he could hardly allow to admit even to himself that it sometimes tore at him. He took a deep breath before he continued. "A small break is good. It’s enough.”

Harry indicated the tent with his hands. 

”You’re brilliant.” Louis smiled at him, and his eyes were so gentle as he looked at Harry that Harry had to lean forward, towards Louis, just a bit. 

”You know that? This was exactly what I needed, just a few-” Louis voice was turning softer, and raspier even as he was talking. As Harry came closer to him, Louis cocked his head to the side. His eyes flickered to Harry’s lips again. ”A few minutes…” Louis repeated again. ”Of quiet.”

Harry could count Louis' eyelashes this close. Could see the shifts of blue to grey to even intenser blue in his eyes.

”Just for a moment.” Louis licked his lips and Harry’s heart seemed to stop in his chest, their faces was so close together that he could feel it even as Louis breathed in and- and suddenly there was the sound of the sign in front of the tent being tugged off and not even a second later the flap of cloth opened up wide and bright sunshine lit the small space and Harry and Louis flung apart, Harry remaining seated, but Louis falling down in his haste.

At the movement, a tall, thin man with almost jet-black long hair startled in surprise and let out a loud, ”Yelp” before he started to rant.

”WHAT are you doing here, this is PRIVATE PROPERTY!” He stared Harry down while jabbing an angry finger towards him, and Harry felt really bad for having entered his tent without permission. ”If you ruined anything in here you’ll have to-” His face turned towards the next supposed burglar, which was Louis flat on his bum on the ground. ”-compensate…” 

You could see the exact moment the man’s behavior changed as he realized just who it was that he was yelling at.

”My prince!” The man’s jabbing finger was quickly turned into a white-knuckled fist. ”I apologize terribly, sire, I had no idea-” The man bent down in a much too deep bow. ”I did not expect you to-” He turned to Harry again, apparently taking in his appearance and his expensive clothes. ”You too sir, I can’t believe I-"

”I’m deeply sorry, Your Highness.” The man said almost into his knees, having bent so far down.

”No, it’s our fault, we-” Louis started, licking his lips as he looked over at Harry, who was also getting into a standing position. ”I am terribly sorry we’re imposing on your property. We were- we were looking at baskets. We had heard so much about them and I was terribly disappointed you weren’t here as I, uh, wanted to get one for my mother-”

The man gasped loudly. ”Queen Johanna?”

Louis smile turned wider, and Harry had to hide his smile behind a cupped hand. 

”Er, yes. My mother would love one of these baskets to place flower arrangements in, they are very well renowned, your baskets, mister…”

”Cromwell, sire. Michael Cromwell.”

Louis reached out to shake his hand and the man looked like he was about to faint.

”You’re… I can’t-” The man stuttered. ”Would the queen really-?”

”Yes!” Louis clapped his hands together firmly. ”My mother loves rose arrangements, and we were just looking at,” Louis spun around, pointing at a deep basket, plaited around the edges, with an intricately vowed handle. ”This one here. Is this one good for roses?”

Harry had to raise his eyebrows, impressed at Louis’ ability to think on the spot. He could just imagine how much mischief Louis had had to try and weave his way out of as a child.

”Oh, yes.” The man headed for the pretty basket. ”This one is most definitely very well suited for roses. The pale colour would especially complement flowers in a deeper colour.” He picked the basket down and held it out to Louis for inspection. Louis took it from his hands and turned it this way and that.

”This really is a very nice piece, mister Cromwell.” Louis said earnestly after his inspection. "The craftsmanship is admirable."

Cromwell’s smile turned proud, and he bowed his head. ”I have spent my life making baskets, and I still love it just as much as I did when I was tutored by my grandfather.” He explained.

Louis’ smile was warm as he looked up at the tall man. ”I can tell. This is lovely, my mother will love it. I would like this one, please. What do you charge for it?”

”Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly-” Mister Cromwell waved his hands in front of himself. ”It’s yours, of course, I can’t-”

”Would this be enough?” Louis pulled out a bill. ”I can tell that you have put a lot of work into this.” Louis said. ”I wouldn’t want to insult your skill, nor your passion for your hard work.”

Mister Cromwell and Louis chatted a few moments longer before they bid the man goodbye, and as Louis and Harry headed back outside in the sun, Louis was carrying the big white basket, having filled it with the baked goods from earlier, and all the other small things they had picked up along the way. Harry touched Louis’ elbow, and when Louis met his eyes, he pointed to the basket and made a thumbs up sign.

”Yeah, it’s nice.” Louis said. ”It wasn’t exactly planned, I suppose,” Harry smiled wider at him, couldn't help it, and Louis laughed. ”But it really is a very well made basket and mum _will_ love it. This will look lovely in her chamber.”

They walked in silence for a few moments before Louis said, ”And, Harry?” Before he stopped dead in his tracks, touching Harry’s wrist lightly.

Harry put his head to the side with a smile.

”Thank you. It was nice, what you did back there.” As Harry’s smile turned more confused, he explained. ”You noticed that… I felt a bit cornered. Or strained. I was fine, I swear, but it was nice to get a break, even for just a few minutes. Thank you. Not many people would have noticed at all, and... just, thank you.”

Harry quickly wound an arm around Louis’ shoulder and squeezed lightly before releasing him.

Not today.

”Hey!” A voice suddenly called out behind them, and Louis suddenly stuttered forward after a heavy thump to his back. Harry turned towards the voice in alarm, even as another started laughing behind them. 

A blonde head was standing behind them, laughing loudly, gaining them quite a lot of attention as Louis turned. 

”Oh, sorry mate!” Liam, Louis’ closest friend was just placing his arm around Louis’ shoulder. ”I didn’t mean to push you, I was just trying to get your attention, you didn’t hear us. We’ve been calling you several times!”

”You ignoring us, Tommo?” The blonde man had an impish smile on his face, all teeth and happy blue eyes. He turned to Harry. ”You must be Harry! I'm Niall, Niall Horan.” He said, putting his hand out, shaking Harry’s, all enthusiasm and vigor.

Harry nodded and shook his hand back, and despite being a bit confused he had to smile at the genuine grin on the blonde man’s face.

”I’m not ignoring you, Niall.” Louis said, his smile growing. ”I didn’t know anyone was calling for me.”

”Yeah,” Niall said as he let go of Harry’s hand, ” You did seem pretty caught up in whatever it was you two were doing.” He put his hand into a fist and lightly bumped Louis’ upper arm.

”We didn’t want to call out your name,” Liam said in explanation. ”We didn’t want to put attention on you.”

Louis looked around their small group of four, eyeing the mass of people now staring at them none-too subtly. He raised an eyebrow. ”You did a splendid job, lads. Discretion is definitely your forte.”

Harry laughed out a silent laugh., and Niall looked at him, a curious smile on his face, and Harry smiled back.

”Yeah, Niall, this is Harry. He’s a friend of mine, and he’s here to visit for a while.” Niall nodded at Harry, his smile growing warmer by the second. ”He’s sick at the moment, and has lost his voice, but I’m sure he’s happy to meet you.”

Harry nodded vigorously. Louis had talked about his friend and sparring teacher, the Irish wonder Niall Horan, a lot. Harry was already enamored by his impish smile and openness. 

Louis bent towards Harry, cupping his hand in front of his mouth as if about to whisper, but he spoke entirely loud and clear. ”You shouldn’t be. He’s a pain in the arse.”

Harry laughed again as Niall looked to Harry with a smile, telling him, ”So good to finally meet ya, Harry. I'd imagine that you've learned by now to not listen to anything this one says, ey!” Before he thumped the back of Louis’ head with a loud curse. Harry could hear shocked gasps from all around them.

Harry already loved Niall.

Liam was more reserved, but he was pleasant as he greeted Harry again. ”Hi, Harry. Good to see you again, I’m not sure if you remember me, but we already met a few days ago.”

Harry waved at him, and nodded. He gave a thumbs up as Liam nodded in delight at being remembered.

”Oh my God, Payne.” Louis shook his head at him and moved to stand just slightly in front of Harry. ”Of course he remembers you, he just can’t use his voice right now.” He glared at Liam, as if honestly offended and irritated on Harry’s behalf. ”He’s not stupid.”

Liam’s mouth fell open. ”What? Oh, no. No! I didn’t mean it like that. I just… he’s met so many people in just a few days, I was thinking I mightn’t be that memorable. I didn’t mean anything like that, Harry, honestly.” Liam waved his hands vigorously in front of himself as if to explain how wrong Louis was.

Harry shook his hand in front of his face, smiling. He honestly hadn’t thought anything by it either. Louis still looked upset though, so Harry reached his hand out to stroke it down Louis’ arm in a calming gesture. Louis visibly relaxed, but he still told Liam, ”Then stop being ridiculous. Of course you’re someone people remembers.”

Harry’s eyes met Niall’s for a moment, and he was again looking at Harry with that bemused and curious tint in his eyes. He was smiling though, a genuine and kind smile. His eyes travelled to Louis where he stood in front of Harry, and then back to Harry again. He raised his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry had to bite his lip to try to keep from smiling. He couldn’t do it, so instead he looked down at his feet, shuffling them a little at the scrutiny.

”You cunts,” Niall still didn’t keep his voice down, and Liam flinched a bit at his foul language.

”Niall! We’re in public, Louis can’t be associated with this kind of language-” he hissed.

”Oh, right.” Niall grinned as he stood in between Liam and Louis, putting one arm around each of their necks. He still didn’t lower his voice as he continued. ”You assholes.” 

Liam shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. Louis was outright laughing, throwing his head back in mirth.

”If you could stop acting like an old, unhappily married couple for a second, maybe we could introduce Harry to our town’s finest beer tents instead, what say you?” Niall said.

Louis slapped Niall's shoulder. ”Of course.”

Liam leaned forward to face over Louis and over to meet Harry’s eyes. ”I’m sorry, I honestly didn’t mean it like that.”

”Come on now, we already settled that. Now stop being ridiculous and let’s get drunk instead. Harry?” Niall asked, and Harry placed his palms up and grinned with a shrug of his shoulders. 

And off in search of the beer they went, Niall happily walking three steps in front of everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you'll want to tell me what you think in a comment, or hop over to tumblr - I'm luinlote there as well. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Eleven days had passed since Harry had transformed into a human.

Or. Rather. 

He hadn’t turned human, he was realizing that simple face more and more for each day that passed. His tail and fins had been replaced by legs, and he could stay for longer periods above water without being dehydrated. But no, he definitely _had not_ turned human.

The more time that passed, the more sure Harry was that the legs were never meant to be lasting for longer than these two weeks. They were certainly never meant to be permanent. The more days that passed, the harder it got, and the more it hurt. His legs that felt itchy and different in the beginning had now turned uncooperative and painful. He stumbled more, and the feet felt so very heavy and difficult to move in the way he wanted them to. His body grew colder and colder, his fingers constantly so pale and cold they almost looked tinted in a blue hue.

His toes were throbbing not only after a day of walking and standing, but now instead hurting non-stop.

They hadn’t done much today, Louis having worked most of the day, and he had still had some issues to handle as he read through a bunch of documents by the fireplace. They had had tea earlier, and Harry had almost lost his newfound love of the taste for food, as his body was throbbing with the pain from his feet. The taste somehow vanished in face of the pain.

Harry sighed deeply where he was perched on the sofa in Louis’ room. He stretched his toes and pain shot up through his legs and up his spine, to feel like someone was stabbing him somewhere in the back of his head. He crumpled forward a bit.

"Do you want to... Do you want for us to go out for a bit? By the beach? I just want you to-” Louis gentle voice asked him as he put his papers away, pushing them to his side.

Harry nodded. He didn’t want Louis to know that he was in pain, but it was impossible to hide sometimes. 

They walked there in silence, Harry continuing to fall a step or two behind Louis during their slow stroll. Several times, Louis slowed down even further to help Harry keep up. There was a heartbreaking moment where he gently touched a hand to the low of Harry's back, a sooting gesture to help him forward.

As soon as they reached the beach, Harry dipped his feet in the water, a sigh of sweet relief slipping past his lips. It was so soothing, the cold water covering his aching feet, lapping up at his ankles, swirling between his toes as he stretched them. He stepped on something hard and round, and bent down to catch it. It was a round, perfectly shaped sea shell, it’s colour reminding Harry so much of his own fin. He smiled as he dipped it back into the water to rinse it of the leftover sand. He wriggled his toes as he did so, the sand whirling around his feet.

It was still so strange to think that he had toes. Because he did have them, even if they didn't feel properly his. They were attached to his body, sure, attached to legs and feet and neither of his new body parts felt completely right. But on the other hand, he had never had legs before - how would he know how they're supposed to feel. Maybe humans legs often ached a bit - they had to stand on them all day, after all. Standing on legs wasn't like swimming in the sea where you could take aid from a wave coming your way, flow along the streams.

"Are you alright?" Louis' voice was concerned and worried from where he was walking in the water beside Harry. It must have been too cold for him, to stand in the water for so long, but he didn’t seem to mind. Or at least he did not seem as if he wanted to move.

'Of course. My legs are just aching a bit, just getting used to them is all.' Harry wished he could say, but he couldn't, and he could use no pen and paper in the water. He mustered a bright smile instead, and nodded. He touched two fingers to Louis' arm.

"You sure?" Louis queried as he looked up at Harry, his eyes stark blue behind long, golden lashes. Louis put a gentle hand to Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently, the pressure of his fingers sweet relief and pure agony at the same time because Harry wanted him so, so much.

”What’ve you got there?” Louis peered down at Harry’s hand, and Harry lay the beautiful shell flat on his palm, holding it out to Louis.  
Louis took it into his own hand, holding it up and turning it over. The color was the perfect mixture of a turquoise green that shifted into a deep purple in the outer circle of the shell that was evenly rounded, and the shape was a bit chunky. It was cute, in a way.

”It’s beautiful. It reminds me of your fin.” Louis’ smile was soft as he looked up at Harry, holding the shell out to give it back to Harry. Harry shook his head and closed Louis’ hand around it gently.

”For me?” Louis looked at the shell in his hand, and his grip turned a little firmer around it.

Harry nodded again. The sign language they had crafted together themselves, from both real sign language and their own made up ones, helped a lot, but it was still so many things missing which made it difficult when they couldn't write.

They walked around in the water for a while, completely silent between them.

Harry didn’t even try to come up with a way to explain that the shell was something for Louis to remember him by.

"Does it really hurt a lot? Is it getting worse for you still?" Louis suddenly spoke after a long silence, and Harry nodded but at the same time waved his hand in dismissal in front of himself. 

'I'm okay,' he tried to convey the best he could and he could see that Louis was not convinced. He formed his hands into letters in a fast succession before pointing at his feet, and making an x with his arms.

"Maybe-" Louis started, hesitating. "You just need to get used to them? It must be so different from having a fin?" 

Harry smiled and nodded as he grabbed one of Louis' hands in his own. He hardly believed it himself, especially since he was the only one who knew about the deal. 

He hadn't told anyone, but Zayn had figured it out himself the one time they had met after Harry had come back from the sea witch. Louis had managed to get a hold of Zayn two nights after Harry had turned up on the beach and they had met one night in the darkness, and as soon as Harry had seen Zayn he had ran straight out into the water, throwing himself, clothes and all, onto his knees and into Zayn’s arms. They had stayed like that for several minutes, Louis leaving them alone as he stayed put on the beach. When Zayn started asking him hissed questions and Harry couldn’t reply, Zayn had soon figured it out.

”Did you go to her?” He asked in an urgent whisper, his voice sounding sad and livid at the same time. When Harry stayed completely still for too long, Zayn pulled back to stare into his eyes, and Harry couldn’t lie, not to Zayn. He nodded, just once.

If mermaids could cry like humans did, Harry knew Zayn would have cried when he found out the truth. He could see it in the way Zayn's mouth fell slack, and in the way his eyes seemed to almost lose the very spark in them. Harry sighed at the memory, because it hurt.

He was pulled back to the now, as Louis put his fingers around Harry’s wrist, tugging him towards the beach again. ”Come on, Haz. You’ll catch a cold if you stay here.”

As him and Louis strolled back towards the keep after, Louis sometimes with a guiding, supportive hand on Harry's lower back, Harry still thought that he didn't regret it, wouldn’t ever regret his decision to come here. Could never regret a single moment with Louis, even if it was on borrowed time.

His time was almost up, and the pain was getting worser and worser, but at least he had had Louis for a short amount of time, almost all to himself. He was so in love with him, and even though Louis after all seemed to have only viewed Harry as a friend, Harry had gotten all of Louis' undivided attention for these precious days and it had meant everything to him. His friendship was all that mattered at this point, and he was so sad that he was going to hurt him when his time was inevitably coming to an end.

Not to mention the time he had spent up here on land with everyone else. With Louis' wonderful sisters, his friends, the staff and everyone else who had welcomed him so warmly.

Harry had heard so much about the human race, about how badly they treated the earth and how badly they treated each other. But Louis and his family had proven their prejudice so wrong.

They were so kind and the land was beautiful.

Harry was in awe of how they made everything work up here, how everything ran so smoothly despite the lack of water and currents and waves helping things along. Instead of fish and sea creatures they had cows and sheep and chicken to aid them in their every day lives. Instead of eating seaweed and algea they cooked vegetables, made soups and stews over heat. Instead of Harry's pet angelfish, Louis had several cats and two dogs. Harry had loved them fiercely but he had in particular bonded with the curly haired dog Louis had named Clifford.

As for more experiences up on land, he had been a bit weary of fire at first, having heard how it was used to cause pain and suffering, and even death. He had heard of how it could burn down homes, even villages. Entire cities. By now he had learnt that fire was mostly used for good - for light, and for warmth and for cooking.

Some of his favorite moments had been sitting in front of the fire in Louis' big chamber, not doing anything in particular. Harry would write down questions, and Louis would answer them, his voice sleepy and soft as he spoke, his usual rasp even more prominent than usual and aweing Harry with every single new fact about himself or his life.

He asked Louis so many questions, he initially worried that Louis would grow tired of them, but Louis... he just asked back. What's it like down there, deep in the waters? Is it really dark? What do you eat? Is everyone like you? Zayn and you look very different, is everyone's fins a different color? What’s your favorite food? If you could fly or turn invisible, which would you rather? Is an angelfish really a fun pet to keep, is it at all similar to a dog?

Harry wrote furiously, replying the best he could in letters rather than with his voice. It took time, but they managed. Got to know each other so incredibly well. They often fell asleep like that, curled up in each of their armchairs in front of the fire in the middle of a conversation.

Harry was truly amazed that they had grown so close despite him having lost his voice. It felt like he knew Louis better than anyone he had ever known in his life.

 

"What're you thinking about?" He was pulled back to the present again as Louis prodded at his arm. "You seemed pretty far gone, Curly."

Harry smiled at the nickname, as he pointed a finger at Louis. 

_’You.’_ He mouthed, before biting his lower lip to control his smile.

"Me?" Louis grinned, a rasp to his voice. "What about me?"

Harry's smile grew, as he shook his head and raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"Oh, I see. You don't want to say. It must've been my splendid personality then? Not to mention my gorgeous face. And my impressive physique."

Harry rolled his eyes, but there was laughter bubbling in him. It was amazing, how Louis could always pull him out from his negative thoughts. Make him so happy, even down in a slump, even while he was suffering from horrendous pain.

"You must admit, though, it was pretty impressive how I outran those angry gulls at he beach yesterday." Louis continued. "The ones I had to fend off entirely by myself while you were no help whatsoever, hiding and laughing off to the side. I thought you were a good person, Harold, not one to leave a man to fend for himself when he is attacked by malicious birds."

Harry laughed, and even though no sound came out, it felt so good to laugh. Today had been very rough.

Louis made everything feel better and he was so grateful that Louis always took time out of his busy days to spend with Harry.

He wiped at his brow with one hand, as Louis kept on with his rant, him laughing too.

"It's nice to see you laugh. I've been-” He trailed off, and didn't say worried, but Harry understood, and decided right then and there that no, he would not let his own issues affect his and Louis’ precious time together, no matter how long or short it might be. Louis must not know what Harry had done, or how badly it hurt him. He must not let Louis know the severity of what he had done.

He turned his head towards Louis, who was walking along with a soft smile on his face, his long bangs flying every which way in the wind. The spring sun had tanned him quite a bit already, and his skin was glowing. Harry liked the short scruffy beard he had grown the last few days too, not having bothered with shaving it off.

It was strange, because Louis was so so much. He was funny, and he was quick mouthed. He was loud, loud, loud. He was the center of attention every which way he went, and a character like his was very very intense. But Louis was also so much more. He was soft and gentle and he was so caring and careful with his sisters and little brother. He was serious, hardworking and fiercely intelligent and his work and calling as heir of the throne was taken so incredibly serious.

Harry was so in love with him. He would not let Louis’ memory of Harry be filled with sadness or pain, not if he could help it.

He decided again, right then and there, and when he turned his head to Louis, it was easy to be happy. Because it was easy, so easy, to smile around Louis.

He walked up close to Louis' side, and grabbed his arm at the same time as he pointed up to the sky, pointing at a cloud. _'Look!'_ He mouthed at a distinctly heart shaped cloud. He formed his hands into a heart shape.

"That's ridiculous. That's not a heart, Harold. It's a- a-" he fell silent for a few moments, and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, so okay, it's a heart. Fine. But look-" Louis pointed a bit to their right, "That's definitely an elephant. Look, there's the head-" Harry nodded fiercely, following what was obviously the trunk with a sweeping motion of his finger.

"Exactly, exactly!" After that, Louis almost yelled. "Oh, and look over there! That's you!"

Harry gaped at the swirly blob of cloud that Louis was pointing at. He put his hands at his sides, expecting an explanation for that blob of cloud that was apparently himself.

"No, wait, hear me out," Louis hid his giggle behind his hand. "That's your hair. Really. Your curls."

Harry laughed again as Louis continued. "Look, there're the long locks. It's like it's framing a face. And there's the-" Louis stopped in his tracks, making Harry stop too. He turned to stand right in front of Harry as he reached out a hand to touch the swept back curls of fringe, pulling his fingers through it. Harry could feel him take a deep breath in through his nose.

"This is the quiff." Louis nodded his head towards the sky again. "And right there is... And around here is the-" Louis swallowed as his fingers released Harry's hair and his fingers instead trailed down the side of Harry's face, pausing over his cheekbones. His thumb stroked softly along it, just between the bone and the soft skin under Harry’s eye, and the breath got stuck somewhere in Harry’s chest. Louis' eyes were so blue and he was staring at Harry so intently, his eyelashes so long up close like this. His mouth was slightly open, and he seemed to be breathing quite fast, Harry could feel it, and his head was spinning. Louis was suddenly so close, their chests were almost touching.

"I-" Louis started, his breath stuttering, and Harry could feel the warm breath on his face. "I mean, it looks just like your-" he took away his hand at the same time as he looked away, shaking his head. "Like your ridiculous hair." He looked back up and gone was the wide eyes and instead it was replaced by a teasing quirk of his mouth. 

Harry shook himself mentally. He had stopped breathing somewhere between Louis stopping him and Louis touching his face. He could feel his own fingers trembling.

Louis would only remember him with a smile on his face. He pushed at Louis playfully and shook his head as he pointed from his hair to the offending cloud.

Louis' laugh was back, and there was nothing else Harry could - or wanted - to do but laugh with him.

 

-

 

Naturally it was only two days after that everything came crashing down. The pain he felt kept getting worse, even despite him thinking that it couldn't possibly hurt more every time.

The thing that had started as an uncomfortable itch in the beginning of his transformation had evolved into a light ache at the pads of his feet, continued on as something that felt like a cramp in his toes and then progressively turned more and more painful for each day that passed, for each step he took. What had been manageable the first days and weeks was now unbearable. Last night, as he removed his shoes, his feet had looked very very pale, except for his toes which had somehow turned pink, almost verging on purple, and as he had woken up this morning, his feet were thumping, so so tender, and his toes had now turned a horrible shade of blue. Harry had gasped, and hurried to get socks before Louis had woken up to see it. He lacked a lot of knowledge about the human body, but he knew that that was not supposed to happen.

Every step had been agony the past few days, and he constantly had to sit down. It felt like pinpricks of needles at all times, and as soon as he was standing it was as if he was walking on nails. It was pain like Harry had never known it before.

He was frustrated and angry, and he wasn't sure he could take it much longer. He was pretty sure the game was just about over by now.

His deal was up by tomorrow morning or tomorrow night, he wasn’t sure which since he had lost the concept of time while he was in the sea, struggling to get to land. And it was already afternoon by now, which meant he had at most a little more than a day left, and the only thing that hurt more than his feet was his heart, at the mere thought of leaving Louis without explaining to him what had happened. From the very start he had decided to not tell Louis what he had done, had decided that he couldn’t do that to him. But the better they had gotten to know each other, the closer they had become Harry felt he couldn’t lie to him any more. It wasn’t fair.

He had promised himself to tell him, no matter how much it would hurt, and Louis was free after his lunch meeting and Harry had decided it was time. He had to do it before he lost his nerve. It was mere hours left, as Harry made his way towards the negotiation halls of the castle, ready to wait for Louis outside as he heard Louis' familiar voice slipping out a door that was peeking open.

"What?" Louis raspy voice sounded both angry and confused and Harry wanted to burst into the room and see that he was alright. 

"Louis, sir, you do understand this is something that is very common-"

Harry recognized the voice of Ben Winston, the court master.

"That's ridiculous." Louis' voice was full of disdain, colder than Harry had ever heard it before. ”What utter bullshit is-"

"Language, your highness." Ben spoke clearly and respectfully, but it was apparent he was irritated as well. It was obvious they'd been talking for a while, Harry appearing outside somewhere in the middle of an ongoing conversation.

"It is an idea that makes a lot of sense, I think if you listen to our reasons you will most definitely come to understand them." Ben continued.

"Marriage?" Louis voice was loud, and it felt like a slap to Harry's face. He almost dropped the apple he was holding, but saved it in the last moment before it hit the floor.

"It is time. You are 24 years old, and if we find you a young lady for a union that will benefit this country, for example lady Danielle, it would be extremely helpful for the trading routes in the Western countries."

There was a lump in Harry's throat. He was having trouble breathing around it, and he was panicking. A sweat was starting to break out on his forehead, and he could already feel the hair at the nape of his neck sticking to the sweat pooling there. He tugged at the collar of his fancy dress shirt. He couldn't breathe.

"I'm not-"

"If not Lady Danielle, there are other applicants as well."

Harry took a gulping breath as he felt hot wetness in his eyes just before the first tear fell. He touched a hand to his cheek. Maybe he had turned more human than he thought, if he was capable of crying. His breathing shuddered so loudly he almost missed Louis’ disgusted, ”Applicants?”

Harry could hear Ben sigh loudly. ”But you need to find yourself a young lady, there are so many candidates, you need to start meeting them. You need to produce an heir, you're 24 years old already and you will soon be 25. An heir before you turn 26 would be the optimal scenario, and it is entirely possible at this point in time. Your mother had already had several children when she was your age. It is your duty."

Touching his hands to the wetness of his cheeks, Harry stared around himself, as if he was in a vacuum. He couldn't stay here. He had to get out.

As if in a heavy haze, Harry heard Louis say something in a loud voice, but his ears were ringing and he couldn't make the words out.

Louis was getting married. He was in shock right now at the sudden proposition, and he wasn't happy about it now, but it was his duty and Louis would accept it and there was no room for Harry here. It felt like he had had a punch right in the middle of his guts, and Harry felt sick, could feel his insides turning around. He started running, stumbling along on feet that ached so much he tripped and crashed into walls on every which turn. At one point his marine blue jacket got stuck in a nail on a wall, and he ripped it. The jacket was Dan’s and he felt even worse for ruining something he had borrowed from someone from Louis’ family who had welcomed him so warmly.

Crashing into their room - _no. Louis' room!_ \- he was gasping for breath, both from running and from the painful sobs that raked through his body. His head was spinning and he needed out now. His feet felt like they were falling off, it felt as if every step was taken on sharp shards of glass, or on the edges of knives.

It was time. His deal was up at the same time as his heart felt like it was splitting into a thousand sharp pieces, piercing him from the inside.

He didn't even realize that he was full out crying for the first time in his life, before he realized what the salty wetness running down his cheeks and into his mouth were. His foot got caught in a rug and he crashed down on the floor, his knees giving out under him. He gave a loud sob, his body shaking with it, and it was hard to breathe, even as he gave a desperate laugh at how human he indeed must have become for him to be able to cry properly. He wished the same could be said for his legs and feet, because those were decidedly not properly human even now.

It took less that three seconds, before Lottie peeked inside the room, just as Harry was pulling himself back up on his feet, but it hurt so much that it was difficult. He was just trying to tug off his socks, maybe it'd feel better if he freed them from the fabric. He didn't quite believe it, it felt more like the skin would peel of with them.

"What's going-" as she came inside the room, Lottie gasped and rushed forward, taking everything in as she took a hold of Harry's arms and helped him pull himself up to a standing position.

"Harry! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Harry shook his head, but he was still crying, tears streaming down his face as he was breathing heavily.

"Did you-" she patted his face, stroking tears away gently. "What happened?" Harry shook his head again.

She pulled Harry down on the divine to sit next to her. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"Did you,” she hesitated. ” Did you hear Mister Winston talk to Louis?"

Harry shuddered, a sob wrecking his body.

"I'm... I'm sorry Harry. I know you care very deeply for my brother. I don't... I think no one else knows. Just me. I'm so sorry for you. It's practically law, he doesn't really have a choice. I'm so sorry. It's just... If he was anyone else... But he has to produce an heir, you see? That's the difference." She placed a hand between his shoulder blades, rubbing soft soothing circles as they sat next to each other, Lottie having pulled up both her legs to sit on them.

Harry sobbed wordlessly, shaking his head, making the curls fly every which way.

"It's just.. The way it's supposed to be. It has got be like that for him, to produce an heir in the future. I'm sorry." She was patting his back in small circling motions. "I think it sucks. It's not right. He… you know he cares so much about you too, don’t you?”

Harry raised his head from her shoulder, and gave her a wobbly smile.

"I wish-" Lottie started and then shook her head, blond hair swaying back and forth with the movement. "Never mind. I can't do anything. I wish I could. I really wish I could. He cares so much about you, I know he does." She stroked a hand down Harry's chin, wiping at the tears with her thumb.

Harry smiled again, and now it was his turn to shake his head. He put his hand atop of hers and made to stand up, but his feet were hurting so bad by now. So so bad. It felt like they were about to fall of, or as if he wanted to carve them off if they didn't show him that mercy.

It was time. It was one day early, but he had nothing left for him here, not when the only other option was staying here heartbroken and in excruciating pain for just a few hours more. He couldn't say goodbye to Louis in this state, he couldn't do that to him.

He had to leave now.

He had found love and it was beautiful. But he had to get out of the way now, Louis had a kingdom to run, a throne to inherit and a family to take care of in the future. Harry would never stand in his way, refused to do so.

Louis would do it wonderfully, rule this country in a way that would make his mother proud. And Harry knew Louis would have made room in his life for Harry too, their friendship too deep already. But it was over already and the sea witch would have her way in the end. Of course she would. 

By Triton, his feet were aching so bad that it was difficult to focus and his head felt like it was stuffed with the feathers used for his pillow in Louis' room.

A close friendship, yes. A deep, equal one despite how Harry had even lost his voice. But Louis hadn’t indicated that he wanted anything more, and Harry... He was so irrevocably and inevitably in love with him. Sometimes Harry had felt like… maybe. But it was almost certainly just a figment of him wanting it so much that he misread the signs. Harry was content. He had to be. He'd gotten so much from Louis, so much of his time. Louis had taught him so much, and had been so patient with him even when he couldn't speak. He could impossibly ask for more. He needed to go now.

His feet felt like they were made of lead, heavy and unyielding. They were thudding, badly, the pain bad enough for him to feel it all the way up to his throat, his heart thrumming from the pain.

He stumbled back onto the couch, Lottie catching him as he winced. "Harry! Your feet?" Lottie's mouth fell open in horror as she saw them for the first time. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Harry could do nothing but nod at her. There was no point in lying. Lottie was staring at them, at his feet which were bruised in a rainbow of purple-blue-yellow, and what had started as an ache the first few days of this life above the surface were worse than Harry could have ever imagined. The past few days had been agony every single step, his feet hurting so much he could feel it vibrating all the way up through his legs, to his hips and to the tip of his arms. It was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of claws currently clutching at his heart as he watched Lottie fussing over him, all gentle prodding fingers and a kind voice. She had made space in her heart for harry as well. Or even worse, when he though of Louis, and how he wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye to him. He couldn’t do it, wouldn't be able to now. He would break if he did it, and he didn’t want Louis to see him like that He ached at how his last memory would be of Louis leaving their room - no, Louis' room - with a soft smile at Harry, a squeeze to his arm and a soft stroke down his hand as he promised to be back from his meeting as soon as he could, saying that maybe they could head for the stables today and try riding. Louis had left with a smile, all of him kind, gorgeous, and al Harry had ever wanted.

Harry took a shaky breath, steadying. He needed to go now.

"I'll go get help, I'll run for Louis, okay, he'll be here in no time! And I'll run to get the doctor. Don't worry, we'll help you, doctor Corden will know what to do for sure!”

Harry squeezed her hand just before she ran away in a flurry of her pretty skirt.

Lottie rushed up and out of the door, still calling over her shoulder as she did so. "Louis will know what to do, sit down! Mind your feet, your-" and she was gone, and Harry couldn’t hear the last thing she called out over the thundering of his ears.

That's when Harry forced himself to stand up even though it hurt so bad he thought he might throw up. Every step was pure torture, and Harry winced in agony every time his heels touched the stone floor.

After a few steps only, there were bloody footprints, as blood started dripping from his toe nails. It continued in a steady drip all through the castle and out the courtyard where he mercifully didn't run into a single soul. However, the closer he came to the shore of the beach, the dripping blood had turned into a steady flow, leaving the sand of the beach clinging to his feet in bloody clumps. The trip down the stairs behind the harbour had been hurting him so bad that he had almost given up, almost laid down right then and there to let whoever found him, find him, in whatever state. It hurt too much to move.

But he pushed on. He would be in no one's way. He refused to ruin Louis' life, outright sobbing at the thought.

He hadn't known where to go, not really, but his feet led him there, to the beach where it had all began.

As he had crossed the sand, and as his feet touched the cold water, it was to the feeling of coming home. It washed away the sand and the blood, it cooled down his feet, making the worst of the pounding stop. He took a deep breath as he waded out. When he was down to his calves in the water, he took a deep breath before he whispered into the wind. "I'm sorry, Louis."

Then he spread his arms wide, as if they were wings. And as he opened his mouth, there was sound for the first time in fourteen days as he spoke.

"I'm ready." He said, and then there was a sudden, big wave that swallowed him whole, just that one wave, before the water stilled again. 

Harry was gone, and left were nothing but sea foam, whirling about.

 

It took only a few short minutes before panicked screams could be heard over a wind that was starting to pick up its pace, brining dark clouds and thunder with them faster than should have been possible considering the beautiful weather just a moment ago.

"Harry! Harry?" Louis came running onto the beach, stumbling and frantic, his voice breaking in his panic as he called out his name. He was wearing no shoes on his feet, and despite the cold weather he was in nothing but an undershirt and a thin shirt, the first few buttons unbuttoned. He turned so quickly when he left the harbour and when his feet met the sand he skidded across it, having to brace himself with a hand as he half fell, half stumbled. In his other hand was the seashell Harry had given him a few days ago, clutched tightly to his chest. His eyes were wild and bordering on hysterical as he searched for Harry anywhere on the beach. 

"Harry, I saw your footprints!" He wailed desperately, his frantic eyes searching the water as Alberto suddenly came running down the sand after him. He caught Louis just as he was stumbling into the water, on his way to the cliff where they had first seen each other.

"Calm down, lad." Alberto held him back just as Liam and Lottie came running towards them, the same worried and frightened expression lining all of their faces. "He's not here, he cant've come here. He wouldn't come here. Why would he? Look at the water, no one’d go in there now.”

The sun was bright by the horizon, but almost black clouds were slowly approaching, and despite how the weather had been warm and sunny the whole day, the water was whirling about almost as if there was a storm brewing somewhere.

There were tears streaming down Lottie's face, and when Liam saw the defeated, scared and utterly and completely heartbroken look on his best friend's face, he sobbed too. 

As Alberto tugged at the young prince, practically carrying his fighting and flailing body back to the beach, only one thing could be heard above the wind that was rapidly picking up speed. 

”Harry!” called out in Louis’ broken voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry? This is pretty angsty and hurtful, but it had to be for things to be able to get better... so, please bear with me a little longer, yeah?
> 
> Please tell me what you think in a comment, or on tumblr - I'm luinlote there, too! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Louis was heartbroken. He was heartbroken and _everyone_ knew it.

He had had no means of defending himself against the absolute devastation he had felt when he realized that Harry was not only hurt, but he was gone.

Louis himself knew he was a fucking heartbroken wreck. Lottie knew it. Niall and Liam knew it. His mum always knew everything about Louis even before he knew it himself, so she knew it for sure. Probably everyone at court knew it as well, had seen him absolutely losing it. And maybe some business partners from neighboring kingdoms as well. 

Madame Meow had taken it upon herself to sleep in his bed as if to try and comfort him the best she could, and to try helping him find sleep, so she knew more than anyone that Louis might have cried himself to sleep every night if it weren’t for the fact that he just… couldn’t sleep at all. Instead he just lay there for hours on end, finding no rest or peace, his heart a physical ache thrumming through his body without pause. He lay there until he couldn't take it anymore and instead started pacing.

Everyone had known except for Harry how important he was to Louis, because Louis hadn’t dared to tell him, because Louis had needed to think it through because, 'We have time,’ Louis had thought. ’We have all the time in the world.’

Louis had known it, but hadn’t dared admitting it to himself and even less to Harry out of fear of rejection, fear of his own feelings so strong in such a short amount of time, afraid of what it might end up meaning to his position as throne heir, just... so afraid of everything. Everything that in reality did not matter because now that Harry was gone, the agony of his loss was worse than anything he had ever experienced in his life, it was oh-so-obvious. Louis was so in love with Harry and now Harry was gone and he didn't know where but he knew that Harry had been hurt. 

He caught snatches of conversations here and there, words silenced when they realized that Louis was in the room. Lottie and Fizzy whispering to each other, his mother and Dan speaking in low, murmuring voices and throwing him worried glances. 

He attended all his work, never neglecting his duties, but his heart was elsewhere and his mind strayed far too often. He attended work, but he did it poorly. It oftentimes felt like the only thing keeping him intact was his ribcage, his bones the only thing keeping him from utterly falling apart.

He was desperately broken and he didn't know at all what to do. 

Harry had been gone for a week, and Louis felt like he was crumbling.

 

-

 

He used to sit at the beach every single night, after having left his bed and Madame Meow sometime late at night, never sleeping anymore. Sometimes his eyes fell shut as he was sitting by the beach, but then there was the sound of a splash or a wave and he'd be startled awake again, limbs flailing desperately as he hurried to get back up to check the surface, always hoping to meet green, green eyes and a dimpled smile.

It didn’t happen.

He couldn't sleep and he couldn't find any trace of Harry and he had heard nothing from Zayn. He couldn't tell anyone why the sea was important, why the sea was where he needed to be. Why every time he wasn't down there, he would be staring at it through the castle's windows, distraught and frazzled. Everyone kept throwing him more and more worried looks. Everyone was speaking with soft, gentle voices to him and he hated it but he was too lethargic to even say anything about it. He just let them keep at it.

Harry was gone. He had been hurting and now he was gone and Louis had so many regrets that it felt like his ribcage was actually splitting open by now.

- 

Harry had been gone for three weeks.

 

Three whole weeks, and it felt like a lifetime. He hadn’t actually known Harry for that long, and the time Harry had spent on land was even shorter than that, but Louis could hardly remember a time before he was met with that wide, dimpled smile. It felt like a huge part of him was missing, like it was piece by piece being carved from his chest and it hurt so bad he wasn’t sure he could take it any longer. The insomnia was tearing at him. Louis had hardly slept at all other than fretful, short moments in all that time, and three weeks in he was certain he was losing it.

He needed sleep, but it just wouldn't come.

Niall cancelled their sword lesson on the Tuesday. Louis had arrived in early afternoon to the training court, a half eaten sandwich that tasted like sawdust gripped in one hand, when Niall had announced the lesson cancelled. Niall had gripped the sandwich from Louis’ hand and thrown it away, hitting the trashcan across the room expertly. He announced he had brought food and made Louis sit down and eat in the training rooms, even as Louis had tried to be on his way out the door as soon as Niall called the lesson off.

"Where ya' heading?" Niall spoke just as he himself sat down on the hard stone floor, his legs crossed under him.

"Out." Louis' voice was barely a rasp, even that making his exhaustion obvious, just two or three strides from the heavy oak door between him and his way to the beach.

"To the beach?" Niall peered up at him, his light blue eyes shining as he settled down more comfortably.

"Why does it even matter where I'm going?" Louis snapped, his words harsh.

"Of course it does." Niall said. "Of course it matters. I cancelled your lesson, but you are still mine for the next hour and a half.” 

There was silence for a couple of moments, Niall staring at him, and Louis crumbling under his kind, blue eyes, his hand falling from the doorknob. 

”I’m your friend, and I am worried about you.” Niall narrowed his eyes, even as he gave a curt bow with his head. ”Your highness."

The words seemed to deflate Louis who let go completely of the heavy oak door, and instead leaned his whole body against the wall beside it, his back resting against it, his head falling backwards to hit it with a thump. 

"I'm sorry." He spoke with his eyes closed. "Sorry Niall. Sorry for acting like a tit, I'm-." He hit a fist to the door. "Don't call me that, we're friends and I- I'm just-"

"You're worried about Harry. You miss him.” Niall paused for a moment before continuing, ”And you're fucking heartbroken."

Louis stood utterly still, his eyes closed. He might have not even been breathing.

"We're friends." Niall continued. "And you might be my King in waiting, and I have more respect for you than anyone else I know. But here in this room I am also your teacher." He took out a small pack of food from his leather backpack. "And both me-the-friend and I-the-teacher are worried about you. Your body can't train fencing in the state you are in, and so it is my job to feed you. I brought your favorite - me mum's beef and mustard stew. You need to eat, Louis."

"Ni-" Louis opened one eye to look at him, and it was almost as if he could see himself through Niall’s eyes. He could almost see how pale he must look, how his eyes radiated the same sense of hopelessness and dread he himself felt. He felt dead inside, like he was just a shell.

"Sit down, please.” Niall patted the floor with one hand, and Louis finally shuffled up to him and sat down, right beside Niall, so close they were almost touching. It had sounded almost like a request, but Louis knew it was an order.

"Thank you." Niall said, as he handed Louis a mug of tea without looking at him.

"No. Thank you." Louis nudged their shoulders together. "I understand this whole thing must seem... but I can't exactly-"

He shook his head, but took a deep breath. The fragrance of the strong tea cleared his head a bit somehow.

"Forgive my impertinence," Niall suddenly interrupted him, dipping a piece of bread in the stew and taking a bite. "But I think… I think I'm right about this, but if I'm not, please ignore this and treat it as a joke, laugh it off and we'll speak of it never again. Sounds like a plan, yeah?" He placed his hands in front of him, palms up.

Louis looked up at him slowly, with the same sad expression he'd been wearing for the past few days, his mouth set in a line, his eyes hollow. 

"About Harry," Niall continued slowly, but with a determined finality to his voice.

Louis flinched at the name and tried to hide it behind his teacup. Niall ploughed on. "No one told me and I don't know exactly what went on but I think…” He looked up at Louis, his eyes intense and questioning. ”I think there is a reason that beach is so important. I think there is a reason to why that is where you end up every time you are left on your own. And I think that Harry wasn't quite human.” It wasn’t quite a question, and it might possibly have been the least thing Louis expected to hear, as he spluttered into his drink, his eyes wide and his hand coming up to wipe at his chin. He stared at Niall with wide eyes.

"Wait. I don't know if you knew, but judging by your reaction I think you probably did.” Niall looked up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I know he means a lot to you and he was bloody fantastic and I think you two were... yeah.” Niall raised his eyebrows as he looked at Louis, and Louis’ cheeks turned a bit pink even despite all the other emotions he was feeling. 

Niall continued as if he hadn’t just been about to say something Louis had only just recently admitted to himself. ”Anyway. I think I might have found someone to help you. I know him well, so I can vouch for him, personally. Anyway, if Harry is out there somewhere and needs help, I think this person might be able to. Contact them and see if... Yeah. I can't promise you anything, but I think this would be your best bet." He shrugged and scratched at his temple. Louis stared at him, hardly understanding a thing even as Niall placed a crumpled looking note in front of him and then stood up and exited the room, leaving Louis dazed and confused as he turned the tiny scrap of parchment over and over in his hands, reading a name and simple instructions on it.

-

It took him a little over three days to find a way to contact the person whose name was on Niall's note. To find a tame raven to use as a messenger was more difficult than one would be led to think, and yet that was the only means possible of contacting Warlock Edward Sheeran, according to Niall’s note. He had started writing his letter to the magician one, two, three times, tearing the paper to pieces after just the first few words. He had ha uno idea where to start, what to say. What could he say that would convince the man to help him? Was there even anything he could do?

Louis didn't know where Harry _was?_.

He restarted the letter again, and again crumpled it up.

On the 10th try he had figured out not only what he wanted to say, but what he felt was safe to put into print. By the tenth time he had managed to craft something resembling a letter. He cajoled the beautiful raven to pick it up in her beak, and off she went. He had no idea if the letter would ever get where it was supposed to, and if it would even ever come a reply if it did.

He was still in shock at what Niall had told him. He didn't know what Niall knew, if anything, but the fact was that Niall knew something, at least suspected something. And how he did, Louis did not know, and could not understand. He hadn't mentioned it again, hadn't even see him again after Niall had left him on the floor of the training hall.

The bird returned by his window in the late afternoon, before tea three days later and Louis had been in his room, pacing restlessly back and forth, wondering if he would get a reply at all. What in the world would a warlock think of his letter - a letter that had been a mixture of desperate begging and generous bribery, Louis hoping at least one of the two would work. A letter that he had wrote and rewritten at least 15 times before he was pleased enough with the outcome. This was something he could not risk for anything, if there was even the sliver of a chance to get help, he needed to take it.

The reply from the warlock came faster than Louis had dared hope for, and he had startled severely when the big raven had tapped his window with it's big beak. He had opened the window and the raven had not entered, just gently placed her head down to drop the rolled up reply on the windowsill, before she spread her wings and took off Louis tore the scroll open, rolling it up, his hands clammy and his back rapidly getting drenched with sweat as he started reading the the Warlocks reply.

There had been a general greeting, in a thin lined scrawl flowing across the paper. In it, the warlock repeatedly mentioning that he would help any friend Niall Horan deemed worthy.

He promised to do whatever he could to help, and added that he would arrive shortly. 

He didn't say when and where and Louis’ breath seemed to get stuck in his throat, reading it.

He lowered his arm, but didn't dare let go of his letter, instead clutched it tightly in his hand. He tried to breathe, tried to calm down his beating heart. 

And suddenly he needed Liam. He needed to tell someone, needed for someone to know about this, needed to tell someone what had happened and Liam was his best friend and he needed his help and advice, his kind eyes and calm voice of reason.

He just needed Liam, right now. He suddenly realized he was clutching the note tightly in his hand, crushing it, and quickly panicked. This small piece of parchment was the most important thing in his life at this moment, so he carefully pressed it flat against his table, and carefully folded the paper and placed it in his pocket before he stepped out from his room and started heading to Liam’s home in a rush. But on his way he needed to stop by the training quarters. He was pretty sure Niall would be there today.

Not five minutes later, and countless checks and rechecks of his pockets that the note from the warlock was still there, he stepped inside the training hall, turning left, left, and then right, to enter the sword chambers and through to the fencing hall. He could hear the clink of swords clashing against each other, and he could hear Niall’s yelled instructions.

”May, pay attention to your footwork, girl! You’d trip yourself in a fight like that.”

Louis peeked inside, and there Niall was, with a notebook in his hand, taking notes on the practice fight taking place before him. He was wearing black trousers, and dark brown leather boots, and a white loose shirt with a darker vest over it. He looked in charge, and all the students around him were listening intently, even as they were watching the two swordsmen.

Clang, Clang, crash.

”Good work, Riley. Clever move.” Niall said, scribbling something on his paper.

A whooshing sound, followed by a heavy clink as a tall, lanky boy with almost jet black hair made a quick sidestep and blocked a harsh blow with the edge of his blade.

”Perfect swing, May. Good one, that one could’ve ended the fight!”

Niall laughed delightedly, and a girl with bright red hair smiled proudly even as they continued sparring heatedly, someone to the side whooping loudly, and that’s when Niall’s eyes turned up to check on them, and his eyes turned towards the doorway, his eyes falling on Louis, and the smile on his face turned instantly brighter.

”Your Highness.” He said, bowing, and there was a sudden stillness in the class, as all heads turned towards him.

”Niall. Everyone. Lovely day, isn't it.” Louis nodded towards them all, a smile on his face, as they all stood up and bowed to him, a chorus of ”your highness,” ringing around.

For his people he could muster up a smile, even if everything about it felt wrong on his face. It was as if the muscles didn’t cooperate to use his face for smiling anymore. ”May I borrow your instructor for a moment? I require his assistance for a bit.” He asked.

Niall nodded at him, a book of understanding making his features harden in determination.

”Louise,” Niall handed his notebook to a slim, silver haired woman. ”You’ll take over this class, I need to excuse myself.” He pointed to two of the teenagers in the group. ”Next round up is Jade and Jordan.”

Louise nodded at him, ”Yes, sir.”

A few seconds later, they were out the door, and another few steps they were out on the courtyard, and that’s when Louis’ hands gripped tightly on Niall’s lower arm as he started to whisper heatedly.

”Niall, I got a reply!” He hissed.

Niall’s face lit up, his own hand coming up to squeeze at Louis' arm gripping his in a vice grip. ”From Ed? That’s great! Is there anything he can do?”

Louis’ grabbed Niall’s arm in a vice grip. ”Yes! Maybe? I think so. He’s not sure. Niall, if this works… I don’t know how to thank you. For even trying, even if it doesn’t. I just-” Louis’ breath was coming out in short gasps.

”If this can help Harry, if we can find him… because something happened, I’m sure of it, he wouldn’t just- I’m sure of it, and Ed is coming, he said he’s coming soon, and I don't even-”

”Louis. Louis.” Niall pushed him behind a big wooden wall covered with ivy just as they rounded the corner leading to the street where Liam was living. ”You need to breathe,”

Louis was a bit dizzy, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

”This is wonderful news. It’s just… it’s great, right.” He was grabbing Louis’ shoulders, pressing his thumb quite roughly to Louis' collarbone. His eyes were serious as he spoke. ”But you need to breathe. Okay. In through your nose, out through your mouth, yeah?”

Louis gasped slightly, almost coughing from the sudden burst of air.

”Okay. Yeah. I’m-” he took a deep breath, and then another, his vision spinning a bit. ”I’m okay.”

”Good.” Niall patted the side of his neck with sword calloused hands, grounding him. ”Good, Tommo. In and out, that's good.”

A few minutes passed, Louis' breathing evening out and his heartbeat going back to a more normal rhythm as he listened to Niall's calming voice.

”I’m… it’s getting to me." Louis said. "He’s been gone for almost a month, Niall.” He looked up at Niall with eyes so sad and heartbroken that Niall couldn’t help but reach out and put his arms around him, a warm hug that Louis melted right into.

A shaky breath into Niall’s ear, ”A month, Ni. I don’t-”

”I know. I know. But Ed’s coming and if there is anyone in this world who can help him, it will be Ed. His powers are… extraordinary.”

”I’m going to tell Liam. And you too. Everything.” Louis was shuffling his feet on the ground as he looked at Niall.

”Let’s go find him, then. He should be home by now.” Niall nodded at him, and god, Louis loved him fiercely. So loyal and kind, and a constant warm presence in his life. The two walked in silence all the way up to Liam’s gate, and nerves were spinning in Louis’ stomach at telling the both of them everything. Everything.

Would Liam even believe him? Louis wasn't sure. Mermaids were a concept that just didn’t make sense, because, well, according to everyone there are no such things as mermaids. Niall had at least understood parts of it.

They knocked the door one, two, three times and a few moments later, Liam’s fiancee Sophia opened the door with a smile on her face.

”Oh, Your Highness.” She didn’t curtesy at him, she didn’t need too - they were friends, even though she insisted on always greeting him with his title even when they were alone - and he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. Niall did the same.

”We’re looking for Liam.” Louis said, after she had put a palm to his cheek to pat it, her eyes so full of sympathy it almost hurt Louis to look at her.

”He’s outside in the garden. He’s fighting an ant nest, it’s utter mayhem out there.” She smiled hesitantly at him. ”Are you feeling better, Louis? You look better.”

”It’s a bit better, I think. It’s been... difficult.” He felt a bit ridiculous just admitting it. It wasn't _him_ something horrible might have happened to after all, it was Harry who had... He took a shaky breath as he tried to muster a smile for her. It came out as a hollow shadow of one instead.

”I understand. Oh, Louis, we all miss him. Did you find out what happened?” Her brown eyes were filled with kindness and Louis just shook his head, and the sadness that he’d kept at bay ever since the letter came suddenly started to return, and the hope that had started blossoming in his chest was creeping back, he could almost feel it as if a physical presence was leaving him.

He nodded toward Sophia as he followed Niall who had started heading towards the backdoor.

”Niall!” Liam’s voice sounded excited to see him, as he stepped outside, and he stood up from his crouching position on the ground, in one hand gripping a big, rust rake. He was wiping his brow with the back of his left hand just as Louis stepped out from the door.

Liam’s whole face fell, not in disappointment, but in surprise.

”Louis,” he gasped. ”You’re… here.” He took a hesitant step forward. ”Are you okay? I mean, obviously, you’re not, but you’re here, you’re… out. That’s good. That’s good, yeah?”

His eyes flickered from Louis to Niall, and back to Louis and then back to Niall again, waiting for something. ”Did you get any news?” He spoke so softly Louis hardly heard him, wasn't even sure it was meant for Louis. But it probably was, so Louis nodded.

”Not exactly. I just wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry I’ve been so, yeah. You know.”

Liam rushed forward, waving his hands in front of himself. ”What, no, Louis, that’s not something you need to apologize for.”

He was the kindest person Louis had ever known, and his eyes were so warm and understanding that Louis wanted nothing more than to fall into him as Liam came up towards him, arms outstretched.

”We all… we don’t understand what happened. It’s horrible, that Harry is...” He hesitated, because he just didn't know. Didn't understand at all what had happened, he just knew that Harry had somehow disappeared and that it had left Louis shattered.

”I have some things to tell you." Louis interrupted him. "It’s quite a long story, and it’ going to be strange and hard to understand but, I was hoping you’d listen to it. If you both have the time for a minute. If you're not tired of my crap already.” He scratched self consciously on his temple.

”Louis, of course.” Liam reached out to give him a one armed hug, covered in dirt and sand, and grass, and probably ants as well, Louis wouldn't be surprised. He smelled like earth and spring and sweat, and Louis pressed himself closer into the embrace, his eyes damp.

”I think we should sit down.” Niall said, placing himself the wrong way around on one of the wooden chairs, his legs on either side of the backrest.

”Yeah, probably.”

To Liam’s credit, this was most definitely a weird thing to happen, entirely unexpected, but he didn’t question it at all, just went with it. He was always the most loyal, steadfast and kindhearted. He just sat down, and turned his brown eyes on Louis, his gaze warm and expectant.

”Shoot.” Liam smiled encouragingly as he sat down cross legged on the ground.

”I don’t even know where to begin.” Louis sat down on a small stool, a rickety thing on three uneven legs. He put his elbows on his thighs and put his face in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair and sighing deeply.

”Maybe if you just start at the beginning?” Liam supplied helpfully, his voice gentle and with another encouraging smile at Louis who took a deep, calming breath in through his nose and out through his mouth.

”Yeah. Of course.” If only he knew how to do that. "If only I know where that was. Is." He looked up and turned his gaze between them and biting his lips. There was silence for a few moments as both Niall and Liam waited for him to start, Niall the picture of calmness as he waited, his arms crossed over the backrest of his chair, and Liam trying so hard to show silent support that there was an almost frantic twitch to his right leg.

”So, you guys,” When finally Louis spoke, his voice was very quiet, almost delicate. ”About the things that have happened lately, I’m sorry I’ve been so out of it. I still am, I'm not going to lie toy, I've been... not well. And you both have been so supportive and I can’t thank you enough. I’ve been really difficult, I know that, but-”

”It’s fine, Louis.” Liam interrupted him. ”You don’t need to either apologize or thank us for it. We’re your mates and that’s just something you do. Right?” He turned to Niall, who nodded.

Louis smile was a bit wobbly before he continued. ”You guys, you got to know Harry, yeah? Got to know him at least a bit during those weeks he was here.” He swallowed thickly.

They both nodded. ”Yeah, Harry’s great. It was a bit, you know, getting used to, to understand him since he… well, he didn’t speak. I was always so impressed by how well you seemed to understand him.” Liam sounded a bit hesitant as he looked up towards Louis.

Louis nodded, ”Yeah, and that’s… you, know, like, how it seemed as if Harry just turned up here from what seemed like out of the blue? I guess that's where I should start.”

Liam nodded at him. and by now, Niall was completely still, hadn’t even blinked for the past minute.

”I guess you could say,” Louis felt his palms go sweaty, and his heart was beating a bit faster. He went for it. ”That he sort of literally did.”

He looked up at them from under his fringe. Niall still hadn’t moved a single muscle, but Liam tilted his head to the side. His confusion was apparent, but he stayed silent, waiting for Louis to continue.

”So. When I first met Harry,” Louis spoke on a heavy exhale, his gaze turned towards the floor. The memory shouldn't hurt, but his heart was aching. ”He could talk.”

”What?” Liam gasped out loud.

"I lied about having met him way back, I hadn't at all known him for that long." Louis found himself picking at a loose thread at the sleeve of his shirt and he forced himself to stop."But parts of it were true, and we had met a bit before he arrived at the keep. I did know him, since a few weeks prior to that day. People joked that I found him and that I wanted to help him because he couldn’t speak, like he was some sort of stray puppy, and that’s what made me bring him to the keep, or that that was why I let him be housed in my part of the castle." Louis had heard the whispers among the staff when he had roamed the hallways during the night, the insomnia making him lurk around the corridors of the castle as he tried to find an undisturbed way out to the beach.

"I told everyone we were friends from before, from another town, or from a ship. I'm a shit liar, and I couldn't even keep to one story, making it even more obvious." He laughed hollowly, and Liam and Niall both gave him small, sympathetic smiles. "Naturally, no one believed me.” Louis took shaky breath.

”But the truth is that I did know him before that day. And I knew him when he could in fact talk. We were friends even before he arrived here.”

Liam was just gaping at him, but on Niall’s face a small, gentle smile had appeared even as he was staring straight in front of himself at the opposite wall. His eyes did not meet Louis', and that was somewhat a relief to Louis.

”I’m sorry, I’m rambling. It’s difficult to know how to go about this,” Louis said as he wrung his hands together.

”But what do you mean,” Liam interrupted. ”That he sort of literally did? Did what?”

”Oh. Yeah, right. Out of the blue. He literally appeared from out of the blue.” Louis found himself biting at his nails now, and he could see Niall starting to do the same.

”When I first saw Harry, the very first time we met, or I guess almost met, I was out on the beach with Lottie. We didn’t talk then, but I had seen him, but I didn't know it yet. I didn't understand back then. The second time, he was the first one to speak. It was kind of brave, because, he really shouldn’t have. Really, really shouldn’t have.”

Despite his heartache, and worry, and pain, he had to smile at the memory. ”He just greeted me, but…” His heart fluttered at the memory. ”I almost fell over, I was so shocked.”

”I don’t get it? Niall, do you-?” Liam asked, staring from Niall to Louis and back again. Niall nodded.

”He’ll explain, just let him talk. You’ll understand.” Niall was chewing at the flesh of his thumb now.

”Sorry, Li. It’s difficult. And I hope you understand that I never meant to lie to anyone, I do trust you all but this is something different and it wasn't my secret to share, and I just _couldn't_ tell anyone. Even now I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing. But, you too are my best friends, and you deserve the truth." A deep breath. "What I mean is that he’s literally from the blue. He’s from the sea, and I just… He’s a merman.”

Liam’s mouth fell open, his eyes widening in a way that Louis would have laughed at in any other circumstance.

”I understand if you don’t believe me, but he’s… when we met on that beach, he could talk. And he had a huge fin, and he was in the water the entire time. I though I had completely lost the plot, but there he was, and he was real."

There was silence for a few moments, moments that stretched as far as lifetimes as Louis waited for Liam to stop his mouth from moving with no sounds coming out.

He was real, Liam. I don't know what else to tell you. Niall already knew." He turned to Niall now. "I don’t know if you knew all along?”

Niall sat up a bit straighter on his stool, crossing his arms infant of his chest. ”I obviously didn't know exactly where he was from, and I couldn't possibly know all the details. But I had my suspicions after the first time we met, and then, after everything that’s happened, I just figured my suspicions was right. I wasn't sure if it was menfolk or woodland creatures, but your penchant for the sea lately made it all the easier.” He shrugged. ”I’ve seen stranger things.”

”A merman?” Liam breathed out in disbelief, his mouth finally seeming to work again. ”What’re you saying, that he’s a… a what?”

”The first time we met, Liam, he had come swimming from deep in the outer sea. That’s where his home is, somewhere deep out, somewhere where no human could ever come. I know because he told me. He came because he was curious of us, of life up here, and by chance I accidentally saw him, and then we were suddenly talking, and,” He stood up and started tugging at his hair. ”I got to know him so fast, we were talking every night, almost every single night for weeks, and he’s great and funny, intelligent and interesting. And a merman. That’s what this is all about, and it is what it is.”

He was pacing back and forth in front of his friends.

”And then he was gone for several days, several days and I had no way of contacting him and I was so worried I thought I was going to… I don’t know. I’d have fought the sea if I could. I was afraid someone had found out he had been speaking to me, and maybe he was being punished for it. And there was nothing I could do about it. _Nothing._ And then one night, when I was coming down to the beach, there he was. And he had legs.”

He shivered at the memory, of Harry sitting naked on that beach, shuddering. He’d had nothing on, nothing to protect him from the chilly night air, and he had been so pale and so cold. The memory still hurt.

”And he was so wobbly, and unsure of how to stand, but there he was. With legs instead of a fin, and scratching at his throat to try and explain that he’d lost his voice.” His voice trembled. ”He was bleeding and he couldn’t get up and when I saw him I just-” He fell down back onto his small stool. ”And that’s what I know of how he got here. He didn’t tell me how, or even why. But here he was.”

Niall nodded at him, and Louis nodded back, as Liam suddenly spread his arms wide. 

”THAT is why you went back to the beach all this time!” He was looking at Louis in shock and something akin to astonishment at the revelation. ”I thought you were going to drown yourself, you were so-” He was staring at Louis with wide eyes. ”You were so upset. I thought you wanted to throw yourself into the sea because you were hurting, but you, you were just looking for him? You went down to the beach because that’s where he must have went! The only place he could have gone to!” Liam’s mouth was hanging open in shock.

Louis nodded. ”I followed his footprints. He was bleeding so badly, and the last few days, it seemed like the sea water calmed the ache… it wasn't that bad then, though. But Lottie said it was so bad, and there was all that blood. He must have went into the water. But I don’t think he could swim, not without his fin. He never learned. But it doesn’t make sense, he’s strong and confident, and he wouldn’t try to… He wouldn’t. I _know_ he wouldn't. Something happened to him.” He repeated defensively. ”I know he wouldn’t.”

”Louis,” Niall spoke slowly. ”If Harry was suddenly here, with legs seemingly made right out of nowhere, something was probably wrong with them.I think… I think his time was up. Especially concerning it seems apparent that he had made a great sacrifice, since you know he had lost his voice.”

Louis stared at him, head spinning. ”What do you mean?” How did Niall seem to know these things?

”I lived with Ed for a while,” Niall started to explain, and turned to Liam. ”He’s a warlock. A kind of wizard,” Liam’s eyebrows might get permanently stuck to his hairline if this continued. ”A very powerful one. I was with him for over a year, and even though he kept his business to himself, it’s just… there are some things you can not unsee, or can't not see, and there are a lot of things you need to be blind or stupid not to notice. And I’m frankly neither. I know what he's about.”

Niall crossed his legs at the ankles as he continued speaking, the other two so still and silent you could have hear a pin drop if not for Niall's voice.

”I think Harry wanted to come up here so badly, he must have agreed to some kind of terms, made some sort of deal. He must have. And when the time of what he might have agreed upon must have gotten to an end, he probably started hurting. Every deal has a price, and his time must have been running out. That’s… that’s dark magic, Louis.”

Louis stared at him, and Liam seemed to be too shocked to do anything other than stare right in front of himself, trying to process this new onslaught of information.

”Dark Magic?” Louis repeated.

”There must have been something Harry really wanted,” Niall’s gaze was intense as it bore into Louis. ”He must have been desperate to agree to that kind of deal.”

”He wanted to come here. See the land. He had wanted to see it with his own eyes ever since he was a child, he told me that before, that must have been-” Niall’s face fell as his eyes searched Louis’ face even more intently.

”But I don’t understand why he would take such a great risk because of it. Dark magic, that must be…”

”We all do strange things.” Liam suddenly spoke up, and he gave Louis the same funny expression as Niall did, both of them looking straight at him, and there seemed to be a question in their expressions, and .Louis didn’t understand, but it didn’t really matter right now.

”The warlock contacted me back.” Louis said. ”I finally heard from him. He’s coming here, as soon as he could. It might take one day, or a week, or maybe more. I don’t know. But he’s coming. Niall gave me the means to contact him, and he will try to help me.”

Niall yelped, and sprung out of his chair, slapping his hands together. ”Yes! I knew he would.”

”I just,” Louis put his head back in his hands, letting a loud groan out. ”We still don’t know if it will work. But as I had mentioned your name, he swore to try.”

His eyelashes were a bit damp when he looked up a Niall. ”Thank you. I don’t know how to thank you,”

”As Li said, there’s no need. Louis, you’re our friend, and… we care about Harry too. He made such a big impact here, even in such a short time. It’s… it’s been heartbreaking, not having him here. We miss him, too, it’s not just you, even if we know your bond was something-”

At his words, Louis put his face in his hands again, and a dry sob was out before he knew it. In a moment, Liam was out of his chair, crouching in front of him, a hand stroking up and down his hunched back.

”It’s all right, mate. It’s okay. There’s finally hope, yeah? That’s good. This is good news.”

Louis nodded, even as his body was shaking, and as he spoke again, the words were muffled by his hands.

”What’s that?” Liam kept stroking up and down his back, his hand heavy and grounding to Louis.

”I think I love him.” It was still weak, but it was easy to hear this time. Liam kept stroking up and down his back, calming him. There was silence for a while, the only sound Louis' wet exiles as he breathed. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything.

”I think we knew that before you did, Louis.” Niall spoke softly, as he’d sat down on the floor in a squat in front of Louis. ”We… we sort of figured.”

Louis gave a full body shudder. He had told someone. Had told two someones.

”I thought that was what you actually wanted to tell us. What you were going to say earlier.” Liam’s voice was warm, and just as soothing as the hand over his back. ”The other stuff… well, that took me a bit more by surprise.”

Niall snorted, and Louis had to huff out a laughter at that too.

”I still can’t quite believe it." Liam smiled, a small grin. "I mean, of course I believe you, I know you’re not pulling my leg, but… it’s still difficult to understand that it is the truth. Even though I know it is, I know you wouldn't lie.”

Louis nodded. ”I know, mate. It’s a big thing to wrap your head around.” He hesitated. ”But… the other thing? Isn’t it,” he cleared his throat, ”weird to you?”

”No.” Niall said, simple as that, as Liam elaborated a bit more.

”It was a bit surprising first. Not, weird, just... sudden. But I saw how in tune you two were, and it was nice to see someone who made you so happy. I hadn't seen that in a while, hadn't seen you so happy for a long time. I figured you were more than friends but needed time to tell us, and I didn’t want to pry before you were ready.”

”We’re not, though.” Louis stopped him and sat up a bit straighter. ”Harry’s not in love with me.”

It was Liam’s turn to sit up straighter. ”What?”

”What?” Niall said, and for the first time during this conversation, he looked confused.

”He’s not. We’re not, you know, together or anything. Not at all.”

”But he stayed in your room?” Liam’s eyebrows were up in his hairline again.

Louis never blushed, but he felt a slight pink tinge coloring his cheeks. ”It’s not like that. He doesn’t… know. About me liking him. He’s not made any indication that he wants anything more. I just… I want him back as a friend. I miss him, and I miss his company. I’d never expect anything else. I would never want to make him feel like he'd need to, you know... feel any kind of pressure. We're friends. He stayed in my room because it made sense because he did' know anyone else and he was entirely new to this world."

Niall groaned as he slapped a hand to his own face.

”What?” Louis asked, his own eyebrows raised now too.

”Sometimes you frustrate me so, Louis." He shook his head.

”What?”

”Nothing. It’s…” Niall was peering at him, blue eyes sparkling and Louis didn’t get it. ”We’ll talk about it later. What we need now is a plan to get Harry back, to make sure Harry is okay. Ed will help you, but you need to try and remember everything you can about Harry. Do you have something of Harry’s? Maybe something that’s important to him, like, if he’s worn a piece of clothing or something?"

Louis swallowed, his brain full of memories. A thick woolen sweater, that was too big on Louis but had suited Harry's Harry's frame so well. The white ruffled shirt he had seemed to like so much. The seashell Harry had picked up, and then given to Louis. The pillow Harry had loved and refused to let Louis have back even though it was Louis' favorite, the one Harry had won in a tug-of-war that had ended with Harry showing his head back in silent laughter, baring his long pale throat. Harry's notebook that lay untouched on the side of the bedside table. The beautiful silver and black leather bracelet Harry had gotten as a gift from Lottie from her short visit to the town one morning. The onslaught of moments they had shared together threatened to drown Louis.

”I have… several things." He cleared his throat again. "But maybe Lottie’s old scarf that I gave him. The one he used to tie around his head. He used that one the most, I think.”

”I think that would be perfect." Niall said. "I know Ed uses signature magic, and it’s easier to use if a person has put their signature on something of theirs that are precious to them.”

”Oh, I don’t think he signed it.” Louis’ hope fell a little, down to the bottom of his belly.

”No, not that kind of signature." Niall explained as he shook his head. ”Their magical signature is something else. Ed explained it to me once. Every creature has magic, a certain kind of mark, something akin to an aura. They leave it on stuff; on your favorite toy when you’re a child, or your favorite book. Your first sword, maybe. Or a scarf that means a lot to you, maybe because of the person who gave it to you.” Niall pointedly did NOT look at Louis when he spoke, again biting at the corner of his thumb. He cleared his throat, and continued.

”If something happened to Harry, which I think can we all agree on that it did, his magical signature might help Ed find him.” Niall said.

And right there, it was a hard knock on the door, three short ones, and four long ones.

Niall shot out of his chair. ”Ed!”

-


	11. Chapter 11

-

 

Edward Sheeran, acclaimed warlock and Niall's dear friend, had appeared in a flurry of robes and, honestly? Louis had expected something else entirely.

He had read too many storybooks, had gotten too many fairytales told to him in his childhood that claimed that were there a powerful wizard, he was certain to be an old man, tall and gangly, with knobby fingers and with long white hair and an even longer and whiter beard. Instead of that, in stepped a young man with a slightly bushy beard, more like a scruff, and a wild mop of bright red hair. He was quite short, and a bit square and stocky in his shape. Instead of seriousness, he had a constant smile on his face, and he exuded a warm kindness. That he was a close friend of Niall's made more than sense, Louis figured.

When Ed spoke his voice was like a melody, his words intricate and lovely, and Louis was not surprised he was a magician. He seemed like he could bend anything to his will with just his voice and the weave of his sentences. 

”Ed!” Niall had greeted him with a hug, and they hadn’t let each other go for several moments.

”It has been a long time, my friend.” Ed spoke as he put a hand to the side of Niall’s face. ”My, it is great to see your face again.”

”You too, Ed.” Niall’s smile was so wide it lit up his whole face. ”It’s been years. Oh, how we’ve grown.”

”We truly did.” For a moment, they just smiled at each other, before Ed suddenly turned around to look straight at Louis, his blue eyes piercing Louis so intensely that it felt like he might be entirely transparent to the warlock. As if Ed could somehow know every single thought Louis had ever had. It was an odd thing to realise that he didn't feel judged by the warlock despite that.

”I felt the urgency in your message." Ed said. "I hope we are not too late.”

Louis nodded dumbly, almost feeling a little numb at the fast turn of events. He felt his fingertips prickling, and relaxed his hands. He hadn't noticed how hard he was clenching them together. 

”I’m Edward Sheeran. It will be my honor to serve you, Your Highness.” Ed reached out his hands and shook both Liam and Louis’ ones, a strong and firm grip. ”Louis, we need to act fast.” He crossed his legs and sat down on the floor in the middle of them all. ”Tell me everything.”

Louis hesitated for a moment, and looked at Niall in confusion. Niall smiled at him, gentle and supporting, before he sat down himself. He tugged at the sleeve of Louis' shirt, tugging him down with him and at that Liam followed, until all four of them had settled down in something resembling a small ring on the floor.

Everything he had told Liam and Niall, and more, he told Ed. Ed sat utterly silent the whole time, and just listened, not nodding, not humming. Just completely silent the entire time, with his eyes still riveted to Louis' face.

In the beginning, Louis had hesitated at the lack of response to what Louis was saying, but Niall had prodded him to continue and so he had done just that, talked until his voice was hoarse and he started to cough. At that, Niall went up to get him a glass of water, and after draining it in one go, Louis continued talking.

Louis told Ed everything he knew, everything he could remember. Harry's curly hair was long and dark brown and his eyes were emerald green. He hesitated at first as he started describing Harry's physical appearance, but as Ed didn't stop him, he continued on. He had deep dimples in his cheeks, a shade deeper in the right one, and he smiled all the time. Harry had spoken of his sister Gemma, and had a best friend named Zayn and he had spoken of them with so much affection in his voice it was obvious they were incredibly close. Harry was a prince of the seven seas, the only son and youngest child to Queen Anne. He spoke in a slow drawl, but not out of boredom but that was just the way he talked. He looked up at Niall and Liam at that, and they nodded encouragingly, Niall laughing a bit at the description of Harry's voice, and Louis realized that neither Liam or Niall had ever heard Harry speak. 

Louis didn’t know Harry's exact age, but he must be somewhere close to Louis’ own, maybe a year or two younger. Harry’s fin had been bright, green, almost turquoise and purple. He told them everything he could think of. At the mention of his fin, Liam’s mouth suddenly fell open, his eyes widening just a bit. Louis had to send a weak grin in his direction.

”Did you think I was lying? No merman without a fin, Liam, surely you'd understand that." He gave a humorless laugh as he rubbed a tired hand over his brows.

Liam shook his head immediately, a bit sheepishly. ”No, no, of course not it’s just… it’s a lot. You know.”

Louis’ nodded at him, understanding. Of course he knew how difficult it must be for Liam, for _anyone_ to comprehend this surprising plot twist of their lives. Louis paused for a second but then he kept talking, his smile turned gentler and gentler as he kept talking about Harry, trying to think of anything to make it easier to find him.

When Louis had finished speaking of Harry, when he couldn't seem to remember anything else, he started telling Ed about what Lottie had told him about the events of the day when Harry had disappeared. Ed was still silent for several long minutes after Louis fell silent, and Louis was almost sure he would tell him there was nothing he could do. He would tell Louis now that it was too late, or it was too much. Louis wouldn't to be able to pay what was needed. He’d lost Harry.

His heart had plummeted down to his feet. It was over. He could feel his chest physically ache with the dejection he was feeling, and he took a shaky breath, startling a little when he felt Liam touch a gentle hand to his shoulder.

Then, suddenly, the magician spoke up.

"There are no guarantees, my young prince. But for it to work, if at all, it will work if he wants to return. There is only one way to manage such a big feat, such a massive spell, and that is his own willingness to come back, wherever it is that he is at this moment.” Ed told him. "And I presume you realise that even if he wants to return, there is no guarantee that there is something I can do. Or if there is, he might not be willing to come back here, back to this keep. Back to you." Ed's light blue eyes were peering up at him curiously. "He might want to return to his family in the sea."

Every word out of the wizard's mouth somehow came out as a melody, like a spoken song and Louis could not help but get mesmerized by it. Louis swallowed across the lump in his throat, trying to ease it down.

"Of course, I understand that. I realize that he will probably rather return to his home, to... to where he is from. It's just... He was hurt when he left. Hurt and alone, and I talked to Zayn, his friend, and Harry isn't back there either and if Harry is hurt-" He rubbed a hand across his eyes. "I can't let anything else happen to him. If he is hurt and if he is alone, I want to help him, whatever choice he makes for himself. I want to make it better. I didn't realise something was wrong while he was here but apparently it was and I can't understand how I couldn't see it. I feel horrible that he was hurting and... I want him to be safe. And happy." Louis took a shuddering breath. "If he's alive, and hurt..." He repeated weakly.

Ed nodded. "I understand." He shifted in his seat, lounging back in the big armchair he had moved to along the course of time while Louis had talked. "If you're certain. There are no changing of minds. The choice is Harry's, not yours. If you accept those terms, I will try to help you. Niall is a comrade of mine, and he is trustworthy and he has helped me on various occasions. As a favor to him I will agree to help you. Or help Harry, rather."

Louis sat up straighter and opened his mouth, but Warlock Sheeran held up a finger, silencing him even before he could start to speak.

"That is, if it is at all within my ability. If something has happened, if what you say is true-"

"Of course it's true!" 

Sheeran went on without pause as if he hadn't heard him. "If Harry is actually a merman, there are powerful magic at play here and I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that it is in within my powers to be able to be of help, but I can leave no guarantees."

Louis couldn’t move an inch, couldn’t even nod, his nerves were strung so tight. His eyes were stinging, but no, he wouldn’t cry. He'd had enough of crying for a lifetime, especially in front of others. He blinked to will it away.

”Merfolk, they are resilient and strong. Stronger than most others. We might be able to help him come back, but he might be in very bad shape if he returns, if he choose to at all. Are you ready for that, if such a thing were to happen?"

"I will do anything to help him. Anything." Louis was clenching his fists so hard that his blunt nails were digging into his palms. "Just tell me what you want."

"Good." Ed nodded absentmindedly. "I don't want anything, Niall is a good enough reason for me to want to help you. He told me about the good you and your mother have done for _travelers_ of my kind, and if you accept these conditions I will gladly help you." He spoke while thrumming his fingers against his thigh in a melody that Louis could almost discern.

"All indicates that he did not leave voluntarily, or at least did not leave happily, or of his free volition. The bloody footprints, what princess Charlotte told you about the last few minutes she saw him. He seemed to be in severe physical pain, and he probably didn't have a choice but to return to the sea, even if he moved on his own to get there."

Louis hung onto every word the wizard was saying, his chest tight with pain, hurt and sadness. How hadn't he known? How couldn't he have known that Harry was hurting? Of course he had seen Harry halting, clutching at his feet... but he was always smiling. Always telling Louis not to worry. Always smiling at Louis.

"Everything you have told me indicates he had made a deal." Ed was digging through the pockets of his robe, in obvious search of something.

"A deal?" Louis' eyebrows furrowed. ”That’s what Niall said. What kind of deal? Who would make such a deal?”

"There is a sea witch. She is famously cruel and malicious and she makes deals with wishers. She finds them, and offers them what they most desire. She gives them things, but with dangerous conditions and at high prices."

Louis' mouth fell open. "But then, what if Harry's..." He couldn't finish speaking, but the sound that came from his throat was something Louis hadn't ever made before. It was wrenched out of him, utterly sad and made from pure pain. His heart felt scratched raw, his chest scraped bare open.

"If he is dead there is nothing I can do to help." Ed said gently and reached out to place his own hand over the hand Louis was using to grip at his own trouser leg. "I am sorry."

It was difficult, breathing. Louis seemed to have forgotten how to use his lungs.

"The witch usually avoids deals that end in death, however, so that is definitely in our favor." Ed continued. "The stakes for compromises ending in death are too high even for the other part to participate in. Let's hope this is the case for this deal as well. I would say there would be other things she would likely prefer as payment."

Louis felt faint, a little. It was difficult to breathe, difficult to even think straight. But Sheeran was hopeful... He was even saying it was a large possibility for Harry to still be alive, and he clung to that hope like a lifeline, clutching at it tightly, begging the small chance not to slip through his fingers.

He couldn't imagine not ever seeing Harry again. His chest hurt at the mere thought of it, as if claws were ripping through him from the inside and out.

”Don’t lose hope, Louis.” Liam spoke, his eyes gentle as he put an even gentler hand to Louis' neck and squeezing. The touch felt grounding, and Louis felt himself settle just a little. ”This is good, right. Harry will want to come back for sure. He’ll be back in no time.”

Louis did not dare to hope, not yet.

 

-

 

It had been sunny the day Harry disappeared, a bright blue sky mocking Louis on a day that had ended in something far worse than anything he could have ever imagined. It had been a beautiful day, the warm weather seemed to have come to stay, the trees starting to get green for real, the air fragrant with the way all the flowers were getting into full bloom, a lovely summer paradise despite it only being early spring.

Now, almost a month later, the rain was pouring down. The wind was bringing twigs and other things smashing around, whirling and hitting against windows even on the higher floors. The raindrops were big chunks of water splatting heavily against the windows that were rattling from both wind and the rain.

It was turning into a horrible day. The day previously had been dreary, grey and windy, and a bit chilly for this time of the year, so late in spring that you could almost definitely call it summer already, but that was nothing out of the ordinary, the weather this far up north could be both moody and fickle.

But almost unheard of during this season was storms, making it even odder that there was a storm brewing. It was unheard of, almost unnatural, and there was something about it that Louis couldn’t put his finger to. It had just appeared so quickly a few days ago and it refused to let up, instead only growing in strength. The Sunday market yesterday had even been cancelled, the weather making it impossible for the merchants to put their booths and tents up, and that had only ever happened in the midst of winter before.

Louis was listlessly pacing the big drawing room in one of the top floors of the castle up and down, up and down again and again. Several days had passed, more than a week by now, since he had spoken to warlock Sheeran, and nothing whatsoever had happened so far. No more words from the magician, nor any sign of Harry, not a whisper of hope anywhere. Louis had promised not to contact Sheeran again, he needed to work undisturbed, and he was making his way up further north after that, and had asked to be left to travel undetected.

Louis had promised to let him be, but every single nerve in his body was screaming at him to send word for the wizard, ask him if it had worked, if Ed had managed to find Harry, or if he hadn't, did he know how long time it could take. Was it a matter of days, or was it weeks? Months?

"Louis," Fizzy suddenly put her book down beside her teacup on the little coffee table. "Stop pacing, please, won't you." Her voice was a mixture of both worry and slight annoyance.

"Would you like some tea?" Lottie interrupted Fizzy carefully, her voice soft and soothing in the same way it had been for the past few weeks, ever since Harry disappeared.

"No. I don't think... I just-" Louis wrung his hands together, his eyes traveling between his sisters.

"Louis, you're wearing down the carpet. You've been pacing for days, it won't help anything for you to walk around like this. You've done everything that you could." Lottie said, and her brows were furrowed as she looked at him, her mouth in a slight pout.

"It's not good enough." Louis gritted through his teeth as he looked at them again, at Lottie sitting by the fireplace, trying to sort through one of her colour palettes. At Fizzy who had picked up her book again, but she wasn’t reading it, only absentmindedly flicking at the edges of the pages. The girls looked at him and he could see their worry shining through, knew why they were nagging him about it.

They thought it was over, they didn't know there was even a slight chance that Harry could be okay, that Harry could maybe, just maybe, be returning to them.

His chest ached, thinking about him. A dull pain, throbbing between his ribs.

"I'm not turning mad, girls." He sighed and slumped down in the sofa between them. "But I just... Harry, he-" 

Both Lottie and Fizzy tensed visibly at the mention of Harry's name, and Louis knew he had hardly mentioned him since the first day when Harry disappeared. Everyone had been looking for him, and Louis had frantically searched, and he had been devastated ever since, but he hadn't mentioned him, hadn't even said his name. Everyone had known Louis acted the way he did because Harry was missing, but it was like his name was banned, as if no one dared say it close to Louis. And for Louis to bring it up himself...

He understood why Fizzy's eyes turned alert, her back ramrod straight, and how Lottie cleared her throat discreetly, no doubt getting ready to give Louis _The Talk_.

He ploughed on before she had the chance to start talking. "I miss him." He slumped back and rested his head on the backrest of the sofa, closing his eyes. "I miss him so much, it pains me that he is not here. He got to be a very close friend, and suddenly he was gone none of us know what happened or where he is and I - I just want to help him. After what you told me, Lottie, there was something so horribly wrong that he had to leave, and I was a useless friend who did not notice that he was hurt.” He bent back forward to put his elbows on his knees and resting his face in his hands. His words came out muffled.

"Louis," Lottie interrupted, her voice stern as she spoke. "You know you weren't."

"I was. I didn't even see what- I didn't understand that he was hurting. He must have been in such pain for so many days. Maybe even ever since he arrived at the keep. If he was in such pain that he had to leave, that is something that does not happen over night. You saw the footprints, Lottie! You were even the one to tell me about his feet - you know better than anyone the pain he was in! And I was useless and stupid. Utterly stupid!" He put his head further down between his knees, breathing deeply. 

"Louis, Harry wouldn't want you to speak like that about yourself!" Fizzy started, reaching out to pat his back. "He adored you. It's not your fault and... I don't know what happened, but I know that it is not your fault, and Harry would never blame you!"

A tremble, barely visible, ran through Louis' body before his back turned so tense it was almost palpable. There was complete silence for several minutes before Lottie spoke again.

"He... He didn't want to be in your way." Lottie said softly, as if hesitating. "He found out that you are getting married."

Louis sat up straight, his head spinning a bit both from her words and from sitting up so quickly and from not having been able to breathe properly for several weeks. "What?"

"He was very obviously in physical pain too, his feet... There was something horribly wrong. He could hardly stand, and they were almost purple, and when I found him he was on his hands and knees on the carpet. It seemed as if he could not stand up by himself. I don't know how his feet could get that way? Or how he could get out of the castle, it seemed impossible at the state he was in when I left him and ran to get you. But, Louis, he overheard master Winston telling you that you need to get married. He-" Lottie's eyes met Fizzy's for half a second, biting her trembling lower lip. They both looked down, and Louis could see in the look they shared that this was something they had discussed at length before. He could hear Fizzy take a deep breath even as he was staring so intensely at the older of the sisters.

"He didn't want to be in your way. In the way of your future." Fizzy's voice was a whisper in the stillness.

"What? I'm not even - who says I'm even getting married?" He made a strange, almost spastic move with his arm, and his body thrummed with anger. Anger at Ben who had to spring the idea out there, and anger at himself for not being clear enough. He blanched again at the memory, how when Ben started talking about Louis finding a wife, all he could think about was Harry. How he never wanted to be with anyone but Harry. And now Harry was gone.

Lottie gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Who says I'm even getting married? Maybe I don't want anyone from that row of princesses Winston had lined up for me. I don't think I do, actually." Louis said, his head back in between his knees again. Lottie's mouth was hanging open.

"But Louis, that would-"

"Oh, I know, Lots." He spat, but immediately regretted it because this was not either of their faults. He reached out to put his hand on top of Lottie's. "I'm not saying for sure, it doesn't matter and whatever happens it is what it is. But whichever it is, he didn't have to LEAVE. I would never turn him away, he’s my friend, and I would never do that. He has a place here. He made himself a place here so quickly, and I miss him terribly.”

"We know that." Fizzy hesitated. "But he didn’t want to be in the way of your happiness and… And-" It seemed as if she didn't know how to continue her sentence.

"He's always-" Louis had just said, as a sudden loud crash was heard against one of the tall windows, rattling them even worse than the storm had for the past few hours.

When Louis looked up at the window, a huge brown eagle was sitting perched proudly on the outside of the window sill.

Louis flung out of his chair, scrambling for the window as fast as he could, his socked feet sliding over the well polished wooden floors. Lottie was gaping at the bird outside the window, her hands gripping at her hair.

Louis had heard the rumours. He had heard them say that warlocks and magicians use birds as a mean of delivering messages. Not the traditional doves, but wild birds like owls and eagles, even ravens. The bird was staring at him with its yellow eyes, mean and intimidating as Louis tore the window open, and the eagle swopped in, and Fizzy gave out a loud shriek. The eagle calmly sailed across the room, low enough for Louis to feel the flap of it's wings, and just as it moved above Louis, it let go of a rolled up piece of parchment, and then turned and flew back out, disappearing in seconds. Louis struggled to pick up the note from the floor, dropping it twice before finally managing to get a grip around it. With his heart beating so hard it felt like it was stuck in his throat he rolled the paper open with trembling fingers. His sisters were talking loudly, their voices panicked around him, but he couldn’t discern the words over the ringing of his ears, his heart beat picking up even more speed as he finally got the tiny little scroll open.

 _'Tonight.'_ Was all the message read, in a faint cursive and sloppy handwriting.

The scroll fell to the floor as Louis' lost all sense of feeling in his fingers.

”What’s that?” Lottie screeched, as he took a short step back toward the windows and closed it again.

He turned towards her, to maybe try and start to explain, but didn't know how because he couldn't tell anyone else Harry's secret, not now. He opened his mouth to say _something_ at the same time as Fizzy turned up to stand right next to Louis, peeking at the note in his hand.

”What’s it say?” She peered at him, and she gently placed a hand on top of his trembling fingers, and he couldn't even care about showing himself weak in front of them, because he had been nothing but a mess now for weeks, and he needed his sisters' strength right now, even if they didn't know exactly what was occurring at the moment.

”It’s,” Louis said, ”I think it’s happening.”

”What? What is?”

He held the note up in front of her face. ”I can't explain it to you, not yet, but I think this means that Harry is coming back.” He looked around the room numbly, as if Harry would just suddenly be there, as if he would appear out of thin air from around the corner of the hallway, with a smile on his face, just like he had so many times during his short stay at the keep.

Of course, Harry didn't.

Just as Louis had fallen silent again, just as his heartbeat had calmed down somewhat, one of the big windows flew open with a heavy bang, a loud sound in the otherwise quiet room. 

Following that, the ringing sound of the brutal force of the storm came back. The rain was so heavy it turned the floor below it wet with water, even if it only took Lottie a few seconds to run up to close the other window. Well there, she paused, staring out through the window.

”Louis-” Her voice sounded weak, faint and unbelieving. ”I think there is someone out there. In the water.” Her voice turned shriller at every word. and Louis flung himself towards the window, staring out at the sea far below them. The view from this wing of the castle faced right down the sharp edged hill right down to another, rockier strip of beach, further from the one where Harry and Louis first met.

Louis squinted, it was difficult to see through the heavy rain which was like a curtain across the world right now. "What, where?"

”Over there,” Lottie pointed a finger towards their right, towards where the cliffs were slightly less sharp. ”In the water!”

Louis saw it, and he was moving even before his brain had time to catch up with what his eyes were seeing. He whipped around so quickly he slipped on the puddle of rainwater under the window, and skidded over the beautiful wooden floor as he yelled, ”That’s Harry!”

”What? Harry?” Lottie started running after him, her pale green chiffon dress flying every which way as she ran. 

”He’s there, I know it’s him!” He was so fast he was almost all the way down the long corridor even as Lottie was out the door, even as Fizzy followed.

Fizzy spoke fast, calling out to Lottie, ”Go with him! I’ll get Alberto!”

Louis could hear Lottie running after him, but he couldn’t wait, not even a second. Harry was out there in the freezing water, and all the times Louis’ had seen Harry warm himself close to a fireplace because he was always, always cold flashed before his eyes. He could die from that cold, especially now after the weather had been so unnaturally cold for so many days.The breath got stuck in Louis’ throat as the image from just before repeated itself again and again, and he was panicking as he ran, seeing Harry’s body trashing around in the turbulent water. He almost fell down the stairs leading out to the courtyard as he heard Alberto’s deep voice and several sets of heavy footfalls thundering after him.

He couldn’t wait, just kept running as fast as he could.

Just as he threw the door open, the rain hit his face like nails, sharp and stinging and a heavy thunder rung out loud, like an explosion, at the same time as a lightening lit up the whole sky. Louis had never seen a storm like this before. It was barely noon and it was almost dark out, the almost black clouds darkening the sky as if it was already turning late at night.

”LOUIS!” Niall was suddenly there too, and Louis didn’t even stop to acknowledge his presence, or wonder at how he had known how to be there. ”Wait up, it might be dangerous! You need help!” Niall’s voice rung out across the courtyard.

Louis still didn’t answer, he just kept running even faster, his legs moving him faster than he had ever moved in his life.

If Harry was trashing around those sharp cliffs, who knew if he would make it even if he had been all right to start with.

His chest was hurting so badly, and he could hardly breathe, but he couldn’t stop, not now.

Down towards this particular strip of beach, there was a steep staircase made of stone, covered in moss and it was common knowledge that you needed to be careful as you made your way down, as many people had fallen down and gotten hurt on it. Louis slid down the entire thing, somehow keeping his balance. He hardly even had the time to reflect on the fact that he did it and as soon as his feet touched the sand of the beach he paused for just half a moment, to search the dark waters for a body. He couldn't see anything, and he couldn’t hear anything over the ringing of his ears and the crashing of waves in the thrashing storm wind.

He took a small hesitant step forward, his eyes moving fast, scanning the beach and the water in front of him, from right to left and then back to the right. And there it was suddenly, a small body far out, a lifeless body being slung every which way. Louis heart dropped in his chest as he saw it, it looked as if the body was a rag doll, it looked completely lifeless, thrown every which way by the breaking waves.

Louis ran straight into the wild water.

”Louis!” Alberto was right behind him now, but he still ran. A giant uprising of the sea swallowed Louis whole, and for a second he was thrown to his knees and then he was thrown backwards again. He quickly made his way up to a standing position again, even as another enormous black wave came towards him. That’s when Louis saw it - Harry’s lifeless body was coming right towards him. He squared his feet the best he could in the water and wet sand but he was still knocked off his feet again, as Harry came hurtling towards him. He grabbed onto him as he came, catching him in his arms, just as Alberto reached them, catching Louis, who’s arms were now full of Harry.

”For the love of-” Alberto continued with a whole string of impressive curses that Louis would have appreciated at any other time. ”What’s he doing out here? What’s going on?” 

Alberto righted Louis, and for a second he tried to grab Harry’s body - _cold, Harry was so cold_ \- but he realized quickly there was no point as Louis wouldn’t let him go, not now. Louis carried Harry out of the water with one arm gripping around his back, and one under his knees. He was so heavy like this, unconscious, like an empty shell. Instead of helping with Harry, Alberto was instead supporting Louis’ body, pushing him and protecting him the best he could from the waves.

When he finally made it out of the water with Alberto's help, Harry’s body turned even heavier, and as he looked up, he saw Lottie and his mother come running from the stairs. Lottie’s dress was a heavy mess from the rain and his mother’s white dress suit was turning brown almost up to her knees from running through wet mud and grass. Fizzy and Niall was there too, standing just a short bit away, waiting for Louis and Alberto, but Liam, he was just coming up to Louis’ side, panting madly, rainwater streaming down his face.

”Louis, come on,” Liam’s voice was soothing even through the thundering in Louis’ ears as the worst of the adrenaline rush was wearing off. He was soaked through and through, his trousers hanging off of him in wet, heavy drapes. His white, loose shirt was plastered to his body, and his boot-clad feet felt as heavy as if he’d run for hours, or days, and not as he had, for mere minutes. He didn’t feel cold yet, though, not as he clutched Harry’s freezing body desperately against his own, fighting hard to keep a tight grip of him even as they were both completely drenched, Harry again and again almost slipping through his grasp.

”Here, lad.” Liam’s voice was still so soft as he talked to him, and Louis felt as if all other sounds were turned out. He felt almost drugged as he tried to blink the saltwater from his eyes, tried to focus his eyes on Liam's face. He blinked again as Liam kept talking, and the raging storm disappeared, his own panting breaths, the crashing of the waves against cliffs, everything was somehow erased and replaced only by Liam's gentle voice and kind face. Liam’s hand was carefully touching Louis’ arm, the one clutching at Harry’s upper body.

”Give him to me, okay?” Louis could feel himself turning towards Liam, even as his grip on Harry was turning impossibly firmer. ”I’ll take care of him. You did good, he’s safe now, he’s out of the water. You got him, Louis.”

Louis stared at him, hardly understanding the words, all thoughts occupied with Harry, hardly breathing in his arms. He wouldn’t let go, no, there was no way he was ever letting go before he knew Harry was going to be okay.

”Come on, mate.” Liam’s voice was so soft, and it was still the only thing Louis could discern. ”You did so good, Louis. You got him here, yeah, now let me carry him inside. You did good.”

Louis would have snapped at Liam to not talk to him as if he’s a dog, but he still continued to listen to his best friend's voice. It was grounding him in a way he couldn't explain. 

”I’ll help you, okay. If you hand him to me, I’ll take him the rest of the way, yeah. You'll be right here the entire time, you'll be right next to us, but you don't have to carry him. I'll do it.” Liam held both his arm's out, pushing them under Harry's lifeless body.

Despite everything, despite how he never ever wanted to let go, this was Liam, and there was no one he trusted more, and Louis could hardly stand right now, his body so heavy, Harry’s body so heavy, and he felt himself complying, releasing Harry into Liam’s waiting arms.

”Don’t drop him.” Louis whispered as he blinked the water and the tears out of his eyes. They were starting to sting from all the salt and sand he had gotten into them, the water still running down his face from his hair.

”I won’t, I promise.” Just as Louis had let Harry go completely, just as Harry was safely in Liam's grasp, Louis sagged to his knees, and Niall and Lottie was there before he even hit the ground, catching him in one arm each.

”Come on Louis,” Lottie whispered, her eyes teary. ”We need to get him inside, okay. It’s going to be okay now. You need to get inside too, you- you’re freezing.”

Alberto had taken on helping Queen Johannah now, the Queen who had without any warning or explanation suddenly seen several of her children, one of their guards, and her oldest son’s beloved friends running madly, and she had just started barreling after them. She was a bit shocked to say the least.

”Louis,” she reached out for her son as they came up to her. ”What happened. Where was he?”

Louis pulled out from the other’s grasps, almost tore away from them and instead fell into his mother’s waiting arms. ”Mum.” 

He gave one sob into her hair, as she pet his back, calming hands stroking up and down. ”Mum, we need to get him inside. He needs to get inside, he’s so cold, mum.” He tried to shake himself into some kind of semblance of control, rubbing a hand across his eyes.

”Yes, of course. Of course, love.” She squeezed him tight, and before he pulled away completely he pulled back just slightly, tear tracks running down his cheeks as he spoke.

”Mum, we need to help him. Mum, he’s so cold, we need to - he has to be all right. He needs to be. I-”

She stroked a thumb across the thin skin just below his eyes, kissed his temple with warm, gentle lips. ”Of course, love. Of course. We'll do everything we can to help him.”

He pulled back, nodding. A deep, shuddering breath later and they started moving after Liam who had already made it quite a bit towards the castle. Louis jogged after him on shaky legs.

Together they all made it inside, and Liam carried Harry all the way inside with no problem, Louis hovering just beside them the entire time. 

”Is he still breathing?” He asked Liam after a while. He had been in Louis’ arms, but it felt like a lifetime ago he had felt the tiny breaths, the weak fluttering of Harry's heart. What if he had stopped breathing?

”He is,” Liam answered. He looked severely affected, but at the same time calm and collected. Niall was still supporting some of Louis’ weight, even though Louis was a bit steadier on his legs now.

”Are you sure?” He knew how frantic he sounded and even if he had cared about that right now he wasn't sure he would have been able to do anything about it.

”He’s breathing. I can feel it, it’s okay, Louis. We just need to warm him up, he’s fucking freezing-” Liam would have never sworn in presence of the queen and the princesses under normal circumstances, which was a sure sign of how much of a turmoil he was in. ”He needs to warm up.”

”Felicité,” Niall turned a bit to call out behind them. ”Can you run ahead to get the housekeeper and the steward? Get them to set up some hot-water bottles and blankets?”

Fizzy was already starting up in a jog as she called after herself, ”A bath?”

”Not a bath!” Niall called back. ”It’d be too warm and shock him and it could be dangerous! Blankets and bottles are fine for now!”

Johannah called after her, ”Get them to do it in Louis’ room! We’ll set up an extra bed in the adjacent room, with the extra bathroom, there’ll be everything we need there.”

Fizzy took off at a fast sprint.

”We need to warm him up slowly,” Niall said to Louis. ”He’s too cold, but it’d be dangerous to warm him too quickly.”

Right then, Harry made a soft sound, something between a groan and a whine, the first sound he had made since he got back, and Louis flew forward, and Liam stopped walking, his grip around Harry turning firmer. 

”Harry? Harry, can you hear me?” Louis reached out to stroke at the still dripping wet hair. ”You’re all right, okay, you’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. It's me, you're here.”

Harry’s head lulled back to rest against Liam’s chest again, and they continued their walk towards Louis’ quarters, an even brisker walk now.

- 

All of them ended up at Louis’ room not even five minutes later, and by then there was already a flurry of movements there, Fizzy directing everyone with a firm voice. Louis could just hear her call out, ”No, not a bath!” just before Johannah pushed the door open to let all of them step inside.

As soon as they entered the room, Niall let go of Louis’ arm. 

”I’ll run and get Doctor Corden right away.” He squeezed Louis’ arm. ”It’ll be okay, Louis. He’ll be fine.” Niall's smile was warm and comforting, and a little bit of air returned to Louis' lungs.

Liam was just placing Harry down on the bed gently, and he was quickly covered by the blankets already placed there. He was utterly still again, and even despite how Louis could see how his chest was rising and falling, he had to make sure Harry was alive, and he reached out to place two gentle fingers at the pulse point of Harry’s left wrist.

”He’s alive, Louis.” Liam said gently, his cold hand placed on Louis' shoulder. ”He’s here, and he’s alive.”

”Yeah, but-” Louis answered almost absentmindedly, as he felt Harry’s pulse flickering under his touch. 

Sweet, unparalleled relief swept through his body for a moment.

”What happened to him, sweetheart?” His mother touched his hair gently. ”Why was he in the water?”

”It’s a long story.” Louis looked up at her, desperate for her to trust him. ”Something happened, and I promise to tell you but I can’t right now. But I promise I will. Or he will, it's... something happened. Please don't hold it against him that he had to leave.”

Johannah smiled at him, and nodded. "Of course not, my love. Of course not." She took a step back, a well manicured finger trailing down his face, a brief comforting touch from his mother that somehow gave him enough strength to continue on.

There was silence for a while, the staff still working efficiently, placing warm water bottles on the bedside tables and getting towels and cloths and containers with water and soap. Fizzy had orchestrated them well, the few minutes head start she got.

There was a heavy, worried silence for a while, until James Corden appeared in the doorway in a hurry, Niall following him.

”With all due respect, I need everyone to step out of the room.” Doctor Corden spoke firmly. ”Louis can stay, but I need everyone else to step outside immediately, please.”

No one argued, no one said even a word and instead just headed out the door. Over his shoulder, James threw a, ”Everyone should go get something hot to drink, and before that go find some dry clothes for yourself. And if someone could get Louis a dry change of clothes as well, please,” the steward hurried towards Louis’ closet at that, even as James continued speaking, ”I don’t want all of you getting ill at once.”

Everyone nodded, and only the queen spoke up. ”Please let me know what happens. We’re all very worried for him. And Louis, love, please change your clothes. You’re no use to him if you get yourself sick now.”

Louis didn’t seem to even hear her as he stood perched beside the bed, both his hands now gripping one of Harry’s.

James took the other side of Harry’s bed, and pushing down the blanket placed on Harry down to his waist, he started prodding at his chest and his sides, checking for broken bones or bleeding. He had several shallow cuts, and two open wounds, that was thankfully not bleeding any longer. Several ugly bruises were appearing, one particularly vicious one just below his ribs, and one under his right eye. His hair was a tangled mess, and there was twigs and seaweed stuck in it, and he was full of sand and dirt even now. He was at least starting to dry up.

”Can I… should I clean him up somehow?” Louis said, hesitating as he looked up at the doctor who seemed to concentrate on listening to Harry’s heart through a stethoscope.

James looked up with a small smile. ”Nothing seems to be broken, Louis, and his breathing is even, as is his heartbeat. He’s hurt, but you seem to have gotten to him in time.”

Louis’ legs almost gave up under him, and he would have fallen to the floor if he hadn’t been holding himself up on the side of the bed.

”I-” He said and there were tears welling up in his eyes again, and he hated how little control he had of his body these days. But the relief the words elicited washed through him, and it was better than anything he could have ever been told. 

”We do need to wash him up, but I can take care of that, Louis. He’ll be in good hands, I promise you. You should go wash yourself, you are still soaked, and you’re just as sandy as he is. Your mother is right, you really are of no help to him if you get sick yourself. Take a quick wash, and get some clean clothes and I will wash him up here. Your highness?”

Louis nodded numbly, but he didn’t move until James prodded again. "Are you comfortable with that, Louis?" James spoke again. ”Do you have anything I can dress Harry in after he is washed?”

Louis nodded again and went to get the night clothes Harry had worn a month ago when he was last here. Louis had refused to let anyone bring them from his room, had practically begged the maids to leave them when they had tried to take them away. In the end he had hid them under his own clothes.

He handed the clothes to James. ”I’ll… I’ll be quick. I’ll be back in a minute. Please be careful, he’s…” Louis seemed to hesitate. and James placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. 

”I know, Louis.”

It wasn’t even five minutes later, and he would have been quicker if he had managed to put on his clothes while dipping wet after having thrown himself in and out of his bath. As it proved almost impossible he had had to dry off first, and that had slowed him down a bit. 

He was still rubbing a towel against his hair as he rushed back into his room. 

”Did something happen?” He asked without further greeting.

”He stirred.” James said, even as he buttoned a button on Harry’s silky pajama shirt. ”And he moved a little. His fingers twitched, as did his toes as I washed them. Despite what Charlotte said of the day he disappeared, his feet seems to have healed just fine.” He paused to look at Louis pointedly. ”They look as good as new.”

Louis stopped dead in his tracks and floundered for a moment at the wording, but didn’t say anything. He hadn't even realized.

James continued. ”But the fact that he is stirring is a positive sign, he might be waking up soon.” James continued. ”And there doesn’t seem to be any bumps or serious injuries to his skull, and that is also a very good thing. I managed to get him as washed up as possible without a bath or a shower, and he is dressed now. His body heat is returning at a reasonable speed, so I would say things are looking bright. Considerably so.”

Louis sagged into the little stool next to the bed at those words, and he was sat there for a good while until he started shivering and James told him to at least drag the armchair over next to the bed and grab himself a blanket.

There was a heavy silence for several hours after that, but Louis and James both sat at attention next to his bed. James were flicking through a journal, and every half an hour or so he would stand up from his small stool to check Harry's temperature again. Every time, Louis would stand up too, his back straight, his eyes following James' every move until James nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Nothing else happened at all, not until Harry suddenly whined somewhere during the early nightfall. It was a small sound in his throat, and Louis rushed to his side, dropping his blanket in the process. He stood at Harry’s side, silent, but Harry didn’t move or do anything else.

”What happened?” Louis asked James, not even looking up from Harry’s face.

”He’s healing, and he’s waking up. It might take a few hours still, but he’s waking.” James repeated again and Louis wished that it was good enough.

\- 

Another few hours passed in complete silence. ”Louis. I think I will return to the chambers next door. Harry is waking up, but it might take a while. I will be in my quarters, but please call for me if there is anything. Chances are good that he wakes up soon, and I will return in rounds to see if he has, and to do more check ups. If there is anything else before that, please let me know. If he wakes up, and you feel he needs to see me, or if there is any change for the worse, if his body temperature starts rising too much, or anything else at all that you feel like you might need my assistance for.”

Louis nodded, but felt a little panicked. ”But what if I-”

”You can do nothing wrong. You can even sleep for a while, I think you will need the rest. I will be right next door and I will try and get myself a few hours as well. I would ask of you to go to sleep instead of me, but I have already told you that many times and I know that I am only speaking to deaf ears.”

”Oh. But what if he wakes up?”

”He seems mostly unharmed, Louis, and the speed with which how his wounds are healing are frankly… astounding. He should be in much worse condition, considering everything. It seems impossible to be in such good shape after what he has been through. And his feet... what Charlotte described of his feet is something that is in no way apparent at present time, and that is not only unlikely, but rather unimaginable.” James cleared his throat, and smiled at Louis. ”I know there is something extraordinary that have happened here, but I know you will not tell me, so I will not ask you. But as is my professional opinion at this moment, I am quite sure he is recovering well, and that he is only sleeping now. A very deep sleep, however, but only sleeping none the less. If something else were the matter, or if it seemed to be of importance to his current recovery, I would make you tell me, despite what kind of promise you seem to have made him.”

Louis’ mouth was hanging open, staring at James as all the words had died in his throat.

”If he wakes up you will notice, I’m sure. And when he does wake up, if he seems fuzzy, as if he seems to not remember things, or if something else seems off, call for me immediately and I will come shortly. If he wakes up and is back to normal, I feel confident that you are exactly what he needs."

Louis blinked at James. He did not know what to say. "Oh." Was the only thing he managed to get to come out of his mouth, and that was after a full minute of silence.

”Try not to worry, Louis.” James smiled at him gently. "He is back now. He… I don’t know how, not after everything he seems to have been through, but he really does seems mostly unharmed. Other than the shallow bruises and cuts, he seems unscathed.” James started walking away, and as he opened the door, he turned and gave a short wink to Louis. 

”It seems nothing short of _magic_.” He gave a small wave at the word, leaving Louis floundering for a reply as James quietly closed the door behind him, disappearing into the room next door.

Louis was panicking when James left, feeling lost and alone and not knowing how to handle an unconscious Harry, what if something happened, what if something would go wrong, what if Louis couldn't help, and what if he would be too slow in getting help. He sat on the small stool next to the bed, his senses all on high alert for any change in behaviors form Harry. He was in the same position when thirty minutes had passed, and then an hour. When three hours had passed, and Harry did seem to only be deeply, deeply asleep, and there had been no other change in Harry, Louis had started to relax.

The heat of the fire was calming him down, and the adrenaline he had felt for so long had worn of hours ago, and his body was relaxing now. His back was not ramrod straight any longer, and he was leaning his arms on top of the covers of the bed Harry was occupying. He was resting his chin on top of his arms, and he was almost dosing off, his eyes having fallen shut, when he could feel Harry suddenly stirring again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry this has taken me SO long to update. Real life and work got in the way.
> 
> I hope the wait has been worth it, and I promise to do my best to get the next part up quicker! <3

Louis sat utterly still by his bed for several seconds wondering if his sleepy, muddled brain was making things up. If his exhaustion was starting to play pranks on him, or if he was simply yearning for it so much that he was imagining Harry waking up. If it maybe had been Louis himself who had made the twitch, making it seems as if Harry had moved.

He barely breathed for a long long time, and when nothing else happened he was just sagging back into his chair, still with a firm grip on Harry's hand.

But then Harry moved again, a slow twitch of his whole hand, a difference to having appeared completely lifeless ever since he had been found in the waves. Another movement, a clench of his entire left hand made Louis rush to his feet, leaning his upper body forward, to stand up over Harry. He held onto Harry’s hand tightly, his own hand clammy and sweaty. Just as he hovered even closer he realized that maybe he was doing it wrong, maybe it was a mistake to stand so close. Maybe he should have tried to give him space instead. What if what Harry really needed waking up was space to be able to breathe his own air, find his own bearings… Louis stood up straighter, trying to let Harry have some of that space, just as Harry mumbled something unintelligible before then starting to lift his arm.

Louis was left not knowing what to do, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. He stood completely still, staring as Harry moved his arm higher, and higher, and then up to touch a hand to his own face. He made a small sound somewhere in the back of his throat, something between a kitten mewl and a groan. Louis watched him scrunch his whole face together, as if in pain.

”Harry?” Louis whispered as he wiped at his sweaty brow with the crook of his arm. He was biting at his lower lip and his heart was thudding away at a rapid speed in his chest. He was utterly torn in what he should do - should he stay and help, or should he run as fast as he could and get doctor Corden. 

He ultimately decided that he would not want to wake up alone after having gone through what Harry had, and he stayed, still clutching onto Harry’s other hand. And suddenly, again as if by magic, Harry’s eyelids started quivering, and soon his eyes started flickering open slowly, so slowly. 

Louis’ couldn’t feel his own heart beating anymore, there was nothing but an incessant buzzing in his ears as he finally, finally, finally dared to believe that maybe, just maybe, things might turn out well. 

Another moment passed before one of Harry’s eyes were squinting open, but as they flickered from side to side he seemed to have trouble focusing his vision on anything, instead moving back and forth. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut again, the back of his hand used to cover his eyes.

”So bright,” Harry suddenly said, and Louis’ eyes turned round, and the buzzing in his ears turned to a halt, replaced by sudden stillness.

Louis’ mouth hung open as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Harry talked again, and Louis was so shellshocked that he forgot for a moment that all the lamps in the room was on. When he realized they were, he hurried to let go of Harry’s hand to rush over and turn one of them off, trying to ease the brightness of the room a bit.

Harry stayed completely still for a while longer before he started removing his hand from his face. He seemed to try and lift himself a little bit, pushing the palm of his hands to the mattress under him, his legs and feet scrambling a bit as if trying to find purchase against something, anything, even as his eyes were still closed. His hair was spread all over the pillow, long brown curls framing his face like a halo. 

Louis rushed to place his hand under Harry’s back. ”Hey, Haz, be careful. Don’t rush it, yeah, there’s no-”

And that’s when Harry’s eyes suddenly flew open, at the sound of Louis’ voice. His mouth fell open as his eyes fought to find focus. Harry blinked several times before he managed, and his mouth was hanging open, his jaw slack. Louis could almost see him trying to work everything out, trying to understand what was going on. He saw Harry take a deep breath before he spoke, and when he did speak, his voice was a full on rasp. 

”Louis,” He tried to scoot up to sit up straight, and his hand settled on the front of Louis’ shirt, his finger gripping the material in a vice grip. ”What-” 

His eyes travelled all over Louis’ face frantically, like a desperate, trapped butterfly going every which way. Their faces were so close together, and Louis was still supporting Harry, a hand under his back as Harry was still trying to sit up. His eyes were greener than Louis even remembered, and Louis couldn’t believe he was finally back.

”It’s okay, Harry. You’re back. You’re okay.” Louis carefully reached to push a lock of hair from Harry’s face. The curls was a bit knotted from the sea, and from him having stirred against the pillow. Louis carefully tugged his fingers through it, trying to soothe it at least a little. ”I’m here. You’re safe.”

Harry just stared at him for several seconds before he let go of the fabric of Louis’ shirt, his hand trailing up slowly, his hand reaching up to touch carefully at Louis’ face. He gently placed his hand on the side of his face, two fingers slowly stroking down his jaw.

It felt like he was trying to confirm to himself that Louis was actually real, and Louis' heart ached in his chest.

”How?” Harry queried, his voice so very soft as his eyes searched Louis’ face, as if he expected Louis to disappear at any second. As if not quite believing him to be real.

Louis knew the feeling all too well. He still couldn’t fully believe this, almost expected to wake up on a tear-drenched pillow at any second, to yet another nightmare-like day where Harry was still gone, where Louis was still helpless to do anything at all.

”We found help. Niall knew someone and… you’re here now. You’re safe.” Tears welled up in Louis’ eyes, his voice a full on rasp and Harry scrambled to sit up as Louis continued. ”You were in the water, I don’t know for how long, but we found you. Are you…” He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, not even knowing what he was going to ask.

”I think-.” Harry spoke so slowly and Louis savored every word. ”I can’t believe this. I don’t understand it.” Harry looked around himself, his face filled with confusion and disbelief, brows furrowed in a deep crease.

”You’re back here. You’re at the keep, back in my room. You disappeared, but we finally found you again. Doctor Corden says you seem mostly fine, at least your body, mostly just scratches and small cuts and bruises. If anything feels off, you need to tell me and I’ll go get doc, he just left a little while ago, but he’s close by. I’ll get him right away if you want me to. What do you need?”

Harry looked down at himself, and he moved his feet and legs, wriggling them a bit. ”I think I feel mostly fine. I don’t… it doesn’t feel… not-right. It feels better now. Better than before.” He looked up at Louis, and Louis’ eyes welled up again, and he could feel his damn lower lip wobble.

He wanted to bury his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and stay there forever, to feel that he was real, to make sure he was really there.

"Are you," Harry reached out a hand to touch Louis' face again, just a gentle touch of fingers against his cheekbones. "Are you crying?"

"No." Louis sniffled. 

Harry actually laughed, a short huff of a laughter, but it was there and Louis’ heart clenched because he had missed that sound. So much. Hadn’t heard it since before Harry had appeared with legs instead of fins. "Of course. It's not fit for a prince to be emotional, right? I think that was what you said once?” Harry stroked a thumb along the thin skin below Louis' eyes, catching tears.

"Right." Louis rasped before he took a shaky breath, looking up at Harry through his own lashes clumping together.

"Maybe they should be allowed to?" Harry pushed Louis' fringe away from his eyes. "I don't think it's a bad thing to... to feel." His long fingers trailed down along the shell of Louis' ear, gentle and soothingly stroking his hair behind his ear before he continued even further, down his face, to cup Louis' jaw gently. ”I can’t believe this. It feels like so long ago I could see your face.”

All while he spoke, Harry’s eyes travelled all over Louis’ face, gentle and searching, and Louis’ heart ached with every second. It was almost mesmerizing to see something that almost resembled wonder in Harry’s face directed at himself.

Harry’s eyes were wet as they looked up at Louis, making the green pop even more and he was here, he was alive, he was back, he was here with Louis and that was when Louis took a deep shuddering breath, followed by a sob. "Oh, Harry."

He practically fell into Harry's arms, his own arms going around Harry's neck and his face burying in the crook in between Harry's neck and throat as his tears fell freely. In no time at all, Harry's hands travelled around the dip of Louis' back, and Louis wasn't sure if it was himself or if it was Harry who sniffled the most. Harry's arms squeezed him tighter and he pushed impossibly closer, making Harry almost fall backwards into the bed. Louis pulled back quickly, even though his arms were still wound loosely around Harry's neck.

"How's your feet? Are you hurt? How does your legs feel?" He pushed a stray-away curl behind Harry's ear, his fingers lingering there. He couldn't stop touching him, not yet. Not when he still wasn't sure if Harry was actually real. Could this actually be real?

Harry's eyes travelled all across Louis' face and his mouth was open as if he was about to speak, but there was no sound, he just kept watching, watching, his eyes roaming over his features again and again. Louis felt a gentle thumb stroke across his own lower lip, but then Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut for a short moment, as if he had to snap out of it. The hand touching his mouth fell away, landed on top of the blanket of the bed.

Louis felt a bit dizzy and had to remind himself to breathe again.

”My feet. They’re good. They don't hurt at all, I'm feeling much better than before it's... It's nothing at all like it was. They hurt from the very beginning before but now-" Harry looked down at his feet where he was wriggling his toes beneath the covers. ”They feel right now. They never did before. Now it feels like they're really mine.” He tried to smile up at Louis, a tiny uplift at the corners of his mouth. He shifted his feet, and reached to remove the blanket from on top of his legs. Harry gasped at the sight of his own feet.

”They’re…” He spoke so quietly that Louis hardly heard him even in the stillness of the room. ”They look… right.” He looked up at Louis then, blinking slowly, his eyes big and round and so so green. ”They look well.”

Louis' lower lip did definitely not tremble, seeing that sad smile on Harry's face. He took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Harry, I would have done anything in my power to help you, maybe we could have-"

Harry suddenly made a strangled sound before he took a deep breath and hid his face against the side of Louis' neck. "I couldn't."

That's when it clicked for Louis.

"Harry!" He pushed Harry back, with both his hands cradling Harry's face gently. Harry's lower lip wobbled.

"You can talk again!" He laughed wetly. "I didn't even realize. You can speak again!" His fingers traced along the side of Harry's face.

"Yes. You're right." Harry closed his eyes, and he turned his face into Louis' hand, as if he was chasing the touch. "I'm back to normal again. Well, except for the legs. No tail or fins, no scale. I have proper legs now. Legs that doesn't hurt."

"You should have tried to tell me, Harry." Louis' thumb pressed a light, gentle pattern to Harry's temple and Harry's eyelashes fluttered back open.

"I know. I know I should have. But I couldn't." Harry's hand had travelled from where it had been resting on Louis' back to go to his side. He squeezed at his hip, before the hand continued around to his stomach, and on it's way up Louis’ chest he gripped at the fabric of Louis' shirt that had once been perfectly pressed but by now was nothing more than a wrinkled mess. His hand stilled on Louis' neck, his thumb rubbing circles over the hollow of his throat. Louis swallowed, and he could feel his Adam's apple bobbing in a way that was almost painful when Harry closed the distance between them, and pressed their temples together gently. "I couldn’t, Louis.” He whispered.

"But, Harry, we made it work even without your voice, we could've-" Louis spoke quickly before he took a shaky breath, his eyes closed to somehow try and regain some semblance of control over his feelings. Having Harry back, and having him this close, when his feelings was still such a jumbled mess was so intense he felt like he was reeling from it. Having him back just made him even more certain of how much he, in fact, loved Harry.

Louis had to clear his throat several times before he could continue. ”But Harry, we- we communicated without your voice, we got to know each other so well. You could have shown me, it wouldn't have been strange, I... I could have helped you, I know I could." He was frantic and wanted to, no needed to show Harry that he was serious, needed him to understand that he would have done anything to help Harry. Would do anything.

If there had been doubts before, there were none at all now that Harry was back, back in his arms. He would do anything to keep Harry safe, and he would do it again and again. He could never lose him again.

But Harry was pulling back from him, shaking his head, and Louis had to force his arms to let go of him, even though every fibre in his body screamed at him to just hold on. 

Harry reached out to rest his hand on top of Louis’ lower arm and even that was a comfort to Louis. 

”No,” Harry said, his eyes green and glistening as his eyes fell to watch his own hand on Louis’ arm. ”You couldn't help me, Louis. No one could. It was my own fault, I was stupid, I was naive to make that deal with… the witch.” He looked down into his lap, but when he glanced up at Louis, there was shame and chagrin in his eyes, and it felt like a slap to Louis’ face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first. 

”I should have known it was doomed from the start.” Harry said, biting his lower lip between his teeth, hair falling in tousled ringlets around his face.

Louis stared at him, feeling almost desperate even though it was already in the past. His fingers were itching to reach out and hold Harry properly again, but he didn’t know if he could, because Harry was the one who had pulled back. "I don't understand, why couldn't you let me help you?” He said instead, and Louis wanted to cry again, and it felt like that was the only thing he had done the past few weeks and he was so tired of the feeling of hopelessness it gave him.

"I was embarrassed, Lou.” Harry’s voice was a weak whisper, but Louis' heart clenched tightly at the nickname. Louis called Harry all kinds of nicknames, and endearments, even from the start of their friendship but… ’Lou’ was a first from Harry.

"I was so terribly, horribly embarrassed." Harry pushed back further, away from him, turning his back to him and Louis had no choice but to push off the bed and let him go completely, even though everything in his entire being screamed in protest. He never ever wanted to let go again, he wanted to keep him safe and close, wanted to protect, always. Wanted to comfort him because it was so obvious that Harry was sad and upset and he just wanted to help. But he had no rights to do that, and if Harry needed space, Louis had to give it to him.

"You didn’t-" He started, but Harry interrupted him.

"But I was so stupid, Louis. I don't know _what_ I was thinking, or if I was thinking at all. I was just so desperate to get to come here to-" Harry's eyes met Louis' as he turned his head.

"To come here. I wanted to be here so bad I made a severely bad decision and I could have put so many people in danger because I was greedy. My people, we've been hiding for so long and because of my own abundantly selfish reasons I might have put them in terrible danger. That’s not… That’s not something I do. I’m not usually that person, and that made it even worse because it was so obvious I had been an utter fool for it.” Harry swallowed thickly. ”And I was embarrassed because how could I think it was a good idea to just come here, without knowing anything about humans. To think there was a place here, for me. How stupid can you be?" 

Harry had gotten up from the bed already, and he was pacing back and forth, back and forth as he was clenching his hands tightly, his nails digging into his palms. The trousers doctor Corden had dressed him in was in a light gray fabric, and they were a tad too long on him, bunching around the pale ankles.

"No, Harry, don't say that, please." Louis' hands clenched at his own sides, but Harry didn't even look at him.

"I was so stupid, of course I knew that. But I couldn't even think of the consequences, I just wanted to... I thought..." He looked up at Louis then, and his eyes were so sad and so hurt that Louis had to reach out for him, pulling him into his arms again. Harry was rigid against him, his body stiff.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry you were hurt. I'm sorry I didn't see it. I'm sorry I didn't help you." He rubbed soft circles over Harry's back while Harry calmed down, his breathing going back to normal, his body slowly relaxing against Louis’.

"It's not your fault. Everything that happened is all my own doing, nothing reflects on you." Harry said as a finger trailed down Louis' jaw. "I made a bad decision, and I had to pay for it. It hurt so bad, my feet were... At times I thought they were going to fall off."

"Oh, Harry."

"I hope you understand what I’m trying to say. Because I'm not looking for sympathy, I'm just trying to make you understand what happened. I made a deal, Louis, with a bad person. For selfish reasons, just because I wanted to, going against everything I have ever been thought. Opposite from everything that I believe in. Everything about how important it is to care for others, to take care of and support my people. To treat people with kindness was so deeply ingrained in my upbringing that it’s something that… That’s not even a choice, it’s just a fact. How everyone else should always come first, how important it is to be nice... And I did something so utterly selfish and inherently greedy just because I had an idea in my mind that I thought somehow could ever become real. My mother..."

"But it made it possible for me to get to know you." Louis suddenly interrupted him, his voice unabiding and sudden and loud. ”And Harry, just…” He pulled back a little from Harry, looking into his eyes. Louis pushed a hand through his own hair, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to make sense of what he wanted to tell Harry.

”Just because you do something for yourself, it doesn’t make you a bad person. It doesn’t even make you selfish! Harry, you’re neither, you’re…” He was so desperate for Harry to believe him.”You’re amazing, Harry. And you made this… this deal. I don’t know exactly what happened, and I’m not going to ask you to tell me more than you’re comfortable with sharing, but this was something you did, and… You came to me. I don't care about anything else, even if that does make me selfish and greedy. The only thing I regret is that you were hurting and the fact that I in my selfishness didn't see it. I was just so happy to have you here with me."

Harry sniffled again and wiped at his face.

"I didn't even know you could cry this much.” His voice wobbled, and broke. ”I don't know how humans stand it, my head's pounding." Harry sniffled and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as Louis squeezed him tighter again.

"Go ahead." He said soothingly, his voice soft. "Let them tears out." 

He tugged at Harry a little, pulling him with him to the red velvet couch standing by the window of his room. "But let's sit down, you must be exhausted." 

Harry let himself be led down on the overstuffed couch, and they sat facing each other for a few minutes after that. Harry pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees. Louis wanted to reach out and touch him so bad but when they moved from standing up to sitting down, they had separated and even if they weren’t in opposite ends of the sofa, there was a distance between them where they were sitting. Louis wasn't sure if he should scoot closer. He felt like he was in some sort of limbo with Harry, wasn't sure if he could. If Harry even wanted to. He fidgeted a bit in his seat, pulling one leg up to tuck it under his body. He shifted slightly again.

But that's when Harry reached a hand out, palm up. Louis took it and wound their fingers together tightly. He scooted closer, pressing their sides together, and Harry soon leaned down to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. Minutes later, they were both fast asleep.

 

-

 

Harry woke up what felt like years later. His head was pounding a bit and his face felt swollen and his eyes were dry and puffy at the same time. His back was aching, his neck was in an odd angle and then it all suddenly came crashing back to him.

He startled to sit upright, his arms and legs - legs! - flailing a bit, because he was back, back at the keep, back in the castle, back here. Back alive. He was alive.

He pinched at his thigh, and it hurt. It wasn't a dream. He was still here, he didn’t wake up.

Wild eyes searched his surroundings, and at first the breath got caught in his throat, his eyes traveling across the room wildly before he realized something was moving against him. Someone was moving against him.

Louis. Louis' side was pressed up against his own. 

He was with Louis. Back with Louis.

Harry pulled back just a little and then turned his head, and was met with a blue, piercing gaze.

"Good morning." Louis’ voice was soft and raspy, but his expression was serious when he looked at Harry, his eyes stormy and hooded as they swiftly moved across Harry’s face. "How are you feeling?"

Harry nodded at him. 

Louis hesitated for a second, his arm hovering in the air between them before he reached out to stroke a thumb across Harry's cheekbone, and Harry’s heartbeat started beating even faster than before. "Are you sure? How's your feet? Your head?"

Harry looked down at his feet and nodded again. Then he touched a hand to the back of his head and scrunched his nose. It hurt, his head was pounding a fair bit.

"Me too. I always wake up with a headache when I've been crying." Louis said as he placed a hand at the back of Harry's head and carefully kneaded the flesh of his neck, just at the end of his hairline. 

Harry's eyes fluttered closed, his head falling forward as Louis pressed a thumb at one of the knots there.

"Hey... Did you lose your voice again?” Louis’ voice was as gentle and soothing as the hands touching Harry.

Harry's mouth fell open into an ’o’ shape. "I forgot!”

Louis grinned, even if it was a bit weaker than usual. "I was thinking that maybe you had lost it again."

"No, I think I'm just used to... To try and show you. Instead of telling you." He felt heat raise to his cheek. Louis' was watching him so intensely, his blue eyes more beautiful than any sky Harry had ever seen. His face was so close to his own, Harry could count the freckles on his cheeks, could trace every single laughter line at the corner of his eyes. Could feel the heat radiating from Louis' body. Harry licked his lips.

"You can do both now." Louis' tilted his head to the side, and there was an almost wistful smile on his face as he looked up at Harry.

Harry nodded, and let his gaze rest on Louis' face. "I tried so hard before, to be understood. I almost forgot how easy it could be." 

Louis met his eyes evenly. "I understood.”

His eyes were so intense that Harry had to look away, and instead he swept his eyes across the room he had somehow gotten to know so well. It looked exactly the same as it had before, but somehow it felt different. The hazy light of the morning sun drifted through the curtains, bathing the room in a golden light. It was so quiet all around them, but not eerily so. It felt more like expectation. Like warmth and like future.

They'd apparently been asleep on the couch the whole night, Harry tucked close into Louis' side. Louis' arm was still loosely draped over Harry's shoulders, his shirt wrinkled to no end, the sleeves of it rolled up haphazardly to his elbows, the top two buttons undone. His soft fringe was plastered to his forehead and there were creases on his cheek shaped from the pillow cushions. There was even an imprint from one of the small buttons.

He was so beautiful and Harry was so in love with him that it physically hurt. He blinked at the tears that were welling up again.

"Oh, come on, Hazza." Louis smiled and sat up a bit straighter. His arm was still around Harry and he squeezed him a little tighter. "Don't cry."

"I'm trying. I'm good. It's fine.” He sniffled a little, wiping his nose on a shirtsleeve.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe I'm here. Can't believe that I'm here with you."

Louis blinked at him, and it looked like his cheeks were turning a bit pink. "Well," he hesitated. "You are." 

Louis pulled back, separating himself slightly from Harry's body. This seemed important, Harry could tell it from how Louis squared his jaw. How he seemed to steel himself, a decisive tilt to his brow.

”You are back. And… Is that alright? I couldn't ask you, so I just did it, without being sure if you wanted to come back at all. Are you all right with all of this?"

Harry scooted back closer to him again, and placed a hand on top of Louis’ own, where it was clenching and unclenching on top of Louis' leg. 

"Of course I am. My time here before, it was over. My deal had an expiration date and I had to leave. I had to. I didn’t leave because I didn’t want to be here. And on that day I had to leave because everything felt wrong and everything was hurting, and I didn't have any other choice. My time here had come to an end, and I had to return to the sea. There was no other choice but to return to the sea. I had no other choice but to leave.”

Louis seemed to hesitate for a full second before he spoke. ”I know you didn’t return home. I spoke to Zayn, and he was worried sick. He… He told me you weren’t back home. What happened to you, Harry? I know you went to the beach, and the footprints I followed from the castle, they were made of blood. There were so much blood."

Harry just nodded and he felt Louis' hand twitch under his own.

"I was turned into sea foam." 

Louis gasped, and Harry could feel his hand clenching, and he held on tighter.

"It was what it was. That was the deal I had accepted, the trade I was willing to make. I had had one chance to be able to stay, and I couldn't do it and I wasn't... It didn't work."

”Why?" Louis whispered.

Harry just shook his head sadly at him. He wouldn't tell Louis about this, refused to make Louis feel bad that he couldn't love him. Refused to taint any relationship Louis would have with a future queen just because Harry was selfish, had selfishly and greedily fallen in love with Louis. This was enough, because it had to be. He had been plenty selfish enough already.

"Can't you tell me?" Louis' voice was a gentle whisper, his hand moving to settle at the dip of Harry's waist.

Harry hung his head, his hair falling like a curtain across his face. ”No. I’m sorry Louis, after everything you have done for me, I still can not tell you that.”

Louis nodded and moved his other hand, to place it on top of Harry's. Silent support.

"I still wish I could have helped you." Louis shook his head. "When Lottie came for me, telling me you were hurt and then I came back to the room and you were gone but there was all that blood - I was desperate. I just couldn't give up, I had to help you if there were any way at all where I could." His breathing was shallow as he spoke.

"Louis, what did you do? " Harry looked back up at Louis, searching the other man's face. This was a thought that had been nagging at Harry ever since he first woke up. ”How did you get me back? Are you in danger?"

Louis shook his head, eyes wide. "I'm not. And you’re definitely not, I’d never… No one is in danger, I swear. I would never do anything to harm you.” 

Harry let out a deep breath he had been holding. 

"I had a favor to call in, or well no I didn’t, but Niall did. There is a magician, Edward Sheeran. Niall helped him once, saved his life, I think. And they became friends, and Niall apparently spent a lot of time with him. Niall… Niall somehow figured everything out. He knows where you are from, and he was the first one to mention something about a deal, even though I didn’t understand what that might mean then. And then Niall got me in contact with him, with Ed, the magician. I told him what happened, I explained it to him, everything I knew. He told me that if you wanted to come back, you would be able to. If you wanted to come back to - come back here, you would be able to after his spell. He helped me.”

"You are safe? You’re certain?”

"Perfectly safe."

"Are you sure? Please don't lie, I can't take it if something were to happen to you because of me.” His heart was beating rapidly. If Louis was in danger… that would be the worst thing to have happened because of his series of bad choices.

Louis nodded. "It's true. Ed helped us - helped you. Helped me. No one is in danger. I swear it.” He said before he took a shaky breath and reached out to touch the side of Harry's face gently, his thumb stroking down his cheek. Harry turned into the touch, couldn't help himself, his heart a butterfly in his chest.

"Then I'm happy. More than happy." Harry spoke softly, his eyes barely open as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Good." Louis shook his head sheepishly. "I felt so useless. Even the fact that you're here now, it’s more thanks to Niall than anything I did."

"Louis," Harry opened his eyes and looked at him seriously. "You're wrong. Don't misunderstand me, I am so grateful for Niall and I will tell him so, but Louis, it's you. Of course it's you, always. If you hadn't tried to get me back, I wouldn't be here again. Niall did it for you, because of you.”

"And you." Louis huffed out a wet laugh. "He's been lost without you, he really really missed you, you know." 

Harry smiled softly, heart warm. "I missed him too. And I missed you."

Louis' face transformed into a bright happy thing, and Harry wanted to keep him like this, always.

"Well, obviously I missed you too." Louis looked down into his lap, but smiled at him from under his fringe and Harry's heart soared from the words. Unable to contain himself Harry flew forward, his arms wounding tightly around Louis' shoulder as he settled on top of Louis' lap, one leg on either side of Louis' hips, his face buried in the side of Louis' face, against the slightly longer lock of hair that curled beside Louis’ ear.

"Thank you, Lou. Thank you." He spoke against the soft strands of Louis' hair. He felt, rather than heard the shaky breath Louis took as he wound his own arms around Harry's waist.

They stayed seated like that for a long time.

 

-

 

Louis woke up for the second time to a soft rap on the door of his chambers. He looked up groggily to find that Harry was still seated on his lap, sprawled all over him but still with his arms under Louis’ own, and reaching up to grip lightly at the fabric of the shoulder of Louis' shirt. His own face had been resting against Harry's shoulder and as he saw Harry's face relaxed in sleep he couldn't help but smile. It couldn’t possibly be comfortable to sleep in that position for long; Louis' own back was stiff and achy, and he could feel a crick in his neck that he sorely needed to stretch out.

He stayed perfectly still instead, his eyes roaming over Harry's features, so relaxed and sweet in sleep.

The person at the door knocked again, before they opened it carefully. In peeked Niall, closely followed by Liam.

"Lads," Louis whispered as he made a salute with the hand that wasn't placed on Harry's back. He would have felt self conscious about how him and Harry was sitting, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was feeling so happy to have Harry back.

Niall's smile grew to the point where it seemed to stretch over his whole face. Liam, in turn, looked so relieved he seemed several pounds lighter as soon as his eyes fell on them, his shoulders sagging and his face relaxing.

”Hi." Liam whispered as they tiptoed into the room carefully. "We just wanted to see how you were doing, you've been here for more than a full day." Liam sat down in the overstuffed armchair facing the two while Niall plopped down on the other end of the sofa.

"What time is it?" Louis asked, and his voice was raspy from sleeping for so long. He cleared his throat as quietly as he could as he craned his neck to try and peek out of the window behind them without disturbing Harry who was still snoring softly. It was already dark outside again.

"It's soon eight. You missed all the meals today, and no one wanted to disturb you. Cook is frantic that you might be starving to death in here.” Liam said as he grinned crookedly. ”Doctor Corden was in here both last night and this afternoon, but he said you were both sleeping and that we shouldn’t worry. We didn’t want to disturb you, but… we did start getting worried, even if he told us not too. We just wanted to see how you were doing. Sorry for barging in.” Liam's eyes turned soft as they fell on Harry’s sleeping form. 

"But it seems like you're doing okay, right?" Niall continued, and his voice was also gentle. "Did you sleep the whole time?"

Louis nodded. "He did, pretty much. He's exhausted."

"You too, Tommo. You haven't slept since he disappeared." Liam started. "You need rest too."

Louis stayed silent, turning his face to watch the slumbering man in his lap. Harry's face was still, and he was silent now, no trace of any snores whatsoever, just deep hot breaths against the skin of Louis' neck, and a pliant body in his’ arms. Every now and then, he stirred in his sleep, and every time, his grip on Louis turned a bit stronger, his fingers clutching at him. Louis couldn’t help but smile, and he almost unconsciously rested his mouth to Harry’s temple, something not quite a gentle kiss.

"Lou," Harry suddenly breathed against his neck, stirring a little and Louis flushed from head to toe, eyes solidly refusing to look up to meet the other boys' eyes. 

But there was only so long he could avoid them, and he had already told them about his feelings, so he mentally tried to shrug off his embarrassment. When he did finally look up again, Niall was smirking at him, and Liam was hiding his undoubtedly smiling mouth behind a cupped hand.

"What?" Louis glared at them, his chin pushed forward. The flush might've reached the tip of his ears by now. Probably. Very likely.

"He's cuddly." Niall nodded at Harry, that amused smile quirking his mouth. "It's very cute."

"He just needs sleep. He’s tired.” Louis harrumphed.

"It's okay Louis, we sort of figured. Did you talk about it?" Liam's voice was even softer than before.

"About what?" Louis tried to not screech loudly.

"Everything. Him coming back and what happened and, well... You know what. Your feelings for... Yeah. You know.” Liam shrugged.

The fight drained out of him. "No. Of course not. Not that, not now. He's... He's not even, I don't know, he's just come back. I don't know what he wants. He almost died.” He looked up at the others and he felt how tired his eyes must look, tired and surely dejected.

Liam and Niall flinched. "Sorry, mate, we didn't mean it like that. It's just... You were so distraught when he disappeared. Louis, we've never seen you like that before. And when he was here, it was so obvious how happy you were. Harry, too. You know he's really here for you, ultimately.” Liam said.

"I'm not sure." Louis spoke, as he carefully stroked a lock of hair from out of Harry's face. "He told me how much he's travelled up here. He's fascinated by the land, by humanity and how much he loves the sky. We're just friends."

"Louis," Niall whispered and he probably thought he was being discreet but, Louis should hate him for how much he wasn't. "He's draped all over your lap. He’s literally asleep on top of you. That's not the usual way friends act. I usually don't straddle Liam whenever he sits down."

Louis groaned and threw his head back. "Thank god."

Niall laughed, swatting at him, careful not to disturb Harry.

"But he's not accustomed to our ways. The normal rules, or whatever, they don't exactly apply here. He's a merman, Niall!" Louis practically hissed.

Liam looked between them.

"What do you figure, Liam?" Niall asked.

"About you in my lap?" Liam feigned innocence, and Niall flipped him off. 

Liam continued on a slight laugh. ”Jokes aside, Louis I think it's not our place, but you obviously care a lot about him. And him about you. We-” He said as his eyes flickered from Niall and Louis, and then back to a nodding Niall again. ”We were worried for you when he disappeared. You weren't acting like yourself, we thought…” he swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. "We were very worried."

Louis stared at him. 

"And whatever you say, no matter what you’re trying to tell yourself about how much Harry is interested in life up here... The main reason he's here is you, don't even try to deny it. Anyone can see it. He cares so much about you.”

Louis shrugged. "Still doesn't mean anything. We’re friends, and he doesn't owe me shit."

"That's not what I'm saying at all Louis, and you know it."

"I won't ask him of anything, Li. I’m not going to say anything, I’m not going to put words in his mouth or make him feel like he needs to do, or think, anything. I'm just happy he's safe and alright again." And it was true. He would never ask Harry of anything.

Liam's brows furrowed at him, and he was just about to speak up again when Harry suddenly started stirring. His arm moved from Louis’ shoulder, up to settle around his neck, squeezing him closer. Louis’ flushed faint pink again, and as Harry cuddled even closer with a soft sigh in his ear, Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Good morning, Harry." Niall said softly as Harry's eyes started to flutter open a minute later. He pushed back from Louis' chest and they simply looked at each other for several moments, eyes locking. Harry licked his lips at the same time as his eyelids fluttered closed and then opened slowly, and Louis swallowed audibly. Harry had obviously not noticed anyone else in the room yet, his eyes flickering all over Louis’ face.

"Or should I say good night?" Niall said at the same time as Liam loudly cleared his throat.

That made Louis startle backwards almost as fast as Harry flipped around. His mouth grew into a huge smile. 

"Niall! Liam! You're here!” Harry said, and in his haste to greet them, he probably misjudged for how long he'd been sitting in a position that in reality can't have been all that comfortable, especially considering how tall he is, and how long his legs are. When Harry flipped around quickly and tried to untangle his long legs, he promptly lost his balance, and before Louis could process what was going on and stop him from falling, Harry was flat on his bum on the floor in a tangle of long limbs.

"Ouch." Harry rubbed at the side of his hip where he'd first made impact with the floor.

Niall was the first on his feet to help Harry up, even through his laughter. "Easy there. You okay, you big giraffe?"

"I am." His cheeks were a bit pink but he looked so happy when he wrapped Niall up in his arms. "Niall, I'm so happy to see you, Louis told me you helped him. Helped me. He told me you knew someone who could make this work. I am so indebted to you." He squeezed Niall tightly, engulfing him completely in a warm hug.

"Nah, come on mate, of course not. I'm just so happy you're back." Niall looked at Harry with a peculiar expression, and Louis couldn't quite figure out why. At least not until Liam spoke.

"You can talk." Liam sounded shocked, as he stared at them, his mouth hanging open. "You speak!"

”Oh.” Louis breathed out. Of course. Neither of his friends had ever heard him talk before.

Harry let go of Niall and turned around. Harry and Liam hadn't gotten as close as Niall and Harry, so they hovered for a second, Harry shuffling his bare feet around, his toes pointing inwards as he hesitated a bit.

"Liam, thank you. For helping Louis when I... Yeah." Harry waved a hand in the air. "Thank you very much."

"I'm so happy you're back here, safe." Liam said with a huge smile as he stepped aside of the table and came up to give Harry a big, warm hug and a kiss to his temple. It was incredibly sweet and Louis floundered for a second to reign in his emotions before he stood up.

”Thank you, Liam.” Harry said and when he turned back to Louis, he looked happier than Louis had ever seen him.

 

-

 

He thought he was about to burst with happiness when he saw Liam and Niall there in Louis' room. When he woke up, he'd thought he'd heard voices but as he opened his eyes, his whole vision was nothing but Louis, Louis, Louis, and he was distracted for a second.

Louis was so close, when Harry sat up straighter. Harry had fallen asleep in Louis’ lap, clinging to him. 

When Harry pulled back, he still kept his hand on Louis’ shoulder, pushing back gently, his thumb touching Louis’ collarbone. Sitting on top of Louis’ legs, he was a fair bit taller than Louis, and as he looked down at Louis’ face, he felt almost a bit dizzy. Louis looked newly awake, blinking slowly, with his long lashes dusting his cheeks and his eyes almost dark blue, his fringe falling soft and feathery over his eyes. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his mouth was slightly open, a red tongue darting out between his lips. Harry could feel his breath getting stuck in his chest, and he almost startled forward a bit when suddenly, Niall spoke, breaking their bubble, and Harry quickly turned around, his hair whipping into his face, into his mouth.

”Niall!” He almost yelled, seeing him there in Louis' room. Niall was, after Louis of course, the one person that Harry had grown closest to during his short stay at the keep. There was something about Niall that had made Harry trust him immediately, and there had, from the very start been something about him that had given Harry the feeling that Niall knew more than he let on, even perhaps of Harry’s background. Harry didn’t know if he really knew, and if so, how he possibly could, but there had been several instances where Niall had helped him out with no explanation at all. Times when Louis hadn’t been close by, and Harry had been struck uncertain of customs, or how to go about certain things that had happened, Niall would not mention why, but instead he would meet his eyes and demonstrate how to use a certain gadget, or lend a hand, or at times give a whispered explanation to Harry even of how some of the most common things worked.

Niall had never asked Harry for anything in return, had never asked for any kind of explanation as to why he seemed to think Harry needed guidance for something that for anyone else would be utterly mundane, or a part of every day life. But he did it, did help Harry, and it had certainly seemed that Niall knew something was different about him. Now that Harry knew that Niall had held a huge part of the reason as why Harry was able to come back, it seemed proven that Harry’s hunch had been right. 

And Harry was so happy to see him again, everything about the blonde just radiating warmth and kindness.

As he turned around quickly, to greet Niall, Harry saw Liam there as well, and he was so happy he could burst. ”Liam!”

In his haste to turn around, in his haste to rush to his feet - his feet! - he miscalculated both distance and the strength of his tired legs, and he flailed for a second as his feet hit the floor and as he felt them turn into pins and needles, he crashed down into a haphazard heap on the floor.

He didn’t even mind as he heard Niall’s amused laughter beside him, as both him and Louis rushed to help him up, grabbing one arm each and pulling him to stand back up. Louis gently brushed a hand along his arm as he let go of Harry. 

As soon as he was on his feet he threw his arm around Niall’s neck, and he wasn’t sure of what he was saying, he was just so happy to see him again, so happy to be back and he somehow wanted to try and express even a small fragment of the gratefulness he was feeling. Niall was laughing in his ear, his own arms squeezing Harry just as tight, and Harry’s heart felt like it was soaring right up into the dark night sky.

When he let go of Niall and instead turned to Liam, he felt slightly uncertain instead. Liam was Louis’ best friend, and it had been obvious from the very start that Liam had found Harry’s appearance at the keep peculiar. And it was, Harry had to admit that. He very well understood the reason why Liam was hesitant to let Harry into their group, to not trust Harry’s intentions.

Liam had been worried for his best friend, and by all rights, too. Harry would have found his own sudden appearance odd as well. And Liam had done well in protecting his friend.

But now Liam spoke, saying he was happy that Harry was safe and there was a warmth in his eyes as he said it. For the first time Harry was on the receiving end of the kindness Harry had seen in Liam’s eyes as they were directed at others, and then Liam reached forward, and there was no maliciousness in his eyes, not even that slight bit of wariness that Harry had grown used to before. Then he cupped his hands to the side of Harry’s face, and kissed his temple, and Harry felt a sting in his eyes again. His lower lip wobbled, and Liam patted his cheek once before he stepped back, and his eyes were just thin slits, crows feet at the corners, as he smiled brightly at Harry.

When Harry turned back to Louis, his face felt like it might be splitting from his smile, but he was happier than he had ever been in his life. Louis’ face expressed the same kind of happiness as his own, and Harry wanted to kiss him so bad his chest ached with it even through the happy beating of his heart. Instead he tried to control his emotions, tried to calm down at least a little bit. He sat back down on the sofa, purposefully with a short bit of distance between himself and Louis. He pushed his hair out of his eyes with one hand before he clasped his hands together and pushed them in between his own thighs. He looked up at the other two, who were watching him curiously, but with kind smiles on their faces.

”I… hi.” Harry didn’t know where to start, but he knew he owed them an explanation. ”I am certain you must have so many questions. All three of you.” His eyes flickered to Louis for a moment, their eyes locking for a second before Harry broke eye contact and stared at his hands in his lap instead. 

”I know I have caused you a lot of grievances and worries, and I owe you all the explanations I can give you, so please don’t go easy on me.” He looked from Niall and Liam, and to Louis again. Louis was staring at him, seemed to be unable to look away. 

”Harry,” Louis started, reaching a hand out to place it on top of Harry’s arm. ”You don’t.”

Niall was shaking his head too. ”You can tell us only what you’re comfortable with. If anything at all. Harry, don’t feel like you have to tell us anything, because you don’t.”

Liam was nodding. ”But we will listen to whatever you do want to tell us.” Harry had to smile a bit at him, because it was apparent that Liam, although not adverse, was still not entirely certain of anything that was going on. Obviously, he knew it was the truth, he understood the words. He just seemed to have trouble to understand the impact of them. Harry knew that he needed to explain everything to Liam, if not to anyone else. Liam needed to understand, even if he didn’t know it himself yet.

Harry started talking, slowly. He unclasped his hands, and instead pulled one through his hair again.

”I know that Louis has told you most of it.” He chewed his bottom lip in between his teeth. ”Most of what he knows, at least. And he told me that…he told me that you had figured it out, Niall, on your own.” He looked up at Niall, and as he did, his hair fell back into his eyes and as he pushed it back again there was a tremble in his voice and in his fingers.

Niall nodded. ”I figured it out pretty soon after you got here, I’d say. Only a day or two after we first saw you.”

”But. ” Liam turned to face Niall and shook his head at his friend. ”How? How could you possibly know?” He seemed flabbergasted, and it was obvious that now that it was getting more real now that Harry was here and ready to share that it was difficult to comprehend for him. He turned from Niall to Harry. 

”And you talk! It’s bizarre! You’re telling me you knew after a day, when I still don’t even understand completely?”

Harry shook his head, staring down into his lap, fiddling with a loose thread in his trousers. ”I’m so sorry, this must be so difficult for you to understand, Liam. I never meant any harm or-”

”Of course you didn’t!” Louis and Liam said at the exact same time, but their tones of voice were completely different. Louis’ was mostly directed to silence Liam, because Louis’ face was turned towards Liam, his voice affronted and fierce, while Liam’s was soft and gentle. Both Harry’s and Louis’ eyes turned to Liam, but Liam was only looking at Louis now, an amused tilt to his mouth, his eyebrows raised.

”Calm down, Louis. There’s no need to act like a guard dog, I’m not trying to… I’m honestly so happy that Harry is back, you know that.” Liam turned his eyes to Harry and sent him another small smile, making Harry smile back. ”I’m genuinely happy, Harry. And relieved. We’ve all been very worried about you. But, you have to understand how odd the situation appeared to me, when you first arrived - you seemed as if you were a random person who just turned up out of nowhere, none of us had heard of you before and suddenly you were just living here, with Louis. And there were no coherency in your story at all, nothing made sense." Liam paused for a moment or two, before turning to Louis. 

"Louis, you told at least three different stories to different people of how long you had known each other, and of how you two had met.” Liam’s eyes were serious as he spoke.

”I… I didn’t-” Louis said, and Harry had to reach out a hand to place it on top of Louis’ own. He hadn’t meant for Louis to have to lie to his friends because of him. 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you lie for me.” Harry whispered to Louis, and before Louis could even open his mouth, Liam spoke again.

”I know.” Liam smiled a weak smile. ”I know that, and I know why there even were lies to begin with now. So it’s no harm done, you know. But I didn’t know that then, all I could see were how there were so many things that didn’t add up at all. I’m being honest here, you guys - I still don’t understand it completely, I’ve grown up in a home where stories are simply stories and fairytales are just something you tell to children for bedtime and I’m still struggling with believing this is real. I know it’s true,” He turned to meet Harry’s eyes. ”I know that. But it’s still hard for me to understand. That your’e a…” He trailed off.

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke, his voice slow. He needed to think this through, how to express himself. He was silent for a bit as he thought, before he leaned forward a bit, his hands on his knees. ”A merman. I’m a merman, Liam.”

Louis sat up with his back a little straighter and his chin jutting forward and Harry almost had to smile at the parable Liam had made to him when he likened Louis to a guard dog. He felt like Louis might jump to his aid at any second, sharp tongue out and ready to cut even Liam.

”It’s okay, Louis.” Harry turned to Louis and smiled and he could visibly see Louis relax again. It was a bit heady to see that he could have such an effect on him, somehow. ”You must also see how strange it must have seemed. I had no background, I appeared out of nowhere, and you just invited me into your home-”

”Into your room, Louis!” Liam said a bit louder, waving his arms. ”You never had anyone staying here before-”

Louis’ face flushed bright red, and Harry hoped he wasn’t too angry at Liam, because Liam didn’t deserve it.

”Don’t argue, please.” Harry said, holding a hand up. ”Not because of me, I don’t want you to.”

”Oh, we’re not-” Liam said. ”I just… I was just worried someone would get hurt, because Louis was so obviously head over-” 

Niall suddenly reached out and pinched Liam’s arm, quite harshly probably, if the yelp Liam let out was anything to go by.

”Niall, what the fuck?” Liam clutched at his arm.

”Not the time, not the place. And definitely not _your_ call. You know that.” Niall said, and he wasn’t unpleasant but his voice definitely left no room for discussion.

”Oh.” Liam’s cheeks flushed now too, and with wide eyes he turned to Louis. Harry’s own eyes followed Liam’s and Louis’ cheeks were even more flushed, and he was shaking his head, his eyes opened wide, his mouth hanging open. 

”Oh, of course. I’m - I’m sorry.” Liam repeated, and Louis nodded, his whole body deflating with a sigh.

Harry felt like he was missing something, like a huge chunk of the story just passed right over his head. He carefully looked between Niall and Liam on one end, and then back to Louis. But no one seemed to want to volunteer anything more, and Harry assumed that he wasn’t supposed to know, so he resumed talking, hesitating the first few sentences in case any of the others would continue talking. He still wasn't sure, but he thought he might have missed an important part of the conversation between the other three.

”I understand what it looked like. But I meant no harm, I had just not planned far enough in advance.” 

Liam nodded at him, encouraging.

”I don’t know what you want to know.” Harry continued. ”I’ll answer your questions to the best of my abilities, but some of the questions you might ask aren’t only my secrets to share. There are things I can not tell you, and I hope you can accept that, but I promise that I will not lie to you.” Niall and Liam were watching him intensely, Niall’s arms crossed in front of his chest, and Liam resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him as he was leaning forward, towards Harry. 

”I’m a merman, we’ll start there. As for how this whole escapade came about, it’s not a terribly long story, actually. Not as complicated as one would initially think, at least, how a merman and a human suddenly became friends.” He sent a fleeting smile to Louis, who was looking a bit calmer, but still wearing a faint flush high on his cheeks. 

”Me and Louis met early this spring, simply by chance and, I have to admit, a severe mistake on my part. I was never supposed to be seen, that was the one constant rule, the one thing I had to abide by. I have always been interested, enticed even, by the world up here. Ever since we were kids, me and my sister would escape our duties, and we would come here for a day, or an afternoon, and we would just… be. Again, we never meant any harm, we were just curious. We would hide as close to the beach as we dared, and try to get a peek at the people, we would whisper excitedly whenever we’d see a dog.” Harry smiled wistfully, and at the mention of his sister he felt his voice waver. ”Gemma loves dogs.”

Louis reached out for him again, a gentle hand on his shoulder and Harry found so much comfort in the simple touch. ”We were curious. The older Gemma has gotten, the more duties that has befallen her, the less she has been able to go here. But I always do it, or I did at least, I don’t know. But I always did it whenever I had the time. And that spring day on the beach, I saw Louis, and I saw princess Charlotte.” Harry smiled at Louis then. ”I had been there the whole day, had arrived when the sun was as high on the sky as it gets. I was just on my way back home when I saw them. They were playing, and they were laughing, and I… again, my curiosity got the better of me. And then Louis suddenly ran into the water, and I wasn’t fast enough. And he saw me.” 

Harry gave a huffed out laughter as he remembered how he should have been terrified, but instead there had been only butterflies in his belly, all excited anticipation instead. Louis squeezed his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

”I was scared, but… but I still came back. And Louis was there again. And then it happened again. Our paths seemed to cross again and again, and somehow I convinced myself that it must mean something that we were there at the same time again and again. And I broke every law, every rule in the book, and I… talked to him.” He let out a slow, deep breath through his nose. Harry had to take several long, deep breaths before he could continue to speak. He still couldn’t believe that he did it, can’t understand where he got the courage from to do something so reckless, something so utterly forbidden. There was still a small rush of thrill at the mere memory, how he’d been debating for so long, minutes, hours, even days, if he should just do it. Just say something, to in the end just do it, and he hadn’t come to regret that decision a single second, not even when the pain was at it’s worst.

”We kept talking. Every night. And we got to be friends. After a while I convinced myself that my curiosity, my inability to stay away meant that I was meant to be up here, that I was meant to-” He cleared his throat. 

’Meant to be with Louis,’ He did not say. He saw in Niall’s eyes that he knew, when his eyes flickered to meet Harry’s with so much understanding, and then continue on to watch Louis.

Niall knew.

”I convinced myself that I had my chance to come up here. And I risked everything on a whim.” He scooted to sit up straighter, his heart starting to thud at the memory. ”I had heard of a sea witch, everyone in our world knows of her. I sought her out. I made a stupid deal, I made a stupid decision that I can’t believe today. I was stupid, and immature-”

”Stop it.” Louis said, and his teeth were clenched together. ”You already said that, and I need you to stop. You’re not-”

”But I was, Louis.” Harry looked at him calmly. ”I agreed to terms that were dangerous, and I could have been tricked even worse than I was. I thought I had it all figured out, but I was a fool. The reality was that I just saw the slight chance of me getting to come here, and I ignored all the consequences and all the warning signs. I ignored it _all_ to come here.” 

’To you,’ He did not say. 

Their bodies were turned entirely towards each other now, and this should have been a private conversation between them, maybe, but Niall and Liam were there for it.

”And you did. You ARE here now. Permanently, if you wish to be.” Louis whispered angrily, and he ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in disarray at the back of his head.

”Of course I want that, why do you-” Harry wasn’t yelling, but his voice was significantly higher. ”How can you not know that that is exactly what I want? Why do you keep asking me that?”

”Because!” Louis gritted his teeth. ”Because I made the decision to bring you back, and I didn’t even know if you would want that, and if you don’t, I have forced you to return here against your own will - if you were miserable here-” He tugged at the hair at the back of his own neck, breathing heavily though his nose. ”I wouldn’t be able to stand it, to have forced a decision on you.”

”But I wasn’t miserable.” Harry tried to keep speak calmly, but his own frustration was definitely seeping through. ”I was in pain, because of the deal, and that deal was a decision I made, for myself. There might have been pain, Louis, but I LOVED it here.” Harry wondered flightily if it would help to slap Louis, to make him understand. ”I loved being here with you, I loved every second of it. I love-”

”Then stop putting yourself down then!” Louis’s hand was on Harry’s neck now, and their faces were only inches apart. ”You might have made a mistake. A mistake, Harry. You put yourself in danger, and I hate that, and I wish I had known, maybe I could have done something to help you.”

”You couldn’t!” Harry gritted though his teeth.

”You don’t know that. And even if I couldn’t, the deal - It pains me so to know that you were hurting, and you were suffering alone. Even if I couldn’t help you, you didn’t have to go through it all alone. And if… If you hadn’t made that deal, you wouldn’t be here now. We would never be able to-” He sighed, and closed his eyes, turning his face downwards. It was as if all the fight ran out of him with that sigh.

They fell silent for several moments. Harry blew his hair out of his face as it hung in a heavy curtain in front of his face.

”I don’t regret it, Louis. Not a single second of it, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a stupid thing to do, and I-”

”Well, you say that, but I-” Louis was glaring back, hair sticking up at the top of his head from him running his fingers through it again and again.

”Look,” Liam interrupted suddenly, but quietly. ”I understand. Look, I do. Harry, what you did - I don’t know what went on, but obviously we know now that it wasn’t without danger for you. And that is something we all regret, we never wanted that to happen. But we’re happy that you’re here. Louis is so happy you’re here, and that’s what he’s trying to express amidst all that yelling. He was so worried, and that’s why he’s acting-”

Harry looked up at Liam, and the gentle expression was back on Liam’s face.

”We’re all happy you’re here, and we’re happy you are here safely this time. And we regret that there was no way for us to help you before.” Liam added.

”But you didn’t know there was something wrong-” Harry whispered. ”Of course you couldn’t have helped me. I didn’t want anyone to know.”

”That’s what… that’s whats bothering Louis.” Niall said, gently. ”He’s upset that he didn’t know. He would have wanted to help you.”

Harry turned to Louis, and carefully he nudged their hands together. ”You couldn’t have done anything. That’s - that’s what I meant. There was nothing anyone could have done because I had brought it upon myself.” He leaned forward and put their temples together, an instinct telling him he had to do just that.

”I still would have tried.” Louis’ breath was hot against Harry’s face, and Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest.

Harry had to smile, a weak smile. ”Thank you. For that, and for what you did. And I’m sorry.” He pulled back, and Louis did the same. When he turned back to Liam and Niall, the two were whispering together. He couldn’t hear a word of what they were saying.

”I’m sorry about that.” Harry said, and the both of them turned back to him and Louis. ”I wasn’t…”

”We know.” Liam said.

”I don’t know what else to tell you. I’m a merman, and now I am here. And I am so happy to be,” He turned his head slightly to Louis for half a moment, urging him to understand. ”I shall try my best to accustom myself even further to your ways. Oh, and thank you Niall, for everything before… you were of great help before all this happened as well, and I never had a chance to thank you.”

”My pleasure,” Niall tipped off an imaginary hat in Harry’s direction.

”What?” Louis asked, confusion lining his feature, a crease between his brows. Harry wanted to reach out and soothe it.

”Niall lent me guidance before, when he would notice that something would trouble me, or…” Harry shrugged.

”There were a few instances where humanity seemed to befuddle Harry a bit, and I just tried to be of assistance as discreetly as I could on occasion.”

”I didn’t know that,” Louis said, and his voice was quiet. ”I would've helped you.”

”Louis, you’ve helped me with literally everything. You can’t always be there. I wouldn’t ask you to be.” Harry had to smile at Louis’ petulant pout. In the corner of his eyes he could see both Niall and Liam doing the same.

”Yeah, but-”

”I wouldn’t want you to. I need to work some things out on my own as well, you know. That’s what I want. I can’t always rely on you for everything. That’s what I want.”

”Yeah, of course.” Louis nodded, and his cheeks were a bit pink again.

”Harry?” Liam suddenly said, as if he just thought of the question. ”How come you can talk now? Louis said you could before, as well, but when you were here you couldn’t make a single sound.”

”That was my payment.” Harry answered easily. He had thought the question would come up sooner than it had. ”My voice was the price to switch my fins to legs.”

The three men’s mouths hung open, even before Niall spoke. 

”That’s what I had expected had happened, but it still seems so- who would do such a cruel thing to-”

”Was your deal only for two weeks? You gave up your voice for two weeks on land?” Liam asked, gaping.

”Yes, and no. I had a chance for it to be permanent, but I couldn’t do it. I was aware of my terms, and I agreed to them.” Harry was twirling a lock of his hair around a long finger.

”Why couldn’t you turn the deal permanent? Would you have regained your voice if you did?” Liam asked again.

”My voice was my payment, and that was final and permanent. Even supposing that the other terms would have been met, and I would have been able to stay, my voice would have been gone forever.”

Harry avoided the first part of the question and it seemed as if Liam noticed, as he didn’t push for the answer.

”Harry, whatever the reason, whatever happened. We are so happy you are here,” Liam said instead.

”Thank you Liam. Thank you, all of you. I am so happy to be back. Louis, I am. Please don’t doubt that. Never doubt that”

Louis nodded, and there was a sheen to his eyes as he squeezed Harry’s hand in both of his own.

 

-

 

Niall and Liam left them shortly after, as soon as Harry started yawning again, his eyes almost crossing a bit as he tried so hard to keep them open.

”I’m sorry, I don’t want you to have to leave yet. You were both so kind to come see us after… everything.” Harry tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. ”I don’t understand how I could possibly be tired again. I feel rested, but at the same time I feel like I could sleep for a month more. And I feel like I have done nothing but sleep ever since I got back.”

Niall grinned at him. ”That's because you haven’t.” 

Harry looked up at Niall and his smile dug his dimples deep into his cheeks. ”But you certainly seems to need even more.”

Harry yawned again, scrunching his nose.

”After everything you’ve been through-” Liam said. ”I don’t think it odd that you’re exhausted. Hell, I’m exhausted, and I didn’t even-.” He raised his hands at his sides before letting them fall limply to his side. Louis laughed at him and pat Liam on the back. 

”Poor Payno. Must’ve been rough.”

Liam scratched the back of his neck self consciously, and shrugged lightly. ”We’ve been worried.”

Louis smiled at him. ”I know. I know.”

”Let’s go, Payno.” Niall said, laughing as Harry yawned again, trying to seem like he wasn't. 

”G’night, lads.” Niall threw over his shoulder as he looked behind himself as he gently pushed the door shut.

There was an almost awkward silence for a few moments after that. Harry yawned again, and was looking down at his shuffling feet. Louis hesitated for a moment because he didn’t know how to go on now. Harry was back. They were back in their room - in Louis’ room. And they had prepared a room for Harry too. He had to offer Harry his own quarters, because if Harry was staying permanently, he probably had no wish to keep sharing such a small space with Louis. He’d definitely want his own room.

”Erm,” Louis said at the same time as Harry said, ”Um,”, and they both started laughing at the same time.

”What were you going to say?” Harry’s smile was a gentle thing, a soft upturn of his lips and only a shadow of a dimple visible as he looked at Louis.

”I was just going to tell you that if you don’t want to share a room with me anymore I’d understand. There are other rooms you could choose from, both here in this wing or if you’d want a space a bit away. Or, further down the keep, there’s also other rooms-”

As he was talking, he saw Harry’s gentle smiling falling and disappearing, making him hesitate.

”If you want?” Louis said with an upward tilt to the last word.

”Of course.” Harry said, chewing his bottom lip. ”I wouldn’t want to be a bother to you.”

Louis steeled himself. This might be embarrassing for him, but he would never, ever make any kind of misunderstanding come between them, and he would always try to be as honest with Harry as he possibly could, after everything they’d been through. 

”I’d love it if you stayed here, Harry. I just want to make sure that you know that you have options. You don’t have to stay here with me, not if you don’t want to. But if you do, there is always room for you. It’s been…” He cleared his throat. ”I’ve missed you so, and it’s been lonely without you here.” 

He forced himself to keep the eye contact, and when Harry smiled again it was as if the sun broke through clouds. It almost made Louis stutter.

”In that case, I would want to stay here.” Harry hesitated for all of a second, and he reached out to twist around his ring finger, where his signet ring used to be. Louis realized for the first time, as if with a punch to his stomach, that the ring had been missing after Harry had gotten back. ”But only if you promise to tell me when you get tired of sharing your space. I don’t ever want to be in your way.”

”That’s not going to happen, though.” Louis had to smile at him.

”That might not be true, Louis. Just promise to tell me that you won’t hesitate to tell me to move out if you grow tired of me in here.”

”I’m telling you, it’s not going to-”

”Please, Louis.” Harry’s eyes were serious, dark green in the dim light. ”You don’t know that. I’m telling you the truth, that I want to stay here. Things might happen, and you might need to have me go, and if I don’t realize myself I just need you to promise me that you will tell me. Please.”

Louis nodded. ”Yeah. Of course. I promise to do that if it ever happens.” He knew with more certainty than anything that that would never happen.

”Thank you.”

They were stood staring at each other for a couple of moments more, before Harry yawned again, hiding it between the back of his hand.

”Come on, Haz. You need some more rest, let’s head to bed.” Louis said as he put a gentle hand to the side of Harry’s waist, gently guiding him towards the bed.  
  
Harry only nodded, and a few steps later, they were both in front of the bed, Harry gripping at the cover, lifting it and climbing in under it.

”Is it still all right for me to stay here?” Harry wondered. ”In your bed?”

”Yeah, of course.” Louis said as he climbed in after Harry, and purposefully laid down with a short, but definite distance between their bodies. ”If you want to, you’re more than welcome to stay.” He put a hand under his pillow, fluffing it before he placed his head on it, laying on his side, facing Harry.

”I’d like that.” Harry smiled, and his eyes were already falling shut as his breaths were evening out.

Louis lay awake a long time after Harry had fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day wasn’t as easy for them, and the whole world seemed insistent on breaking the bubble they had been left in the previous few days.

Louis had woken up after Harry that morning, which was incredibly rare for them. Harry usually slept far longer.

He woke up in the exact same position he had fallen asleep in, on his side, facing Harry, and with a hand under his pillow. His arm had fallen asleep, and as soon as he tried to move his fingers his whole hands started tingling. He slowly blinked his eyes opened and knew right away that he had slept for longer than he usually did - the room was bright from sunlight, and he could hear the faint sounds from people milling about throughout the castle.

Louis blinked sleepily at Harry, slowly regaining some kind of awareness of his surroundings. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he noticed that Harry was closer than he had been when they had fallen asleep though, his smiling face only inches from his own. He was smiling sleepily at Louis, his eyes crinkled.

”Good morning.” Louis said as he tried to hide his mouth behind his hand as discreetly as he could, trying to fake a yawn to turn his face to the side to hide his morning breath.

”Hi.” Harry smiled, and his smiled turned a little brighter, as he shuffled a bit more into the pillow. ”You slept late.”

”Is that so?” Louis bunched the pillow under his own head as well, and he too tried to burrow down further into them. ”What time is it, then?” 

His heart fluttered a bit at the sight of Harry, back in his bed, his eyes puffy from sleep, a pillow crease on his cheek as he turned and raised a little to look at the watch on the nightstand behind Louis. 

”It’s almost noon. You’re rarely up later than eight.” Harry turned back towards Louis. His hair was a mess, curls flat on one side of his head, and standing on all ends on the other.

Louis had to laugh at him, a soft huff.

”What?” Harry asked, and he reached out a hand to flatten the collar on the shirt Louis had slept in.

”Nothing,” Louis kept giggling. ”Just… your hair?”

”Oh.” Harry grinned. ”Is it really bad? I bet it looks all weird and messy. I didn’t comb it once since I got back.” His smile turned a bit more sombre, but his eyes were still happy.

”It’s a bit tousled, yeah.” Louis reached out to stroke at the hair on the side of Harry’s face. He threaded his fingers through it, trying to untangle some of the worst knots with his fingers. It didn’t work. He grinned. 

”Hopeless. Won’t do any help without a comb or a brush. We’ll ask Lottie for one later today.” He pushed the strand he’d been working on behind Harry’s ear.

”That sounds good.” Harry whispered, and he pushed himself to sit upright, to look out the window. ”The weather’s nice today.” Harry observed, before he turned back to look at Louis again. 

Louis remained laying down, looking up at him, waiting. Harry was chewing his bottom lip, twisting two fingers around the finger on his other hand at where his ring had used to be.

”Do you think-” Harry started, and then cleared his voice as he pulled a hand through his hair, pushing it from his face and to one side of his face. ”That they’re all terribly upset with me?”

”Who?” Louis asked, tilting his head a bit on top of the pillow, frowning up at Harry.

”I think all of them, probably, a bit? It must have seemed so rude of me to disappear. But mostly I think of your sisters, Charlotte and Felicite. And, of course your mother as well. She would be right to be perturbed, after having welcomed me so graciously into your home.”

”They’re not angry with you.” Louis said, sighing. ”They were confused, but never angry. Especially not Lottie, she was the one who saw you just before, after all.”

Harry put his face in his hands, facing down. He groaned. ”What must she have thought of me? I was such a mess. I need to apologize to her.”

”She was only worried. Don’t think about it, if she’s upset, which I don’t think she is, she will come around. She was worried for you, Harry.”

”I…” Harry cleared his throat. ”I’ll just have to prove to her that I’m trustworthy, then. That I never meant to leave like that, with no warning, or without thanks to any of you.”

”That is-”

Louis was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and Louis moved to stand up at the other side of the bed that Harry was still sitting in. 

”Yes?” He tried his best not to be self conscious of the fact that they had stayed in the same bed yet again.

”Louis?” It was Doctor Corden who peeked his head inside the room. ”Harry? May I enter?”

”Come in, Doctor.” Louis said as graciously as he could with bed-hair, a sleep-raspy voice and pillow creases on his face. He rubbed at the back of his neck self consciously, but Doctor Corden’s eyes betrayed nothing, if he did think anything at all of seeing Harry sleep rumpled and soft in Louis’ bed.

”Hi, boys.” The doctor said with a gentle voice and even gentler smile. ”I just wanted to check in on you two. I heard you were awake already last night, as young Horan and Payne were here to visit you. But I wanted to talk to you myself, to make sure. And to do a short examination of you, Harry.”

Harry nodded. ”Of course.”

”Oh!” Doctor Corden grinned. ”You speak again. That’s lovely, that your voice has returned. I am relived to hear that you seem to have made such a fast and thorough recovery.”

”I’m feeling better than I have in a good while, doctor.” Harry said. ”Thank you for your care.” He gave a small bow.

”You have nice manners, lad.” The doctor turned to grin at Louis, pointing a thumb at Harry. ”Louis, you could learn a thing or two from this one.”

”Oi!” Louis protested as Harry laughed. ”James!”

”That’s doctor James to you, princeling.” Doctor Corden carefully punched Louis in the arm, and they both laughed.

”Sure, doctor.” Louis grinned. ”I’ll leave you two, and head for a quick bath, to let you do your work in peace. I’ll be back in a little while.” He looked over at Harry, who was now out of bed, standing with his bare feet pointing inwards as he scratched his neck carefully. ”Is that okay, Harry? You’ll be okay for a few minutes?”

At that Harry dropped his hand to the side with a laugh, his head tilted to the side. ”Louis, of course I will. I’m fine by myself, and for now doctor Corden is here, as well. I’m good.” His eyes were relaxed, and Louis believed him, and smiled back. 

”If you’re sure.”

”Of course you’d be worried, but Louis, I’m here now. I’ll be okay, I really know so."

They were silent for a few short moments after that, just staring at each other, and Louis somehow felt more relieved as he saw the calmness in Harry’s eyes. It was a softness in them, an ease that he now realized he hadn’t seen since the last few times he’d seen Harry with his tail, before he had transformed.

”I’ll be here as well, Louis. Go run a bath.” James said, and Louis finally nodded and left the room.

Instead of the bath, he went straight to his mothers room, and gave the slightly ajar doors soft knock.

”Mum?”

”Louis?” The Queen’s voice called back, and Louis pushed the door open, and inside was his mother, her husband Dan and their youngest set of twins, Ernest and Doris. Johannah was mid stride in the middle of the room, on her way to greet Louis at the door. For some reason, Louis felt his eyes sting as he saw her.

”Hi, mum.” Her arms were open already as she stepped up to him, and he stepped right into the embrace, and her arms felt like a shield from everything.

”Hi, my love.” She said after a few moments, as she pulled away just a bit to pat his cheek gently. ”How are you? How is Harry? We tried our best not to let anyone disturb you. James said you were holding up well, despite everything.”

”Yeah, we’re… he’s good. We’re good. He’s been sleeping a lot and he seems to be in much better shape this morning.” He looked into her eyes, at her kind eyes and warm smile and his lower lip wobbled.

”Dan, darling,” Johannah said as she turned to smile at her husband. ”Do you mind taking the children outside to play for a bit.”

Dan was already picking up Ernest in his arms, and holding onto Doris’ hand. He stooped down to kiss Johannah on her left cheek, and squeezed a hand on Louis’ shoulder gently. 

”We’re happy that he’s back, Louis. It’ll be okay.” Dan said before walking out the door and pushing it shut behind them.

Johannah tugged at Louis’ hand. ”Come sit down.” They sat down by the small coffee table, on a flowery sofa. Johanna sat down first and tugged Louis down to sit right next her.

”How did it go? What happened?” Johannah asked as she placed a hand on his lower arm, her voice oh-so-gentle. 

The soft voice of his mother somehow made everything come crashing down, and Louis suddenly felt drained. He looked up at her, and on her face was a small smile, and Louis smiled too because things were finally looking up, but he had been on edge for so long, and he suddenly felt fragile and brittle, and there was no one he would ever be comfortable showing that to, other than his mother.

”It’s… it’s okay. Mum, I really think it’s going to be okay.” He slumped down in the sofa, his whole body heavy, and he looked at her as she was pouring them each a cup of dark, fragrant tea. She added a splash of milk into both cups, and handed one to him. and he took a grateful sip, and let the hot water scald his tongue a little - it was nice. Grounding. He rested the fine china on top of his knee, balancing it there.

Johannah stayed quiet and waited. She knew there’d be more, but she didn’t push him for it. 

Louis took one more sip of his tea, and one more. He licked his lips. Took a deep breath, and then another. Neither of those things stopped the steady flow of silent tears that were rolling down his cheeks in thick streams. He cried silently for he didn’t even know how long. He wasn’t sobbing, he didn’t make a sound, but there in his mother’s warm chambers, with a comforting cup of their favorite tea, and his mothers steady presence, he cried tears that fell into his cup, tears that rolled down his throat and neck and wet his white dress shirt, until suddenly he stopped, as if there were no more tears left at the moment. 

He put his cup back onto the table before wiping his face with the handkerchief his mother offered him in silence.

”Thank you, mum.” Louis spoke through the hands he held over his face as he rested his elbows on top of his knees. ”I’m sorry.”

”You don’t ever need to apologize to me, Louis.” She tugged him into her arms, a sideways hug he fell into. ”You can always talk to me.”

”I’m not even… I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m so happy he’s back. I’m happy! I don’t know why I can’t stop crying.” He took a shaky breath.

”Do you remember that time when you were little, when you had escaped your dance lesson? When you ran away?” Johannah said slowly, and Louis looked up at her, confused. ”I was so angry when you came back, and I forbade you from playing with Liam for a week after that, and you were so angry with me.”

Louis gave a half nod. ”Yeah… I think I remember. Maybe?”

”There was a point in time when your father tried to take you away from me.” Johannah kept talking, and she was stroking at Louis’ hair now.

”I know about that. You told me before.” Louis nodded.

”That was around that same time. And you know, you had only wanted to escape a lesson you didn’t enjoy for an hour, but the whole castle had been in an uproar - no one could find you, and the keep were already on high alert because of the threat of your father. We thought you were gone, that you might have been taken. An eight year old should never be able to escape our halls by himself, not in any way.”

Louis reached out to hold his mothers hand, and she smiled. 

”You were always a crafty one, though. Of course you would be able to.” She was silent for a few moments before continuing.

”You weren’t gone, though. You had only escaped to the tools shed, and you were perfectly safe. I had been so worried, and so afraid, I could only think about one thing, and that was that I could not take it if anything were to ever happen to you, or to your siblings.” She shook her head sadly. ”That is still true.”

”When you came back, Louis, only three hours had passed, but… it was the worst three hours of my life. And when you were back, I would have fallen to my knees and wept, hugged you so hard you wouldn’t have been able to breathe, but… instead I got angry. I took you in my arms, and I hugged you, but then I started yelling. And you got angry with me for yelling. And I yelled even more.”

Louis held his arm out too, and now he was holding her around her shoulders. 

”You see, my love.” She said in a whisper, affected by the memory. ”That ended up well, but my emotions were all over the place, and my worry got the worst out of me. Our feelings, and our emotions, they don’t always makes sense, you see.” She gently stroked his cheek. Louis stayed silent.

”You’re crying now because you have been through an horrible ordeal. Not just the past few days with Harry returning, but before that. Darling, you have been so-”

”Weak,” Louis supplied with a sad laugh.

”Strong. Stronger than most would have been.”

”Are you joking?” Louis looked at her. ”I’ve been a mess, I’ve been useless and-”

”You lost someone important to you, Louis. Someone very important. But you held on, you kept holding on, kept believing. And now Harry is back. As I said, our emotions aren’t always our best friends, and I know you. I know you hate the feeling of not being in control. But Harry, he is back now, you did it. You got him back. That’s what is important. To be emotional, or to feel overwhelmed is perfectly normal. I would be more worried if you wouldn’t be, at this point.”

”I’m-” Louis rubbed a hand over his eyes again.

”It’s okay, Louis. You’re doing well.” She kissed the top of his head.

”What happened to him-” Louis hesitated. It had been so difficult to keep secrets from his mother. She was his best friend, and he always told her everything. Always.

”You don’t need to tell me, Louis. If he doesn’t want me to know. I know how important he is to you.”

”No, it’s not… It’s not that. It’s not about wanting you to know. It doesn’t work like that with him, this is about something else entirely. You… you might not even believe me.”

"You have never in your life given me any reason to doubt you when you have told me something."

"Well." Louis gave a humorless laugh. "This is not quite like any of those times."

”Try me.” She smiled, and he eyes were a bit impish. ”I might be more open minded than you think.”

”He…” Louis took a deep breath. ”Harry was very hurt when he disappeared. You know what Lottie told you, about his feet?”

Jay nodded seriously. ”Of course.”

”It was because it wasn’t exactly his feet,” Louis could see his mother raising her eyebrows a little, a silent question. ”You can’t tell anyone, mum.” Louis interrupted himself. ”You have to promise me to never tell anyone. He’s… no one can know what I tell you now, he is too… I can’t have him hurt. I can’t lose him again.”

He heard the desperation in his own voice even as Johannah nodded, and promised. ”Of course I won’t. Louis, I am your mother - I would never hurt you.”

”He’s a merman.” Louis just said it, then.

The Queen blinked. And blinked again.

There was silence for all of five seconds before Louis continued talking. ”We met a few months ago, on the beach. He had a tail and a fin, and he was out by the water in the middle of the night. We came to talk, and now he is an important friend. And he is a merman, but he’s been transformed, and he… I don’t know if I should say that he’s human now, or if he is still a merman, but with a human body. Whichever he’ll want to be called, he is from the sea. He was turned by magic, and magic took him away. He was terribly hurt, but… by certain means, I managed to find help. We got him back, and he is well now. I hardly understand it myself, and I don’t think I would believe anyone telling me this story, but I am telling you the truth, albeit it is a very simplified version of the story.”

”Oh,” Johannah blinked again. ”I’m… this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting to be honest.

A scared part of Louis thought he probably knew what his mother had suspected what Louis would tell her.

”I’m… yeah. Well. This is what it is, right?” He smiled at her sheepishly.

”You know,” Johannah said, tapping a pointer finger against her own cheek. ”I always did believe in Aunt Rosa.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. ”She always was very convinced she had seen a mermaid. Merman? Merperson? Now I’m confused. I never thought that mermaids… sorry, merpeople, might have genders. That’s terrible of me, isn’t it?” She looked very thoughtful for a moment, and Louis had to laugh incredulously.

”Mum! Is that really the most important bit right now?”

His mother smiled at him again. ”Maybe not. The only important thing now is that Harry is safe now, which I presume he is since you just told me that you are happy? And that he is holding up well?” She paused. ”That is the only thing that I care about.” 

She looked so certain that Louis didn’t know what to say, and that was a thing that rarely happened.

Johannah continued. ”What I care about is my children’s wellbeing, and the wellbeing of my kingdom. I want you to be safe, healthy and happy. I want my kingdom to be safe and healthy, and happy. When Harry was here, I saw you happier than you have been in years. He is good for you, he relaxes you. I knew there was a secret you didn’t share, and I have no reason to doubt what you just told me now for the sole reason that you are my son and I know you would never lie to me.”

She stood up, her dress skirt shimmering in the sunlight streaming inside through the windows. ”If you are safe, that is the only thing I care about.” She turned to watch him again, an even softer smile now as she reached out to touch a gentle hand to his chin. ”Louis, when I tell you I care about my family, and about my kingdom, I hope you know that you all, you and your sisters and your brother, will always come first to me. Before anything else.”

Louis looked up at her, blinking. Her voice was more serious than it usually was. This was obviously very important.

”Always. I love you more than anything, and if it would ever come to that…” She hesitated for a moment. ”I hope, of course, that it does not, but if it would be that I had to choose, be certain that I would always put you first. I would chose the ones I love over the kingdom without a moment’s hesitation.” Her gaze was intense as their eyes met, and Louis’ heart started thudding madly in his chest. ”What your heart tells you should always come first. Before duty, before guilt or worry. Before fear. Love is love.”

Louis sat utterly still, his body frozen in his spot. It felt so much like an approval. So much like a blessing. And it was terrifying.

The only thing he could say, though, was a whispered, ”Thank you.” 

His head was spinning too much for anything else.

 

-

 

The serious conversations that Harry had been dreading came already that very same night. Louis had come back an hour or so after James had left their room, and he had asked Harry what the doctor had said.

The smile on Louis’ face when Harry told him that it appeared that everything was as it should be, seemed to light up the entirety of Harry’s world.

”That’s the best news we could've had,” Louis said as he sat down on one of the small stools by the wall. He propped his feet up against another as he looked up at Harry whom was still standing up.

”I’m feeling so much better,” Harry started, and he realized it was completely true. He felt good, properly good. ”I’m still tired, somehow, but I’m good.”

”Your feet?” Louis seemed to hesitate before he asked.

Harry sat down on the sofa then, facing Louis. He stretched his leg, and pushed his foot in the air and started wriggling his toes. 

”I think…” Harry started, and he had to smile at how Louis sat up a bit straighter. ”I think this is what feet are supposed to feel like. They’re just... there, and they do not hurt.”

”That’s good, then.” Louis smiled and stood up again. ”We should actually head out I think… if you’re up for it. You can still rest some more, but I have so much work to do… they left me alone for a couple of days, but on my way back from my mother I was stopped at least five times by different people handing me things and asking me question after question.” Louis rolled his eyes. ”I think I need to start getting some work done.”

Harry chewed at his bottom lip, instantly feeling sorry for having taken so much of Louis’ time. For causing so much trouble. He was just about to tell him so, to say sorry, when Louis was standing right in front of him, so close. Louis put a hand on his shoulder, a gentle touch.

”Don’t,” Louis was smiling gently as Harry looked up from his feet to meet Louis’ eyes.

”Don’t what?” Harry whispered. 

Louis was so close that Harry could feel the warmth of his body, he could see the shift of colors in his eyes, from light blue to dark blue to cerulean.

”Don’t apologize. Don’t say sorry, or whatever it was that you were going to say.” Louis smiled and squeezed his upper arm, his hand having travelled down along his shoulder. He smiled.

”But I-” Harry couldn’t help but smile back.

”Nope. I won’t hear it. You do not need to apologize for anything. I’m not - I’m not so behind I can’t catch up with my duties. Everything is fine. You’re here, and you’re… Harry, you’re alive.” Louis smile turned gentler, softer. He was suddenly even closer to Harry, and Harry felt himself stoop down just a little, making them come eye to eye. ”That’s the only thing that matters. You have nothing to apologize for, so I won’t hear it.” Louis breathed.

Harry’s heart gave heavy, heady thuds in his chest, and before he could stop himself, he reached out to put his arms around Louis’ neck, and pulled him in. It was only a second later that Louis tugged him even closer, their bodies perfectly aligned. They stood like that for several minutes and Harry’s face turned into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis’ short hair was tickling the side of his face, and he smelled so nice after his shower. He smelled clean and fresh, but still with that underlying earthy musk and smoke that Harry had come to associate with only Louis. He smelled so good, and Harry took a deep breath in, and then held his breath. It was ridiculous, but he wanted to keep the smell for as long as he could. He did it again.

"Hey,” Louis pat his back. ”You okay? Not crying, are you?”

Harry shook his head and releasing his breath again, he spoke against Louis’ neck. ”No. It’s good. I’m just breathing.”

Louis nodded, and Harry could feel him move, felt his hand trail down his back gently, his fingers tracing patterns along his spine.

It felt nice, and Harry smiled against Louis’ neck, couldn’t help himself.

”We should head down for lunch, Harry.” Louis continued then, a bit quiet. He was still holding onto Harry, however, as if he was also loathe to let go. Harry, for one, wasn’t quite ready to release Louis yet.

”Soon. Just a moment more, please.” Harry asked. ”Just a few more minutes.”

”Of course.” He smiled when Louis tugged him impossibly closer. He could feel Louis shift a little, could feel his face pressed to Harry’s hair. Could feel Louis take a deep breath as well, just like Harry himself had earlier. He wondered if Louis was breathing him in, too.

And then there was a knock on the door. 

Louis sighed frustratedly, but he was still smiling at Harry as Harry untangled his arms, as Harry pushed off to put some distance between them.

”Your Highness?” Alberto called out before opening the door just a sliver.

”Yes?” Louis said, and Alberto pushed the door open wider.

”The Queen sent word, and asked to know if you changed your mind, or if you are joining the family for lunch? You and Harry both.”

”We’re joining them, Alberto, thank you. We were soon about to leave.”

”I’ll let them know.” Alberto nodded at Louis, before turning to Harry, giving him a bow. ”How are you holding up, sir? We’re all happy to have you back, you gave us quite a fright, if you do not mind me saying so.”

”Thank you, Alberto.” Harry said, and Alberto’s reaction to him speaking was less funny than the others. He didn’t move a muscle, didn’t react visibly at all. ”I appreciate your concern. And thank you for what you did when I was found in the water, I am eternally grateful to you.”

”That’s quite all right, sir. We’re all much relieved to have you back.” Alberto smiled at him and Harry felt lighter than before, as if he was floating on air. He knew so well how protective Alberto was of Louis, and if he had his approval... maybe things would turn out all right.

He sighed deeply and blew his hair out of his eyes as he realized it was the hardest part left, still. Louis’ family. 

The family he felt he had betrayed immensely. The family that had welcomed him into their home, even if for just a short time - they had made space at their table, space in their home. Even space in their hearts. And Harry had just left, and no one had had any kind of explanation. Had betrayed them in a horrible way, even if it hadn't been his purpose to do so. And how he left princess Charlotte that day…Harry had to take a deep, steadying breath just remembering that horrible day.

All of the reasons above made him nervous, and he had to wipe his sweaty hands against his trousers. He had a feeling it would be something else entirely when he went down to lunch to see Louis’ mother and her husband. All of Louis’ siblings. He didn’t know for sure, and they had certainly been nice to him before, but he was so nervous he almost wanted to escape it. Wanted to dive down, dig a hole and hide under the sand like the deep water crabs he had seen do just that.

He figured it didn’t really work like that, and he guessed he should just face them head on, even if it was daunting to think of. The fact that Harry had first appeared out of nowhere, and then just disappeared into nothingness was more than strange, and to them it must have seen as if he had just left, maybe even out of his own free will. He must have seemed both ungrateful, rude and unreliable.

He didn’t know what had happened after he left, but he knows he had hurt Louis. Hadn’t said goodbye to any of them. Hadn’t even said goodbye to Louis, after everything they had been through.

He wondered what Charlotte had told them all. Charlotte, who knew Harry was hopelessly, irrevocably in love with her brother. Charlotte, who had seen him at his absolute worst, heartbroken and ruined, an utter and complete mess. It was terrifying to know that he would soon be seeing her again.

It was daunting to see the whole family again. The Tomlinson’s, Harry had learned, were a tight knit bunch, and instead of growing more distant from each other, being so many siblings, all of them seemed to have grown closer because of it. They were a bunch of rowdy, strong-willed personalities, all of them taking off of their mother, Harry thought. They were always talking, always spending time together. Loved and protected each other fiercely and without preamble.

There had been so many times that Harry had seen the older princesses help with the toddlers, he had seen the older set of twins sat deep in conversation with the older sisters. He had seen Princess Felicité taking long walks every day, not only with their mother, but with the Queen’s husband as well, often with one of the youngest siblings in her hand.

Princess Charlotte worked hard, and like any young person in love she spent most of her spare time with her boyfriend - the difference was that the boyfriend also spent time with the family, all of them together. They were so close, and they spend all of that time together by choice, and Harry loved it. Had loved sitting with them all after dinner, seeing Charlotte and Dan playing an intense game of chess - something Louis had promised to teach Harry to play in a future Harry had then believed he could never have - and seeing Louis and Phoebe play catch with Doris and Ernest, the children laughing so hard they were shrieking when Louis picked them up and threw them over his shoulder. 

Harry’s heart had raced the day that Louis had placed Doris in Harry’s lap to then pick up Ernest in his own arms.

”She wants to play with you, but she’s too shy to ask.” Louis had told Harry with a grin, and his cheeks had been flushed from running after his youngest sister and brother for the past thirty minutes. His hair had been in disarray, and he had looked so incredibly happy and carefree that Harry almost didn’t know what to do over the roaring in his ears from his heart beating too loudly in his chest.

”There, Doris.” Louis had breathed a bit heavily as he placed Ernest on his hip, Ernest giggling and wriggling as he had tried to get away from his older brother. Louis had laughed and nuzzled his nose into his cheek, and Harry’s heart physically ached from the sight, so warm and sweet. When Louis looked back, it was as he sat Ernest back down on the floor again, letting him scurry off.

”I’m sure Harry would love to play with you,” Louis crouched down in front of Harry and Doris, meeting Doris' eyes. Harry turned to watch her too, and Doris was chewing her bottom lip as she stared at her brother. 

”Right, Harry?” Louis asked him.

Harry had nodded. Of course. He just hadn’t known how, not… not without his voice. 

The similarities to merbabies and human children seemed endless, to him, and he loved merchildren. And up here, they seemed as if they were just as playful, just as questioning, curious and wonderful as the children he was used to back home, but Harry hadn’t known how to go about it. Everything was made much more difficult when he couldn’t talk.

”You see!” Louis had ruffled the little girls hair, leaving the red curls in complete disarray and she scrunched her whole face at the touch. ”He wants to play. So you don’t have to be shy, Harry’s a lot of fun.” He leaned down to whisper. ”And I would know, he’s one of my best friends.”

Louis looked up at Harry then, a small smile playing at his lips and his hair falling softly over his eyes. Harry’s heart had been ready to leave his body in that moment.

Louis had looked away, and that was a good thing, because if he hadn’t, Harry might have actually leaned forward and kissed him, or something equally stupid. And that wouldn’t have ended well.

”Just, you see, Dots,” Louis turned to her and looked utterly serious now. ”Harry will understand you when you speak, but he can’t talk right now, because he’s a bit sick. So you can talk to him, and play with him and he will be loads of fun, but he can’t speak. Do you understand?”

Doris had nodded at her brother, and then turned her face to Harry instead, her eyes serious as she spoke. ”I understand. It’s okay, Harry, I hope you’ll be not sick soon.”

Harry smiled at her, as she reached out to pat his cheek clumsily, an entirely open palm going all over his cheek, and pushing at his nose a bit. He had laughed silently, and could hear Louis huff out a laughter beside them. He reached out to bop the small girl on the nose with a gentle knuckle, and she laughed at that. 

”Hazzy!” She squirmed, and then climbed over his lap and clutched herself onto his back. ”I don’t wanna talk anyway!” She shrieked loudly, and Harry turned his head a bit to not have her mouth right at her ear. He ended up facing a laughing Louis instead, sitting right beside him now. 

”Grown ups only talk and talk and talk and they don’t play. We’ll play horse instead!” Doris kept yelling as she tugged at Harry’s hair, grabbing a fistful in each of her small, chubby hands, as if they were reins. ”Ride, horse!”

Louis was being pulled backwards by Ernest, who wanted to show him something in the other end of the room, and as he was tugged away by the other twin’s hand he twisted over to turn to Harry.

”Are you okay?” He asked. ”You don’t have to, you know.”

”Lewis! Lewis!” Ernest kept tugging at Louis’ arm.

Harry placed a hand over his heart and nodded at him. ’Yes.’ He mouthed with a nod of his head, and the face-splitting smile and the hearts Harry was sure was in his eyes seemed to convince Louis it was, as he let himself be pulled to the bookshelf in the other room.

Harry moved his hands and arms, to hold onto Doris’ legs firmly but gently, before slowly standing up. Charlotte was just passing and handed him a hand to help him stand up - he was fairly steady, but standing up from sitting on the floor, with a 4 year old on his back was something he hadn’t done before.

Charlotte had laughed at him as he huffed out a breath as he was upright. ”I know, she’s heavy, right!”

At the same time, Doris started chanting for him to go, ”That way, horsie, that way!” And Harry just smiled and carefully started moving in the direction she was pointing. They walked around for a good while like that, and Harry was so amused by how much fun the little girl had. She laughed so hard she was almost howling, and she seemed to find it particularly funny every time Harry would stop dead in his tracks, and bend forward a bit, making her sloop down, almost as if she was falling. But Harry held her in a tight grip every time, and she was perfectly safe.

He felt warm and flushed, having ran around the room for so long, and his hair must be a wild mess by now from her steering him with it in the way she wanted to go. He had been just about to give up, as his feet nearly killed him, just as Louis stepped back inside the room with his mother at his side.

”Oh, Doris!” Queen Johannah laughed immediately as she saw them. ”What are you doing to poor Harry?” 

She walked up to them, her arms outstretched towards her daughter.

”No Hazzy, only horsie!” Doris screeched as Johannah reached out for her and Louis on their side was throwing his head back and laughing at them loudly.

”That’s a fine horsie you’ve got there, Dots.” Louis said through pearls of laughter. ”Is he well behaved?”

”Bestest behaved.” Doris nodded seriously at that, but let go of Harry’s hair and let herself be lifted off of him and into her mother’s arms. ”Bestest horsie.”

”That’s good then.” Louis had to hide a smile behind his hand as he looked at Harry, his eyes traveling all over Harry’s face and upper body.

Harry could only shrug, and tugged a hand through his hair. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what a mess his hair must be in.

”Are you okay, Harry?” The Queen asked him, and Harry turned to smile at her and nodded. ”I hope she didn’t bother you too much?”

Harry waved both hands in front of his body, mouthing, ’No, no.’

”And I hope your hair and scalp is at least fairly intact.” She continued, her nose scrunched, because yes, confirmed. His hair must look like a wreck. 

Louis kept laughing loudly to their side. 

”And thank you for playing with my daughter. She seems more than elated.” Johannah smiled warmly at him, maneuvering her daughter onto her other arm.

Harry gave her a short bow. He wished he could tell her easily, without having to run across to the other side of the room and get pen an paper, that he loved children, that he had had fun. He smiled instead, hoping it would convey at least a little how happy her children made him - from the oldest one, to the youngest.

Johannah thanked him again before making her way towards the doors, probably towards the kid’s nursery for bed time. 

Harry sat down, exhausted, in one of the armchairs, and Louis went to get him a glass of wine before settling down next to him. ”Here you go. Need a bit of energy after that ordeal, I imagine.” He passed the glass of red wine to Harry, and watched as Harry took a sip.

Harry watched Louis watch the flickering fire for several minutes, before turning to watch the amber flames as well. He was almost falling asleep when Louis spoke the next time.

”You’re very good with her.” Louis was sprawled in his seat, and his whole body was turned towards Harry, his eyes heavy, as if he was very tired but wasn’t quite done looking at Harry yet. It made Harry’s stomach flutter.

”Do you like kids?” Louis had asked.

Harry had nodded several times, to emphasize it the best he could. ’Love.’ He mouthed.

”I can tell. You’re a natural. Does… are there any young kids in your family?” Harry shook hid head. ”I see. I almost thought… you were so natural with her, it almost seemed as if… I thought, if you didn’t… well, then maybe your sister…” 

Harry smiled a bemused smile at the thought of Louis thinking Harry might be a father already. 

’No.’ He mouthed as he moved a hand in a sweeping movement across the room instead, trying to indicate how he had learned.

”Oh, only from other people around then? Relatives and friends with children, I would guess?”

Harry nodded at him.

Louis’ gaze was intense as he looked at Harry. ”You’d make a great father, I think. You really… she loves you already. You’re breaking my heart, making them like you more than they like me.” 

He was joking, Harry could tell, but he still reached over from his own armchair to place a hand on top of Louis’ own. 

’No.’ He had mouthed again. There was no one on earth that Louis’ siblings adored more than Louis, of that Harry was certain.

Louis’ eyes moved. From Harry’s face and to their joined hands. He looked up at Harry’s face again, a slow, sluggish movement as his eyes travelled. The fire cast long shadows across his cheekbones from Louis’ long eyelashes as his gaze flickered from Harry’s eyes and to his mouth and then back to their hands.

Harry waited, because he still didn’t know what Louis wanted. 

Another few moments passed, the amber flames making the shadows continue to dance across Louis’ face and then Louis moved his legs, and gently tugged his hand out from under Harry’s. He stood up and then immediately offered Harry his own hand, to help him into a standing position.

”We should get back to the room. We should both get some sleep.” His voice had been a bit husky, and Harry had watched him turn his head towards the fire and close his eyes for a short moment, before clearing his throat before looking back at Harry with a gentle smile.

Harry _still_ didn't know what Louis wanted. By now he was ready to never really know for sure.

-

The memory was a fond one for Harry, despite how tender his feet had been when they had gotten back to the room. He had felt as if they were both swollen and stretched, as if the skin would have burst if he had continued walking much longer. He had spent the most part of the next day with his feet up in the air, tying to ease the pain by avoiding any kind of contact to his soles, when Louis was not with him. That had been his fifth day at the keep, and his feet had still looked perfectly ordinary, absolutely normal. No one would have been able to tell there was something wrong with them just by looking at them.

He had convinced himself it was normal for feet to hurt, had convinced himself there was nothing worrisome about it, had ignored all the warning signs and instead thought of Louis catching both Daisy and Phoebe in a headlock, making them shriek with laughter. Thought of the queen gently singing a lullaby to the youngest ones, cradling both on one knee. He had fallen in love with not only Louis, but his entire family, that night.

And Harry knew he had hurt Louis when he disappeared. Even if Louis didn’t outright say just how much he had been affected by it, he could see how the worry must have teared and torn and picked at him. Harry could see it in the shaggy scruff of a beard Louis was still sporting, as if he hadn’t had the time or energy to shave properly for a long time. Could see it in the dark, puffy circles under Louis’ eyes that still hadn’t entirely faded. As if he hadn’t ben able to sleep properly for days, or even weeks.

Harry could feel it in the way Louis reached out to touch Harry so often, as if he was making sure that Harry was still there. Could feel the weight Louis had lost since before, when Louis had hugged him. 

He knew he had done a horrible thing, making Louis go through all that worry, but he was soon paying for it, heading down to meet the family for the first time since his return. A family he knew was so fiercely protective of each other.

Meeting them again, properly meeting them for the first time again since he had returned, he was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because he adored them all, but he know what he had done and he knew the pain he had most certainly caused them all, but Louis most of all. And if there was one thing he knew for sure was how much Louis' family adored him.

He would deserve their anger and disappointment and whatever else they might throw at him. He knew that The Queen, and the older two of the princesses had been there when they had found him thrashing in the sea, because he had been told they were, but he hadn’t met them properly after returning to consciousness. Hadn’t spoken a word to them yet. The last time he had properly seen either of them, it was when he had met princess Charlotte and she had told him she knew he was in love with her brother. She had seen him at his worst, broken down, heart in shattered pieces, hurt and in physical pain so intense he couldn’t even think. She would be in the right to feel a certain disenchantment by him, even if she had been friendly before. It broke his heart a bit to think that he might have lost them all, and he was nervous going down for lunch to see all of them again. So nervous, but Louis assured him again again again. 

”No one is angry with you.” He had said again and again and Harry couldn’t understand how that could possibly be true, but in the end Harry decided to try to stop worrying. 

If they were angry or upset with him, he needed to see them again. Needed to try to make amends and convince them to trust him again, try to make things better in any way that he could. 

He was here to stay, after all, that was what he wanted, and if he wanted that, he could not hide like a sand crab, no matter how tempting it seemed.

 

Harry took a calming breath just as there was another knock on the door of their room and Oli, Louis’ servant, arrived with several sets of clothes in his arms. He struggled a bit to get inside the room, his arms so full, and he nodded at first Louis and then at Harry as he gently placed the items on the bed.

”Here are your clothes, sire.” Oli said, and he was looking right at Harry, and not at Louis.

Harry blinked, first in confusion, and then at the excess. There was an enormous pile of brightly coloured fabrics now being carefully folded and put into smaller, neater ones by Oli.

”What’s all this?” Harry asked even though he was already fairly certain.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t know what you might want,” Louis explained as he scratched a hand at the back of his neck. ”You might not like any of these, but I had them get you some clothing. At least for the first few days, and then we can go… I mean, you can go and try to find something yourself. I hope there’s something that’s good there for now, at least. If you like them, they’re yours, they’re new and-” Louis' voice trailed off.

Harry stared, mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of what what must have been at least fifteen shirts, and ten different sets of trousers. A few vests and jackets, several pairs of shoes. He opened his mouth, just to close it again. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

”Your Highness. Sir.” Oli seemed to sense the tension in the room and quickly backed out, gently pushing the door closed after he left.

Louis frowned and seemed to be struggling a bit with what to say even as Harry tried to take in the piles and piles of clothing.

”You… I thought that I noticed that you seem to like red, yellow and pink a lot so… I told them to try and find those colors. As I said, if you don’t like them, you don’t need to keep them. We can just send them back, if you don’t. Or just have them altered to your liking. It’s no problem. But I just figured… yeah. Maybe you’d want something more to wear now, something that's yours. Instead of just hand-me-downs or borrowed things. Just. You know. Since… since you’re staying.” Louis raised his arms along his sides, giving a small, awkward shrug as he looked up at Harry with a sheepish smile, but still not quite meeting Harry’s eyes. 

”I thought you would like them. And I think they’ll look good on you.” Louis said, and there was a flush on Louis’ cheeks and that was… Harry had to clear his throat. 

”Thank you. But Louis, it’s too much. I can’t…” He waved his arms in front of himself. He couldn’t possibly accept this too.

”It’s no problem.” Louis interrupted. ”It was nothing, really. And you might not even like them, so it’s not like-”

Harry went forward to touch one of the items, a delicate red shirt with ruffles at the wrists and along the collar. He reached out to see shirt after shirt, and he could already tell that he would love them all, absolutely love them. The quality of the craftsmanship was unbelievable. The fabrics were light and supple under his fingers, some of them made of the softest silk, almost cool to his touch. There were a few matte ones, and a few more shiny. Some were in a fuzzier material that seemed to be warm and comfortable for colder nights. Some of the shirts had higher collars, some had collars that were down, the way that Louis wore them on his shirts. 

Most were plain, in one color only, albeit in brighter ones than what Louis usually wore himself. But some had prints on them, a flower here, or quirky, whirling patterns that Harry instantly adored. Some had wavy frills at the end of the sleeves, and some had a ribbon to tie around the wrists.

”They’re very beautiful.” Harry smiled at Louis. ”I love them all. But I still feel like it’s too much.” He chewed at his own bottom lip as he hesitated. He couldn't possibly accept all of that from Louis, not after having already received so much.

Louis shook his head. ”It’s okay. I’ll help you out for now, it’s not… I know you’ll want to take care of yourself, but you still just got here. It’s all so new. You just came back and you were so hurt. I have the means to help you in the meantime. I’m happy to. I promise. If I couldn't, I wouldn't offer.”

Harry nodded. ”Thank you very much.” Harry picked up a pale yellow shirt in a glossier fabric. The collar was a long, black, shiny ribbon that you could tie into a bow at the throat. It was beautiful. Harry trailed his finger along the shiny fabric before his eyes settled on the next one.

”I think I’ll wear this for lunch.” Harry said, holding out a pale blue shirt in a shiny material, patterned with small, matte squares all over it. ”And I should hurry, I think I am making us late already. I hope they won’t be cross with us.”

”They’ll wait.” Louis smiled at him softly, and Harry hurried to pull his simple, borrowed shirt over his head, even as he backed down, further into the room. He carefully unbuttoned the new shirt and put his arms into the sleeves. He struggled a bit with the buttons, the material slippery under his fingers, the buttons so small and delicate that he was almost afraid to tear them from the fabric. He tugged on a pair of black trousers, one of the tighter pairs he had. He moved into the bathroom, tying the ribbon of the fly of his trousers while he walked. He stepped in front of the mirror even as he was gathering his hair into a bun at the back of his head, tying a black ribbon around it to keep it in place. He looked at his reflection quickly and his temple was a bit damp, and if he was honest with himself it wasn't because he was trying to make himself presentable at a high speed, but rather from being nervous about seeing Louis’ family again after everything. He was nervous, and he needed to try and calm down but he couldn’t, and his heart was beating a bit too fast. 

He hoped they weren’t too angry, but if they were, he understood why and accepted it and just needed to do his best to convince them again that he was more reliable than he had appeared to be before.

He took a deep breath while washing his hands, and as he dried them on a towel he took another.

’Calm down, calm down.’ He told himself, staring at himself in the mirror for another second before he made himself move away.

He made his way back into the room, where Louis was sitting on one of the stools with a notebook in his lap writing something, a concentrated frown creasing his brow.

”Hi.” Harry said as he walked up to him, smiling as brightly as he could through his nerves.

”Hi.” Louis flipped his notebook closed and smiled as he lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes, but as soon as his eyes fell on Harry’s face, the smile fell down into a frown.

”Harry?” Louis stood up quickly, coming up right in front of him.

”Yeah? What’s-” Louis gave a small sigh, the sound almost vibrating through harry's body because suddenly Louis was so close. He was right in front of him, a gentle touch of his hand to Harry’s cheek. ”You don’t have to be worried. No one is angry with you. I promise. Everyone’ll be happy to have you back.” 

Harry took a deep, shaky breath and by now he wasn't sure if it was mostly because of his nerves, or because of Louis' proximity.

A moment passed before Louis tugged at a loose curl behind Harry’s ear with a smile. ”Was this one supposed to hang loose?” 

Harry shook his head. A smile, a genuine one this time, was starting to form on his lips now. ”No. Not really, no.” He tried and failed to avoid smiling, instead pursing his mouth a little.

Louis tilted his head to one side, as he gently pushed the curl behind Harry’s ear. ”You look nice. I’m happy at least that one fits.”

”Thank you again. It’s really lovely. I’ll try to not feel bad about it.” Harry tugged at the cuff of the shirt, straightening it a bit across his wrist. The wide cuffs were lined with small opaque buttons.

”Please.” Louis’ said, and hand was still behind Harry’s ear, a thumb moving gently. There was silence for a while, and Harry waited, because it seemed like he wasn't finished already.

”You don’t have to, it’s not…” Louis shook his head. ”What I mean is, I know you want to, but you can take your time to pay me back, if you want to pay me back, or whatever. It wasn’t an issue. The tailors only thought it fun, they were really happy about making something colorful I think. I think they sometimes find my attire lacking in grandeur.” His smile was impish.

Harry laughed at that. ”I’m happy I could be of service, then. I promise to pay you back, however. As soon as I can. I in no way intend to be a burden to you.” Louis' thumb was leaving sparks along Harry's whole body, and he had to fight a raging battle inside himself not visibly react to Louis' gentle touch.

What made it even more difficult to trying maintain a distance was the way Louis’ eyes were trailing across his face, and Harry stood still, could see nothing else but the blue blue blue of his eyes. 

”You’d never be a burden.” Louis’ voice was almost a whisper, and Harry could feel his warm breath so close to his own face when he fell silent, watching him intently. He watched Louis’ long lashes move up and down as he blinked, and his eyes traced the long stubble, almost a full beard now, on Louis’ chin and on his cheeks, urging to reach out and touch, to know what it would feel like under his fingertips. He yearned to reach out and touch Louis’ lips, pink and looking so so soft.

That’s when Louis cleared his throat and stepped back, his arm falling limply to his side.

”I guess,” Louis coughed once, twice. ”I guess we really should head to lunch, before my mother comes barging in and demanding us to get a move on. She’s very persistent. And stubborn.” He smiled, but Harry could see him waver a bit, his smile slightly wobbly.

”So that’s where you got it from, then.” Harry moved past Louis, careful not to touch him, because he he could sense that the moment had turned brittle and fragile, but couldn’t help but to tease him a bit. Louis huffed at him, but the smile slowly returned to his face.

”Let’s go, then, hurry up, Lou.” Harry smiled at Louis through the butterflies alive in his chest. He was pretty sure Louis’ eyes had traced his own lips as well, was fairly certain he hadn’t imagined it. But he didn’t know what to make of it.

Instead of letting his thought linger on it further, he opened the door for Louis and waved a hand to Louis to step through it.”I’m going to let you lead the way.” Harry said to him, carefully. He chewed at his lip a bit before he continued, just as Louis slipped past him through the door. ”I’m still a bit nervous to see all of them again.”

”You don’t have to be,” Louis said, tilting his head to the side. ”As I said, no one is blaming you, no one would hold anything against you. My family will be just as happy to have you back as I am.”

Harry shook his head a bit. ”For some reason, I feel like you’re exaggerating. They’d be in the right to be a bit wary, even you have to realise that.” He said seriously, not at all looking for pity, just stating what he knew to be a fact.

”I know you still think that and it…” Louis stopped him with a hand on Harry’s lower arm, standing right in front of him. ”And it pains me that you really do think you deserve that. Harry no one would-” Louis looked down at his feet, shaking his head. When he looked up at Harry, his eyes were wet, his lashes damp, even when there was no tears spilling yet. Harry took a deep breath.

”Louis-”

”No one is blaming you, Harry, I promise. You’ll just have to wait and see.” With that, he let go of Harry’s arm, and the smile was back on his face as he turned around and started walking, Harry having to hurry to catch up with his brisk walk.

 

\- - -

 

Louis walked quickly towards the lounge where they’d be having lunch, and he thought of his strongwilled, stubborn, tight-knit family.

They were really just like any other big, rambunctious family, really, despite their heritage. Just like anyone else.

He didn’t halt, didn’t start walking slower. He wouldn’t show Harry that he was worried as well. Because, well, he wasn’t worried, exactly. Not nervous, but rather something more like anxious. Anxious to show his family that Harry was really, really back and that he was okay. Ready to show his family how important Harry was to him.

He knew his family was not angry with Harry, nor were they upset with him for leaving, not really. They were not blaming Harry for what had happened, either, but Louis knew that might mainly be because Louis had told them not to be. He did understand what an odd situation it had been and his family had seen just how Harry’s departure had affected Louis and that, Louis knew, might have been enough reason for both his mother and his sisters to feel that Harry might not be trustworthy.

But Lottie had helped. Lottie had been acting strange about the day Harry had left, especially considering how she had been the last one to see him before he had seemed to disappear into thin air. She had said he was in pain, and that he was upset, but also that he hadn’t said anything about leaving. Louis had asked her many, many times to retell exactly what had happened in the minutes prior to it. Told her to recollect the few minutes again and again, until she had started crying, begging him to stop. 

Louis knew there was something she wasn’t telling him, but he couldn’t make her say it.

But out of anyone, she seemed the most willing to trust Harry, or at least to be able to forgive and forget about what had happened. She had calmed Felicite down when she had questioned Harry’s disappearance with a tight tilt to her mouth and brow, and Lottie had sounded almost angry as she had defended him.

No one seemed to blame Harry, not in the slightest, at least not now. They knew he was back now, and Louis was sure they were all happy that he had returned safe and sound, finally. And Louis had spoken to his mother, she knew the reason now, knew at least some of what had happened. He was sure all of them would open their arms and welcome Harry warmly back into their lives.

But… Louis was in love with Harry. He was. And his family didn’t know that, no one other than Liam and Niall did. And, well, Madame Meow as well. And Harry was so important to him, he wanted his family to accept Harry as a part of their family, even if Harry didn’t love Louis back.

He kept walking briskly, and he only realized a bit too late that Harry might have been struggling to keep up with him on tired and shaky legs, like he did before if Louis waked too quickly. He abruptly stopped and turned, only to have Harry smack right into his back not even half a second later, Harry’s whole front crashing into Louis’ back to bounce back, flailing a bit.

”Oumph-” Harry breathed out as he was stumbling backwards a few steps, just as Louis caught hold of one of Harry’s hands to keep him steady.

”Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Louis apologized, as he tugged Harry back upright, closer to himself. ”Are you okay?”

Harry laughed as he used his free hand to push that stubborn lock of hair back behind his ear again. ”Yeah, don’t worry. I’m okay.” 

He tugged his hand back to use both to straighten his shirt a bit, even as he was looking at Louis. ”You were walking so fast, I didn’t know you were intending to stop all of a sudden.”

”I didn’t, sorry, I just realized you might-” He waved his hands around a bit, apologetic and feeling a bit silly.

”Struggle to keep up?” Harry laughed, his dimple showing and his green eyes sparkling. ”I was doing okay until you paused mid-run and I crashed into you. It’s easier to keep up now, you don’t need to pace yourself to me anymore.”

”I-” Louis didn’t know how to respond to that, instead he just fell into a sort of silence, his eyes traveling across Harry’s face.

He would fight for him, if there was ever anyone saying an ill world about Harry. Louis felt his nostrils flare a bit, angry just thinking about it - at anyone saying anything against Harry, about his trustworthiness or reliableness, they won’t hear the end of it, Louis will personally-

”Hey,” Harry suddenly said, and his voice was gentle. ”Stop that.” 

He reached out a hand to touch in between Louis’ brows. Louis didn’t understand, raising his eyebrows, even as Harry’s thumb stroked gently down towards the beginning of Louis’ nose. 

”You’re frowning. You don’t have to worry about me." He grinned a lopsided smile at Louis when he opened his mouth in protest. "I know you are, but you don't have to. I know you’re ready to defend me, or what ever it is you might feel like you have to do, but Louis, you don’t. I’m ready to take whatever it is anyone might tell me or insinuate, because even if _you_ know now why I suddenly just left, the others do not - they’d be well in their right to be wary of me. I’m okay with the possible consequences, and you should be to. I’ll answer any questions they have to the best of my abilities, and I hope that will be enough, even if it will take them a while to be able to trust me again. Because I do want to stay here, more than anything.”

Louis swallowed thickly.

”Okay?” Harry tilted his own head to the side, looking at Louis intently as he again traced the pad of his thumb over the crease between Louis’ brows. ”I can take care of myself.”

Louis nodded, and he knew he was pouting a bit. ”I know you can.”

”Good. Shall we, then? We keep getting later, so if they weren’t cross before, they’d have all the reason to now. My mother always says tardiness is the worst trait a person can have.”

”Ouch. That's pretty rough.” Louis said as he clinked their shoulders together even as they turned to continue walking, and Harry stumbled a little again, giggling, even as Louis reached out to steady him even as they were walking.

”I did notice that you are never quite on time. How is that fit for a prince?” Harry grinned at him from the side, his smile crooked.

Louis had to shake his head at him, pretending to be insulted. 

”I’m almost always on time!” He protested loudly, holding his hands out in front of himself. There was a big grin on his own face, Louis could feel it, because this Harry, this happy, relaxed and teasing Harry was something that made the butterflies in Louis' stomach go crazy.

”Oh, I see. So Niall, Cook, Mister Winston, your sisters, your mother-” Harry was counting off of his fingers, and Louis had to grab at his hands to stop him, making Harry laugh even more. ”They’re all lying?”

”I’m just-” Louis carefully pushed Harry’s fingers back towards his palm again, to stop the count. Harry tried to push them back up again to continue his count. ”Exactly on time. I never understood why one would have to be early to things. Why would you be when you can use your time to do other things instead?”

”Because it’s nice?” Harry shook his head at him. ”Because it’s less stressful. Because it’s respectful?”

”So now you’re saying I’m tardy, not nice and disrespectful all in one breath? Harold, you’re wounding me!”

Harry was giggling so hard now, still struggling to tug his hand out of Louis’ grasp. The dimples were creating huge craters on his cheeks, and it was quite possibly the best thing Louis had ever seen.

”I never called you any of those things, you just… you just assumed! I never even said you were tardy.” Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry, finally letting his hand go. Again he noticed the lack of his precious ring.

”… Even though you are.” Harry suddenly said with a cheeky grin, even as he took of at a run towards the dining area where his family would be waiting.

”Harold, that’s cheating!” Louis called through his laughter even as he took off after him.

The dining hall was just a few turns away, and as they started running he could hear his family already from a corridor away, all the girls talking at the same time. Could hear laughter and excited squealing that indicated the regular Saturday lunch in their household. The butterflies in his stomach had lessened considerable already, and Louis realized that Harry was the one actually comforting Louis with his worry, rather than the other way around.

Calvin saw them approaching, and he gave a short nod to Louis before he started to pull the big oak doors open for them. The laughter was heard even louder as the doors opened, and Louis and Harry calmed their run into a slow pace instead, and shoulder to shoulder, they walked right inside, both of them breathing a bit heavier than normal after their intense sprint.

Louis looked over at Harry, and on his face was a genuine smile, even if it was a small one. He looked back at Louis for a flicker of a second, their eyes barely meeting, and in Harry’s eyes he saw reassurance and determination, and Louis felt calmer instantaneously.

There were nine pairs of eyes trained on them immediately as they passed the doors and the talking and the laughter had fallen completely silent. All of Louis' family was there. His mother and her husband, Lottie and her boyfriend. Fizzy was there, and both sets of twins. Louis' stomach seemed to flip around with his nerves, but Harry still looked calm and collected.

Harry might possibly be the most brave person Louis had ever known, because Louis loved his family intensely, more than anything else, but he had the utmost respect for all of them, and with that he was also aware of how they could be utterly ruthless and also a bit frightening if needs be. 

And as he was bracing for impact and looking up at them, he realized there were seven pairs of kind eyes and warm smiles watching them as they came inside. The last two sets of eyes belonged to Louis' youngest siblings, and as they looked up from where they were sitting, and they widened in surprise and happiness as the two kids started screeching in happiness.

”Hazzy!” Doris and Ernest yelled in unison, even as they were already climbing down their chairs. As soon as their small feet hit the floor, they both started running straight at Harry, who was stood completely frozen in his spot, with a confused look on his face. He looked at Louis for a split second before he bent down on one knee, bracing for impact with both arms open to gather the running twins into his arms as they threw themselves at him, both blabbering excitedly at the same time, no one able to hear or understand anything of what they were saying.

”Oh, hi, I’ve missed you both!” Harry laughed out breathlessly as their excited gibberish had calmed down, as they were both clinging to him, giggling like loons, both of them. Off to the side, everyone at the table was giggling, the queen smiling widely behind a cupped hand. Louis was outright laughing at the scene. Harry had almost fallen over as the twins had barreled into him.

”Dots, Ernie,” The queen suddenly spoke up. ”Please, give Harry time to breathe, you’re not crushing him, are you? Be careful with him.”

”But, we missed him!” Ernest turned his head to glare at his mother. ”We couldn’t see him for a long long time, like-”

”-like age and ages!” Doris continued, as she was climbing into Harry’s lap. ”He was my best horse and,” She looked up at Harry, her face suddenly serious, ”No one wanted to play horse with me. No one, Hazzy.” 

Ernest nodded seriously beside her.

”Really?” Harry said with his brows furrowed, his voice just as serious as hers had been. ”That’s no good, is it. We’ll have to play soon, yeah?”

”Oh!” Ernest clapped his hands together. ”You talk!”

”You can make horse sounds now!” Doris made some kind of victory dance with her hands, and she would have smacked Harry in the face if Louis hadn’t gently taken hold of her fists bumping around. Doris didn’t even notice.

”Were you at the doctors?” Ernest asked seriously. ”Is that why you left us?”

Everything stilled then, and Harry’s smile fell from his face, guilt creeping into his expression as he looked up at the table where everyone else’s smiles had also left their faces. That single curl of his hair had fallen loose again, and Louis wanted to stroke it behind his ear. He didn’t know if it was to comfort Harry or himself the most.

”You see,” Harry turned his focus back to Doris and Ernest’s faces, bopping their noses with a careful knuckle, one time each. ”It was something like that. I wasn’t feeling well and I had to leave for a while. I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye to you, that was quite rude of me. I felt very bad about that, and I have missed you all very much a lot. I hope,” Harry cleared his throat once, and swallowed thickly. Louis could see his adam’s apple bobbing before Harry’s eyes travelled over the table, fleetingly meeting everyone’s eyes before he faced the two youngest children again, speaking right to Ernest and Doris. ”I hope you can forgive me, sometime, even if it is not right away. I really did miss you, and did not ever intend to leave you all like that.”

”It’s okay,” Doris smiled, trying to bop Harry's nose back. ”We forgive. If I can braid your hair later? You have the prettiest hair I know after Lottie and she won’t let me braid hers today because she put it up today.”

Harry barked out a laughter, and it was a wet sound that went straight into Louis’ heart. 

”You can braid my hair as many times as you want.” Harry said to her before he looked up at Louis, and his eyes were shining and he wanted to gather Harry in his arms and let him calm down or cry, or laugh, or whatever it was he needed, for however long he might need it for.

”Ernest, Doris,” Queen Johannah said, her voice was just as shaky as Harry’s had just been and she cleared her throat before she continued in a steadier voice. ”Let Louis and Harry sit down for lunch now. We all need to get some food in us.” 

She waved her hands in the air, and just as the twins rushed back to their seats, there were servants arriving with hot plates of food, and in all the sudden movements, Louis held his hand out to help Harry stand back up. As they made their way toward the end of the table, the two seats saved between the Queen, and Lottie and her boyfriend Tommy, Louis placed a gentle hand at the small of Harry’s back, leaning in to whisper in Harry’s ear.

”You okay?” He squeezed gently at Harry’s waist.

Harry nodded at him, even as he sat down next to Lottie, as Louis slid down on the chair next to his mother.

Food was served in silence, and Louis could tell how hard his four oldest sisters were struggling not to stare at Harry, a million questions burning their tongues. Felicite was practically fidgeting in her seat.

Louis wondered who would break first out of all the strong minds in the room. His bet was on Fizzy.

It turned out to be Harry, just after the last string bean was served onto a plate.

”Everyone,” His voice was strong and confident, his eyes clear and bright as he spoke. ”Your Highness.” He addressed the queen with a nod and received a gentle smile back.

”Thank you for welcoming me back, and for treating me so kindly. I in no way expected for you to be so understanding, and I am not sure what I have ever done to deserve such kindness. I can never express the level of my gratitude towards your family, or towards your staff. I understand my departure was sudden, and from the bottom of my heart I want to apologize to all of you.”

He bowed his head and was silent for several seconds, and when he looked back up, he again had a wet sheen clinging to his lashes. His green eyes were shining with it, and Louis could hear her mother’s deep intake of breath beside him.

”I hope to someday be able to repay you for the benevolence you have shown me, and to somehow prove myself to you, to regain your trust somehow. If you have any questions I will try to answer them as best as I can even if I might not be able to tell you everything. I hope I can someday earn your forgiveness despite that.”

Louis would have been curious to see his family’s reaction to Harry’s words, but he could only look at Harry, couldn’t tear his eyes away. At the way he sat, his back straight and proud, and his jaw squared. His face determined, ready to take whatever harsh words or punishment his family might throw at him. There was silence for a few seconds.

”Harry,” Louis’ mother said. ”Sweetheart. We’re so happy to have you back.” She reached across Louis’ seat, her hand squeezing Harry’s tightly, Harry sitting utterly still, his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to reply to that but didn't quite know how.

”As you could tell by our youngest’s reaction, you have been very missed. And that is true for the rest of our family as well.”

Louis looked around the table, then, and could see in the facial expressions in everyone that it was true. Lottie was hiding her face in her hands, crying, Tommy having an arm around her shoulders in comfort, whispering soothing noises into her hair.

”I-” Harry started, stuttering. ”I don’t know what to say. I don’t-”

Johannah was smiling at Harry, the same warm expression in her eyes as Louis recognized from when she looked at Louis. His breath hitched a bit in his throat.

”It’s quite all right, love. Let’s just eat.” She stroked Harry’s cheek, and as she pulled back, she touched Louis’ hand in passing. She turned around to face the table. ”Dig in, everyone. I’ve never seen all of you have such good manners at once on a family luncheon before. You lot are usually not a bunch to wait for my permission to start.”

She laughed at them all, and just like that, all of them started digging into their food, and the talking from before continued, albeit a bit quieter, a bit more subdued.

Louis was a bit floored, to be honest, and when he glanced at Harry, he seemed no better off. His head was bent down slightly, and he was staring at his plate of steak, his smile a bit wobbly. Louis could see him take a deep breath in through his nose.

Lottie was the one really in turmoil, however. She was turned into Tommy fully now, and he was stroking a gentle hand down her back. Louis nodded at Tommy, who gave a nod and a small smile back. Louis relaxed immediately at the smile, figuring she would be okay. There was nothing that hurt quite as much as when his sisters were in pain and Lottie had been struggling.

Louis tried to will himself to ignore his pang of hurt curiosity at the fact that Harry and Lottie had shared something that day that he was not part of.

The lunch was a bit quieter than they usually are, but overall it was nice. Louis and Harry didn’t say much, and everyone seemed to avoid speaking to them directly. Dan was asking Felicite about her recent fencing lessons, if her progress was coming along as she wanted.

”Niall’s been helping me with the footing. I kept stumbling a bit during repelling, but my placement and pacing is getting much better, he says. My new sword is-”

”You got a new sword?” Louis interrupted, excited. He had been wanting to get himself a new sword as well, and him and Fizzy had been looking to get new ones made together. Fizzy nodded at him. 

”Yeah, a few weeks ago. I had Mister Shelby make it for me.” She put a hand in front of her mouth as she finished chewing. ”It’s a bit heavier than my other one, so I’ve been trying for longer strokes and it’s working much better for me.” She said, her voice getting louder and faster, obviously just as excited as Louis.

”Is that why you had troubles with the footing?” Louis asked, his brows furrowed.

”Yeah, the longer strokes made it more difficult for me to place my feet as quickly as before so I kept losing my balance during fend off, and it was really frustrating, but it seems like I’ve finally started to get the hang of it!”

”Do you want to spar tomorrow?” Louis asked happily. ”It’s been too long since I practiced.”

The only one who could really give him a run for his money - save for Niall - was definitely Fizzy.

”If you want to have your sorry ass handed to-”

”Language, dear.” Their mother interrupted, but she was smiling.

”Sorry, mum.” Fizzy smiled sweetly at her before turning back to Louis. 

”If you are available to have your behind served to you-”

Their mother snorted out a laughter into the napkin she was wiping at her mouth with, and Louis’ heart felt so full, he could hardly even remember when there was this much laughter - or laughter at all - around their table like this. The last time was before Harry disappeared, and it had been weeks.

”Harry,” Louis turned to Harry and found him to already be watching Louis. ”You should come too. You should try your hand at the sword.”

Harry shook his head. ”I’m not sure if I’d be comfortable with wielding a sword, Louis.” He said with a small smile. ”I’ll leave that to you two. It’s better to leave that to those that knows what they are doing. But I’d be happy to come along and watch if that’s okay with you too, Felicite?”

”Yeah, of course. The more the merrier.” Fizzy grinned. ”And you should try it, it’s fun.”

”Maybe, we’ll see.” Harry nodded at her calmly, picking up another forkful of potatoes.

It turned into a long lunch, one hour turning into two as everyone was talking so much they kept forgetting to eat, and Louis was feeling almost like himself again, talking to his siblings, teasing them, teasing their mother, talking loudly and playing with the youngest ones, smuggling pieces of steak to their dogs under the table to the kids - and Harry's - delight. Louis felt alive again, and everyone he loved was there and he felt better than he had in a very long time.

He was turning to smile at Harry again, something he had done a lot during the lunch, but this time, Harry wasn’t facing Louis, his body turned in the other direction, towards Lottie. Lottie was leaning slightly towards Harry too, and he had his hand on her’s on top of the table. Their heads were close together and they were whispering.

”I am so happy you’re back-” Louis heard his sister say, and he felt like he shouldn’t listen, because if they were whispering, it was not meant for any other ears.

”Thank you, Charlotte. I’m very grateful to have been given a second chance.” Harry’s voice was deep, and slow. ”And thank you for your help that night. I’m-” Harry cleared his throat, and Louis could see Lottie’s other hand come up to rest on top of Harry’s.

Louis glanced over at Tommy, who was still sitting next to her, deep in conversation with Daisy, seeming to pay them no mind.

”I’m very sorry for what you had to witness that night.” Harry said, and Lottie shook her head. ”I was-”

”You don’t have to explain, Harry, I saw!” She whispered and her lashes were wet. ”I saw your feet, I know you had to leave. I don’t know what happened, or why, but I am so relieved you are have recovered and that you are back here. I can’t even begin to explain how happy I am. My brother-”

”I am very grateful to him.” Harry's voice sounded wrung with emotions. ”He- I am still not sure I deserve the graciousness I have received from him and the rest of your family. But I am incredibly happy to be here.”

”All of us are so happy you are back, Harry, just like our mother said. Louis has been-” Louis had to look away at the mention of his own name. ”He was beside himself. I don't think you understand how much it affected him. Are you feeling better now? Are you here to stay? If something is still wrong, maybe we can get you help sooner, we could-” Her eyes were a bit frantic as she looked at Harry.

”I’m better now, I promise.” Harry smiled at her. ”You do not need to worry about me. I realize you saw firsthand, the state I was in, more so than anyone else, and I am sorry you had to witness that. You know-” Their whispers turned lower for a few seconds, and Louis had to force himself to not strain and lean in closer to eavesdrop even more than he already was. He already felt bad.

”Yeah.” Lottie finally said a bit louder again. ”Of course. But I think-”

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face. ”It’s okay. This is perfect. I wouldn’t ask anything else.” Lottie pouted a bit at him and Louis did not understand what had just been said, at all, and before the two could continue talking, Tommy turned to touch a hand to Lottie’ shoulder gently.

”Lots, I think we need to leave.” He looked at his watch, and Lottie leaned closer to peek over his arm. ”We need to be at Mister Lambert’s in… 20 minutes.”

”But!” Lottie scrambled to stand up. ”It takes 30 minutes to get there!” 

She rushed off, a flutter of skirts and Tommy following almost as quickly, but throwing out a polite goodbye and thanks for the lunch before he disappeared through the doors.

After that, everyone started trickling off more or less quickly, Daisy and Phoebe heading to a lesson, and Dan heading off to work. Felicite was going back down to the stables, and the youngest ones were already off to the side of he room, drawing quietly in front of the open fire.

Left were only Louis, Harry, and the Queen.

There was complete silence for a minute or two, Harry fiddling with his fork a bit, before putting it back down on the plate.

Louis watched his mother hide a small smile behind the rim of her wine glass as she took a sip. He knew her, knew she was only dragging it out to be mischievous for a bit. He’d known all along that he had gotten it from her. 

He noticed they were left completely on their own now, not even a single servant left in the room. She had planned it well, his mother.

She took another sip, before she cleared her throat, and Harry looked up to meet her eyes with a polite, attentive smile on his face.

”Would you like some more wine, Harry?” Johannah asked, and Harry shook his head.

”I’ve still got a bit left, thank you. And for a delicious lunch as well, thank you.”

Johannah smiled at him again, and Louis could tell how charmed she was by Harry, still. Nothing had changed.

”That’s quite all right, dear.” She said gently, before she put down her glass, and her face was open as she continued talking, her eyes wide and kind.

”Harry, my son told me what happened.” Harry hesitated for a second, his eyes flickering towards Louis, before they went back to meet Johannah’s. Louis had already told him that she knew some of it. 

”Words can not express how relieved I am that you are back here with us, and that you are safe.” She continued on, and she reached out for Harry’s hand, placing her’s on top of his.

”Thank you, your majesty. That means a lot to me, I am…” His eyes flickered to his lap, and lingered there for a moment before he looked back up again, his own gentle smile matching her’s. ”There are no words to even begin to describe how happy I am, and how lucky I feel to be back. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your son, and I will never know how to fully express my gratitude. But I promise I will try.”

”Oh, love. You being back, and well - that is more than enough for us.” Johannah pulled her hand back after giving Harry’s a gentle squeeze. ”Louis, he didn't handle it well, you being gone. I have never seen him like that, he was absolutely frantic. He told me earlier who you really were and where you are from-"

Louis’ eyes widened. He didn’t ever mean for Harry to know the state Louis had been in. The state he had caused the whole keep into. He saw the same widening it Harry’s eyes, could almost feel his gaze burning into him. He didn’t dare to meet Harry’s eyes.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Harry started, but the queen interrupted him with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, dear, you don't have to worry, I will not tell a soul.”

His mother apparently thought Harry’s reaction was to the news of her knowing his secret. Or she was just a really great actor, knowing exactly what it was about. Louis suspected it was the latter.

"Your secret is quite safe here with me, and with Louis. And all of your kind is safe, no one will learn anything about you from me. And definitely not from Louis, your kind is in no danger from us whatsoever. He told me because he needed to tell someone and he knew I would never break his confidence. And you can be confident that I will never break yours either.”

"Thank you. And I know that, your highness. I trust your family more than I could ever even begin to express.” Harry sat up straighter in his chair, and in moments like these, when Harry was all pride, tall and lean, and oozing of confidence, eloquence and poise, Louis had no idea how he couldn’t have known from the start how Harry was of royal upbringing.

”I know you as a dignified and proud ruler of a lovely and magnificent kingdom, and I know you more so than anyone else will understand me when I tell you that my motherland is very important to me still. My appearance might have changed, and I am honored and grateful for how warmly you welcomed me here, especially now that I have returned. I would be proud to call this my home, and I hope my welcome extends even after what you have learned. But even after all are said and done, I am still a proud merman, still proud of my heritage, even if I will do my best to learn your ways. I am very honored to be here, I hope what I just said does not reflect badly on me in your eyes.”

"Of course." Johannah nodded at him, a warm smile on her face. "I wouldn't want it any other way. You're a wonderful boy, Harry."

He bowed his head in thank you. ”I graciously thank you for your generosity, your highness. I have done nothing to deserve such goodness.”

”Oh Harry. Of course you have. You have brought so much joy to my first born, and that in itself is something I am eternally grateful for.” Her smile fell a little from her lips, a frown growing in between her eyes. ”But Harry. As a mother, I have to ask. I would be devastated, you see, if Louis disappeared. What does your parents say? Your family?"

"I met up with a friend from home before,” Harry cleared his throat. ”Before I so abruptly had to leave. I can surely keep talking to them even after this, if they come here to see me. My mother was... She was quite sad, the last time I heard of her from my friend. She accepts my choice, they all do, but they are sad.” Harry's voice trembled a bit, the day he had met up with Zayn had been heartbreaking. They had accepted his decision, but that didn’t make the separation less hurtful. They had always been so close, him and his mother and sister. They hadn’t been able to make it up themselves, yet, Louis knew. And Harry hadn’t met anyone from his homeland since he got back. 

Louis suddenly realized not even Zayn knew that Harry was back, yet.

Ever since Harry had disappeared, Louis had met Zayn out on the beach at least every third night, Zayn looking for news, or information. Louis had had none to give him for weeks, up until he had told him that his friend had contacts with a warlock.

That was the last thing Zayn had heard from him, and Louis suddenly felt like shit. He hadn’t even thought of Zayn, had completely forgotten to inform him of what had happened the past few days. Zayn didn’t even know that Harry was okay. No one in Harry’s family did, and Louis suddenly felt awful. 

He was suddenly interrupted in his musings by Harry’s voice, calling him back to the conversation taking place.

”I am comfortable with my choice, as well, your highness. This is where I want to be, more than anything. I feel at home here, which might seem odd to you, since I have spent so little time above the surface of the sea. But in a way I can not describe, this place feels so much like home, like a place where I do belong. It’s… it’s a feeling I have still to completely understand, but it feels so much like I am meant to be here.” Harry pushed the stray curl of his hair back behind his ear again.

”My family will accept my choice, I know that. But what hurts, despite all that I think, is that I can never go back with them again, not even for a short visit. My body would never be able to make such a journey, obviously, and that feels difficult, I will not lie to you. I never disliked where I was from, I did not seek an escape from there. But the choice was easy when I got it and I have made my decision. We will be able to still see each other even if it's only for short periods of time. I love my family terribly much, even if I can not stay with them any more. I am happy with my choice, and they will be happy for me, as this is what I want. I have yet to speak with them, but I know this, in my heart of hearts.” Harry finished speaking, and his eyes met Louis'.

Louis was just about to tell him that they should head down to the beach this very night. It had been… five nights? Six? Since Louis last met Zayn last, and they had to tell him that Harry had returned.

He felt horrible he had only just realized he needed to give word to Zayn.

"I am happy to hear that." Johannah said before Louis could speak. The Queen watched Louis with a smile. "That you can see them, albeit for shorter times. Tell me if there is anything I can do to help, to make it easier for you to see them, maybe even for longer spans of time. Maybe we can arrange a private strip of beach somewhere?” She looked over at Louis, and Louis nodded excitedly. That was indeed something they could do.

”Of course!” He said. ”We could close off a certain part of the beach - maybe make a dock of some kind-” He waved his hands in the air excitedly.

Harry looked down on his feet, a careful bow at her kindness. "I wouldn't ask that of you, your highness. Your family have already done too much, and I have nothing to offer you in return. I wouldn’t ever expect something like that.”

"I know that, silly boy.” She laughed, a tinkling sound that went straight to Louis’ heart. ”That's why I offer. I will try making arrangements at the first opportunity.” With that, the queen got to her feet, and Harry and Louis both stood up right after her, as was the custom. When the Queen stands, the entire room follows.

”It truly is good to have you back, Harry.” She took a step towards them, stroking the pad of her thumb down Harry’s cheek, and then leaned forward to kiss Louis’ cheek gently. She squeezed his hand, and then turned on her heel to walk towards the door, all grace in her midnight blue dress.

”Thank you again, your majesty.” Harry bowed at the waist. ”You have been entirely too good to me.”

After she had left, it was once again just the two of them alone, and Harry was looking at Louis expectantly, as if waiting for him to volunteer information of what had happened while Harry was away. As if he expected Louis to tell him himself how he had handled Harry disappearing and suddenly missing from Louis’ life.

Louis wouldn’t tell. No chance.

He stood up instead, nodding towards the door. ”So, Harold?” He said. ”To the fencing grounds?”

Louis could see the question lingering in Harry’s eyes still, could see it in the set of his lips, and in the furrow of his brows, even as he nodded and stood up to follow Louis.

Louis applauded himself on his perfect distraction. There was no fucking way that Harry could know what a complete and utter mess Louis had been in.

On their way they took a shortcut through the stables, greeting Louis’ dark brown mare, Honey. 

As soon as Harry laid eyes on her, he rushed forward, and she stomped her hooves happily as she saw him, neighing loudly.

”Traitor!” Louis said with a wide smile at his horse as he pat her neck even as Harry hugged her muzzle tightly. ”Of course you’d like him more than me.”

”We just missed each other,” Harry laughed, and there was a happy flush on his cheeks as she bumped at him again and again, playing with him. Harry pat her with both hands, putting his nose to hers, kissing her. ”Didn’t we, Honey? What we have is something special, we can’t help it. If you feel left out, Louis, you’ll just have to live with-”

Just then Honey neighed loudly again, as if in agreement, and Louis had to laugh loudly, pinching Harry’s arm lightly.

Behind them, he could hear the stable hands snicker softly, and he turned to smile at them.

”Your Highness,” Marvin and Carly bowed their heads at him and Louis gave a wave before turning back to Harry and what was apparently his horse now, having left Louis completely abandoned.

As Harry kept patting Honey, Louis stood observing them. It was a precious moment to watch Harry like this. Louis hadn’t realized it before, but Harry’s face was now completely unguarded, and it was different. It was just as beautiful as it had been the very first day they had met, but what had changed now was that it was completely relaxed.

Louis hadn’t noticed it before, but before there had been a crease between Harry’s brows, a set to his mouth whenever he thought no one was looking. It might have been from worry, and definitely from having been in such constant pain. 

His shoulders had been tense and his gait had definitely been more stilted. But now, ever since he got back, his smiles had somehow seemed more genuine, more free. 

The smiles didn’t seem clipped, something Louis hadn’t even thought of before, having just been so caught up in having Harry close and getting to show him everything. Since the last few days when he got back, Harry’s smiles had been open, wide and toothy. The dimples were on full display, and it was wonderful to see. He laughed now, wild and free, and before he did, he would scrunch up his whole nose, and it was adorable and ridiculous and Louis’ heart sometimes ached from feeling so much, hearing that sound.

He was talking nonsense to Honey, now, still petting her sweetly, and it seemed she was responding with neighs of her own to his slow drawl.

”Harry?” Louis said suddenly, and as Harry turned to him slowly, his green eyes wide and sparkling, Louis’ breath almost got caught in his throat.

”Yeah?” Harry’s hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it back with one hand, still holding onto Honey with the other.

”I think we should go down to the beach tonight.” Louis said gently, and Harry’s smile didn’t disappear completely, but it faltered a little. He turned further towards Louis and honey bumped at him, trying to get his full attention back.

”Have you seen Zayn since I disappeared?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence, combing his fingers through the horse’s almost black mane absentmindedly, carding his fingers through it again and again.

”It’s been a few days, but before that we met several times a week. He’s… he’s been so worried. I hope he’ll turn up, even though I haven’t been down for a few days. Ever since I heard of the warlock, I was… distracted, and I forgot. I feel terrible.”

Harry smiled as the horse nibbled at the front of his shirt. ”Don’t feel bad, Louis. He’s not the type of person to be upset about that."

”I hope he’ll be there tonight.” Louis said.

”He will be there.” Harry said, and his smile returned, even if it was softer. ”He’s more stubborn than anyone else I’ve ever known. He’ll be there.” His hair whipped a bit as he tossed his head to get it out of his eyes. 

”I’ve missed him.”

”Of course you have.”

”He’s going to be less gracious about all of this than you have been.” Harry said on a laugh, and Louis smiled a crooked smile too. It was most probably true. ”He’s not going to go gentle on me.”

”I wish I could tell you it’ll be okay.” Louis said, as he scratched behind the horse’s ear. 

”Oh it will be,” Harry said, stepping away from the horse, watching her turn her muzzle towards Louis instead. ”But he will most definitely be terribly angry with me.”

 

-

 

A couple of hours later, they had dressed to head outside for a possible night outside. Harry was bunched up in a big, grey knitted sweater, and around his neck was a blue scarf. Louis was similarly clothed in a thick black jumper, long sleeves almost covering his hands, and with a knit beanie on top of his head. It wasn’t particularly cold out, but they might have to stay by the sea for a couple of hours in case they had to wait to see if Zayn would turn up, if he wasn’t already there.

They got ready in silence, and sat down by the fireplace for an hour or two before the clock struck midnight. Louis stayed awake as they were waiting, even as Harry fell asleep in one of the overstuffed armchairs, with his arms crossed over his chest, and his long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed.

”Haz?” Louis gently touched his shoulder to wake him up when the clock struck midnight. ”It’s time to leave.”

Harry stirred for a moment or two, his eyes starting to move under his eyelids. His eyelashes fluttered an trembled, and soon green eyes were peering up at Louis.

”I fell asleep.” Harry whispered, and his voice was a deep rasp. His cheeks were a bit pink from being sleepy-warm, and his eyes were a bit glassy and unfocused. 

Louis wanted to kiss him more than anything.

”That you did,” Louis smiled at him instead, affecting a teasing lilt to his words. ”You were drooling.”

”What?” Harry laughed, dragging his thumb across his bottom lip, to the corner of his mouth as he scrambled to sit up. ”That’s terrible.” 

He was shaking his head at himself even as he was laughing, and Louis punched him gently in one shoulder with a loose fist.

”Nah,” Louis laughed. ”It was cute. Out like a light every time, Harold. I would almost be offended if I didn’t already know what splendid company I am.”

Harry rolled his eyes a bit as he stood up on slightly wobbly legs. He grabbed onto Louis’ arm for support as he had to stand on one leg to tug at the hem of his trouser leg, it having climbed up his calf while he slept.

”Really? One might think you’re terribly boring, since I seem to be unable to not fall asleep at any given opportunity, Louis.” He snickered at his own joke, and Louis stood still as he adjusted his clothing properly, still leaning onto Louis.

”You’re funny, aren’t you. Think so yourself at least.” Louis huffed, pretending to be offended.

Harry finally tugged his jumper down, his grin wide. ”Not as funny as you think _you_ are.”

They smiled fondly at each other for a few heartbeats, before Harry’s smile turned a bit gentler. He touched a hand to Louis’ wrist as he spoke.

”I’m really happy to be here.” He said it so unprompted, and he looked so earnest when he said it that Louis’ heart fluttered in his chest again. It was doing that more and more often the past few days.

”Me too.” He said on an exhale, and then Harry let him go.

They parted to get dressed for the cold, Louis gently moving a hand along Harry’s arms as they separated.

”I’m nervous.” Harry said after a few minutes, just as Louis was tying the strings of his shoes.

”I know.” Louis sighed. ”Me too, a bit.”

”He’s got a right to be angry with me.” Harry said. ”We’ve been friends for so long… me and Zayn grew up together, and he’s like a brother to me. And I handled it all so badly, and he’s… He’ll understand, but he’s going to be angry.”

”He’ll come around.” Louis assured, and as he looked at Harry standing there, stock still and nervously biting at his bottom lip, Louis had to walk up to him, gathering him into a bone crushing hug. His arms wound around Harry’s waist, and Harry practically fell into him, his own arms coming around Louis’ neck. Louis’ chin rested on Harry’s shoulder, and turning his head, Louis’ nose was tickled by Harry’s curls. He smelled of clean linen and of soap, and Louis had to wonder if his mind was making up the fresh air of the sea behind it all. He took a deep breath and was so sure it was there, he could smell it so clearly from him.

Harry took a shaky breath, and Louis knew he was about to cry.

”We’ve been talking, Harry. He’s… He’s upset, but more than anything he’ll be so relieved to have you back. To know that you are safe.”

”I hope so.” Harry sniffled a little, pulling back after a last lingering squeeze around Louis’ shoulders.

”I know so.” Louis opened the door to the corridor, letting Harry pass him as they made their way to the beach.

”We can’t bring anything,” Harry whispered as they walked in silence, just about to pass the kitchen, when he saw Louis wave towards the kitchen doors, about to open his mouth in question if they should bring something as Louis had done so many times before.

”Why?” Louis asked. Harry and Zayn… they had so much history together, they were so close, and he was amazed how Harry would have known something like that. "He would take it as an insult. As if everything that happened was just… nothing. Like we were trying to pretend nothing has happened. When everything did. It would be like a bribe to ignore what I have put him through. What I have put you all through. An apple or sweets would only make him angrier.”

Louis nodded and they continued walking in silence and not before long, they were out, back on the beach. They were still silent when they sat down, everything around them so still and quiet. It was dark out, but the lanterns had been properly lit up on the deck, and there was a half moon giving at least a flicker of light around them.The water was completely still.

Louis was jiggling his right leg, and he was just about to pull out a cigarette from it’s pack. It was stressful and painful to be back. He had spent so much time here, so much of it in heart aching distress. There had been so many tears, so much sadness and pain and hurt.

He looked over at Harry who sat with his legs pulled to his chest, his chin resting on one knee, his hair cascading down one shoulder. He was looking at Louis, his green eyes sad. He put a hand on Louis’ knee to stop his from shaking it.

Louis’ smoke hung unlit from his lips, and Harry took it between thumb and pointer finger and threw it away. ”You smoke more when you’re stressed, I think. When you are…” He trailed off, didn’t say sad, even though Louis knew that was what he meant.

”It’s just,” Louis started, pulling a shaky hand through his hair. ”It’s a lot to be back. I spent a lot of time here, after you were gone. I couldn’t look for you, there was no way for me to know how to… I was just here. Sitting here.” He trailed off, shrugging.

”I’m sorry.” Harry said.

”Please don’t be.” Louis reached a hand out and placed it on top of Harry’s.

That’s when a splash was heard, and another. Louis tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness but he couldn’t see anything. But then there was a shout. 

”Harry!” A voice came from the darkness of the sea, and before Louis even had the time to blink, Harry was scrambling to his feet, trying to find leverage to stand up in the loose sand. A second later he was up, and then he was dashing into the water, shoes and socks on, fully clothed from top to toe, to throw himself into Zayn’s waiting arms.

Louis stood up slowly, brushing sand off of his trousers. They needed to have this, needed their moment. Alone.

Zayn was Harry’s best friend, his best friend since childhood and Louis had nothing on that. Nothing.

Zayn had been the one constant Louis could confide in since Harry disappeared, the only one he had been able to talk to. He had been the only one to fully understand, to fully feel what Louis was feeling.

Louis hated that he was jealous right now, hated that he wanted to join them so bad. But he knew, for some reason, that Harry and Zayn needed to be left alone in this moment, he needed to let them have this. He had had Harry alone for several days without even Zayn knowing that Harry was alive, and Louis hated that there was even a sliver of selfish jealousy going through his body right now, because he had absolutely no right to feel that way. He mentally shook himself.

They weren’t far out, and Louis could see them clearly, had seen the way Harry’s hair had whipped around when Harry turned to Zayn, even before he had already shouted Harry’s name. He had seen Zayn’s eyes widen even in the darkness of night, had seen how the breath seemed to have been knocked right out of him at seeing Harry again. Louis knew that feeling very well.

Harry had been out in the water in seconds, had thrown himself right at Zayn, the darker man having his arms spread wide for him already, catching him around the waist. Harry was clinging to Zayn, and Louis could not only hear the sobs coming from Harry, but he could see them wrecking his body, his shoulders shaking with it, his back convulsing as if he had trouble breathing.

He could see Zayn’s mouth moving, could see him talking to him, his hands moving over Harry’s back in soothing circles. Louis wanted so much to comfort Harry. He had cried enough for a lifetime, god knows. But he knew that what Harry needed right now was definitely Zayn. They needed this moment together.

They were stood like that for ages, and Louis was almost getting worried. If he himself was cold and shivering in the night air, he was wondering how Harry was, standing hip-deep in cold water, gentle waves crashing against the two as they stood. He stood up straighter, blowing warming air onto his fingers, just when the two pulled apart, Harry moving his head from Zayn’s shoulder, facing him straight on instead.

Louis saw as if in slow motion how Zayn moved to gently cup Harry’s face. Zayn looked haggard, paler than usual, but on his face was the tiniest hint of a smile as he leaned forward to gently kiss Harry’s forehead. Louis’ breath got stuck in his throat at how Harry fell back to lean against Zayn, clinging to him again.

’There is no need,’ Louis told himself. Because there really wasn’t. No need to be jealous. Harry had talked about Zayn so many times, hell, Louis had met Zayn so many times. 

Brothers. Like brothers, Harry always said, when he talked about Zayn. He shook his head at himself, just as Zayn called out after him.

”Louis,” He waved at him to come over, even as the two of them started making their way into more shallow water.

”Come here.” Harry added with a small wave of his own.

Louis always did what Harry asked him to, but before he did he quickly tugged off his shoes and socks, and rolled his trousers up as much as he could. The tear stains on Harry’s cheeks were reflecting moonlight, but there was a smile on his face as Louis approached them.

”Hi, Zayn.” He greeted the merman with a shake of his hand as he approached them. Harry still had one of his arms around Zayn’s neck.

”Thank you,” Zayn’s eyes were so earnest as he looked at Louis, brown and deep and so full of relief. Harry squeezed his shoulder, Louis could see his bicep flexing under his wet shirt.

”There- there are no words in your world, or in mine, that can ever express how grateful I am that you found a way to save him. I wish I could, somehow-” Zayn’s voice had turned breathless, and Louis knew that if he had been human, he would have been crying. 

”Please, don’t.” Louis looked down at the dark water. ”I have done nothing to be grateful for.”

”Louis,” Harry’s voice was clear, despite the new tears rolling down his cheeks. ”You know that’s not true.” 

Louis looked up at him and there was a pang in his chest. ”It feels like it’s true.”

He could see Zayn moving away from Harry, as Harry gently removed his arm from around Zayn as he turned to face Louis properly instead. Harry took another step closer to him instead.

”Louis,” Silence reigned for a second, a long pause. ”I don’t know how I’m supposed to make you see that this is all,” He made a sweeping motion with his hands. ”This is all thanks to you. I wouldn’t be here, if it weren’t for you. I wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you. You have to know that.”

Louis was helplessly silent. He still felt like he hadn’t done nearly enough, because Harry shouldn’t have had to go through any of that at all.

Louis should have stopped it from happening all together. He let out a shaky breath, and in a second, Harry was in his space, his arms going around his neck. Harry held him like he was made for holding Louis, and this might possibly be the first time Louis let himself relish the feeling of it. Of Harry’s arms enveloping him, going around his neck and squeezing tight. 

The embrace was simultaneously calming and grounding, making him feel as if he could finally breathe, and at the same time it made his head spin and his heart beat faster. He could feel thick tears stream down his face and he hated that he was crying again.

”Louis.” Harry whispered his name in his ear, and Louis could feel his own arms squeeze around Harry even tighter. There was no space between them, and despite how he had taken care to try and salvage his clothes from being wet, Harry’s clothes were dripping, and it was seeping into Louis’ own clothes now.

Somehow it didn’t feel as cold as it should.

”You found a way, Louis,” Zayn spoke behind them, and Louis lifted his face from Harry’s shoulder to meet his eyes. He hadn’t even realized how curled into each other they were, Harry’s face still pressed into the side of Louis’ head, burrowing into his hair. Harry still didn’t let go.

”You found a way to save him, and I hope you realize the significance of that. Me, and Harry’s family… we can never thank you enough. Harry’s mother, and his sister will,” Zayn paused and his face was not quite a smile, but the expression wasn’t sad either as his eyes fell onto the back of Harry’s head. ”They will want to talk to you themselves, sometime in the future.”

Louis tensed at the idea of meeting the current queen, and the future, of the seven seas. He almost felt like he had kidnapped Harry against his will, even if he knew that wasn't the case.

”Please don’t worry,” Harry whispered into his ear, as if he had been able to sense the tension on Louis at the thought. ”It will be a happy meeting. They will be happy to see you.”

Harry’s mouth was moving slowly against his ear, a soft and husky whisper. Louis shivered, full bodied, and Harry pulled away a short bit and looked at him with concern.

”Are you cold?” Harry’s embrace loosened, and he pulled back a short bit, his hand trailing from behind Louis’ back, and up to his neck. He gently traced two fingers along Louis’ throat, up to gently cup his jaw. ”Do we need to head inside?”

”No, I’m,” Louis had to clear his throat. ”I’m good. Just a little cold."

There was no way he could tell Harry that the trembling in his body had nothing to do with the cold, and everything to do with Harry.

"You need to get to spend some time with Zayn, you haven’t seen each other for so long. Please, let’s stay a little longer.”

They stayed for an hour, maybe a little longer, before both Harry and Louis was shivering from he cold. It was time for them to go back to the castle.

Harry cried when he hugged Zayn, and Zayn wiped the tears away, asking Harry how it felt to cry. Harry had only laughed wetly and before he had started to try and explain, Louis stepped away, slowly made his way back to the beach, trying to give them space, letting them get a few more minutes by themselves.

It didn’t hurt quite as much this time, when Louis turned his head to glance back, and Zayn pressed another gentle kiss to Harry’s temple, and Harry pulled back to wade back to the shore. Back towards Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sloooowwwwww slow burn. Things will start coming along in future chapters, I promise.
> 
> Come scream at me if I don't manage to update soon, yeah? My inbox at tumblr (I'm luinlote there too!) is always open.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was out by the ocean again, less than two weeks later. He was sitting down on softly milled wood, his legs stretched out in front of him. The finish of the wood felt almost slippery under his fingers as he stroked his hand back and forth over the smooth surface, fingertips tracing patterns across the boards.

They had built him a dock. They had actually built him a dock. The Queen had told him one morning that she had made arrangements, and that it should be finished shortly. She told Harry that she had been told it would take no more than a week.

Harry had simply blinked at her at first, floored by both the generosity and the kindness. He did not understand what he had done to deserve it and when he told her so she had just laughed and patted his cheek gently before she left.

But starting to build it they had, whether he deserved it or not, and from his view from the east facing windows on the fifth floor he could see how it grew every day as he walked past it. It was a slim, but long dock, leading far out into the sea, made from luxurious dark, polished wood and Harry still couldn't quite believe it. One morning it wasn’t there, and four days later it was already completely done, the builders putting their finishing touches on it, the last layers of varnish starting to dry.

There was a tall fence surrounding it, and it was on the most private part of the beach in the entire town. 

The door of the dock was locked, and one night after dinner, Louis had given Harry both keys, clinking merrily from a small ring.

"It's for you." Louis had said, and he had looked almost nervous as he'd looked up at Harry. "It's to make sure you can see your family and your friends in private if you want to. _When_ you want to." He corrected himself as he held out a bronze ring with two large keys on it. "There are two keys. They're both for you. So you can talk to them in private whenever you want to, even during the day. See them. When you want too. I'm rambling.” Louis huffed out a laughter at himself, his hand scratching the hair at the back of his neck.

Harry had only gaped at him, shell shocked, a hand clutching at his own shirt, right over his rapidly beating heart.

"For me?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper, his lower lip wobbling. He could feel his voice breaking on the last word, and there was dampness in the corner of his eyes. Sometimes Harry wondered if his body was confused, having never been able to cry before, and now when he was human, it was as if he was trying to make up for lost time. It couldn't possibly be meant that a person was supposed to cry this easily.

"Yeah, of course. You're... You've never asked me for anything. But I think you need something that is yours, and yours alone. I know you miss them, Harry.” Louis looked down at his shuffling feet, a faint pink tainting his cheeks. 

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. Of course he missed them.

"I know you do. Of course you’re missing them.” Louis reached out to touch his arm. "It's-"

"I don't regret it!" Harry hurried to say, keys clutched tightly to his chest with his right hand. "I don't! You know that, don't you? I'm happy here. I don't want to be anywhere else.” 

This was a discussion they had had before. Several times, in the short span of time since Harry had returned. And Harry was sure they would have again, because for some reason Louis was still worried about how he had handled Harry's return. As if he had made a choice for Harry, as if he had forced him to come back. 

Harry didn’t understand why. Wasn’t it so obvious that Harry would choose Louis again and again, would choose him above everything else in every life and every situation he was thrown into?

”There is nowhere else I’d rather be but here. You know that, Louis.” The hand not clutching the keys reached out to touch Louis’ arm softly, gripping at the rolled up sleeve of Louis’ shirt. "You do know that is the truth."

Louis looked up at Harry, and smiled at him, a soft, gentle smile. "Thank you. That makes me so... But of course you still miss them, they're your family, and you love them. You shouldn't only be able to see them late at night in the darkness. I think this deck will make it easier for you, give you more privacy to see them whenever you can without thinking of being seen. I don’t want you to have to worry about anything when you are with them.”

Harry cradled the keys to his chest. 

"Thank you Louis. This... this means a lot to me." His voice was soft, he hardly had words to express what he felt. He unclenched his hand and stared down at the keys.

Louis had only smiled at him, genuinely happy for Harry's happiness. Harry could feel his own smile grow, and Louis smiled even wider at that and Harry would never understand how anyone could be so lovely.

"You have the only keys. I don't want you to ever have to worry about anyone intruding.” Louis’ pointed to the keys in Harry’s hand.

”But,” Harry said. ”Shouldn't you have one?" Harry held the keyring out towards Louis and started to tug one of the keys off to hand it to him.

"No? Why should I?" Louis pushed the hand holding they keys back towards Harry's body. "It's yours, and only yours. I can come along sometimes, but only at your invite, and if you want me to."

"Of course I do!" Harry flailed, wanting to and needing for Louis to know that he would always be welcome. Harry wanted to share everything with him, always.

"Thank you. But it's yours. At your invitation I'd be happy to come along but... You're the only one who should have a key. I think your family will feel better knowing that, too.” Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Harry stilled. He could hardly believe the kindness and thoughtfulness in the man in front of him. His heart ached with it, with how much he loved him. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Harry's voice was wobbly as he spoke, and Louis’ eyes were so warm and kind as they gazed at him from under long, golden lashes that it was almost difficult to breathe over the lump in his throat.

Harry almost fell forward and squeezed him so tight he thought it might actually be uncomfortable for Louis, but Louis said nothing. He just held him back, his arms strong and sure around Harry’s waist. Harry could feel Louis breathe in deeply into his neck and his heart ached.

Harry wished that he could kiss him. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that he shouldn't, _couldn’t_ do that.

 

-

 

Harry had fallen asleep in Louis' bed. Again. It had just kind of happened from the start, and then it had continued on as the time passed. No one mentioned it still, no words about Harry's own unused bed. Louis had since long stopped analyzing the fact that no one even pretended to make Harry's own bed anymore.

Harry had been back for almost a month now and he was settling into life at the keep, finding his way and learning more and more about humanity and life above.

Louis was amused by how he had already charmed his way into the kitchen, having somehow become Cook Sarah's favorite protege at an unprecedented speed. He was taking cooking lessons with her, and was even learning how to bake. He sometimes came back from the kitchen with flour on his face, batter on his arm, or chocolate on his shirt. He sometimes smelled of freshly baked bread, and he often came back smelling of sweets and he always had a big smile on his face when he returned, happiness radiating from him.

On this particular day, Louis had been in meetings ever since early morning, having finally caught up with his workload and his duties after he had neglected them for so long. It had taken him a couple of weeks, but he was finally back to his regular duties, without any backlogs. Walking back to his room, he had known Harry would be tired, had known Harry had also had a long day. He knew that Harry had been in the kitchen for the bigger part of the day, had been promised to help with the dinner service for that day. It turned out that Harry had made the zucchini soup for the first course, and while the family had sat down to eat, Harry had been practically buzzing in his chair, trying not to be too obvious in how he tried to observe everyone’s reactions to the taste. Louis had laughed at him and pinched him in the leg, before telling him that it truly tasted wonderful, and at that Harry had smiled bashfully as both Lottie and Dan had asked excitedly if it was Harry who had made it.

The pink tinge on Harry's cheeks and happy smile on his face from the praise he received from around the table had simultaneously made Louis ridiculously happy, and also made him want to drown himself in the vase on the middle of the table.

And now Louis was back in his rooms after his last set of meetings. The living room area was empty and quiet when he got inside, the only light coming from the open fire and the few candles strewn across some of the tables and shelves. Louis stirred the fire, throwing another log on it before he padded towards the bedroom, where he was sure he would find Harry, fast asleep in Louis' bed. It was perfectly normal, and happened more often than it did not. Harry had gotten the adjoining room from Louis', and while they didn't spend all seconds of the day together they always fell asleep together, Harry in Louis' room, in Louis' bed.

Louis was astounded that not a single person had mentioned to him how peculiar it was that Harry's bed was never slept in. Not even Niall or Liam would say anything of it, hadn’t made a single teasing comment yet, even though they must know for sure. But no one said anything. No one mentioned it.

'Small mercies,' he sighed to himself as he unclasped the hooks of his coat and shrugged it off. Unceremoniously he threw it towards the armchair in the corner of the room and watched as it narrowly missed and slid down into a heap onto the floor instead. 

Oh, well. He’d pick it up tomorrow. Maybe.

He reached his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe to smile softly at the sight that met him inside. Harry was still halfway dressed, laying on his side with his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth wide open. He was on top of the covers, with an open book beside him in a light grasp, having probably fallen asleep in the middle of reading. Again.

Louis unbuckled his own belt as he stepped up to the bed and carefully tugged the book from Harry's hand. He placed a small scrap of paper between the pages where he thought that Harry might have paused, and placed it on the table top beside the bed before he took off his own glasses and placed them on top of it.

He smiled down at Harry, and he almost wanted to tell himself off sternly because the lines were blurring for him. The domesticity of their evenings sometimes made him forget what they were, and more importantly, what they were not.

He shook his head at himself, but the smile still lingered on his face as he watched Harry. The position he was in didn't look comfortable at all, he was practically rolled into a ball on his side, in the fancy, frilly white dress shirt he had worn during dinner. At least the suit jacket was off, and the first few buttons of the shirt was undone, showing a sliver of a toned chest.

Louis reached out to stroke a finger down his cheek, and he smiled when Harry turned his head towards it, following the movement. 

"Bloody kitten.” He whispered fondly, his heart fluttering a bit in his chest.

"Wha," Harry's eyes fluttered slowly open and he looked disoriented for a few precious moments before his eyes settled on Louis' face, focusing in on him as he smacked his lips together, mouth dry from sleeping with it open. "You're back.” Harry's voice was deep and raspy and it did things to Louis' insides, making them flutter and flicker.

Louis nodded in amusement as Harry struggled to sit up, all long gangly limbs and sleepy, sluggish movements. Louis sat down at the edge of the bed. 

”I just got back.” 

"I was waiting for you." Harry smacked his lips, again. 

Louis snorted and handed him the glass of water that was already placed on his nightstand. There were two glasses placed there by one of the maids, probably, which, yeah, everyone probably, obviously, definitely, knew that Harry slept in Louis' bed. Somehow, it made Louis smile a little. Maybe it shouldn't, but it did.

"A fancy welcome you gave me, snoring away here in my bed. Didn't even bother to pull back the covers so I could go straight in when I came back." Louis' laughed as he shrugged off his shirt.

"You're so late, I fell asleep." Harry took a few sips of water. "I was reading while waiting for you and I just couldn't help it. Your bed is very comfortable."

"I know it is." Louis tugged his undershirt over his head and let it drop straight to the floor. "That's why I got it."

Harry was biting at his lip, and he seemed to be staring unseeingly at something just behind Louis. Beside Louis? On Louis?

"You okay?" Louis looked behind himself but there was nothing there. Louis looked self consciously down to his stomach, achingly aware that he wasn’t nearly as well toned as Harry.

Harry paused for a moment before he shook his head, before he replied. "Yes, of course." And with a small smile he fell back on the bed, his long hair fanning out across the pillow.

"Did the meetings go well?"

"It was fine. A bit boring, but okay. We made good progress on some decisions though, so the trade between the Wotton and the Cowell families seems to be finally working out. I'm relieved I won't have to sit in on their meetings anymore, they're utter twats the both of them. It’s like they’re competing for the title of Asshole Of the Year, like it’d be an achievement or summat.”

Harry laughed so hard he snorted with it, his cheeks flushing and dimple on full display and Louis' chest swelled. 

God, he's ridiculous.

"And now I'm exhausted and really just want to get some proper sleep." Louis tugged off his dress trousers carefully, and threw them in the general vicinity of the wardrobe. He pulled on his pajama trousers and then climbed up on the bed. It was always a bit precarious, this moment, because Louis was a loser, and a horny one at that, and every day he tried his very best to not stare at a nearly undressed Harry getting into bed with him.

"Yeah, me too." Harry unbuttoned the last few buttons of his shirt and slid it off of his body. He folded it neatly before placing it on the far end of the bed. His hand travelled down to work the fly of his tight dress trousers and then he tugged them off. Still laying down, he swayed his back to raise his hips and slowly slid the fabric down-down-down to reveal his long, slim legs.

It was Louis’ very own brand of torture, and it was somehow even worse because Harry had no idea what it was he was doing to him, and it wasn't on purpose.

Louis swallowed and immediately busied himself as he turned back to the jug of water and started to refill his own glass, as slowly as he could. He took a big gulp of water, and then started to refill it again. He repeated the process several times, and only turned back when he could hear Harry safely scooting down under the covers. His belly was sloshing with too much water and his fingers were trembling just a bit when he put down the glass again. He hated himself a tiny bit.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep." Harry was sitting up in bed, the soft covers pooling around his lap and he was just tying a ribbon around the bun he always placed on top of his head during the night. He'd told Louis about the issue of waking up with hair in his mouth and Louis hadn't been able to help but after they asked Lottie she had stepped in and recommended to sleep with either a bun or a braid. Harry hadn't quite perfected the braids yet even though he was a constant favorite test subject amongst Louis' sisters when they wanted to practice their braiding.

"Don't worry about it, it was just a bit of banter. You can fall asleep whenever you like, you don't have to wait up for me. You're always free to do whatever you want."

”I know. But I do want to. I want to see you." Harry laid down on his side, facing Louis who carefully tried to cover his groin as he gingerly climbed under the covers.

"Me too, Hazza. Me too."

"Good night, Lou."

"Good night.”

 

-

 

It wasn't the first time they fell asleep on separate ends of the bed, and woke up in a tangle of limbs, but for Louis' part it definitely had to be the last. This had to stop. It had had to stop days, maybe weeks ago, if he was being honest.

He was woken up by the croak of a bird by the window, an angry sound that pulled him from sleep much too early if counting how long it had taken him to fall asleep. He had fought a mental battle - mind over matter mind over matter mind over matter - with his body for what felt like hours before he had had to sneak out of bed and into his bathroom.

It was dirty and wrong and Louis felt horrible about it because Harry didn't mean to press exactly all and every single one of Louis' buttons. But everything he did went straight to Louis' cock.

Harry was inherently sensual in a way that Louis had never experienced before, and he had no idea how to defend himself against it. The way Harry tied his hair up, strong arms held above his head. How he sometimes missed a curl, and how the stray away thing just begged to be put behind his ear. Begged for Louis to touch Harry with gentle fingers and not-so-gentle lips. The way he stretched to loosen the muscles in his back, again so similar to a cat, his back arching in a beautiful curve that made Louis' mind go straight into overdrive. He was always so unbothered by being unclothed that Louis had seen him in various states of undressed more times than he could count. He couldn't help the way his eyes trailed down that fine line of hair from his navel and down his pants on their own accord and how his mouth went dry as his mind conjured up images and ideas of how it would feel to take Harry's cock in hand, or in his mouth to finally finally find out what he tasted like.

But Louis was good at pretending. He let Harry be, Harry was not interested and he wasn't here for that and Louis needed to get his mind out of the gutter, was the thing.

Unfortunately for Louis, his cock hadn't gotten that information, and because of that he needed to get his whole being out of the gutter. Because he wanted everything with Harry, and that was uncontroversial at best and unheard of and unacceptable at worst. It hadn't ever happened before, that a throne heir had gotten together with someone of the same gender.

What should scare him but didn't, hadn't actually scared him for a long time, was that when he thought of abdicating the throne, to leave it to Lottie to reign if needs be, he didn't even hesitate. He would pick Harry first without a single doubt in his mind. At a single hint from Harry, he would do it without a moment of hesitation. Would give up everything at the first hint of Harry asking him to do so.

What he wasn't sure about was Harry. Of course he knew Harry cared for him, that much was obvious. But Louis didn't know, did merfolk have feelings for people of the same sex? He presumed they could fall in love, at least, but he didn’t know if they did so with people of the same gender. If so, did Harry? Did Harry fall in love at all? And even if he did, why would he want Louis out of all people?

Harry was charming and kind to everyone, and absolutely everyone who met him seemed to adore him. He was very tactile, seemed to have no qualms about touching people in a platonic way, because he did that a lot. But, did merfolk even… How should Louis know? And how could he ever ask Harry about it without revealing everything. He had no one to talk to and he just didn't _know_.

The only merpeople he had met other than Harry himself was Zayn, and Harry’s mother and sister, and none of them was an alternative to ask about that. Louis would rather drown himself than ask them if merpeople fell in love, or felt any kind of urges at all. Zayn might kill him. Gemma definitely would.

And, in the end, even if it turned out Harry did have, or would come to develop some kind of feelings for Louis in the future, feelings that stretched to something other than friendship, what was it that said that Harry even wanted to do all the things Louis couldn't stop thinking about as he was stood in his bathroom for the umphtenth night in a row, pulling his pants down over his thighs to pool at his feet.

He sighed in frustration as he gripped himself with one hand. This wouldn't take long, his cock already painfully hard after a long internal battle with himself. It felt like that was his life now - constantly semi aroused and unable to do anything about it.

"Fuck." Louis hissed as he slowly started tugging at the base, his hands too dry for it to actually feel very good. In a corner of Louis' mind he told himself that it was good that it wasn't very pleasant in the beginning because what he was doing was wrong. Harry hadn't meant to be the sole performer in every single fantasy Louis had had for the past weeks. Months, even. 

Harry didn't deserve any of this.

Louis bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly as he took his hand up to his mouth and licked a long stripe across his palm and up his long finger, sliding it between his lips and into his mouth. He pulled his finger out and trailed his tongue down again between his long finger and up his index one. He let his hand slowly trail down, leaving a cool wet trail of his own saliva down his chest, tugging lightly at a nipple on his way down. There he made a circle of his fingers, pushing his cock through it, jerking into it as he fucked his hand again and again, all the while imagining it as Harry's hand touching him, or Harry's mouth straining pink and wet, saliva and come dripping down his chin-

His chest felt like it exploded with the force of his release and despite trying so hard to keep quiet, he groaned loudly as he leaned back even heavier against the wall, letting his head fall back a bit too heavily against it. Feeling dirty, Louis quickly and efficiently dried himself off, washed and wiped his hands, tugged up his pants and was back in the bed not even ten minutes after he'd left. As he climbed back into bed, Harry immediately turned towards him and Louis almost startled but Harry's face was still slack in sleep even as he reached his arms out, grabbing at Louis even while fast asleep.

And by early morning Louis had again woken up hard and sweaty, and despite his regular masturbation sessions, Louis wasn't quite sure he could handle the situation any longer, it was getting out of control.

Harry was asleep, of course he was, because he wasn't kept awake by wet dreams at any and all times. Louis was on his back, and Harry was draped all over him. His right arm was slung over Louis' chest, and his head was resting on top of Louis' shoulder. His hair was hanging loose, his hair tie having disappeared somewhere during the night. His right leg was slung over Louis', having settled in between both of Louis' legs. He was breathing deeply, soft and warm huffs of air against Louis, and he was pressed snuggly all along Louis' side, making it obvious that Harry was semi hard.

Louis had to bite his lips and tried to think about anything he could to try and stop the way his own cock was twitching to attention at this new onslaught of feelings.

Fucking fuck.

Harry moved, his leg bending to hook his foot around Louis' ankle. He was big, Louis could feel it as Harry's groin pressed against his own hip.

There was a few precarious moments of stillness where Louis was concentrating hard on breathing in and breathing out evenly. Then Harry stirred, his arm settling more securely around Louis, his hip shifting, his cock moving against Louis’ hip, and Harry moaned in his sleep.

Louis tore himself off from Harry in a rush, and fled inside the bathroom and locked the door behind him, breathing heavily through his nose.

 

-

 

Two weeks later things came to a head. Louis was sleep deprived to the point where he felt like he could fall asleep standing. Not only did he have trouble sleeping when he actually were in bed and supposed to sleep, but it was also an incredibly busy period of time for his family. They were having a big event at the castle, a diplomatic gathering for all the royalties in the neighboring kingdoms, all the dukes and duchesses, many political advisors and there were over a hundred people invited and attending. It was a three day affair, starting on the Thursday and ending with a big feast on the Sunday evening. The whole town was bustling with excitement at the event, and all invited had of course brought with them further guests to their country, entourages and curious visitors alike, making the streets crowded and alive in a way it wasn't usually. People were arriving days prior to the event, and everything was bustling and colorful and their country was thriving with it.

In town, the spirit was high and there were parties and events set up all over, the pubs focusing on local specialties in food and drinks, the stalls selling more traditional handiworks and crafts than usual that all the new visitors adored. The market was not open only on Sunday, but the entire weekend, starting already at midday on Friday, and Louis loved it, absolutely loved every single second of it.

He had ventured out on Saturday evening, together with Harry, Liam and Niall, and it had been such a wonderful evening to experience. Everyone was in high spirits, and the vendors that usually closed early afternoon was still open, even this late at night. There were people milling around everywhere, walking from stand to stand, laughing and munching on treats or plates of food, nursing big pints of ale or glasses of wine. To stave off the darkness of night there were lanterns being lit across and above the narrow streets as the sun was slowly setting, painting the sky pink and beautiful. The smell of sweet, roasted nuts was fighting for dominance of the air with the heavy, smokey aroma of roasted pork a little further down the street.

Niall was eyeing the food stall with wide, yearning eyes even though they had already had dinner back home in the kitchen along with the staff. Louis had escaped the stilted dinner just for tonight, as it was only the head of the countries required to attend that night. After the last meeting he had left his mother with a kiss to her cheek. As he was just about to leave, she had pulled him into her arms for a fierce hug that made him almost lose his breath as she was squeezing him so hard.

"Mum?" He had laughed, happy and confused at the same time when she held on for several moments. "Air? I'm going to need to breathe at some point."

There had been tears in her eyes when she pulled back, but also a wide smile on her face. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Mum? Are you okay? What's going on, do you want me to stay for the dinner with you?"

Johannah had reached out to touch his cheek, a thumb stroking along his cheekbone. "No, I want you to go out and have a nice evening with your friends." She sniffed a little and wiped under her eye with a finger. "It's just so nice to see you this happy. You look tired, and I feel like I am working you too hard, but... Oh, Louis." She touched his chin. "You're doing so well. I am so proud. And it is so good to see you smiling."

Louis laughed and hugged his mother, just as tight as she had squeezed him. "You're ridiculous." 

She gave a wet laugh against his neck. "I'm your mother, it is my job to be ridiculous." She pulled back again and Louis smiled at her as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"I love you mum. I'm sorry I don't tell you enough."

"I know. I love you too, sweetheart. Now, go get your friends. I think Harry's in the kitchen already."

Louis started backing away from her, laughing. "How do you even know that?"

His mother laughed back. "I know everything, love. Everything."

She winked at him.

Louis was shaking his head as he went through the doors, heading first to his room to change into more relaxed clothes, foregoing his fancy dress shirt for a regular white one, his dress trousers to a more comfortable loose fitting pair in a dark brown color. He forewent a jacket all together, the summer air warm enough even this late in the evening.

He had collected Niall and Liam at the stables and then together they went to the kitchen for dinner. Louis was longing for a hearty meal served simple and familiar, rather than the dainty ten-course portions they had been served for all meals these past few days.

Niall was talking seven miles a minute as they walked together, his arms waving frantically in the air as he told them about a stray dog that he had found and helped to get back to his owner, about the sweet girl visiting from another country that he had met earlier in the day and that he was meeting again tomorrow, and the little old lady he had seen who had carried what must have been a sack of potatoes larger than herself and Louis and Liam was laughing at him as he spoke, teasing him about the girl, asking him about the dog... and as soon as they reached the kitchen, Louis totally tuned him out. They found Harry at the counter, so deep in conversation with Cook Sarah, that he didn't even notice them arriving through the doors. Harry was wearing a burgundy shirt,his shirtsleeves rolled and pushed up over his elbows, a grey apron on, tied snugly around his waist, as Cook was instructing him how to knead this particular dough, his hands working it, strong and firm as he turned and bent it over and over again. Harry was smiling brightly, his dimples popping even as there was a concentrated frown between his brows. His hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail with a white ribbon, and he was talking in a deep, slow voice to her as she gave him pointers on how to do it right. He tilted his face towards her, saying something in a soft murmur, his hair swaying as he moved, and Louis' breath got caught in his throat.

He was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen.

Niall had laughed right next to him, loudly, and Louis suspected it was at himself even before Liam nudged him in the side gently, but didn't even care as Harry had suddenly looked up at them, his eyes focusing on Louis, and his smile growing even bigger. Louis' chest ached.

The dinner had consisted of a stew, filled to the brim with the finest meat and vegetables. Accompanying it had been a loaf of bread Harry had proudly cut into even slices telling them just the ingredients he had used, and why it would work so well with the stew. Something about the heavy, savory stew and the sweetness of honey in the bread.

Louis just knew it was going to be delicious just looking at it, at the big airy bubbles in the bread, the soft, chewy sponginess of it. 

"You're getting quite good at this, Styles." Louis slathered a thick wad of butter on his slice before he chewed his bite with a smile, propping his legs up on the stool in front of him. "You're turning into quite the baker, aren't you?"

Harry grinned at him, a bowl of the stew in his hand as he stood leaning against the counter as the other ones sat down at the cooking staff's table. Everyone was milling around all over, no one minding their intrusion even as they were all so busy preparing for a dinner fit for several kings and queens.

"I'm not sure about that, I still have a long way to go." Harry had crossed his legs at the ankle, leaning back. He made such a nice picture standing in the heart of the kitchen, long and lean as he nodded his head even as he raised his bowl towards his face, meeting his spoon of stew tongue first. 

Louis wanted to die, just a little.

"But I think I'm getting better, at least. It's a lot of fun. There is something that is very satisfying about cooking, and especially making bread, seeing it come out well in the end."

"Satisfying, ey?" Niall snickered under his breath, and Louis hated him so very much and instead wanted Niall to die too, just a little.

"Hm?" Harry asked, as he took another spoonful, his tongue out meeting the spoon again before it reached his mouth.

"Nothing, mate." Niall said, innocently and much too cheerfully, reaching for another slice of the bread. "This is really good, Harry. You really are getting good at this." 

Harry smiled at him, wiping his mouth with a wad of paper. "Thank you. As I said, it's a lot of fun. I'm happy you like it."

Liam nodded, his mouth full of bread as he spoke, "REALLY good. Like, really really good."

Louis felt ridiculous for feeling so proud as Harry ducked his head down, his cheeks tinged pink at the compliments.

\- 

And yet despite the big meal they had eaten, here they were at the market place, and Niall was still eyeing the stand where you could get soft, savory buns filled with smokey, roasted pork, a sweet heavy glaze and pickled onions, as if he hadn't eaten in days.

It looked and smelled delicious, but Louis was too full.

"Can you seriously eat again, Nialler?" Louis said as he raised a brow at Niall, his lips quirking into a smile.

Niall snapped out of his trance, and for a moment he looked guilty at having been found out. Then he grinned, wicked and full. "Yup."

"We just had dinner." Liam laughed at him. "Literally only two hours ago."

Niall gasped, touching a dramatic hand to his chest. "It's been _two hours?_ No wonder I'm peckish. I'm a growing boy, I need my protein. I'm gonna go get one, it smells incedibe." He tilted his head towards the stand, and Louis agreed - it really did smell good. He still couldn't possibly eat, he was still so full from how many slices of bread he'd 

"You're literally not a growing boy, Nialler. You've been exactly the same size for 11 years, chicken legs and all." Louis grinned at him, backing away just in case Niall was going to hit him. He didn't, he just laughed.

"Please. As if you're going to wound me with mere words of _size_." Niall's eyes gleamed, and Louis threw his hands up, really having brought this upon himself. "Now, if we're going to talk about _size_ and _growth_... your highness." Niall waved his hands in the air even as he gave a mock bow.

Louis laughed out loud at that, throwing himself at Niall, latching himself at Niall and catching him in a headlock. "Oh, fuck off. I'm big." 

To their side, Harry and Liam was laughing at them, Liam actually clapping his hands together in amusement. Louis needed better friends, really.

Niall stood up, hoisting Louis up to carry him, piggy back style. "Yeah, sure. You weigh, like, literally nothing. Could carry you around like this for days without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh yeah? That so?" Louis laughed as he kicked him in the side, and Niall put him down, all four of them laughing loudly, making several heads turn to look at them. Locals and foreign visitors alike doing a double take realizing it was the crown prince with company causing such a ruckus.

"Whatever," Niall announced haughtily, but still with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to go buy one and _eat_ it. Maybe I'll even have _two._ Because I'm a growing boy. Come on Harry, I bet you'll want one too? You're always eating." Niall smiled behind himself at Harry even as he had already started moving closer to the pork buns.

Louis turned to look at Harry who was laughing even as he shrugged at Louis, before biting at his lower lip. "I could actually eat." He shrugged once before he grinned and then turned to join Niall in the line for a pork bun. Louis' eyes followed them fondly.

"He's a lot of fun," Liam said after a few moments as the other two were out of earshot. "Harry." As if he needed to clarify who he was talking about. 

Niall and Harry was standing in line chatting away happily, Harry having put his arm around Niall's shoulders. Niall was just pointing up towards one of the lanterns being lit, a red colored one creating a lovely red tint to the area around them. Harry was watching it wide eyed and open mouthed, and Louis could see him mouthing, 'Wow,' even as he couldn't hear him, Niall nodding his head and agreeing.

"I know." Louis turned his neck to smile at Liam, not even bothering to hide his fondness. He'd trust Liam with his life, after all. "He is."

"You-" Liam started and the paused, and Louis turned to him fully as Liam seemed to struggle to find his words. "I hope you understand what I mean when say this, because I'm not... You've always been fun, Louis. You know I think that."

Louis tilted his head to the side as he looked at him, confused. "Go on? Spit it out." He wasn't sure if he should already be offended.

"But you've been... sometimes it's been like it's a defense for you. To be funny and loud. If things get rough or when you're stressed, sometimes you'll get even louder. Now, you're still all that - loud and funny. But it's... you're always smiling now. Even when you think no one is watching. It feels like you're truly happy." Liam scrunched his brows together. "He makes you happy." He scratched t the back of his neck awkwardly.

Louis flushed a little, and glanced around them. Some were throwing them curious glances, of course, but everyone was giving them space, and Liam was speaking quietly, so no one could hear them over the bustle of the market.

"I..." Louis looked down at his feet, but on his face, a slow smile spread. He felt a bit vulnerable as he turned his face back up and let Liam see it. "He does. He really does."

"I can see why you like him," Louis' eyes followed Liam's gaze to where Harry was just getting his pork bun, already charming the vendor who was smiling and laughing at what he was saying. "He's a wonderful person."

Louis took a trembling breath, because it was approval in a way he hadn't gotten before. "I know."

Just like that, Niall and Harry had come back, carrying their meals. Niall had one in each hand, as promised, and already taken several bites of one of them, his mouth full as he chewed. 

"This is so good," He moaned around his mouthful.

"It really is," Harry continued around his more moderate bite before he licked at his thumb to gather the sauce there.

Again, Louis wanted to die.

"Do you want a bite?" Harry held the bun out to Louis, eyes wide in question and Louis was honestly still so full, but how could he say no to that face?

"Yeah, sure." Louis was just about to reach out to take the bun from Harry even as Harry held it out towards his mouth, offering him to take a bite. Louis swallowed, before leaning forward and opening his mouth. He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he took a bite, and then his breath stopped in his throat as Harry reached out to touch his thumb to the corner of Louis' mouth, catching some of the sticky-sweet sauce there.

And then Harry put his thumb back in his own mouth, catching the sauce, and his eyes still held Louis', and Louis felt himself flush from head to toe.

He might actually already be dead.

"Where did..." Harry spoke as if he was far away, and Louis willed himself to calm down, trying to focus on Harry's voice instead of the rushing of his own blood. "Where did Liam and Niall go?" 

Louis wondered if he was imagining things when he thought that Harry also sounded a little dazed. Why would he?

"Er," Louis cleared his throat. "I don't know," He looked around himself, and there, a few stalls away, Niall and Liam were standing together, looking at colorful wind chimes. "There they are," He pointed towards them.

"Oh," Harry turned to him, and Louis was almost certain his eyes fell to Louis' lips. He wiped at them self consciously.

"Is there still something on my face?" He grinned, trying for a joking tone but afraid he might have failed spectacularly.

"No, you're-" Harry pulled a hand through his hair. "You're good. Nothing left." Harry gave him a small smile, tilting his head to the side.

He turned around and Louis could see him take a deep breath as he headed towards Liam and Niall who seemed to resolutely try and NOT turn to look at Harry and Louis.

Louis felt himself take an equally deep breath as Harry did before he followed him.

 

-

 

Everything from the lunch on the first day and to the current ball had turned out to be a major success. New ties had been made, and Louis felt so proud of himself, of his mother, and his kingdom, even as he was yawning behind one hand standing by the bar and picking up something to drink. He had been mingling and making connections for three days straight and it had been great but he was exhausted. And he missed Harry. It had only been a day and a half since that evening in town, but he still missed him.

Harry had spent the majority of his days while Louis was busy in the kitchen with cook, or with Niall at the training courts as Niall was helping him train with a lance. Harry had not been interested in sword fighting, but Niall had offered to teach him how to wield a long wooden stick instead as training at first, and now he had started wielding a heavy lance as if he was born to do it and Harry had been buzzing with excitement every night, telling him all about the new moves Niall had taught him.

It was a wonderful break to come back to, after having been so busy with hosting all day, and each night he fell asleep in a deep exhausted slumber, despite the closeness of Harry. The fact that he woke up hard just as often was something he still hadn’t figured out how to do something about. 

He was so in love with Harry and it was like a small, urgent buzz in the middle of his chest now, something that turned a little more painful for every day that passed, a little more painful after every touch they shared that left Louis wanting _more-more-more._

He loved him so much and he still didn’t know what Harry felt. They were so close, spent every moment they could together, they were touching constantly. They fell asleep in the same bed every night.

Sometimes Harry stared at him so intently that Louis was sure there was something there but however could he risk the friendship they’d built. And the basis of their very tactile friendship had been built when Harry was still without his voice, and it had been natural, necessary, for him to touch Louis to gain his attention instead and that was something that had just continued even after Harry came back. It was no indicator that he was at all interested in something else, or something more, with Louis.

Harry had already made so many friends here, after only a few weeks, and people kept seeking him out, and he was a tactile person. He constantly had one arm slung across Niall’s shoulder, Niall holding Harry back around his waist and it was great but… Louis still felt responsible for Harry, and he hated himself for feeling even just a tad bit jealous. 

Harry didn’t need protection, not at all, not from anyone, and Louis knew that very well and he refused to let his jealousy show.

So he stayed silent, because if he somehow made Harry feel pressured into being with Louis just because Louis told him about his feelings he would never forgive himself. 

He needed to do something about it, but he didn’t know what. He was at a loss, and it had come to the point where when he wanked, it didn't even help momentarily anymore, it only left him feeling more empty and dirty and lonely.

He was lost at what to do.

And here he was, at the fanciest ball his mother had ever thrown, and the only thing he could think of was Harry.

Louis had done his duty. He had danced with the daughters of the head of the states, had mingled with elders and people of importance. Had clinked glasses with them and then danced some more. But now he had ran out of energy and he was _tired_ and he _missed Harry_ and he just... he needed a break, standing in a corner, cradling a glass of brandy in one hand.

Louis looked out over to the dance floor, at Harry spinning Fizzy around in something that wasn’t even remotely like the dance everyone else was dancing. Fizzy was laughing so much Louis could hear it all the way over across the big hall, and Harry’s laugh was silly, ridiculously undignified for someone of a royal upbringing, but it was so charming and endearing that Louis’ heart swelled in his chest. 

He laughed out loud as he saw Harry do a silly little jig towards his sister, her face alarmed as he tripped over his own feet and stumbled a bit towards her. Fizzy hid her face in her hands as she laughed even more, as Harry just took his mistake in stride and kept dancing towards her. Just as Harry took both her hands in his and pulled her towards himself, he looked up straight at Louis, green eyes wild and sparkling and Louis’ heart made a somersault in his chest.

Harry’s smile was wide and carefree, his dimples digging huge craters in his cheeks as he spun Fizzy around himself while he stood still. The bun he was wearing at the top of his head was falling loose, damp strands of hair curling around his face. He was sweating a little, and his cheeks were tinted pink, and his smile turned impossibly wider as his eyes met Louis’ over Fizzy’s head. He let go of one of Fizzy’s hands, and held one hand up to Louis, signing, ’Hi’, with it.

Seeing Harry smile at Louis so gently made the throbbing in Louis’ chest worse than ever before.

Louis lifted the hand not holding his glass and signed back, ’Hi, yourself.’ 

He could feel how soft his own smile turned, every ounce of love he had for this ridiculous man pouring out of him, and it was a wonder that not everyone in the kingdom knew already. He could almost feel it radiating from off of him in waves.

Harry tilted his head to the side, just a bit, even as he stopped moving, making Fizzy stumble into him and look up at him in confusion. Harry’s own eyes were soft as he leaned down to whisper something in Fizzy’s ear, and with a small bow at the waist and a kiss to the top of her head, he started backing away from her, as his eyes landed back on Louis. He was walking towards Louis for a bit, but then he turned around soon enough, and started making his way out through the balcony doors. It seemed as if he expected Louis to follow him.

Louis put down his glass and started making his way after him, slowly, as if he was wading through deep water, his whole body feeling heavy and sluggish. There was a strange stillness in the air somehow, almost as if Louis suddenly couldn’t hear even the loud music from the live orchestra from inside the hall, but despite that the air turned startlingly even quieter as Louis stepped outside on the big balcony, and headed up to the marble banister. Darkness of night seemed to swallow every single sound even though there were a few people milling about, talking in small groups of two and two.

The stars were bright in the sky, and the thin crescent moon did nothing whatsoever to help all the lanterns light up the garden below them.

Louis felt calm, calmer than he had in months when he took a deep breath as he looked out over the sea, tasting salt and the cold fresh air as the wind cooled his body down. His hair was moving in the wind and he found himself smiling as he looked around himself to find Harry sitting a bit further down on one of the wooden deck sofas overlooking the sea as well.

Louis made his way over, and for some reason his heart was beating a little faster, a little louder, than usual. Louis wondered if Harry could hear it over the waves from the sea as Louis came to sit beside him on the sofa. He could have taken his own chair, probably, but it felt like this was how it was supposed to go tonight.

”Hi. What are you doing? Needed a break after all that dancing? That was some moves you got there, Styles.” Louis said softly as he nudged their shoulders gently together. He turned to look at Harry, at the wild curl he’d tried to push behind his ear, at the dimple that was barely there right now. At the birthmark placed between his jawline and his mouth. His eyes travelled across the face he had come to know so well, roaming over it again and again, and his heart swelled. Something with the tranquility of this night made it feel like he could give himself this. Let himself admire Harry as much as he wanted to, just for tonight.

Louis loved him so much.

Harry turned to him after a few moments with a soft smile playing on his lips. He seemed so soft there, sitting leaned back, resting against the chair by the palms of his hands, the loose strands of his hair stirring in the wind.

He was very close, their face only inches apart now that Harry had turned to look back at Louis, chin resting on top of his own shoulder, head tilted to the side. For a few moments, Louis watched Harry’s eyes trail over Louis’ own face. He could see his green eyes tracing his own eyelashes, could almost sense that Harry was counting the freckles on his nose.

"Nothing. Just... just thinking." Harry said as he turned back to watch out over the wide spread sea that he had once called home.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. It was still strangely quiet, as if they were in a cocoon of silence, just the two of them. As if nothing around could quite reach them here, even despite that there was a big party going on inside, even though he knew there were people strolling about in the garden below.

”What are you thinking about?” Louis’ voice was raspy, and he had to clear his throat.

"Nothing really. It's just nice to let my thoughts wander. Everything up here has been a learning process from the start. It still is.”

”I can hardly begin to imagine it.” Louis said, and he could feel how soft the rasp of his voice turned as his eyes followed Harry’s, trailing out across the sea. ”You’ve found yourself in a very different place but you’ve so quickly become such a big part of it. So many here hold you so dear already, it’s…” His mouth turned into an even softer smile. ”My sisters, they adore you. And Ernest and Doris, you’ve already become their best friend. I think Niall likes you more than he does me, the traitor.”

Harry cocked his head to the side again and looked at Louis gently, his eyes almost jade in the warm light of the lanterns. Louis stared back, and they were completely silent for several moments, something hanging between them. It was as if something was tied between them, something tugging at Louis, at his heart and at his fingers, something that led back to Harry. Back to Harry's heart.

”Do you regret it? Wasn't it what you thought it would be?" Louis sat back to lean on his hands as well, their bodies touching from ankle to shoulder.

Harry’s eyes turned a bit wider as he straightened his body and turned his head to look Louis squarely in the eyes instead.

"Of course not!" Harry looked at him, his eyes searching him, green eyes moving all over his face, making Louis feel utterly exposed. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm just... If you’re out here thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have made you choose like I did, maybe I-"

"Stop it." Harry was shaking his head as he leaned forward to clasp a hand over Louis’ mouth. "I've told you it isn't so, so many times. You will need to trust me on this, that I will never think that you... Made a choice for me or did something against my will. I want to be here. I will never change my mind about that. You have to stop questioning that." He stared at Louis, his eyes kind, but fierce and decisive as well.

"Please, Lou. Believe me when I say that is the truth. You made me believe you when I had doubts, when I felt like a horrible person for what I put all of you through.” Louis made to protest, but Harry gave a tiny shake of his head, and Louis fell silent. ”Please, now believe in me when I tell you that I am happier here with you than I have ever been before in my life. I love my family, and I love the sea, but this is… this is something else entirely. There was something missing before, but this?” He made a sweeping motion around them. ”This feels right. This feels like home.”

His hand stayed on Louis' mouth, before he softly moved it, a soft stroke across Louis' cheekbones with his knuckles. Louis turned into the touch, their eyes still locked. Louis blinked slowly.

”You have made this feel like home.” Harry said, and then there was silence for several minutes, because Louis didn’t know what to say, and Harry seemed as if he was waiting for something, his eyes still traveling back and forth across Louis’ face.

Louis was at a loss for words, and couldn’t speak over the loud and frantic beats of his heart.

"I'm... I'm so in love with you. I'm sorry.” Harry suddenly spoke, his voice gentle and careful, and Louis froze, turned absolutely still.

Did Harry just-

"I'm sorry, Louis." The hand placed over Louis' jawline moved away from Louis to go through Harry’s own hair back, the white ribbon falling loose and down into his lap. Harry took it in his hand and folded it in two absentmindedly. "I know I shouldn't be, and I never intended to make life difficult for you. Never. But I'm so in love with you, I think I've always been, maybe since I saw you that very first time on that beach. Louis, I've tried to do something about it." Harry's voice was very very soft, still. 

"Please don't feel like you have to do something about this, or feel sorry for me, or... whatever it is you might be thinking. You don’t even have to say anything about it, if you don’t want to. You can pretend I never said anything, if this makes you uncomfortable. You don’t need to comfort me either, and you don’t need to feel sorry for me. I'm good, I can handle it. I'll never be in your way, not now and not in the future when you have a family of your own."

His voice broke then, head falling forward, hiding his face behind long, brown curls. Louis moved backwards and a bit to the side, his eyes wide and shell shocked. 

”But it’s been eating at me, and I need to tell you before I make a right fool out of myself, and you start to hate me because of it. I love you, more than anything, and that’s what I want you to know, because you deserve to know that. Because you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and you make me happier than anyone else, and I want you to know that.” Harry ended, his head still hanging forward, his face still hidden.

Did Harry just-

Louis trembled, the tips of his fingers tingling.

"Harry?"

Harry kept looking down at his own lap, and there was a soft sound from him when Louis said his name, a little wail. When Louis placed two fingers under Harry's chin to force him to meet his eyes he was relieved he wasn't crying, but there was a bright blush on the top of his cheeks.

"Harry, please look at me."

Louis could feel Harry's chin and jaw working under his fingers, could feel how he squared his whole face in preparation. His eyes were strong and sure as they met his own, ready for whatever Louis might tell him.

He thought… Louis could tell he was ready to face rejection and Louis’ heart hurt because how could Harry even even think that, how did Harry _not know?_

"I love you too. I have for so long. Maybe from the start, I think.” He could hardly recognise his own voice, a full on rasp.

Harry physically flinched back, almost out of the chair they were sharing. 

"What?" He was shaking his head, his long curls swaying around his face. ”What are you saying?"

"That I love you too. So much."

"But... Louis, you don't-"

Louis ached to breach the distance between them, to be close. But that would be wrong of him if Harry needed distance right now, because it was obvious that Harry hadn’t expected this at all. Just like Louis hadn’t expected Harry’s confession. 

Harry was shellshocked, just staring at Louis.

Harry had dared to take the first step, and now it was up to Louis to dare take the second.

"Harry, I am.” Despite how the words had utterly shocked him, he needed to make Harry understand that they were true.

”No. No, you can't be. That is - Louis, I'm a merman! As a human, I am a man, You couldn't - can't - not with a man! If there is one thing I have learned here it is that this would not work, not in your position, you are to take a wife, a future queen, and I-” Harry was about to scramble out of the chair, and Louis wished he could place a hand on him to calm him down, make him understand.

”Harry, I don't care. I couldn't care less. You are more important. You come first.” He could have been angry, because it was ridiculous that Harry had somehow not understood that to Louis, Harry is everything. But Harry was in love with him back, and instead he spoke with a smile on his face and laughter in his voice. 

”Harry, I don’t just love you - I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long.”

”Louis, you don’t know-”

”For more than a month, Harry, for weeks, I thought you were dead! I was in ruins for every single second of that time, for every single second you were gone. I was a fucking shell of who I used to be, because you were gone and hurt, maybe even dead!” He touched both of Harry’s arms, making Harry gasp. He didn’t grip him hard, so he knew it was the implication of the words that made Harry flinch. He still let Harry go.

"I was at the beach every day for weeks, neglecting my duties just because I had the smallest hope you might still be out there somewhere. I would sacrifice all of, it, every single thing I have, if it meant keeping you safe. If it meant you would stay here with me. Of course I love you, you idiot."

Harry just gaped at him, until Louis had to laugh, a shaky wet sound that set Harry off too. Louis’ reached a hand out, but let it fall to the side before touching him.

There was a shuddering breath from Harry, and as he spoke, he carefully reached out a hand towards Louis. ”You-” 

That’s when they fell into each other’s arms, Harry’s arms rising to wound around Louis’ neck at the same time as Louis gripped tightly around Harry’s waist. They gripped at each other, Harry pressing his face to the side of Louis’ neck, breathing deeply as he was trying to calm down.

”You’re all I want.” Harry said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, his breath hot and damp against it. ”So much it’s hurting.”

Louis felt a shudder go through his own body at the words. His arms went up and down along Harry’s lower back, calming and soothing.

”Oh, Hazza.” Louis said, and Harry pulled back a little. Their bodies were still pressed together as they were facing each other, though, from feet to chest. ”Me too. I just… I’ve been driving myself crazy these past weeks, I didn’t know what to do about it.” 

Harry was looking down at him, his eyes hooded, and his eyelashes were damp, even though he wasn’t properly crying, no tears falling.

”I can’t believe this.” Harry whispered, and Louis’ eyes flickered between the green of his eyes, and the way his lips moved as he spoke. ”I did not expect this. I just needed to tell you, because it was tearing at me and I couldn’t not tell you anymore. I needed to tell you. That was it. I needed to let you know.”

A deep breath before Louis spoke, his voice a rasp. ”I’ve been in love with you for so long, I can’t believe you don’t know that. I thought… I was sure I would scare you away because I’ve been so obvious. I can’t stop looking at you,” Harry licked his lips, and Louis’ eyes followed the movement. ”I’m always looking at you.” His eyes were glued to Harry’s shiny bottom lip.

Harry smiled then. ”I thought it was just something you do, observing and watching. I didn’t think it was because of… me.” He scrunched his nose in a giggle. ”Can’t believe it’s because of me.”

Louis’ heart fluttered madly in his chest, and the warm feeling of happiness was spreading from his belly and down to the tip of his toes. Looking at Harry’s small, hesitant but oh-so-radiant smile.

”Can I-” Louis turned his whole body towards Harry on the seat, pulling one knee up under himself. He still hesitated. He wanted to kiss Harry so badly he felt like his heart might explode.

”Hmmm?” Harry hummed, and his breath was so warm on Louis’ face. Louis reached out to stroke the pad of his thumb across Harry’s cheek, before he shook his head as he lowered his eyes.

”Lou?” Again, that nickname, and Louis looked up at him.

”Yeah?”

”Can I kiss you?” Harry asked as he was biting his lower lip as he mirrored Louis’ pose and reached out his own hand to stroke the palm of his hand carefully across Louis’ cheekbone. ”Please?”

Louis swallowed thickly. ”Y-yes. Please.”

”Thank you.” Harry’s smile was soft, but confident. Radiant.

Still, they just sat staring at each other. Harry’s hand was gentle against Louis’ cheek, and when Harry’s thumb softly touched the corner of his lips, Louis felt a tremble run through his whole body. He wanted to laugh and cry and fall down and soar into the sky all at the same time as his mouth gave a gasp and opened just a little, as Harry’s thumb swiped across his lower lip.

Harry’s eyes were following his own hand moving over Louis’ face, and he couldn’t stop watching Harry watching him. Harry’s mouth had fallen open, and he was breathing a bit faster. His eyes were green, so very green, but the pupils were wide. His cheeks were slightly flushed. He kept licking his lips. He kept blinking, oh so very slowly, his eyes heavy lidded and oh-so-intense.

Louis took a deep breath in through his nose.

”So, Curly,” he tried for humour, but there was a quaver to his voice that he couldn’t quite help. ”Are you going to do it anytime soon, or what?”

Harry laughed at that, soft huffs of air against Louis’ face, his breath smelling sweet and fruity from the drinks he’d been having. ”Yeah. I’m just looking.”

”At what?” 

Harry’s hand was still caressing Louis’ face, the touch almost as soft as his eyes, as he carefully pushed the long lock of Louis’ bangs behind his right ear.

”You.” Harry breathed out. ”It feels like I can do it properly for the first time. You’re beautiful.”

Louis didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t handle that, and he felt like he needed to say something sarcastic or sardonic, something to take the edge off of his nerves, but seeing the almost reverent expression on Harry’s face he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He felt shy instead, something he hadn't ever quite been before.

”I’m going to do it now.” Harry spoke, and the intensity in his eyes were almost too much for Louis who could do nothing other than nod.

The small gap that had been left between them was closed when Harry moved imperceptibly closer, and Harry’s face was suddenly so close to his own. He felt rather than saw Harry’s face tilt to the side and he tilted his own the other way. Harry’s arms travelled down, and Louis felt them trail down his shoulders, down his upper arms, to then softly stroke over his shirt across his stomach, to settle his hands at the jut of Louis’ waist, just where they turn into his hips.

And then soft lips were on his, and Louis could have said that everything short circuited in that moment, but it didn’t. Instead everything came crashing down in startling clarity. The smell of Harry’s hair, the flowery scented shampoo he used was so intense that Louis almost got dizzy from it. The feel of Harry’s hands on his waist, the thumbs stroking gently against his hips magnified tenfold, almost electric where they touched him, even through his shirt. The sounds from all around them came crashing down, but in the best possible way, like an euphoric orchestra. The cicadas above them, the music playing from the party inside, the waves from the sea below, everything was suddenly just more, more, more, and Louis made a sound from deep in his throat.

The kiss was close mouthed, and gentle, but Harry pursed his mouth, and he moved his lips oh-so-softly over Louis’ lips.

It was as if he was being electrified, every single sensation so much. It felt as if the air around them were crackling with it, and in the middle of it all was Harry and him, and Harry’s mouth was on his own, and Louis had thought of this moment so many times, imagined it over and over and over again. The kiss was better than anything he’d ever imagined. It was lingering and sweet and when Harry pulled back, Louis couldn’t help but chase after his mouth. Harry didn’t stop him, and their mouths were on each other’s again, and this time there was more pressure, and as Louis carefully opened his mouth to just gently flicker his tongue, just a touch, against Harry’s lower lip, Harry made a sound, something between a soft sigh and a moan, and Louis had to do it again, wanting to taste the sound on his tongue next time. And he did, catching the sound on a sigh of his own and Harry’s grip on his waist turned a little less gentle.

They separated again, what felt like much to soon even as Harry placed a soft, careful peck at the corner of Louis’ mouth. For a few moments they sat staring at each other, and Louis felt so content, and calm, in a way he hadn’t in months. Maybe hadn't ever. 

Harry loved him.

It was heady and wonderful, scary and surprising, all at once.

Louis reached a hand out to touch at Harry’s cheek, a thumb stroking gently across it.

”I can’t believe this.” Louis whispered silently into the warm summer night. ”I can’t believe it.”

”Why?” Harry smiled at him, and Louis loved how he almost pushed at Louis’ hand with his face, gently nudging it. Again, just like a cat asking for more cuddles.

”Because you’re lovely.” Louis’ flushed at his own comment. But there was no stopping him now. He was in love, and Harry's smile at the comment made it worth it.

They were in love. Harry was in love with him too.

Their night was over much too soon, their quiet bubble bursting when Niall came out the doors with Liam in tow, calling for them.

”What are you doing out here?” Niall was brandishing a goblet around, a goblet Louis was pretty sure wasn’t meant to be drank from, but rather a decoration from a shelf somewhere on the 6th floor. How Niall had found it, he had no idea. 

”We’re waiting for you!” Niall continued, his voice loud in the kind of way it only gets when one has consumed quite a bit of alcohol. 

”Charlotte is waiting on her dance, Harry.” Liam’s cheeks were a bit flushed, making it obvious that he had also been drinking, but he was not quite as far gone as Niall. He seemed steady and rational, his voice at a normal volume when he spoke. He took in Harry and Louis’ position on the chair, and even if they had pulled apart a slight bit, they were still sitting very close. Close even by their standard.

Liam's eyes travelled back and forth between them, before a small smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

His eyes were gentle as they fell on Harry. ”No one else seems to want to spin them around quite as much as you do, Harry. Charlotte is quite adamant that it is her turn now.”

”Where’s Tommy?” Louis felt like he should be snappish, felt like he should be upset that they were disturbed now that he could finally be open about his feelings to the one person he had been wanting to tell, but never thought he could. But instead of being upset at how they had been disturbed, he was so happy that nothing could tamper the butterflies in his stomach.

”He’s apparently a ’shit dancer' according to her.” Niall laughed loudly before he flung himself down onto the deck lounge Harry and Louis was occupying. He flung himself practically between them, expertly maneuvering his goblet and not spilling more than two or three drops.

Liam shook his head at Niall, and Louis thought that Liam probably knew what had just happened between Harry and Louis, because it seemed as if Liam wanted to drag Niall away by the collar of his shirt.

Louis had to laugh, and he could hear Harry giggle beside him too. He turned to watch him, and found Harry to be already watching him back. They smiled at each other for several seconds, and Louis hardly knew how he could keep from kissing Harry right then and there, drunk fencing teacher between them or not.

Instead they just smiled. Smiled, smiled, smiled, because the happy feeling in Louis’ chest threatened to make his ribcage burst and let out all the butterflies that had apparently built a home there.

Harry loved him.

Just then Niall tried to take a sip from his goblet, sloshing some of the liquid inside across his own chest, and some onto Louis’ leg.

”Oh. Bummer.” Niall pouted into his now almost empty goblet.

”Neil!” Louis screeched and pushed to stand up. ”You got wine on me.”

”Oh, sorry, my liege.” Niall’s grin was wide and very unapologetic, and Harry started laughing on the side. ”My bad.”

”Yeah, definitely your bad.” Louis couldn’t stop the laughter in his voice. ”You’re not even supposed to drink from that one. It’s not a cup, it’s from my great uncle's collection. Where did you even find it?”

”On one of the shelves in the corridor. I nicked a bottle from the bar and felt it was to unsifis- insuf-”

”Unsofisticated.” Liam helpfully supplied, because they had obviously had this conversation before.

”Yes. That.” Niall agreed, waving his arm towards Liam in gratitude. ”To just swig from the bottle. You know.”

”Maybe we should get you inside,” Harry started to untangle his legs from under Niall’s upper body, before he reached out to take Niall’s hand and start tugging him into a first sitting, and then standing position.

”Yeah. Probbly.” Niall was sluddering just a bit.

”Come here, I’ll help you.” Harry lifted Niall’s arm around his own shoulder, and then started walking slowly, Niall coming along pliantly. ”Let’s go back inside.”

Harry smiled at Louis when they passed, his cheeks a bit pink as they faced each other again. ”I’ll help him back to his place, I think he’d better head to bed.”

”’M not even tired,” Niall’s eyes were closed, and he was leaning quite heavily on Harry, his head lulling to his side.

”Of course not.” Harry smiled at him. ”But sleep is good.”

Niall nodded, half asleep already. ”Sleep _is_ good.”

”Can you manage him yourself?” Louis grinned, his eyebrows raised.

”Yes, I think you probably should stay here and mingle a bit longer?” Harry smiled, and again it was just the two of them in the world. Louis could see nothing other than Harry’s smile and gentle green eyes, the shy flush on his cheeks.

”I think I have to.” Louis smiled. 

He loved that pink blush, he wished he could bottle it and keep it always. It was beautiful.

”I’ll see you upstairs, then?” Harry asked and nudged Niall with his shoulder. He was already giving a little snore, but woke up with a start at Harry prodding him.

”Yeah. See you in a little bit.” With that, Harry started to drag a slightly more awake Niall away, and as soon as they had went inside, Liam nudged Louis in the side quite roughly with his elbow.

”FINALLY!” He not-quite-screamed, and as Louis turned to look at him, he was smiling a face splitting grin.

Louis didn’t even wish he had a better poker face, even as he was smiling almost as widely as Liam.

But Niall and Liam, they already knew. He didn’t even need to hide.

”What happened?” Liam seemed unable to control himself, and started ruffling Louis’ hair, and Louis laughed and he felt freer, and happier than he probably ever had in his life as he caught Liam in a headlock and started rubbing at his hair until Liam screeched.

Just then, two people walking in the garden passed them, and gave them a disapproving frown - until they noticed that one of the offenders were the crown prince. At least they changed their frowns into simpering smiles as soon as Louis had waved at them happily.

Standing up again, Liam bumped him in the side, his short hair all over the place.

”I’m really happy for you.” Liam said quietly just before they headed inside. ”Who got their shit together first?”

”What?” Louis smiled at him, rising his eyebrows.

”You’re both hopeless, is what. We’ve had to endure your pining for weeks now and I’ve been sick of it. Told Niall we had to lock you two into a cupboard together to speed things along. He said no.” Liam pouted at him.

”You knew? About Harry?” Louis gaped at him.

”Of course I knew.” Liam nodded, nudging Louis again. They were inside now, but still standing close to the wall, far from the other guests left at the party - the participants had dwindled quite a lot during the time they had been outside. ”I even tried to stop Niall from heading outside now because I was hoping you two might have finally started talking."

”We’ve been talking plenty.” Louis had to disagree just a little, because he hated when people made him feel like there was something he had missed. And even if Liam meant well, it felt like this now, just a bit.

”Of course you have.” Liam agreed, and the smile on his face was ridiculously kind and supportive. ”But not about this. And now you have, and I couldn’t be happier for you.”

”You already knew though. You said.”

Liam nodded, his head going back and forth. ”I knew about you. Because you told us before, you know. But Harry…” Liam’s face split into a big smile again. ”He’s been obvious from the start. I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

”But how did YOU know?” Louis was flabberghasted.

”Because I have eyes, and they work at least semi well. Though I think someone blind might have been able to tell, it’s been that clear from the start.”

”But-” Louis pouted. ”Why… why didn’t you tell me? If you knew?”

”Would you have believed me?” Liam asked. ”Honestly, Louis, you’ve been so hell bent on not letting anyone's decision affect or influence Harry’s in any way, that you would have thought I was lying or talking crap, or something or other. You would have never listened to us if we had told you to talk with Harry about it.”

”Oh.” Louis breathed out, not knowing what to say, because he hated how true it was. 

”Well. You might be right.” Louis finally said after a moment, and Liam grinned at the admission, and Louis flicked him on the ear.

”Don’t let it get to your head, Payno.” He had to grin at Liam’s laugh.

”So, I take it Harry made the first move?” He then asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Louis, to his horror, felt a flush appearing on his cheeks.

”Erm. Yeah. He-” He cleared his throat, looked down at his feet, and then back up. ”He told me he’s in love with me.”

Liam bit his lip to tamper down his smile, and it was obvious it made him happy, and Louis wondered what he had ever done to deserve his friends.

”And well. Obviously I love him too. So, yeah. We love each other.”

”You’re in love.” Liam whispered, and then the butterflies was back full fledged, and having a party, in Louis’ belly.

”We’re in love.” He turned away from Liam, just as an elderly duchess of a neighboring kingdom came up to greet them, gushing at Louis and telling him she had not seen him for ages, and how had he been.

Louis couldn’t stop smiling during the entire conversation, even as the old lady was rehashing the exact same things she always did, retelling him stories of how Louis had been such a rowdy child, in his youngest years.

 

-

 

Two hours later, Louis was finally back in his room, and to his surprise, Harry wasn’t back yet. There was no trace of him, so he was fairly certain he had not been back yet.

He hoped Niall hadn’t given him too big a struggle on their way back to Niall’s rooms. Niall usually sobered up pretty quickly, and Louis suspected that rather than anything else, the two of them had probably ended up talking the time away.

In lieu of waiting for Harry impatient and antsy, Louis went into the bathroom, stepping out of his clothes on the way, leaving them in heaps on the floor. He splashed water on his face, washing up quickly, feeling just a slightly bit guilty for not having the energy to use the bath one of the servants must have kept heated for them. He dried off quickly, and then brushed his teeth.

If he brushed them a bit more thoroughly than usual, no one else but him needed to know, but he might be hoping for, if not several, maybe at least one good night kiss.

He stepped out of the bathroom to be met by Harry stooping down to pick up Louis’ discarded shirt, Louis’ trousers already in hand, his socks in the other.

”You’re hopeless,” Harry held the items up, but the smile that had been on Harry’s face as he had left to help Niall home was still on his face.

”I was going to pick them up.” Louis lied and gave Harry a cheeky grin, because Harry also knew that it was a lie, and if it’s an obvious lie that they both know is a lie, one might more call it a joke. So he really wasn't lying.

”Mhm. When?” Harry hung the clothes carefully over the back of a chair, turning slowly to face Louis again.

”Later. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon.” Louis had to bite his lower lip to quell his smile as Harry came walking up towards him, stopping just in front of Louis.

”So, that would be after Sandra has already been here for the morning touch up of the room?”

”Probably? I’d say that’s even pretty likely?” Louis said it like a question, his grin growing by the second.

”Which means she would have already picked it up before you would have. Which means you wouldn’t have had to do it.” Harry’s dimple was on full display, and Louis’ chest ached with how much he wanted to be close to him.

”Yeah. Probably. Likely.” Louis’ fingers twitched at his side, and he reached out a hand to gently place it on Harry’s clothed hip.

Louis suddenly realized he was mostly unclothed and he flushed a bit before he continued speaking. ”But you already did it for them. They’ll be so happy.”

The thing was, Louis knew he was messy. He hated making his bed. He hated cleaning, hated picking stuff up from the floor. It was nice when things were orderly, but they didn’t really have to be for him, he didn’t mind a bit of a mess around. He had told the maids and the valets that they didn’t have to pick up the things he kept leaving and placing and dropping all over his room. He didn’t mind. All of them refused, every time, and his rooms were always in spotless condition when he returned after a day away.

He had started to try and make more of an effort lately and that was mostly because of Harry, because having a mess around him obviously bugged him. And Louis wanted him happy, always.

He was doing better, not leaving stuff around everywhere all the time, but tonight he had been distracted.

”I’m sorry.” Louis whispered, and god, Harry was stooping down a little now, their faces only inches apart. Louis let his hand trail up a bit, to settle on Harry’s chest, his fingers resting there lightly. He didn’t quite dare let his fingers roam just yet. ”I was distracted.”

”Oh.” Harry breathed against his face, breath hot against Louis’ cheek. ”What were you thinking about?”

It was a version of their discussion on the porch outside, earlier in the evening.

”About you.” Louis answered without missing a beat.

”What about me?” Louis could feel Harry's smile.

”That I’m in love with you.”

It had been a couple of hours now, since they said it. Maybe it should be scarier to say it again, Louis thought. But it wasn’t. It just felt right. 

”That’s a good thing,” Harry grinned, and Louis had to reach out with his other hand to press his thumb gently into his dimple.

”Why is that?” Louis’ felt himself rise up on the tips of his toes, so many fluttering feelings in his chest that he might actually fly away at any second.

”Because I’m terribly in love with you too.”

Louis’ arms went around Harry’s neck, as Harry’s went around his waist. 

”Can I kiss you?” Louis asked this time, already rising onto his toes.

”Please.” Harry answered, and on the last breath of the word, he met Louis’ mouth with his own. 

They stayed like that for what could have been ages. Seconds or hours, minutes or years. Harry’s arms around Louis’ waist felt like everything Louis had ever wanted, his chest broad and strong against him. Harry’s body temperature had slowly changed from always cold, to a more normal one, and right now Harry was radiating heat. It was seeping from his body, through his clothing and easing into Louis’ too, and he was so warm, could feel himself being flushed all over.

Their lips were gently moving against each other, and it wasn’t at all demanding, but instead slow and precious. Harry’s lips were lush against Louis’, soft and tasting oh-so sweet.

Louis tilted his head a little more to the side, pulling away just a tiny bit, separating them with a peck to the corner of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes were shiny in the dimness of the room as their eyes met, and there was a question in his eyes now.

”Are you-” Harry started to say, and Louis pressed closer again, for another tight hug.

”No, I’m not changing my mind.” Louis somehow knew that was what Harry was going to ask, and he felt that he was right when Harry sagged a little into his embrace at Louis’ words. ”I’m fully here.”

Harry’s smile grew again. ”I just wanted to check, you know,” Harry started, and then shrugged. ”You know.”

”I love you. There are no hesitation.” Louis smiled.

With that, Louis went back in to settle their mouths together again, and this time, he opened his mouth quickly, darting out his tongue to taste Harry’s lips, a small, gentle flicker of a lick.

And the reaction he got from Harry was fascinating, he shivered, a full body tremble, and then gave a soft sound from the back of his throat. Louis did it again, and Harry sagged against Louis’ body, soft and pliant against him.

”I-” Harry breathed against Louis’ mouth, before falling silent, opening his own mouth to meet Louis’ tongue with his own.

It was so different from everything Louis had ever experienced before, but it felt right in a way he hadn’t ever thought possible. No kiss he had shared with anyone before had been so all consuming and powerful. His hand started climbing up across Harry’s chest, and his thumb found the hollow of Harry’s throat, resting there for a second, and he imagined he could feel he beat of Harry’s heart through it. It was addicting, but as Harry licked into his own mouth, his senses exploding with sweet-sweet-sweet, he trailed his hand further up, his hand cupping at Harry’s jaw. 

His breath hitched when Harry’s hands also moved to settle on either side of Louis’ hips, pushing them that tiny friction closer, bodies pressing together and Louis could hear himself make a sound, a tiny moan.

Harry started smiling so hard that they had to stop kissing, and instead pulled back to simply stare at each other. Harry’s hair was falling in loose ringlets, and Louis had to push it back from his face, stroking it behind Harry’s ear. It was something he had done five-ten-twenty times before, but it felt that more intimate now, his fingers lingering and slow. As if he could pour everything he did in such a gentle caress. As always, Harry turned into it, meeting the touch. Louis used the same hand to gently stroke his cheek with his thumb, his hand still cradling Harry's face.

The sensation of Harry’s light dusting of stubble was so much to process, and Louis did it again. They were still for a second, just staring at each other again.

”Please,” Harry whispered after another few moments. ”Kiss me again.” 

There was a reverence to Harry’s voice that left Louis speechless, and it almost got harder to breathe.

It felt more than anything Louis had ever felt, dizzying and enormous in spite of being such en easy request to accommodate. 

This kiss turned even more intense than the previous as Louis used his hand cupping Harry’s jaw to tip Harry’s head forward a tiny bit more, making Harry hover a bit over Louis who relaxed the soles of his feet , making him stand down flat on his feet again, as if he needed the balance of a full floor against the soles of his feet, because now he was floating on air.

His feet solidly on the floor helped to make him steady, and the hands on the small his back helped to ground him. It was beautiful, it was wonderful and it was intoxicating when his mouth closed over Harry’s again.

They kept kissing, nuzzling, gently touching - innocently touching - and tasting tasting tasting until Louis felt himself turning to putty, his head spinning and his whole body buzzing with a tinkling feeling. Harry's lips was moving against him, tongue soft and velvety as it moved against Louis' own. They were both breathing heavily and Louis was getting dizzy, it was _so much_.

”I think-” Louis again pulled back, and parted them with a small peck to Harry’s lips. ”I think we maybe need to-” He placed another gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. ”Sit down?” Another.

Harry just nodded, chasing Louis’ lip with his own again already.

”Harry?” Louis laughed, even as he puckered his lips to meet Harry's in a close mouthed kiss.

Harry kissed him again, and Louis had to laugh out loud, his chest afloat from the happiness he was feeling. He hid his face in his hands now, giggling into them, and he could hear Harry start laughing too. It was a wonderful sound.

”I’m sorry.” Harry let him go with one hand, the other staying at Louis’ lower back, still sending all the nerve ends into aflutter there. His other hand came to encircle Louis’ wrist, pulling Louis’ hands from his face. Louis still couldn’t stop smiling and laughing, so Harry kissed him on top of his nose instead. ”I can’t seem to stop.” 

Harry grinned sheepishly, and Louis could have died happy then and there, seeing the way Harry happily scrunched his whole face together to regain some semblance of control. The expression combined with his swollen lips, and the pink tinge to his cheeks, Louis’ heart fluttered out of control. He threw himself back at Harry.

 

-

 

Harry had been back at the court for just almost two full months when it happened. He was strolling along the corridor waiting for Louis to return from a far away conference. He'd been gone for days and Harry missed him terribly. Terribly, terribly much.

He missed his company, missed his jokes and shenanigans. Missed talking to him about their days at nighttime, before falling asleep. He missed their conversations.

He missed kissing him. 

His heart fluttered with it, remembering every single one of their kisses in detail, even though they sometimes were like a haze of dizziness and happiness.

After that first kiss, on the deck… Harry hadn’t even been nervous. Everything had come to a halt in his head during the beautiful event that night. Louis was so beautiful in the light of the chandeliers and the flickering candles on the walls.

It had been coming for a while, Harry had known that. He still hadn’t been sure of what Louis felt, but in all honesty, it hadn’t even mattered anymore, because Harry fell more and more in love with Louis for every single day that passed, and he had had to tell him. Had absolutely had to.

Because Louis was wonderful, and he deserved to know how happy he made Harry, even if nothing would or could ever come from it. Because every single day with Louis was a treat, a precious thing that Harry could hardly even understand that he was lucky enough to experience again. It was a blessing to just get to sit around Louis and watch him, to get to admire what he was like. He was so incredibly handsome that Harry could hardly stand it sometimes, and the most ridiculous thing about that was that that was just an additional bonus, because Louis was so good, so kind, _so much_ , that Harry sometimes struggled to keep up with his own feelings.

Louis was loud, loud, loud, and he seemed to bring so much color with him everywhere he went. He brought people together, mediated, made rocky swing bridges become sturdy structures between people with different opinions. He was smart, understanding, fierce and funny. 

Beautiful. Inside and out.

And Harry loved him so much his body ached with it, and that’s why he had needed for him to know.

Harry had danced the night away when Louis mingled, had danced with all of Louis’ sisters in turn. Harry had spun them around and they had all laughed so hard that they were dizzy with it, Harry stumbling on his legs, tripping on his feet but always being caught by the laughing girls.

When he had looked up at Louis while spinning Felicite around, he found Louis to be staring right at him already, and that’s when Harry decided that it had been a long time coming, and he had to tell him. So he did. 

They went outside, and Harry hadn’t even been nervous, because by now it was just the simplest of truth, like how the sky was blue, and the stars were always there even if they were sometimes hiding. How the tide would always come, and how the sun would rise the very next day. 

_He loved Louis._

And then Louis had told him that he loved Harry, too, and that had been more surprising than it maybe should have been, because by now, Harry knew it to be true even in the very core of his bones, he could feel it every time their eyes met and every time they touched. Could feel it pouring from Louis in every single kiss that they shared. And there had been many, because Louis loved him too.

They'd been touching a lot since then. Soft touches, delicate ones that made Harry flush, thinking about them, and remembering them. Every time Louis would put his hands on the side of Harry's waist would make him tremble. Every time Louis had reached out his arms to put them around Harry's neck in an embrace was etched in Harry's memory, his heart swelling at the thought. The soft, feathery kisses that followed. The open mouthed wetness that made Harry’s breath get stuck in his chest. 

They had been kissing every night before going to bed, and it was lovely, so very lovely to feel Louis' soft lips against his own. To fall asleep with the taste of Louis' tongue on his own.

And at the same time Harry couldn't stop craving for something more that he couldn't put a name to, even if he understood the urges.

But he needed guidance.

 

Louis was in love with him too. They were in love. Harry supposed they were even... Together. Even though it was a secret right now, had to be for a little while. 

Louis told him again and again that he wasn't ashamed.

"Harry I'm not, I swear." He had said it again and again, whispered it gently into Harry's mouth after they'd kissed, into his hair as they were falling asleep. "I'm sorry, Harry I just need time to know how to go about this."

Louis had been frantic the first days for Harry to understand. 

"I'm treating you so badly." Louis had tugged at his own hair again and again as Harry sat opposite him on the sofa. "You shouldn't be a secret. Not after everything you went through, you should never be anyone's secret."

"Louis," Harry tugged at his wrist, to get him to stop messing with his hair. "You don't owe me anything."

"But I do!" Louis had even glared at him, then, and Harry had had to laugh at him. "After all you went through-"

"And we went through this already, Lou, you know that I’m right-” Louis’ breath had hitched at the nickname and Harry would never stop loving that, the simple effect a nickname could have on him. ”What happened will never be on you."

"Easy for you to say.” Louis pouted.

"Easy only because it is true." Harry released his grip on Louis' wrist and trailed his fingers down to his palm, before twining their fingers together to squeeze them gently. "You know I'm right. I made all those decisions for myself. I went to the witch for the spell, I searched her out. I asked for her help. It was all me.”

"Doesn't mean I don't want to make things right." Like a petulant child, he put his chin in his not entwined hand and actually glared up at Harry.

"And you have, Lou. Everything is better. I'm here with you now, for real. I have you now, properly. And even if you hadn’t felt the same I wouldn’t blame you. This is where I want to be, nowhere else.”

"But it's still secret so it isn't proper yet and I'm sorry, I just need-"

"I know Louis! If you would just stop arguing with me you would know that I'm fine with it!" Harry released his hand and threw both his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Harry-" Louis sighed

"Please, just listen to me." Harry started again, speaking slowly and clearly, trying his best to finally get Louis to listen. He didn’t want for them to keep fighting about this anymore. 

"I understand. I really do. You want to be open about our relationship, you want to be open about that you love me, and that fact makes me so happy. But you're in a difficult position, you might have to give up your throne, your birthright and that pains me, pains me so, and you shouldn't ever have to do that for me. I'm sorry you feel like you have to do that for me.” Harry gently touched Louis’ cheek.

"For us. You're much more important." Louis' eyes were cast down, he was staring at his hands. Harry reached out to grab one of them again. As they laced their fingers together again, Louis looked up at Harry again, and his eyes were wet, and as he spoke, his voice was trembling. "When I lost you I felt like... like there was nothing left. I would do anything to get you back. Would give up everything for you.." Louis took a trembling breath and Harry's heart ached in his chest looking at him.

"You say I make a big sacrifice for you, but it's not even worth to compare to the fact that I nearly lost you. That I did lose you. And it's an insult to even compare it to what you have had to go through." His grip on Harry's fingers were bordering on painful. "You have given up far more."

"I-" Harry's own eyes had been wet with tears, and Louis made a strangled sound as he pushed himself forward into Harry's arms. "It's not a competition, Louis."

"I know its not. But I love you, and you will not be a secret. It's not fair to you, I just need-"

"To be fair," Harry interrupted him. "I have been a secret to your lot all my life. I don't particularly mind.” He smiled a little wetly at his attempt at a joke.

Louis swatted the back of Harry's head as they both huffed out wet laughs. "You're an idiot. I'm being serious here."

"I know. I'm just trying to tell you I don't mind. Louis, we come from the same background and even though our worlds work a little differently and I was never heir to the throne I know, alright. I understand. Everything you do affects the kingdom and it's a big deal. If we can't get an heir, maybe you will need to give up what is rightfully yours and that would be... It's an enormous thing, not just for you or your family, but for your people as well. For Charlotte most of all, the pressure it would put on her. You need to think about how to go about it. Even if you’re certain, it’d still take a lot of thought of how to do it. And you would need to talk to your mother first, if that’s what you decide you want to do. And then to Charlotte. It’s not me who you should ask, it’s yourself and then it is them.” Harry's slow drawl stopped to a halt, and he took a deep breath. "I'm here for you whatever you decide."

Louis had let out an enormous sigh of relief, his head falling forward. "You understand."

"Of course I do." Harry leaned forward to place a soft kiss below each of Louis' eyes. "I am actually very smart." He grinned against the side of Louis' face as Louis pulled him against his body, dragging him into his lap.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Louis deadpanned, and Harry laughed again, wounding his arms around Louis' neck.

"Honestly though." Louis' kissed him gently as he wound his arms around Harry's waist before he spoke. "Thank you. For understanding. It's not about whether I will tell, I just need to figure out how to do it and I need a plan for the consequences. I can't let my mum and Lots handle everything without a plan first.”

 

-

 

Harry remembered the conversation so clearly, the desperation in Louis’ eyes, how important it had been to him for Harry to understand.

That had been the early morning a few days days prior, before Louis had had to leave for a nearby town for a trading meeting.

And now Harry was waiting for him, missing him. They had decided to tell Johanna about them when Louis got home this afternoon. She needed to know about them for real, even though Louis had told him that he suspected that she already did.

Harry was just on his way back to the courtyard to wait for him outside, when he heard a terrible crash followed by a loud scream of pain coming from a few doors down the corridor.

Harry quickly took off, and maybe he still wasn't the steadiest on his feet, but it was infinitely better than before and in just a short few seconds he was by the door, opting not to knock and just tearing the door open.

On the floor sat Doris, Louis' youngest sister, in a sprawled heap, sobbing and grasping at an elbow.

"Oh, Doris." He quickly darted forward, at the same time taking in the upturned little stool beside her, "What happened? Are you alright, sweetheart?" He crouched down beside her.

"I fell," she explained through her tears. "I wanted teddy,” she pointed towards the top of her dresser with her whole arm, "From the top of the cupboard but I couldn't reach him and then I lost my grip and I-" her lower lip trembled even worse now, and Harry reached out to pat a soothing hand over her red, curly hair. "I fell, and I hurt my foot and my arm and it hurts!" She was full on sobbing now. 

"Hazzy!" She wailed and threw herself into his arms. 

"Oh, sweetheart." He soothed, patting the back of her head as gently as he could. "You didn't hit your head, did you?” He worried she might have, in the fall.

She shook her head, hiccuping a little. "I didn't. I just fell on my foot and landed on my arm." She wiped at her runny nose with the skirt of her green, dotted dress. 

"Here, let me have a look." He tugged at her a little and she lifted her leg to let him look at her foot.

Harry, well, obviously he was no expert on feet, having so recently acquired his own pair, but he noted immediately that she could move her foot and that must be a good thing, but he could also already see a faint swelling of the ankle, and that probably wasn't as good.

"You think you could stand if I try to help you?" He asked gently. "Just to see how it feels? I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this. I'm not sure how-"

Doris took his hand and gingerly tried to stand up. "It really hurts. Hazzy, what if I broke it?" Her lower lip was wobbling, and Harry pulled the 4 year old into his arms.

"You'll be okay, darling, I promise. Don't worry, I don't think it is broken, but even if it is we'll make sure you're fine. Your mum and the doctor-"

A sudden wail came from her mouth and she clung harder to him, both arms gripping tightly around his neck. "No! No doctors! I hate doctors! They make me take medicine and I hate it, I hate it!"

"Oh, love, don't-" Harry patted the back of her head. "They only need to give you medicine if you're sick, and you're not. And if they give you medicine it's only because they have to, to make you feel better, they don't do it just because they want to, you know."

Doris nodded against his neck. His collar was already getting wet from her tears.

"Come here. I'll carry you downstairs and we'll get this sorted, yeah. You'll be back up on those quick running feet of yours in no time." He pulled her up along with him as he stood up, carrying her. Her legs were on either side of his waist, her legs dangling by his sides, and her grip around his neck was almost choking him.

"I don't like this." She sniffled against his neck.

"I know. It's never fun, is it, when you get hurt." He was walking out of the room and down the corridor in search of someone to help. It was odd that she was by herself. "But these things happen and it will be fine, I promise."

"You sure, Hazzy?" 

"Definitely. You'll be fine. You'll be back up running in no time."

"But!" Doris suddenly pulled back a little and the fright in her voice made Harry stop in his tracks, meeting her eyes. "What about you?” She asked shrilly.

"Me?" He smiled at her, a bit confused. He cocked his head to the side. ”What about me, love?”

"Yeah, you." She chewed at her bottom lip. "A looooong long time ago, when you had been here and then when you weren't here, when you left us,” she spoke so fast she had to pause for a breath, and Harry stiffened at the words. "Before you came back to us, I heard the grown ups talking and they, they said you was hurt, and Lottsie said it was your feet. Are your feet good now? Are you hurt too? Maybe we both need to see the foot doctor together?"

"I-" Harry started. "I'm good now. My feet are good. I was hurt for a bit and I had to go-" 

Doris was staring up at him with big blue eyes.

"But I'm good now. I promise."

"Good." She nodded and leaned back down against his shoulder again. Harry started walking again. "Because Lewis was sad. He was always, always crying when you were gone."

Gooseflesh spread along all of Harry's body, and he squeezed the little girl tighter. Louis had... hinted about what had happened when Harry was gone. That he had been worried and sad. But he hadn't gone into more details than that, and Harry hadn't wanted to ask because it was so obvious Louis did not want to talk about it.

"He didn't want anyone to see, but he was crying eeeevery day. Every, every day. I gave him all my flowers, from my garden, every day. He saved all the flowers I think, I saw them in his room." Doris continued as she tugged at one of Harry's curls absentmindedly, twisting it around her finger. 

"He was crying so so so much when you disappeared, on that day he wasn't hiding, and I could see even if all the grown ups told me to go away. He wouldn't stop, Hazzy. And Lewis, he is so cool and he never ever ever cries. It was the first time. He's never cried before, I think.” She was nodding seriously, still tugging at his hair.

Harry had to clear his throat before he could even attempt to speak, and even then his voice came out raspy. 

"I'm sorry, Doris. I didn't mean to make your brother sad." His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and his head was spinning. He felt like crying.

Doris gasped. "It's not your fault, Hazzy! I know your feet was wrong and you had to go but you're fine now. Your feet are good, even if you still trip all the time, but that's only funny. I know it's funny and I can laugh because Lewis laughs too and he wouldn't laugh at you if it wasn't better, if your feet were still wrong."

Harry smiled a bit wetly as he kissed the top of her head.

"And Lewis is alwaysalwaysalways always smiling now. He never cries when you're here." She stated matter of factly. "I had never seen him cry before and then he cried a lot a lot and now he's always smiling ever since you came back, he is always laughing so much now and- "

"Harry?" Louis' voice suddenly appeared far down the corridor. "Dots?"

Harry suddenly choked on his breath and hurried to school his face into something less frazzled, something less of an emotional mess as Louis hurried towards them.

"What happened?" Louis asked, eyebrows raised as he was a few steps away.

"Lewis!" Doris suddenly wailed again, huge tears forming again as she suddenly remembered that she was hurt. "I fell!"

"What?" Louis suddenly started jogging towards them. As he came up to them he gave Harry a worried glance, obviously noticing the red blotches on his face and the wetness of his eyes. He cocked his head at him questioningly, but Harry shook his head.

"Doris fell in her room trying to reach something on her cupboard."

"My teddy!" She was crying again, as she was suddenly reminded of her predicament.

"Oh no, Dots." Louis placed a hand on the small of her back, stroking up and down. "Do you want me to take you?"

"Hazzy's is taking me to the doctors." Doris sniffled. "He is taking care of me. But we’re getting mummy first. Because I hate doctors. But Hazzy said I might not need medicine.”

"That's good, then. Harry's very nice, isn't he." Louis' smile turned gentle as he stroked a hand over her head, a thumb against her cheek to wipe at the big tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"The bestest." Doris agreed, nodding even with tears still rolling down her cheeks, and Louis bit back a small smile, even as he reached out to put a hand to the small of Harry's back, resting his hand there gently.

"Are you alright to take her? I know you didn't sign up for this, just because we're..." He whispered in Harry's ear as Doris again hid her face in Harry's neck, content to have both of their attention on her now.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm-" He cleared his throat. "Of course I am. Your family is just as important to me, I'm... I'm okay."

Louis looked at him, eyes intense and questioning, taking in what Harry knew must be his own very distressed face.

"I think she sprained her ankle in the fall, she seems mostly okay. Mostly just scared, I think." Harry whispered as he hoisted Doris up on one arm, to rest her more on his hip, as he reached out with his other arm to place it around Louis' neck, pulling him against his side. He took a deep breath as his face was buried in Louis' hair.

They stood still like that for a second or two, just breathing, Louis probably not entirely sure of why the emotional state of Harry, but still going with it until Harry let him go to start walking again.

"Why were you by yourself, Dots?" Harry asked her as they were moving along the corridor, and at that Doris actually giggled.

"They think I'm sleeping. Ernie's sleeping and I pretended to, and then ran away to play. I think they might be looking for me now." She sounded so pleased with herself that Harry had to smile, could see Louis doing the same.

"Do you still want to see your mum first, before we go to the doctor?" Harry asked Doris as they had walked to the entry level of the castle.

"Mum. I want mum." The mere mention of her mum made her lower lip wobble dangerously again.

"Mum'll know what to do." Louis agreed. "She is an expert on sprains."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Louis laughed. "Can you even begin to imagine all the trouble I got into as a kid - how many sprains I managed to get myself?”

Harry had to smile at him as he started telling story after story of just all the trouble he had gotten into.

 

-

 

They’d left Doris with the Queen, and then followed them to Doctor Corden before they started making their way back to the room they shared. Harry was very quiet during the entire way back, and Louis didn’t dare to ask. Harry seemed so frazzled, and Louis was so worried. It didn’t seem appropriate to touch him, not at all, and this was not what Louis had imagined their reunion be like after he had spent several days away from home. He had imagined much less tense silence, and a lot more kisses, to be honest.

They came back to the room quickly, Harry walking very fast. He pushed the door open, and Louis pushed it closed behind them as they were inside. He looked over at Harry who was standing by Louis’ dresser. 

”I guess these are from Doris?” Harry suddenly asked, voice tense and emotional, his hand moving in a sweeping motion over the dresser, at the collection of dried flowers placed in a small vase.

Louis startled, his back going rigid.

Harry was gently holding onto a dried flower, one of the one's he had gotten from Doris every day while he hadn't known what had happened to Harry.

Harry was holding a dried daisy oh-so-gently, holding it between the tip of his index finger and his thumb, eyeing it with hooded eyes.

Louis swallowed thickly. "Yeah." He saw Harry take a deep breath, almost heard it stutter in his chest. "She gave all of them to me."

A memory that somehow seemed so long ago, as if it had been from a different lifetime came back to him. He could hardly remember it, just a dull aching pain in the middle of his chest for several weeks, every day a constant struggle to even get himself up and out of bed, his body like lead and his head like cotton, nothing making sense and everything just dark and painful.

Harry had been hurt, and he had disappeared and Louis... Louis hadn't known how or where or why, and hadn't been able to help.

"She gave them to me." He repeated. He had been crying. Every night. Since that first day after he had followed Harry's bloody footprints to the sea and broken down completely in front of, well, everyone, he had resolved to not cry in front of anyone else again. And he hadn't, not if you didn't count Harry.

But every night he would sit at the beach and cry, silently praying to whatever god of the sea there was that could help Harry.

No one should have known. But Doris did.

She had come up to him one morning, just before breakfast, a worse-for-wear looking marigold in her little hand. She had held it out for him, "It's for you.” She had said.

He remembered so clearly how he had felt, like everything, _everything_ was over. Like his heart would never recover. But he had tried for a smile for his youngest sister, had crouched down on one knee, taking it from her hand. "Thank you, poppet. What's this for, then?" He'd placed the flower behind his ear as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Please don't be sad. Please don't cry, Lewis." She had stared at him with big, blue eyes, a hand coming up to do a pat at his face. ”I miss him too. I think he miss us too, Hazzy liked it here. He was always smiling so I think he really liked it here. I think he miss you most. As much as you miss him. I hope he's not crying too."

Louis' breath had caught in his throat, and his eyes had already been brimming with tears. "I- I'm-"

"Don't cry, Lewis." She'd hugged him tight, and he'd squeezed her as close as he possibly could. 

"Thank you, love. Thank you." He had sat with Doris in his lap during breakfast, letting her nick and steal all the fruit pieces from his plate. His mum had thrown him a worried glance, a question in her eyes, but he had pointedly ignored her.

He had barely made it back into his room after that breakfast before he broke down completely, falling to his knees in his room and crying so hard his whole body was shaking with it.

Doris had brought him a flower every morning after that, and Louis had saved each and every single one of them.

 

And now he was staring at Harry, his eyes wide as he remembered it all, and he took a steadying breath before speaking again. "She wanted to make me feel better."

That's when Harry looked up from where he'd been staring at his feet, or the floor, or at nothing, and his hair fell from his face and god, Louis' heart absolutely broke in two in his chest. Harry looked utterly devastated, his eyes even greener as they were filled with tears that were just about to spill over.

"I'm sorry." His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper, wouldn't have been audible if it weren't for the complete silence in the rest of the room. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. That I caused the little ones. Doris told me and I- of course I knew." He frantically pulled a trembling hand through his hair. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. Least of all you.”

"Harry, you didn't-"

"But I did!" His fingers got snagged in a knot at the ends of his hair and he tugged frustratedly to get his hand loose. "You were all hurt because of me." 

Louis took a step closer carefully, gently trying to reach out to him. "But you didn't mean to, Harry, it wasn't your fault.”

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen! Louis, Doris told me she gave you a flower every day because you were crying every day, and you never cry!" He threw a hand up in the air. "I haven't known you for long but I know this, you don't and I caused that. You were so hurt because of me, I've caused you so much pain, I don't deserve- you've all been so good to me, even since I got back even though I did that to you. To all of you!”

Louis didn't even know what to say to that, he just stood gaping at Harry.

Harry ranted on. "Doris asked if I was feeling better. If I was feeling better? I don't deserve that, I don't deserve all this, I suddenly got what I wanted, and I didn't-"

Harry suddenly hit a fist into the wall. It wasn't particularly hard, not enough to hurt the wall or make a dent, but he winced, the impact probably hurting his own knuckles.

Louis rushed forward then, finally stirred into action, because that was just not on.

"Harry, for god's- stop that!" He tugged at Harry's hand. "You're wrong. You're so wrong."

Harry's whole body crumpled as he started sobbing. He practically fell into Louis' arms as he opened them. His arms went around Louis and he kept repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," again and again, and every time Louis would hush him, tell him that it was not his fault, until finally, finally he calmed down.

That's when Louis started speaking, at the same time as he kept stroking Harry's hair back from his face, kept rubbing soothing circles across his back.

"Harry, listen to me." 

No reaction, other than the continued sniffling.

"Please, just listen."

Finally, a nod.

"You know, you're right in some things and so terribly wrong in others. You're right that I was sad - devastated even." Harry made a sound. "But it wasn't your fault. The things that happened, we can't so anything about it. You know that, Harry, you do." Harry still didn't speak.

"I was... Harry, I won't lie to you, I was utterly heartbroken. Because you were hurt, you were gone and then because you hadn't told me anything was wrong. And you were gone. You were... You are so important to me and I couldn't understand why you hadn't told me. I would have done anything I could to help you. Even then I didn't blame you, and I certainly don't do it now that I know the whole story." He'd made it this far, but something in the way Harry's grip on the back of his own shirt tightened made tears start spilling from his own eyes. 

"So please, Harry. Please don't blame yourself. No one here would dream of it.” Finally Harry pulled back, face red, blotchy and swollen. His cheeks were blotted and his eyes red rimmed. Louis' heart ached and he was hardly even aware of what he was doing when he had pushed himself up and pecked Harry lightly on his forehead.

"Please don't blame yourself." He kissed the tip of Harry's nose, tasting salty tears. "There's been enough hurt and sadness for a lifetime, I don't want you to do that. It's not true that you caused it. You didn't choose to to that. It wasn't something you wanted to happen." 

Harry hiccuped and then gave a self conscious laughter, albeit a very shaky one.

"I'm sorry. For losing it. It was just... When Doris told me about the flowers, about how you were so sad..." He wiped at his nose with a shirtsleeve. "I just knew I caused that."

"Still wasn't your fault." Louis repeated again, and he would keep doing that until Harry would get it.

Harry wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. Louis reached out to stroke a gentle thumb below his left eye.

"Thank you, Louis. For what it is worth, I am so glad I am here again. With you. It is my intention to stay for as long as you let me."

"That's forever then."

Harry's eyes brightened, a genuine albeit weak smile tugging at his mouth. "Forever?"

"Yeah, if... If you would like that.” Louis’ cheeks turned pink, he could feel it.

"Yes. Yes of course, always."

Louis had to lean forward to place another kiss on Harry's cheek, his arms circling around his back to squeeze him tighter against his own body.

They would be okay, they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, am I right?
> 
> The next chapter, which is also the very last one, is coming up as soon as possible! 
> 
> Thank you for your kind words of encouragement, your lovely comments and everything. You're all lovely.


End file.
